mais c'est pas moi !
by drake miako
Summary: chap 9 ! HPxDM. Deux Harry a la fois, qui n'en vroudait pas ? Personne ne peut résister, même pas Draco Malfoy ........
1. mais qu est ce qui m arrive ?

Auteur : Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

Disclamer : euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire, heureusement lol ! Tous est a J.K.Roling.

Rating : j'ai classé ça R car je pense que ça le vaut assez …. 1 petit lemon, 2 petit lemon, 3 petit ……. Mdr

Couple : tout le monde s'en doute mais au cas ou…. C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

Un petit mot : Bonjour a tous ! C'est juste pour vous dire que je suis toute nouvelle je débute. Donc voila mon premier chef-d'œuvre ! (je ne sais pas si on peu l'appeler comme ça lol) Je mets ce chapitre sur un coup de tête, cela fait plus de 2 semaine qu'il est fini mais je voulait écrire le chapitre 2 avant de la poster. sachez aussi que je ne mettrais pas le chap 2 avant une ou deux semaine, le temps que j'écrive le chap 3. Si j' ai voulu me mettre a écrire c'est surtout grâce aux autres fics que j'ai lu et qui sont toute superbe. Donc je vous demande de laisser un message pour me dire ce que vous en pensé, si ça vaut le coup ou pas… sur ce bonne lecture

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi !**

Chapitre1 : Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Harry, fatigué de sa journée, il posa ses lunettes, s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille avant de monter lui aussi sur le lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent mais il ne fit aucun geste. Essayant d'identifier le visage de cet homme qui l'enlaçait tendrement, mais la seule chose qu'il pu identifier, était de longs cheveux blond argenté. Son cœur s'accéléra quand il sentit une bouche l'embrasser doucement puis passionnément. Il répondit au baiser sans réfléchir plus.

La main du jeune homme blond commença à lui caresser le torse descendant de plus en plus jusqu'au nombril, puis remonta doucement. Ses lèvres se détachèrent de la bouche d'Harry pour glisser lentement vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il suçota. Les mains ne restant pas inactivent et se posèrent sur son ventre. La bouche descendit le long du cou puis de la clavicule pour se poser sur le téton gauche déjà dure. Harry retint tout juste un gémissement quand celle-ci mordit, suça, lécha le petit bout de chaire. Mais le survivant n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, car le blond entrepris de faire subir le même traitement au téton droit. Enfin, les délaissant, la langue alla encore plus bas pour jouer avec son nombril ce qui le fit gémir encore et encre.

La langue s'arrêta. Harry grogna de frustration puis de soulagement quand elle reprit son exploration à la base des testicules. Se redressant un peu, le survivant aperçut un sourire flou sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire qui souffla sur sa hampe déjà dressée. Un grognement plus fort se fit entendre quand le bout de la langue se posa sur l'extrémité de la verge et Harry arqua le bassin pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la bouche de l'étranger. Celui-ci, satisfait de sa réaction, se mit a faire le lent va et viens. Trop lent pour Harry qui imposa son rythme avec ses hanches. Il était si proche de l'extase, plus que quelques secondes et il était au paradis.

Mais cet instant ne vint jamais. Au lieu de ça, Harry se réveilla en sursaut avec une douloureuse érection.

_« C'est pas possible ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qui était-ce ? Ce rêve…mmhh cette personne…ses cheveux blond…son sourire…sa bouche… »_

Harry entrepris alors de continuer ce que ce beau blond avait délaissé sans aucune pitié. Il fit descendre sa main sur son membre ériger en pensant aux seules parties du corps qu'il avait pu entrevoir. Sa bouche, ses cheveux, son sourire et ses mains. Il se redressa et se libéra dans un long gémissement de pur plaisir.

Une fois les dernières ondes de plaisir qui le parcouraient savourées, il se leva, mis ses lunettes et regarda l'heure, 6h 30 du matin. Il était tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Mais il ne pouvait plus se rendormir. Il décida alors de prendre une douche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir pris des vêtements propres.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'avança vers le valabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Puis alla s'installer dans la douche et alluma l'eau qu'il régla à la bonne température. Il laissa l'eau couler le long de sa peau musclé et doré par le soleil. Il attendit quelques minutes que tous ses muscles se détendent. Puis il prit le gel douche et entreprit de se laver en repensant à son rêve bien agité à son goût.

_« C'est très bizarre. Cela fait maintenant quelques jours que je fais ce rêve en répétition, mais il ne m'a jamais parut aussi réel. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à distinguer une quelconque partie de son corps ! Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas déçut ! En y repensant……stop ! Je n'ai plus le temps pour les travaux manuels !... Mais cette chevelure blonde, je n'en avais jamais vu des pareilles ! Elle était magnifique et avait l'air si douce…et ce sourire… Waah…si on m'écoutait, on croirait que je suis tombé amoureux…amoureux d'une personne dont je ne connais même pas le visage…c'est impossible… quoi que…»_

Sur ces dernières pensées, il sorti de la douche, se sécha entièrement et s'habilla. Une fois ceci fait, il quitta la salle de bain pour se diriger dans son dortoir pour réveiller ses camarades.

Arrivé dans son dortoir, il remarqua que presque tout le monde était levé. Neville faisait son lit avec encore un œil endormi et Seamus courrait après Dean en criant de lui rendre ses vêtements que celui-ci lui avait piqué de bon matin. Seul Ron, fidèle a lui-même, dormait encore malgré le bruit que faisait les deux autres. C'est la que Dean vit que Harry était entré, et stoppa nette sa course.

"salut Harry ! dit-il joyeux. Tu étais déjà levé, on se demandait où tu étais passé ?"

"Tu ne peux pas faire attention quand tu t'arrêtes Dean !" s'exclama Seamus qui lui était rentré dedans n'ayant pas pu s'arrêter a tant. "Aïe ! Salut Harry ! bien dormi ?" continua-t-il.

"Euh ou… oui merci." Répondit celui-ci un peu gêné en repensant à son rêve. "Vous en faites du bruit dites donc, vous n'avez pas réveillé Ron ?" reprit-il

"Ron ? rien ne le réveille celui-la ! essayes donc !" renchérit Neville.

"Ok !"

Le brun se rapprocha du lit de son meilleur ami et le secoua légèrement, puis plus fort. De son coté, Seamus qui avait réussi à récupérer ses vêtements, annonça qu'il allait prendre sa douche et parti en direction de celle-ci. Ron ne se réveillant toujours pas, Harry décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'écria :

"Mr WEALEY ! IL SERAIT PEU ETRE TEMPS DE VOUS LEVER VOUS NE CROYEZ PAS ? A MOINS QUE VOUS NE VOULIEZ QUE JE RETIRE 100 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR POUR VOTRE RETARD A MON COUR !" Finit Harry avec sa merveilleuse imitation du professeur rogue.

Ce fut instantané. Ron se réveilla en sursaut, sauta de son lit pour chercher de quoi s'habiller en répétant sans cesse :

"Je suis désolé, professeur, désolé, désolé, désolé ne retirez pas les points à Gryffondor, s'il vous plaît je ne le referais plus !"

Et dans son élan, il trébucha dans une pile de vêtements et s'étala de tous son long part terre, ce qui déclancha un fou rire générale de la part de ses camarades de chambre. Ron se relevant avec le peu de fierté qui lui restait, les regarda de travers.

"Ah ! Ah ! vraiment très drôle les gars ! nan mais vraiment… que des momes !"

"Aller Ron fais pas la gueule ! C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour te réveiller !"

"Oué bin la prochaine fois trouvez autre chose !"

"C'est bon je suis désolé Ron ! Maintenant dépêches toi on doit rejoindre Hermione."

Sitôt dis sitôt fais, c'est un Harry de bonne humeur et un Ron enfin prêt qui descendaient l'escalier de leur salle commune pour retrouver leur meilleur amie qui les attendait en lisant un livre sur ''_la psychologie, la personnalité et leurs conséquences chez les sorciers''. _

"Salut Hermione ! bien dormi ?"

"Oui, très bien et vous ? Ron a encore eu du mal à se lever à ce que je vois …"

"Même pas vrai !" répondit Ron avec une grimace.

"Oué c'est ça ! tu lisais quoi 'mione?"

"Oh, rien un livre pour me distraire sur la psychologie, la personnalité et leurs consé…."

"Stop ! 'mione arrête pas dès le matin j'ai déjà la migraine n'en rajoute pas !" La coupa Ron qui était sur le point de devenir vert. "Allé, tous dans la grande salle j'ai faim."

"Mff ! pas assez la migraine pour te couper l'appétit ! hein ?" répliqua-t-elle

Sur ce ils rejoignirent la grande salle en discutant de la nouvelle semaine qui les attendait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de la grande quand cinq Serpentard les accostèrent. C'était l'inévitable Draco Malfoy accompagné de sa cour comprenant en première ligne : Blaise Zabini à sa droite et Pansy Parkinson à sa gauche et en deuxième ligne Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

"Tiens, tiens mais qui voila ! mais c'est Potty, le pauvre et la sang-de-bourbe." Commença Malfoy.

"Tiens, tiens mais qui vois-je ? mais oui, c'est un gamin narcissique, un pékinois, une asperge brune et deux gorilles !"

"Potter !"

"Malfoy !"

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes. C'était a celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps le regard de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne voulais craquer. Aucun ne baissait les yeux, jamais, c'était toujours une remarque ou l'arrivée de quelqu'un qui les arrêtaient. La colère et la haine montaient en eux. Ca faisait maintenant sept ans que ça durait. Sept ans de haine acharnée, sept ans d'insultes, de défis lancés par l'un ou par l'autre, mais en générale. C'était plus des attaques verbale que des attaques à la ''moldue'' même si il y avait des jours où seuls les mains pouvaient résoudre leurs problèmes.

Mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose empêchait Harry de soutenir ce regard, quelque chose l'empêchait de lancer ses répliques cinglantes, quelque chose bloquait. Mais quoi ? Que se passait-il aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ça n'allait pas ? Qu'avait-il ? Il coupa le contacte visuel ne pouvant plus supporter ces yeux. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait une impression bizarre, de déjà vu.

Mais il décida de l'ignorer et d'avancer en direction de la grande salle suivit par Hermione et Ron restés mué pendant cette rencontre mais pas pour le moins inactif. Au contraire, Ron, ne supportant pas la vue du moindre serpentard ne s'était pas empêché de leurs lancer des éclaires qui sortaient de ses yeux. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait rien dire, comme les autres d'ailleurs. Toutes les confrontations qui avaient lieu entre eux devenaient de plus en plus ciblées sur les deux ennemis de toujours qui les mettaient à l'écart, les prenant pour des problèmes que eux seuls pouvaient régler. Alors chacun avait sa façon de participer. Ron jetait des regards dégoûté et des éclaire, Hermione attendait que ça finisse en dévisageant parkinson qui la montrait du doigt en riant d'un son aigue, Blaise Zabini restait calme et impassible alors que Crabbe et Goyle se mettaient a craquer les articulations en se mettant en positions de charge.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la table des Gryffondor, laissant là, à l'entrer, un Malfoy et sa cour. Ils s'assirent à leurs places habituelles au milieu de la table. Ils saluèrent leurs amis, Ginny, les frères Crivey et Dean et Seamus pour Hermione qu'elle n'avait pas encore vue ce matin et entreprirent de commencer un bon petit déjeuner sans se préoccuper des regards noirs que leur jetaient les cinq serpentard ignorés volontairement.

"Dites, on co'ence pa' quoi co'm cou's ce ma'tin? "demanda Ron, la bouche plaine.

"Pardon ? tu peux répéter ? je ne comprends pas le langage Ronaldien désolée !" répondit Harry. "Tu pourrais au moins finir de mâcher ce que tu as dans la bouche avant de parler et d'envoyer des projectiles à tout le monde." Renchérit-il en riant et en mettant une main devant son visage.

"Eh ! C'est pas vrai !" Répliqua-t-il indigné après avoir avalé le reste de tartine à la confiture.

"Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ! poursuivit Hermione. Ron, pour te répondre, nous avons la première heure de libre mais tu dois aller à la bibliothèque pour finir ton exposer de métamorphose que l'on doit rendre l'heure d'après, c'est pour cela que Harry t'as levé a cette heure alors que tu aurais pu dormir une heure de plus si tu l'avais fait hier soir au lieu de jouer aux échecs."

"Moué et après ?"

"Potion, défense contre les force du mal et Histoire de la magie, voila pour la journée."

"NNNooooooonnnn ! Pourquoi tant de haine ! quellejournée de chien ! Et c'est rien de le dire !" Pleura-t-il

Harry rit du comportement de son ami même si il comprenait sa réaction et qu'il avait la même dans son fort intérieur. Mais un autre problème le tracassait, un problème plus important qu'un devoir qu'il avait déjà ou d'horrible professeurs chiants. Un problème qui s'appelle Malfoy. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu soutenir son regard? Alors que hier tout allait bien. Il leva les yeux pour regarder la table des serpentard, cherchant du regard le responsable de ses tourments. Là, il plongea par hasard dans ses yeux bleu argentés. Il les fixa avec intensité, les étudia, les admira, pensa combien ils étaient beaux. Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et baissa les yeux sur son assiette et reprit sa fourchette. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les regarder alors il releva les siens. Il étudia le visage de Draco Malfoy, son ennemi qui le regardait depuis un moment avec une interrogation sur le visage. Alors le survivant détourna encore une fois les yeux.

_« Il le visage fin. La peau pale…très pale… il a un très beau visage quand il n'a pas son rictus dédaigneux, son air hautain et supérieur. Il est même mignon……Hein ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? Je trouve Malfoy mignon ? Lui ? Se fils a papa pourri jusqu'à la moelle,…Monsieur-je-me-crois-supérieur-a-tous ? Je crois que oui……c'est vrai que d'extérieur il est très très mignon ! Mais faite que lui et Ron ne l'apprennent jamais ! Je ne sais pas le quels des deux me tuerai en premier! » _Il relève les yeux_ « d'ailleurs il me regarde de travers depuis tout a l'heure. Il doit se demander ce que je lui veux à le fixer comme ça. Si il savait… et puis …et puis ses cheveux, ils sont tellement…tellement… blond presque blanc avec une pointe d'argent…… j'ai déjà vu ces cheveux quelque part … mais où ? Et ce sourire … il me dit aussi quelque chose… lui aussi je l'ai déjà vu… Et y a pas longtemps en plus ! Mais oui ! …Dans mon rêve ! … Dans mon… dans… mon………mon… rêve……c'est pas possible ! Non ! nonnn !Ce n'est pas lui ! C'est pas possible !… je…… »_

Réalisant cela, le brun le dévisageât et chercha un petit quelque chose sur son ennemi qui puisse contredire ses pensées, qui puisse affirmé que se qu'il pense est stupide. Mais non, il ne trouva rien qui affirmait le contraire de ses pensées. Il trouva juste un beau visage avec une belle chevelure blonde plein de reflets blanc ou argents suivant comment les quelques rayons de soleils retombaient dessus. Ce visage le regardait avec de la curiosité mélangée à du dégoût et de l'étonnement.

S'en était trop pour lui. Il ne supportait plus ses pensées, son visage, la liaison qu'il faisait entre les deux. Il se releva brusquement, lâchant au passage sa fourchette et baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis le voient. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient l'expression sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ses larmes sur le point de couler sous la pression, sous la constatation. Mais trop tard, Ron et Hermione avaient arrêté de discuter et s'étaient déjà retourné vers lui en le regardant avec curiosité et inquiétude.

"Harry ? Harry, ça va pas ? qu'est ce qu'il t'arrives ?" demanda Ron.

"Harry répond nous !" renchérit Hermione inquiète.

Mais Harry ne les écoutait pas. Il prit ses jambes a son cou et sortit aussi vite qu'il la pu de la grande salle sans se soucier des regards inquiet de ses amis, étonné des uns, curieux des autres et figé d'un autre. Une fois sortis, il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui l'emmènerait directement chez les gryffondor. Arrivé devant, il donna le mot de passe et entra en trombe allant directement dans la salle de bain. Le souffle court, il se mit devant le lavabo et s'aspergea d'eau très froide pour se remettre les idées en place. Exténué, il se redressa prenant appuis sur l'évier et se regarda dans la miroir. Reprenant de l'air, il essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées qui étaient dans un désordre le plus complet.

_« Mais mon Dieu, Merlin, qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête ? Déjà je fantasme sur un parfait inconnu, beau comme un Dieu pour ce que j'ai pu voir… je me pose des questions sur cette personne qui est un homme… pour l'instant normale, j'ai déjà admis que je préférais les homme. Puis, je croise Malfoy devant la grande salle… jusque là normale aussi… mais après, je n'arrive pas à le rembarrer sur une réplique, je ne peu pas soutenir son regard alors que je n'ai jamais faibli devant lui ! C'est inimaginable… et voila pour conclure le tout, je crois que c'est sur lui que je fantasme ! Je me mets admirer son visage, sa bouche, ses cheveux. C'est tout simplement impossible ! Dieu ! Je … je … j'en ai les larmes aux yeux, mais dites moi que ce n'ai pas vrai, que c'est mon imagination, que ce n'ai pas réel. Je ne fantasme pas sur Malfoy, je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, je ne le désir pas !Aller Harry, respire a fond ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre ! C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours. C'est vrai que Malfoy est beau mais delà à…… Non ! Stop ! Tu respires à fond et sa va passer…… Nan ! Je n'y arrive pas ! Il ne veut pas sortir de ma tête ! Je ne l'aime pas ! JE NE L'AIME PAS ! C'est pas vrai ! »_

Suite a ce raisonnement, Harry se remit la tête sous l'eau, se sécha tout en se répétant : _« je ne l'aima pas, c'est mon imagination »_ en boucle pour se persuader. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui bloquait. Il se regarda une dernière foi dans le miroir et redit cette phrase une dernière fois. _« Je ne l'aime pas, c'est mon imagination » _puis sorti de la salle de bain aussi vite qu'il le pu sachant que ses jambe le portaient à peine.

Mais il aurait du resté devant le miroir dans la salle de bain. S'il y était resté, il aurait remarqué quelque chose de plus anormale encore que ses pensées. Il aurait remarqué que quelque chose le ne l'avait pas suivit dans son déplacement. Il aurait remarqué que son reflet n'avait pas bougé du miroir, qu'il y était encré et qu'il arborait un sourire narquois. Et il murmura _« tu ne veux pas accepter la vérité alors je vais le faire à ta place »._ Et sur cette seule phrase, il sortit du miroir délicatement, sans un bruit, quitta la salle de bain et le dortoir sans se faire remarquer d'Harry qui s'était allongé de désespoir sur son lit.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Un ptit mot please merci ca fera plaisir! si c est pour des encouragement, des reproches, des remarques... je suis ouverte a tous ! merci beacoup!


	2. mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Auteur : Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

Disclamer : euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire, heureusement lol ! Tous est a J.K.Roling.

Rating : R ou M je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait se changement si quelqu'un sait…

Couple : pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

Un petit mot : bonjour tout le monde, bienvenu pour mon deuxième chapitre.

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée pour le retard. ne voulait pas m'ouvrir la page pour enregistrer le chapitre 2.

Merci pour toutes les messages que j'ai eu je suis contente je trouve que c'est un bon début enfin pour moi ! J'ai changé le résumé qui je trouve, n'était pas très accrocheur alors voila lol et je réponds tout de suite :

Egwene Al' Vere : merci beaucoup tu es ma première revieweuse. Je suis contente . Pour la suite la voila j'espère que ça va te plaire. Il a été dur a écrire, il est très long. Pour l'histoire du miroir, Harry c'est regardé dans la glace et est parti mais son reflet n'a pas bougé, il est resté dans le miroir voila bon chap 2

lice-chan : je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plus, vraiment. Et oui les prochains chapitre vont être vraiment marrant je te l'assure.

Anize B : oui c'est vrai le titre devient plus compréhensible maintenant et Dray qui ne comprend rien sera encore plus pommé dans se chapitre lol amuse toi bien.

vega264 : coucou ! je suis contente que tu ai lu mon chapitre 1. Le reflet réserve à Dray plein de trucs marrant pour nous mais pas forcément pour lui. Lol. Sinon Dray ne sait pas quel effet il a sur Harry, le '' pauvre'' est habitué a être admiré alors il fait plus attention. Mais Harry non plus ne le savait pas lol. Et la suite la voila

demoniac Cat's : merci d'avoir laissé un petit message c'est très gentil, voila la suite ! Pour les reviews c'est réglé.

Lovely A : merci beaucoup voila je continu même si c'est un peu dure lol voila le chap 2 !

Amy Keira : merci, voila la suite !

Je tiens à préciser, je ne savais pas qu'il avait des reviews connus et inconnu, je suis désolée ! Maintenant, c'est arrangé, merci a tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un petit mot et je vous encourage a faire de même pour ce chapitre !

Je tiens aussi à remercier, Alllba Ambre qui m'a énormément aidé pour mes deux chapitres écris.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi !**

Chapitre2 : Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Potter les avait ignoré. Potter l'avait ignoré. Potter avait baissé les yeux devant lui, s'était laissé faire sans broncher. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, jamais. En 6 ans d'école, en 6 ans d'insultes et de haine, il n'avais jamais fais cela. A l'intérieur, Drago fulminait, il était vert de rage. Mais à l'extérieur, il était impassible. Le visage lisse, les traits fins, le teint pale, le nez droit, de longs cils, toujours bien coiffé. Il est la beauté par excellence. Si seulement il n'avait pas ses airs hautain, sur de lui, supérieur, se rictus sarcastique au coin des lèvres et son regard froid. Mais cela, Draco Malfoy s'en foutait, tant qu'il était parfait. Un autre problème le tracassait.

_« POTTER… il a baissé les yeux devant moi ! Il ne l'avait jamais fais avant, et moi non plus. Il ne peu pas me faire ça ? Je ne lui ai pas permis ! Il est fou…on se fixait, droit dans les yeux, comme d'habitude, moi dans ses deux fabuleuses émeraude et lui dans mes acier métallique. Oui fabuleuses émeraude. Quand soudain, il a détourné les yeux et il est parti avec son fan club… »_

Mais une voix le sorti de sa réflexion, une voix aigue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

'- Drayyyyyyyy. Tu viens ?''

'- Raaahh ! Pansy arrête de me crier dans les oreilles comme ça, c'est pas possible! Tu m'énerves à la fin !''

'- Dray, désolée mais… mais…''

'- Pas de mais… ! Bougez vous ! On rentre !''

Sur ces dernières paroles, Draco, suivit des quatre autres entrèrent. Ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle et Draco dirigea son regard vers la table des Gryffondor. Il était on ne peu plus intrigué par UN certain Gryffondor en particulier. Celui-ci était en pleine réflexion avec lui-même, la tête baissée pendant que ses deux amis discutaient.

Détournant les yeux, Le blond alla s'installer avec ses amis à leurs places préférées, au milieu de la table des serpentard. De là, il pouvait observer toute la grande salle, de la table des Serdaigle au font à la table des professeurs. Mais en particulier la table des Gryffondor. Cela fait longtemps que Drago est attiré par cette table, par le héros national, le survivant. Enfin, il était plutôt curieux.

Il le trouvait intéressant depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort l'an passé. Suite à ça, le brun avait été hospitalisé ayant subi de graves blessures en plus d'un comma de 2 mois. Durant se laps de temps, tous les mangemorts qui avaient été arrêté ont été jugé avec une peine plus ou moins importante, la plus grande partie ayant fini à Azkaban. Mais l'essentiel était mort sur le champ de bataille, tout comme son père. L'éternel bras droit du Lord y avait laissé sa vie en se battant de toutes ses forces pour son maître. Mais il avait eu le malheur de s'interposer entre les deux ennemis. Et comme tous les sorciers et êtres vivants, il n'avait pas survécu aux deux Avada Kedavra qui l'ont atteint en même temps. Aucun n'avait refait cette bêtise. Certains serpentard de septième année étaient eux aussi partis de battre tel que Crabe, Goyle, Nott et d'autre. Et eux ont aussi été condamné mais finissaient leur scolarité. Alors que Draco, lui, n'avait pas suivit son père, il n avait pas choisi de camp. Il n'avait pas participé à la bataille, il était resté à l'arrière. A la mort de son géniteur, le blond avait hérité de toute la fortune des Malfoy étant le seul survivant de cette illustre famille.

Mais ce n'ai pas par ce qu'il n'avait pas rejoint les rangs de Voldemort qu'il avait changé. Non, Draco Malfoy était resté le même. Il avait toujours le même comportement avec les gens. Son opinion était toujours le même. Tout était resté pareil. Sauf peu être avec Potter. Oui, il devait se l'avouer, même s'il ne le dirait jamais a qui que ce soit, son jugement sur Potter avait évolué. Et il l'admirait par son courage, par sa ténacité, sa persévérance, sa faculté à rester en vie malgré tout. Au début il le respectait malgré tout se qu'il disait, pour lui, s'était sa marque de respect. Mais maintenant il l'enviait. Lui, il inspirait peu être le respect mais aussi la crainte et la peur alors que Potter avait non seulement le respect mais aussi l'adoration,la popularité malgré que lui aussi les possédait. Mais ils n'avaient pas que des différences, mais aussi des points communs : ils étaient beau comme des dieux, ils avaient leurs fiertés, leurs talents au quidditch même si ils avaient aussi un sacré écart. A cause de cela, on les comparait très souvent.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Draco remarqua que sa Némésis le fixais intensément. Ou le dévisageait. Que lui voulait Potter ? Il l'examina alors. Celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion, le regardant et réfléchissant en même temps. Le regard du brun semblait rempli d'incompréhension, de crainte et d'autre chose que le blond ne pouvait identifier. Il ne pu alors s'empêché de plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'émeraude. Dans cette mer verte si profonde. Il pourrait s'y noyait sans aucun mal. Il ne voulait même pas en ressortir, il voulait tomber dans ce gouffre sans fin. Mais Potter baissa les yeux coupant le lien. Alors Malfoy se ressaisit.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui ! Ah il les relève enfin. Maintenant il se met a trembler, il manquait plus que cela vraiment, et il a les joues toutes rouge. Mais pas n'importe quel rouge… non non… c'est celui d'une belle tomate bien rouge. En plus, on dirait qu'il n'y a que moi qui l'ai vue, il a aussi les larmes aux yeux. Il ne va vraiment pas bien le balafré. Il devrait aller à l'infirmerie, il sait si bien le faire. C'est vrai quoi, il y fait un stage au moins une fois par mois… bon je crois aussi que c'est pour des examens… mais quand même ! Vous croyez qu'il y ait des cartes de fidélité ? Ça pourrait lui servir… trêve de plaisanterie, il n'est pas bien du tout et ses copains l'ont remarqué car ils le regardent d'un air inquiet en lui demandant ce qu'il a. Mais Potter ne leur répond pas, il se lève et part en courant vers la sortie. Et tout le monde le regarde et bien lui qui ne voulait pas attirer l'attention c'est raté ! Weasley et Granger le suivent dès qu'ils ont repris leur esprit, ce qui entre parenthèses se fait assez vite vu ce qu'il y a dedans… Ahh… ces Gryffondor !_ »

A se moment, une vague de bavardages s'étend dans toute la grande salle. Tout le monde donne son avis sur se qu'il vient de se passer, et différents opinions sur le sujet ''Potter'' arrivent. Ca jase beaucoup au niveau des Serpentard.

'- Ehhh ! T'as vu Dray ! Potter est parti en courant !''

'- Je suis pas aveugle Pansy je l'ai vu merci bien !''

'_- _N'empêche que c'est assez surprenant, lui qui est discret, si joyeux, le voir perdre tous ses états en plein milieu de la grande salle est assez rare !'' Informa Blaise.

'- Tu crois qu'il a pété un câble ? A tout les coups ça ne m'étonne pas, il est bizarre depuis la rentré.'' Renchérit Pansy.

'- Peut être…''

Mais Draco n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dumbledore s'est levé et demande le silence à tous les élèves qui si taisent sur le champ. Le directeur s'éclaircit la voix :

Chers élèves, se qui vient de se passé est un accident comme cela peux arriver a n'importe qui d'entre nous. Je vous suggère donc de ne plus parler de ce petit incident qui ne regarde aucun d'entre nous. Sur ce, la première heure de cour va bientôt commencer alors dépêchez vous et bonne journée a tous.

Il s'est rassit, ne disant plus un mot, il a l'air songeur. Les bruits reprennent mais avec moins d'intensité. Des élèves partent, les premiers, ses ont des Gryffondor, puis des Serdaigle. Et enfin le reste, pour ceux qui ont cour dans moins de quinze minutes. Ainsi que Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Gregory et Vincent. Ils devaient se dépêcher car eux aussi avaient cour, enchantement pour être exacte.

Pendant cette heure, Draco ne pensa quasiment pas au problème ''Potter''. Il faut dire que regarder Flitwick faire des démonstrations de sort, qu'il connaissait déjà, n'avait rien de très passionnant. Il se permit donc de penser à celui avec qui il partagerait ses cinq prochaines heures de cours. Et oui, car après ce magnifique cour d'enchantement, il aurait le droit à une heure de métamorphose, deux heure de potion, puis la pause déjeuné, pour finir par deux heure de défense contre les forces du mal avec toujours les Gryffondor et une heure d' astronomie avec les Poufsouffle. Sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire, encerclé par des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle ! C'est, une semaine auparavant, à la rentré, qu'il avait pu apercevoir l'Horrible choix qu'il avait fait en sélectionnant ses options. Il avait pratiquement tous ses cours en commun avec les Gryffondor ! Et pas n'importe quelle matière, nan, c'est celles qu'il avait plus de 6 heures par semaine qu'il partageait avec les rouge et or. Dont aujourd'hui. Toute une journée pleine de bons sentiments et de courage. Ca lui donnait froid dans le dos, mais bon il ferait avec. L'heure est finie, le petit groupe de Serpentard se dirige alors vers la salle de métamorphose.

Le groupe de Gryffondor arriva en même temps que le sien. Le blond vit leur chef en tête. il avançait en direction de la salle de classe les yeux rivés sur le sol, la tête baissé. Il fixa alors Potter avec intensité, cherchant son regard. Mais quand Potter releva les yeux, Draco pu voir qu'ils étaient rouges et sans vie. Pas de petite étincelle qu'il avait l'habitude de voir et rouge peu être dû les pleures de la grande salle. Un regard vide l'observa puis le délaissa pour rentrer dans la salle de classe.

Draco s'assit du côté droit, à l'opposé de Potter et deux rangs derrière lui. De cette façon, il pourrait l'observer autant qu'il le souhaiterait. Le brun, toujours sans vie, ne tenait pas compte du cour mais il rendit son devoir ainsi que toute la classe. Ce qui étonna Draco, c'est que même Vincent et Gregory avaient fait le leur. Mais ça, il s'en foutait. Il reporta son attention sur le survivant. Celui-ci fixait un point dans le vide, répondant vaguement aux paroles de Weasley quand celui-ci lui parlait mais c'est tout, ne remarquant même pas que celui-ci s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami de même que Miss-je-sais-tout qui se retournait sans cesse. Le professeur McGonagall leurs fit plusieurs reproches pour bavardage pour Weasley et Granger et manque d'attention pour Potter. Mais celui-ci ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde. Draco eu le droit a lui aussi à un sermon pour la même raison. Mais pour l'instant ce qui importait le bond, était que Potter avait sursauté à l'écoute de son nom. Comme quoi, le brun réagissait encore lui. Et ne l'ignorait pas comme au début du cour.

L'heure de métamorphose était finie, maintenant, ils étaient tous dans les cachots, dans la salle du terrible, effrayant et préféré professeur Rogue. Draco s'assit à sa place habituelle ainsi que tout le reste de la classe. On pouvait distinguer les Gryffondor à gauche et les Serpentard à droite. De là, le blond en était sur, il pourrait observer Potter autant qu'il le voudrait, Rogue ne viendrait pas le déranger. Celui-ci dévisageait les élèves qui rentraient au fur et à mesure assit derrière son grand bureau en chaîne. Mais, c'était surtout les Gryffondor qu'il visait. Puis les yeux de Draco se dirigèrent de nouveau vers le trio et pu apercevoir quelques tremblements venant de Weasley quand celui-ci jetait un coup d'œil sur son professeur.

_« Poule mouiller ! Et sa se dit Gryffondor ! Avoir peur d'un professeur qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Bon, faut dire aussi que Weasley n'est pas une mouche, je le verrais plus en veracrasse ! Nan mais faut pas exagérer quand même, je sais que Rogue fait peur mais bon… tiens Blaise s'est assit a coté de moi. Je ne vais pas avoir à supporter Pansy pendant deux heures merci Blaise. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, sinon elle ne traînerait pas avec moi, elle est gentille mais elle est quelques fois, même souvent, très surprotectrice et collante. _

Rogue inscrivit les ingrédients sur le tableau, puis les consignes de fabrication et le résultat à obtenir. Il se retourna vers ses élèves d'un coup vif. Tous étaient bien assit sur leur siège et le regardait sans dire un mot, personne n'oserait.

'- Bien ! Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? Une potion qui comporte du sang de salamandre et de la poudre d'ongle de griffon ? Et qui dois être turquoise à la fin ? Qui ? Vous êtes tous censés la connaître !''

'- … … …''

'- Personne ! Comme c'est décevant ! Vous monsieur Potter, qui dormez au corneille, pouvez vous me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ! Non ? Qui l'eu cru ?''

Potter ne répondit rien. Il fixa Rogue sans le voir vraiment. Il semblait toujours en pleine réflexion avec lui-même. Puis Granger leva la main et commença à se déhancher sur sa chaise pour avoir l'attention de son professeur, qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. Draco lu les instructions au tableau. Et leva la main à son tour.

'- Professeur !''

'- Oui monsieur Malfoy ?''

'- Professeur, il s'agit de la « Solution de force » que nous avons étudiez en cinquième année.''

'- Bien monsieur Malfoy ! Il y a au moins ici, quelques rares élèves qui sont attentif et qui tiennent compte qu'il ont un examen très important a la fin de cette année.'' Dit Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil aux Gryffondor mais surtout à Potter avec un petit rictus. Et il poursuivit: ''En attendant ce jour bénit où je ne reverrai plus vos incapables petites cervelles, j'enlève dix points a Gryffondor pour non apprentissage des cours et inattention, et ajoute dix point a Serpentard pour leur excellente mémoire qui remonte le niveau très bas des septième années.''

'- … … …''

Aucun élève ne répliqua. Les Gryffondor, avaient trop peur de voir d'autres points encore s'envoler et les Serpentard, fiers d'eux, n'avaient rien à rajouter.

_« Quels abrutis ! » _Pensa le blond._ « Bande d'incapable ! Ils ne valent pas mieux qu'eux. Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans moi ! Je vous le demande ! Il y a juste Blaise qui me regarde avec un petit sourire de remerciement. Combien de fois devrais-je lui dire ? Les Serpentard de sourient pas gentiment et encore moins pour remercier ! On sourie sadiquement, on fait des rictus mais pas des sourires francs ! Mais on a beau lui dire... Ça ne rentre pas ! J'abandonne... »_

Mais le professeur de potion le coupa dans sa réflexion.

'- Maintenant, pour les rares personnes qui ont fait travailler leurs méninges et pour les autres, vous pouvez ouvrir votre livre (nda n° 1: page 394 mdr) Et commencez cette potion que vous finirez la prochaine fois ! Et vous allez travailler avec votre voisin !''

'- Mais professeur…!'' dit Granger en levant la main.

'- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler Mlle Granger, que louvez vous !'' Rétorqua Rogue exaspéré.

'- Je voudrais vous demander, pourquoi devons nous la refaire ?''

'- Pour la simple et bonne raison que neuf dixième de cette classe n'a pas réussit à la fabriquer, alors qu'elle est de niveau des BUSEs et que votre orientation vous permet de pratiquer l'art des potions six heures par semaine sans aucun résultats valable.''

Sur ce, il retourna s'asseoir sur son fauteuil derrière son bureau. Granger prit une mine renfrogner mais n'ajouta rien. Puis Blaise, comme la plupart des élèves, se leva et alla chercher les ingrédients obligatoires, pendant que Draco lu les consignes dans son manuel et alluma le feu sous le chaudron.

Les deux heures se passèrent ainsi. Blaise et Draco préparèrent avec grand soin leur potion. Mais le blond jeta de temps en temps des coups d'œil sur le survivant. Tout en étant observé par Blaise. Celui-ci fut surpris de voir son ami observer un Gryffondor, plus précisément Potter, mais il ne dit rien. Et il le regarda. Il pu voir Potter pas très passionné par sa potion, mais encore moins que d'habitude et c'est Weasley qui s'en occupait du plus gros. Potter avait l'air fatigué et malheureusement pour lui, Weasley, Granger ainsi que Blaise et Draco ne fut pas les seuls à s'en apercevoir. Rogue aussi l'avait vu, et profita de l'occasion.

'- Monsieur Potter ! Voila tout l'intérêt que vous portez à mon cour ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela aurait changé depuis l'année dernière. Quelle idée vous est-il passée par la tête en choisissant vos options ?''

Harry ne répondit toujours pas.

'- Dites moi, Potter, de quelle couleur est votre potion ?''

'- … heu verte…'' répondit le brun las, qui avait l'air d'avoir fait un effort surhumain.

'- Bien ! Et maintenant dites moi, de quelle couleur devrait-elle être ?''

'- Heu … turquoise…''

'- Bien maintenant vous savez pourquoi j'enlève encore cinq points à votre maison.''

Puis le cour prit fin au grand soulagement des Gryffondor et surtout du trio et Londubat qui a frôlé la catastrophe et qui a permis aux vert et argent de monter un peu plus sur l'échelle de la coupe des quatre maisons et par la même occasion de faire descendre un peu plus les rouge et or.

Maintenant, c'était l'heure du déjeuné. Draco se rendait dans la grande salle en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy. Vincent et Grégory étaient restés avec le professeur Rogue pour une entrevue sur leur devoir de vacance. Car d'après ce que le blond savait, ses deux gardes du corps n'avaient rendu en tout et pour tout qu'un seul parchemin comportant trois lignes au lieu des quatre imposés. Ce qui n'avait pas choqué l'héritier Malfoy. Il franchit donc les portes de la grande salle en la compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Car d'après tous ce que l'on pouvait dire, l'amitié qui liait Draco, Blaise et Pansy était aussi forte que celle qui liait le fameux trio. Sauf que eux, ils le montraient moins, caractères et situation obligent. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places et commencèrent à manger. Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, le blond observait toujours l'homme de ses pensées qui ne daignait pas décrocher un mot à ses amis. Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux de Pansy et Blaise qui regardaient alternativement leur ami et Potter.

Mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il mangea donc le peu de chose qu'il put et se leva.

'- Mais où vas-tu Draco ?'' demanda Pansy.

'- Je vais me promener un peu avant d'aller en cour.'' Il répondit le blond.

'- Mais tu n'as quasiment rien mangé, déjà que tu n'as que la peau sur les os…'' continua Blaise.

'- Je ne suis pas d'humeur et je vais aller prendre l'aire.''

'- Y aurait-il quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui te mettes dans cet état ?'' demanda innocemment la brune.

'- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ma chère.'' Répondit sincèrement Draco. Puis son esprit s'ouvrit, comprenant l'allusion de son amie quand celle-ci regarda la table des lions. Il reprit avec mauvaise foi : ''non, absolument pas.''

Et planta ses deux amis pour aller prendre l'air. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux qui le suivaient depuis sa place jusqu'à la porte.

Draco Malfoy se promenait donc dans les couloirs du troisième étage. Rien de bien intéressant mais il aimait cette ambiance calme quand ces longs et grands couloirs remplis de tableaux et d'armures étaient vide. Cela permettait au blond de se détendre, et de réfléchir à ses problèmes en toute tranquillité. En parlant de problèmes, qu'avaient Pansy et Blaise ? C'était quoi ce sous-entendu ? Est-il si transparent à leurs yeux ? Il faut croire. En fait, se sont les deux personnes qui le connaissent depuis toujours. Ils ont toujours été là quand il en avait besoin, depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Blaise était son meilleur ami, il savait tous de lui et vis versa. Quant à Pansy, elle, il l'avait connu juste avant son entré à Poudlard. Elle lui avait été présenté par son père en tant que fiancée et épouse à sa majorité. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, Malfoy senior n'a pas eu la chance de voir ce jour. Il voulait pour son fils, une femme de sang pur comme lui qui lui donnera de beaux héritiers sang pur qui épouseront eux aussi des sang pur et ainsi pendant des génération et des génération. Mais Draco et Pansy n'étaient d'accord avec cela. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Draco n'était pas hétéro et Pansy en aimait un autre. Ils étaient donc devenus très amis, jouant un petit couple devant leurs parents et les autres. Mais que maintenant Lucius ne pouvait plus les forcer à quoi que ce soit, ils formaient un trio d'enfer.

Il arrivait au bout d'un couloir et bifurqua à gauche. Mais il s'arrêta soudainement. Des pas résonnaient derrière lui. il se retourna aussi vite qu'il le pu mais il ne vit personne. Inquiet, il fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même pour regarder tous les angles, mais rien. Les pas avaient cessés. Après une minute d'attente, il se traita de parano et frissonna en pensant qu'il pourrait devenir comme Fol'œil. Il repris donc sa marche dans les longs couloirs de l'école. Mais tout d'un coup, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur dur et froid. Sa tête, face à celui-ci, le frappa durement dans un bruit sonore, laissant échapper un petit cri de douleur.

'- AhhAaaa !'' Laissa échapper un cri.

Il voulu se dégager mais quelqu'un c'était plaqué contre lui, le transformant en sandwich entre le mur et cette personne. Il essaya de se débattre, de repousser cette personne qui le collait. Sans aucun succès, car ce malade lui tordait les mains dans le dos en y mettant tout son poids. Pourquoi ''ce'' malade ? Par ce que de un, seul un homme pouvait le serrer si fort, de deux, il n'avait jamais vu une fille aussi plate, et Merlin sait qu'il en a vu défiler, et de trois, son souffle et sa voix était grave, il pouvait le deviner. Et ses doutes se confirmèrent d'eux même quand cet inconnu, pas si étranger que ça parla.

'- Alors Malfoy ? Comment ça va ? Es tu heureux de me voir ? Hum ?''

'- RAaaaahh ! Autant qu'un troupeau de centaure ! Dégage de là Potter !'' Répliqua Draco.

'- Allons allons Malfoy. Je ne voie pas pourquoi je bougerai, je suis très bien ici !'' Susurra le brun en plaquant encore plus son torse sur son dos.

'- Hein ? Il était complètement déstabilisé par son dernier commentaire. Quoi ? Arrête tes conneries le balafré ! T'es chiant tu le sais ?'' S'énerva le blond et réessayant de l'éjecter.

Mais le survivant ne se laissa pas faire, d'une main, il reteint celles de Draco et de l'autre attrapa le menton de celui-ci et le força à incliner le visage sur la droite. L'héritier Malfoy était complètement à sa merci, ne pouvant plus bouger. Il se sentait désorienté, aussi bien par les propos du brun que par ses gestes.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait à lui ? Depuis ce matin il était bizarre. Draco était bien placé pour le savoir mais là, ça devenait de plus en plus étrange. Un moment je t'évite un autre, je te saute dessus… »_

Mais les pensées de Draco furent de courte durée. Elles stoppèrent net quand une bouche vorace se posa sur sa veine jugulaire, la léchant et la suçant de toue sa longueur. Puis migrant sur le lobe de l'oreille.

Pendant tout ce temps, le cerveau de Draco s'était mis en mode veille. Un de ses nombreux câble ayant court-circuité son système nerveux. Ce n'est que quand des dents se plantèrent doucement mais sûrement dans le lobe son oreille, qu'il dénia rebrancher la centrale.

'- POTTERRRRR ! Lâche moi l'oreille tout de suite ! T'es dégueulasse !'' Rugit-il.

Mais cela ne déstabilisa pas le garçon-qui-a-survécu qui ne s'arrêta pas pour si peux. Et pour montrer qu'il se fichait complètement des commentaires de Draco, il commença de lent mouvement de va et vient de son bassin contre celui du blond, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Alors, prenez un Draco assez confus dans ses pensées, ajoutez y une journée plutôt bizarre dut au comportement de Potter ainsi qu'une escapade dans les couloirs et pour finir, un Potter plus déchaîné que jamais contre lui, vous obtenez un Malfoy exité dans toute sa fierté. Quoi que, celle-ci a décidé d'aller se promener un peu plus loin. Mais pour sa défense, qui pourrait résister à Harry Potter, le plus beau mec de Poudlard après lui bien sur, se déhanchent et vous caressant ? Qui peut l'affirmer haut et fort ? Personne et Draco ne fait pas exception à la règle. Mais malgré son petit problème, il voulait lutter même avec beaucoup de mal.

'- Mais voyons, Malfoy calmes toi !'' Sourit Potter en constatant l'état dans lequel il avait mis son ennemi et repris. ''Ce n'ai pas la peine de te débattre comme ça, mon beau blond, tu as beau dire que je suis '' Dégueulasse'' tu as quand même l'aire d'apprécier n'est ce pas !'' Demanda-t-il en déplaçant sa main qui lui tenait le visage pour la poser et presser son entrejambe encore plus exité par se geste. Même si sa phrase ressemblait plus a une affirmation.

'- C'est pas vr…vrai… … Ahhhh… …''

Mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand le brun le retourna. Face à face, Draco pu observer une lueur étrange qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue dans ses yeux. Une lueur qui les rendaient magnifique, encore plus que d'habitude, une lueur de désir. Puis Potter le replaqua contre le mur, toujours face à lui et le colla, lui montrant combien lui aussi était exité. Là Draco se décida à réagir, enfin comme il le pouvait…

'- Mais… Ahhr… Potter qu'est ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?… … tu … Ahhh… … tu … n'est pas comme d'habitude….'' Suffoqua le blond.

'- Mais rien voyons… riposta le garçon… j'ai juste… pris en compte un certain changement qui m'a fait comprendre certain chose et qui m'a ouvert les yeux,'' sourit-il d'une façon perverse.

Draco n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit car une paire de lèvres voraces se posa sur les siennes pour l'entraîner dans un baiser sauvage remplie de passion. Mais le brun n'en resta pas là, il se fit encore plus entreprenant qu'il ne l'était déjà et ouvrit la robe de Draco d'une main puis alla se placer son la chemine qu'il sorti du pantalon. A se geste, le blond fut plus que déstabilisé, et laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand cette main téméraire remonta le long de ses abdominaux pour s'abandonner sur ses pectoraux.

Là, Draco s'abonna. Lui qui était resté inactif depuis le début de son altercation avec le Gryffondor décida de laisser libre cour à son esprit, alors ses deux bras entourèrent la taille du survivant en le serrant plus fort contre lui. Puis, il pris l'initiative du baiser. Lui léchant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur avec sa langue et ses dents. Harry, content que son vis-à-vis se montre entreprenant, montra un petit sourire ravit et ouvrit la bouche pour accueillir comme il se doit la langue chaude et aventureuse de l'héritier Malfoy. Le garçon en question continua son mouvement de langue avec plus de motivation et fit descendre ses mains pour les placer sur les fesses du rouge et or qu'il pressa. Harry soupira de satisfaction continuant toujours ses gestes sensuels sous la chemise du serpentard. Celui-ci entreprit de faire la même chose mais c'était sans compté sur le Gryffondor qui se retira brusquement de ses caresses. Draco fut plus que surprit d'être ainsi repoussé.

'- Mais… … qu'est ce que… ...''

'- Chuttt !'' Harry lui fit un sourire angélique. Lui mit son index sur la bouche et repris : ''je dois y aller, c'est l'heure. Et posant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres continua : je ne peux pas rester mais, ravis que ça t'ais plus ! Bye mon mignon petit blond.''

Draco ne le supporta pas. Il était très très très énervé et très très très frustré.

_« Com… comment… COMMENT OSE T IL ME FAIRE CA A MOI ! COMMENT OSE T IL ME CHAUFFER COMME CA AU BEAU MILIEU DES COULOIRS ? POUR QUI IL SE PREND CELUI-LA ? NAN MAIS CE N'EST PAS PAR CE QU' …IL… Il… il est très doué de ses mains ! Ça c'est sur, il sait s'en servir, où les mettre, quoi en faire… WWOOAAH ! Mais c'est pas une raison ! Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il a dit après? A oui, il m'a appeler son mignon petit blond… mmmhhh (soupire et se reprend…) MAIS il déraille complètement ! Je ne suis ni SON mignon, ni son MIGNON, et encore MOINS son mignon PETIT blond. Je vais le tuer ! Oui c'est sur ! Et il va souffrir autant que j'ai souffert ! Si si ! J'ai énormément souffert ! Comment ça on dirait pas ? Bien sur qui si ! Mais c'est ce que j'appelle une des meilleure torture...»_

Un fois le choque passé et ses réflexions terminées, Draco entreprit de poursuivre Potter qui s'était fait la malle lâchement. La sonnerie du début des cours de l'après-midi retentie se qui le fit légèrement sursauter. Il arriva enfin au bout du couloir où le Gryffondor avait bifurqué à droite. Mais une fois sur place, il regarda dans tous les sens mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait. Ou plutôt si, il le trouva, mais il était accompagné de sa bande habituelle et était en pleine conversation. Autour d'eux, il y avait les autres élèves qui prenaient la direction de leur salle de cour et certains ce dépêchaient pour ne pas être en retard.

Draco se dirigea vers Potter et son fan club. Il était en colère, très en colère. Il allait lui sauter dessus. OOh non pas de la façon d'on vous le croyait. Non, il serait plus capable de l'étrangler sur place plutôt que de le violer. Ou peu être les deux ? Car il était toujours dans une situation très compromettante. Et Dieu sait que c'est très gênant, énervent, frustrant et existant. Et c'est ce qu'il était, très exité ! Et inassouvie ! Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du petit groupe de rouge et or et seulement quelques élèvent passaient entre. Malgré le fait qu'il était pressé, il gardait toujours un air supérieur et impassible. Ca y est, il était juste derrière aux, ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur son épaule quand…

'- Hhhhé Draco t'était où ?'' Cria Blaise au loin accompagner par Pansy.

C'était une des rare fois où le blond maudit vraiment son meilleur ami. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le détester quand il faisait cela. Mais il décida de ne pas l'ignorer, qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire quand il était ignoré. Et justement, Draco le savait très bien. Pas qu'il en ait peur, non, rien ne faisait peur à un Malfoy. Mais Il se força à faire demi-tour et à se diriger vers ses deux meilleurs ''amis'' délaissant le groupe de Gryffondor qui ne lui avait pas porter la moindre intention. Sauf un petit brun qui avait jeté un coup d'œil vide dans sa direction.

'- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dépêches toi on va être en retard ! On t'a cherché partout !'' Le sermonna Pansy.

'- Ehh ! Pas la peine de crier comme ça ! Je vous avais dit que je vous rejoindrais devant la salle !'' répondit froidement Draco passablement énervé.

'- Doucement ! Calme ! On t'a rien fait !''

Mais Draco ne dit rien de plus. Il était bien trop frustré pour ça. Frustré, c'était le mot. Il était dans une telle situation… comment le Gryffondor avait-il osé le laisser comme ça ? Avec une érection phénoménale qui ne voulait pas partir. A croire qu'elle était bien la où elle est. C'est donc d'un pas rapide que Draco entra dans la salle de défense contre les force du mal, suivit de près part Blaise et Pansy. Il s'installa au fond de la salle. Ce cour n'était pas un de ses préférés et puis il n'avais pas la tête à étudier. Il pencha sa chaise contre le mur de façon à être presque allongé. De sa place, il balaya la clase du regard, la plupart des élèves s'étaient installé a leur place. Blaise et Pansy, eux, prirent place devant lui comprenant qu'il ne voulait rester avec personne pour différentes raisons. Celui-ci, toujours adossé au mur, observa les trois dernières personnes qui rentraient dans la salle de classe.

Le trio infernal se dépêcha d'entrer avant que leur professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal n'arrive dans la classe. Le professeur de cette année n'était autre que le professeur R.J. Lupin allias le meilleur ami des Griffy. Cet incontesté loup-garou, car ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, avait fait ses retours en début d'année pour son incroyable popularité auprès des élèves et de ses cours très appréciés. Draco devait le confirmer. Il est vrai que, malgré son look qui n'a pas mangé depuis trois ans, malgré son aspect débrayé, malgré le danger qu'il pouvait causer, et malgré la haine que le blond ressentait envers des créatures et des hybrides tel que lui, il devait admettre qu'il était le meilleur professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal qu'il n'est jamais eu. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il l'aimait bien malgré les apparences.

Mais aujourd'hui ce cour lui importait peu. Il avait toujours les mêmes pensées en tête. Ce Gryffondor rempli de bon sentiment, ce balafré. Celui que tout le monde appelle le survivant s'incrustait dans sa cervelle depuis leur première rencontre ce matin. Et à la deuxième, ça a empiré. Draco était complètement paumé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser du brun. Celui-ci avait l'aire d'avoir péter les plombs. Et ça l'intriguait. Depuis son entrée dans la grande salle, Potter n'avait cessé de siniser dans sa tête, à un tel point qu'il ne prenne pas part à une discussion avec ses meilleurs amis, à un tel point qu'aucun cour ne l'intéresse. Draco ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Potty avait prit tant d'importance dans son esprit en même pas une journée. Et il détestait ça. il détestait ne pas comprendre. Et cela anima encore plus son sentiment de haine envers le brun. Ce qu'il pouvait le haïr. Il le foudroya du regard, le mitraillait sur place, le maudissait. Peu être munit d'un sixième sens, sa cible se redressa de sa chaise sur laquelle il était affalé. Le rouge et or du sentir qu'on observait, car il se retourna lentement et inspecta toute la classe qui était très attentive au cour. Et son regard stoppa sur la seule personne qui n'écoutait pas le professeur.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à ce que son problème se retourne contre lui. Et encoure moins à ce que celui-ci le regarde comme ça. Un regard perçant mais vide de tout. Comme il avait eu toute la journée. Certes il ses émeraudes n'avait eu aucun autre éclat que celui de l'indifférence, l'imperturbable, la mort envers tout, mais jamais contre lui. Cela fichu, un sacré coup au blond. Il s'était toujours représenté comme le réacteur de Potter. C'est grâce a lui, que le survivant était en colère, amusé, irrité, triste, humilier et plein d'autre. Mais cette fois, son regard était à la fois dépourvu de vie et semblait aussi le sonder, comme pour lire a travers lui. Le lien visuel était tellement puissant, Draco ne pouvait se détacher des ces merveilleux yeux qui l'envoûtaient tant. Plus rien ne contait, seulement lui et Potter.

Mais le brun détourna le regard pour se replonger dans le cour avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Le blond était plus que choqué. Que c'était-il passé ? Ces quelques secondes qu'il avait eu entre lui et son ennemi ? Il ne sait pas. La seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que Potter le rendait bizarre très bizarre, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Durant l'heure et demi qu'il restait, il observa tous ses faits et gestes, malgré qu'il ne voyait que son dos et ses fesses. Et il pensa. Comme tout le reste de sa journée, ses yeux restant toujours fixés sur sa Némésis.

Quand la sonnerie arriva, il prit ses affaires qu'il n'avait même pas sorti de son sac et parti de la salle en direction de la serre numéro quatre pour son dernier court de la journée, botanique. Il fut rejoint par ses deux amis en cour de route.

'- Ehh Draco attends nous !'' cria Pansy essoufflée d'avoir couru. ''Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas attendu ! T'es pas sympa !''

'- Un Malfoy n'est pas fait pour être sympa !'' répliqua le blond

'- Oué mais quand même !'' Insista Blaise. ''Au fait Draco, tu veux mes notes du cour de Défenses ?''

'- Pourquoi je les voudrais ? Tu peux me le dire ?''

'- Peu être parce que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que Lupin a dit durant ces deux heures.'' Déclara innocemment Blaise.

'- C'est pas vrai ! J'étais très attentif !'' Nia Draco indigné.

'- Mouais, très attentif aux courbes de Potter !'' Révéla Pansy morte de rire.

Et avant que le blond ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit, ses deux andouille d'amis se faisaient la mal en direction de la serre numéro quatre en éclatant de rire. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient être au courant … et c'est l'esprit rempli de plan de vengeance contre cette humiliation qu'il arriva à son cour à l'heure. Mais avant d'exécuter ses plans diabolique, il allait leur tirer les vers du nez. Il se plaça à coté de Blaise qui était lui-même à coté de Pansy.

'- alors Draco, tu as réussi à retrouver ton chemin ? Pas trop choqué par les derniers événements ?''

'- non je te remercie Blaise de ta charment attention à mon égard !'' répondit Draco avec un air indifférent.

'- allé fais pas la gueule. On plaisantait.''

'- c'est cela, oui'' (nda : le père noël est une ordure lol)

Le professeur Chourave, qui venait d'arriver, leur demanda le silence qu'elle eu immédiatement. Elle leur expliqua que le cour d'aujourd'hui était destiné à la protection des plantes et de toutes les potions qui les protègent des bestioles. Chacun des élèves avaient sa plante et ses potions. Draco eu enfin l'opportunité de se venger au moins de Blaise. Pendant que celui-ci aidait son amie, le blond injecta dans sa plante un mélange d'engrais, de repousse mauvaise-herbe et de désinfectant. Sous ce produit, la plante de Blaise se mis à doubler de volume et des petites pustules apparaissaient sur toute sa superficie, puis explosèrent dégageant un gaz malodorant. Quand Chourave sentit cette « odeur » et vit qu'elle provenait de la plante de Blaise, elle s'énerva, lui colla cinq parchemins à faire pour le prochain cour sur les caractéristiques des potions et deux heures de retenue a faire à la fin du cour pour soigner sa plante. Puis elle remarqua que sa voisine, Melle Parkinson, ne se sentait pas bien, pas bien du tout, pour preuve, son teint prit une belle couleur verte.

'- Melle parkinson ? Qu'avait vous ? Oh mon Dieu !'' jura le professeur. Pansy venait de rendre son déjeuné par terre.

'- Madame, il faut l'envoyer à l'infirmerie'' cria une élève de Serdaigle.

'- oui, évidemment, Mr Boots veuillez conduire votre camarade … Vite !'' S'exclama-t-elle en voyant Pansy finir se qu'elle avait commencé. ''Et vous Mr Zabini, commencez à nettoyer les … catastrophe de votre camarade ! Les autres, continuez votre travaille.''

A coté de Blaise, Draco riait sous sa cape.

_« Eéhéhéhéh ! niark niark ! Bien fait, ils comprendront qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à un Malfoy ! Et encore moins se moquer de lui ! Je suis trop fort ! J'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups ! Je suis un Génie, un Dieu, oui adulez moi ! Si si faut l'avouer ! Enfin, ils vont être un peu vexé, non ? Tampis, ils passeront l'éponge, ils savent très bien qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à moi sans risquer des conséquences. Maintenant ils le sauront même si se n'ai pas la première fois ! » _Dringgg _« OH ! Le cour est fini ! Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt non plus ! Allé, remballe les affaires, souhaite bonne chance à Blaise et on se casse » _

'- Quel dommage vieux ! C'est pas chance !'' déclara Draco avec un sourire candide. '' Bon je dois te laisser j'ai à faire, bonne chance pour la suite, je passerais voir Pansy pour avoir des nouvelles, allé à plus !'' fini le blond en saluant son ami d'un signe de la tête.

'- Ohhh toi, je te préviens Draco je me vengerai ! Tu vas voir ! Espèce d'hypocrite'' répliqua le brun avec un regard qui tue.

'- c'est cela, c'est cela ! A tout à l'heure !''

Sur ce, Draco prit le chemin du retour, direction le château. Mais il avait envi de se promener. Il rallongea donc son chemin en passant le long de la foret interdite en longeant le lac. Tous les élèves du cour étaient partis pour profiter plus vite de leur soirée. Il était donc seul et un silence régnait. Il adorait le calme, avec seulement le bruit du vent sur l'eau du lac et sur les feuilles des arbres.

Mais d'un coup, il fut projeté contre un gros arbre sur sa droite. Le dos plaqué contre, il avait la tête qui tournait à cause de l'impacte. Un peu sonné, il releva ses yeux troublés sur la chose qui lui avait fait cela. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Un monstre ? Un ex Mangemort qui lui en voudrait ? Un élèves particulièrement malade ? Blaise ? Sa vision se rectifia, et il eu la surprise de voir une personne à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé, mais qui était une des plus apte à lui faire ce genre de coup pour l'avoir fait quelques temps auparavant.

'- Potter !... Ahh …''

'- Content que tu te souvienne de moi mon chou !'' Ria le Gryffondor.

_« Mon chou », « MON CHOU » ? Mais il est pas bien ! Pour qui il se prend le balafré ? On n'a pas élevé les scrouts ensemble que je sache ! »_

'- Nan mais qu'est ce qui se prends Potty, tu es fou ?''

Draco essaya de se dégager mais le brun le maintenait fortement en plaçant ses deux mains sur les épaules de blond en appuyant contre l'arbre. C'est là que Draco le regarda dans les yeux, avec de la pour colère. En retour, il obtint des émeraudes amusées avec la même lueur que la dernière fois, une lueur de désir. Mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, deux lèvres s'étaient pausé sur les sienne et les dévoraient ardemment. Draco ne répondit pas. Il comprit que si il craquait, il se passerait la même chose que tout à l'heure, il ne pourrait plus résister. Mais la bouche de sa Némésis se fit plus entreprenante. Et commença à mordiller et la lécher la lèvre inférieure du pauvre garçon. Puis une langue hardie s'aventura à l'intérieur de a cavité buccale.

Draco n'eu pas d'autre choix que de le laisser rentrer. Et il ne s'en plaignit pas. Au contraire, ce fut l'un de ses meilleurs baisers. Il se retenait des gémissements, mais un sorti malencontreusement se sa gorge pour se répercuter dans celle du brun. Pour un manque d'air, ils durent s'arrêter et reprendre leur souffle. Puis Harry posa ses mains sur les anches du Serpentard.

'- Alors Draco, ça t'as plus ?'' demanda sensuellement le brun en lui faisant un beau sourire affamé. Puis il revint lécher du bout de la langue ses lèvres.

'- Mmmmhh… …'' C'est la seule chose que Draco fut capable de dire. Il essaya d'attraper la langue qui se pavanait devait lui.

Harry étira ses lèvres pour lui sourire franchement et se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Ses mains qui étaient placées sur ses hanches remontèrent pour se placer sur son torse musclé. Se fut le déclique pour Draco qui tenta de se dégager des bras de Potter avec le peux de volonté qu'il avait. Mais il ne réussi qu'à mieux se caler dans Harry qui s'attendait à une rébellion. Il reprit l'exploration du corps du blond. Il parti de la mâchoire et lécha la gorge jusqu'à la naissance du cou. Il s'arrêta, et reprit son trajet tandis que ses mains défaisaient au fur et a mesure les boutons de la chemise. Il stoppa un moment sur le creux de la clavicule et descendit plus bas pour capturer un des tétons déjà dressés.

Pendant ce temps, Draco ne restait pas inactif, loin de là, il avait passé ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun et les montaient le long du dos pour ensuite les redescendre. Les deux gémirent en même temps sous les caressent de l'un et de l'autre qui se firent plus audacieuses et plus précises.

Harry avait maintenant fini de s'occuper de la chemise et commença à s'attaquer à la ceinture puis au pantalon du blond. Et glissa sa main sur le désir de Draco qu'il caressa à travers le Boxer. Sous une exclamation de surprise, le blond pressa de ses mains les fesses du rouge et or pour le rapprocher plus de lui. Celui-ci continuait de le caresser en lui mordillant la naissance du coup. Draco en voyait de toutes les couleurs. Si le Gryffondor continuait à se monter si entreprenant, il allait finir par jouir dans son boxer et dans sa main. Il fit glisser sa main droite pour imiter celles de son tourmenteur. Mais quand elle fut arrivée sur la boucle de la ceinture de Harry, celui-ci la stoppa. Les mouvements et caresses sur le corps du Serpentard se firent plus lent pour finir s'arrêter. Il grogna de frustrations accumulées.

Potter planta ses yeux dans ceux onyx de sa Némésis et lui donna un sourire amusé. Il l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et rapide.

'- au revoir !''

Il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit en direction de Poudlard.

Draco resta pétrifié de ce qui venait de ce passer. Le choc complet. Et il reprit contacte avec la réalité au bout de quelque seconde pour reboutonner son pantalon et partir à la poursuite du Gryffondor. De ce salaud de balafré ! Cet enfoiré l'avait encore laissé excité comme pas possible. Draco savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser faire, mais ça a été plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu résisté à l'attraction du brun et il se haïssait pour ça. Et il allait le faire payer à ce survivant de mes deux.

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour le rattraper alors que celui-ci venait de s'engouffrer dans la grande porte du château.

Quand il arriva dans le Grand Hall, il ne le vit pas. Suivant son instinct, il monta le grand escalier central et bifurqua à droite. Il le trouva au bout d'un couloir et vira à gauche. Draco se rua à sa poursuite, ainsi ils empruntèrent trois escaliers magiques et une dizaine de couloirs. Le Blond avait eu le temps de le rattraper, même pas deux mètre les séparaient. Mais le Gryffondor s'arrêta devant un vieux tableau avec une très grosse dame toute vêtue de rose.

_« Quel immonde tableau, vraiment aucun goût ! Je vous jure ! Mais pourquoi il s'arrête ici lui ? »_

Et comme pour répondre à sa demande, le brun se retourna vers lui. Draco avait ralenti le pas car cela ne servait plus rien de courir, il allait l'avoir et lui faire payer.

Mais Potter le regardait avec un sourire sournois et des yeux allumeurs reculant d'un pas, deux pas. Puis se retourna et repris sa course en direction d'un autre couloir. Arrivé dans celui-ci, Draco le reconnu comme étant celui où il avait le cour d'Histoire de la magie. Mais Draco ne s'en soucia pas, car le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir. Aucuns élèves qui étaient vite partis mais il ne trouva pas non plus sa cible. Potter avait encore disparu.

_« Ehhhh Merde ! Il m'a encore échappé ce fumier ! Salaud ! Mais il est forcément ici ! Et je vais le chopper il va comprendre sa douleur ! »_

A ce moment il vit une personne sortir d'une des salles de classe. Il la reconnu tout de suite. C'était lui. Potter. Celui qu'il allait tuer sur place. Il se jeta sur lui, et le plaqua contre le mur dur et froid. Potter prit un temps avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux vide et remplis de larme dans ceux de Draco. Il était perdu. Il regardait le blond comme si c'était un monstre ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'y avait plus cette lueur que l'héritier Malfoy avait vu quelques minutes auparavant. Non, ils étaient redevenus comme pendant ses cour, vide et froid, sauf que là, s'ajoutait une larme, des rougeurs a cause de ses pleures et de la peur. Mais Draco ne se laissa pas impressionner par cette attitude. Il le plaqua encore plus fort contre le mur et le regarda avec de la colère et de la haine. Mais une partie de sa colère s'envola en voyant l'état du Gryffondor, qui était désemparé.

'- Qu'est ce qui te prends Potter ? A quoi tu joue ?'' demanda-t-il avec la colère qu'il pu y mettre.

'- Je … …'' Mais le rouge et or ne réussi pas à aligner d'autres mots.

Serpentard, exaspéré par son comportement ferma les yeux et sans qu'il ne le pense, posa ses lèvres sur celles de sa Némésis. Et il entrepris de la lui dévorer, de recommencer un baiser comme tout à l'heure. Le brun ne répondit pas au début puis se laissa faire. Plus par Peur ou par envi ? Il ne le savait pas. Mais avant qu'il n'ai pu participer, Draco se sépara de lui en le repoussant encore plus fort contre le mur.

Et parti en courant.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Merci d'être arrivé à la fin de ce chapitre qui a été long et dure, dites moi ce que vous en penser.

Questions, reproches, encouragement, menaces de mort pour avoir traumatisé Dray ?

Encore merci !


	3. mais qu est ce que c est ce bordel ?

Auteur : Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

Adresse e-mail : miakokyo (arobase) hotmail (point) com

Disclamer : euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire, heureusement lol ! Tous est a J.K.Roling.

Rating : R ou M je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait se changement si quelqu'un sait…

Couple : pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

Un petit mot : alors, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard ! C'est inadmissible je sais. Mais j'ai des excuses plus ou moins valables :

En 1 les exams (en seconde, des contrôles tous les jours) donc du boulot pour la fin de trimestre.

En 2, pour ceux qui avaient wanadoo, ils sont passés sur numericabe. Et chez moi on a eu la formidable chance de ne pas avoir internet durant plus de 2 semaines.

En 3, une exposition de dessin à préparer donc dessins à finir.

Et en 4, je me suis rendu compte, que je fais des chapitres de plus en plus long, le 2e faisait 16 et le 3e beaucoup plus ( 22 ) donc il me faut du temps pour les taper, car je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi, je n'ai de l'inspiration que quand je suis devant mon PC et mon texte. Pareil pour mes exposés, dissertations ou autres. En plus pour ajouter à tous cela,pour l'inspiration, j'ai des jours avec et des jours sans comme tout le monde.

Voila voila donc encore désolée…

Petit message aussi, j adore dessiner comme je ai marqué au dessus en si vous voulez voir mes fan art vous pouvez aller sur mon blog, l adresse est dans mon profil.

Sinon, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais pour, la partie la plus dure à écrire est le lemon. C'est là où je bloque en grande partie ! On dirait pas hein ?

Pour les reviews je suis extrêmement contente du résultat de mon chapitre deux, j'en ai eu quasiment 2 fois plus que pour le chap 1. On tente encore le double pour ce chapitre ? Lol

Réponse aux reviews :

vega264 : merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Se genre de torture est tout à fait humaine, il suffit juste d'avoir un esprit sadique lol ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Dray va nous le réveiller le ryry !

lice-chan : c est vrai que j'aime bien la fin aussi, je crois que nous aimons les même passage dans les fics lol ( qui a dit perverses ?)

Amy Keira : merci beaucoup voila la suite !

vert emeraude : c'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mais il n'est pas skizo. Lol question frustrations, Dray n'est pas au bout de ses peines, il va en voir des autre lol. Comment fait Harry pour être comme ça a la foi ? Alors attention, il est …… un sorcier ! lol ( ça a l'air anodin mais c'est la base du problème ! ) et voila le chapitre 3 !

slydawn : merci ! Voila !

Hannange : merci ! Mais qui a dit que je voulais faire un Happy end ? Nan je rigole, on verra bien !

Anize B : quel langage ! Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été sympa ! Mais que veux-tu ? je suis une grande sadique ! Et Harry ? Réveillé ? Mais il l'est déjà, il est seulement long à la détente ! lol

Onarluca : merci ! Voila le chapitre 3 !

gaelle griffondor : merci

Sahada : moui, c'est vrai mais bon la vie est plaine de surprise !

Mily Black : tu aimes bien que l'on torture Dray ? Alors tu vas être servi mais, j'y suis allé si fort que ça avec lui ? N'est-il pas sensé être impassible ?lol alors, tu penses que Blaise aurait pris la place de se chère Gryffondor juste pour pourvoir léchouiller abondamment se pauvre Draco ? C'est une possibilité, personne ne l'avait encore proposé mais ce n'est pas encore cela ! Désolée et plus besoin d'attendre, le nouveau chapitre est là !

just-lulu : et première menace de mort ! Bravo ! Et merci mais je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, les seules fics qui ne sont pas sadique sont celles qui se trouve dans la catégorie K et encore ! Lol

farahon : je suis ravie de voir avec quel entrain tu lisais ma fic, mais restons poli soyons ! lol ! Et il faut bien que le chapitre s'arête à un moment ou à un autre ! Et puis maintenant, tu n'as plus à attendre !

miss Felton/Malfoy : coucou, tu as juste et à la fois faut ! Lol c'est Harry sans l'être ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus !

Crackos : il faut bien que je sois sadique avec un perso quand même sinon c'est pas drôle !

Marine Malefoy : qui s'est ? Bonne question

Vif d'or : merci le contente que tu aimes ! Et comment Dray peu savoir qu'il a deux Harry ? Hé bien il ne le sait pas

Alllba Ambre : et le meilleur pour la fin ! Comment vas-tu ? Avec le changement, je n'ai plus tout adresse alors si tu peux me l'envoyer merci sinon j'espère que le bac se passe bien pour toi ! Moi, c'est tranquille maintenant c'est pour cela que je peux me permettre d'écrire Voila la suite ! Bisous !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Voila un autre message, bonne chance ou merde, à ceux et celles qui passent la Bac ou autres examens et bonnes vacances aux autres !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Résumé des chapitre précédant :**

1 ) Harry fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur une personne dont il ignore l'identité. Après avoir réveillé Ron, ils rejoignent tous les deux Hermione et Parte prendre leur petit déjeuné. En chemin ils rencontrent Malfoy et son groupe de Serpentard. Harry a un sentiment de déjà vu. A table, il se rend compte que Malfoy est la personne de son rêve, alors il ne le supporte pas et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

2 ) Potter s'est enfuit de la Grande Salle. Son comportement surprend Malfoy qui ne va pas arrêter d'y penser toute la journée. En cour il voit un Potter froid, triste et vide, alors que quand il est seul, il se fait accoster par un Potter aguicheur, envoûtant et sexy. Ce 2em Potter le chauffe dans les couloirs et s'en va, laissant Draco plus que frustré, 2 fois dans la journée. A la fin des cours, après la 2em altercation, il poursuit Potter jusque dans le château. Il le retrouve, le colle au mur, l'embrasse et disparaît à son tour.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi !**

**Chapitre 3 : Mais qu'est ce que c'est ce bordel ?**

Harry était complètement tétanisé. Les trente dernières secondes qui se sont écoulées, sont passées en un éclair. Toujours contre le mur du couloir, le brun essayait de se remettre les idées en places.

Depuis ce matin, il devait avouer qu'il était perdu. Et c'est un euphémisme ! Aujourd'hui avait était l'une des journées les plus bizarres de sa vie.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Pour vous raconter, après ça pas si petite crise dans la grande salle, au petit déjeuné, et après s'être enfermé dans la salle de bain, Harry était parti s'allonger sur son lit. Toutes ses pensées étaient dans le désordre, en plus, il venait de s'imaginer qu'il éprouvait quelques petits sentiments pour ce salaud de Malfoy. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Il n'y croyait pas et il ne voulait pas y croire. Nan mais ohhh ! Fantasmer sur son ennemi ! Bref, tout ce n'importe quoi, comme il l'appelait, s'était tellement énervé qu'il s'était effondré de fatigue. Il avait dormit sans faire de rêve, heureusement pour lui. C'était Ron et Hermione qui le réveillèrent quinze minutes avant le début de leur cour de Métamorphose. Puis Hermione lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé après son départ de la grande salle.

'_- Après que tu te sois enfui de la Grande Salle, c'est comme si il y avait eu une grande pause, plus personne ne bougeait, ne parlait. Tout le monde regardait la grande porte par laquelle tu es sortie. Puis tous les élèves se sont mis à parler en même temps, chacun donnait sa version des faits,…''_

'- _Il y en a même qui se sont mis à hurler que Tu-sais-qui était dans l'école ! Avait ajouté Ron avec un petit sourire. '' N'importe quoi !'' _

'-_ Merci pour cet arrêt Ron ! Bon comme je le disais, tout le monde parlait, quel bordel. Et d'un coup, Dumbledore s'est levé et à ordonné le silence pour les calmer, c'est à ce moment la que nous sommes sortis en douce pour monter au dortoir. Là, nous t'avons entendu de la salle commune, puis plus rien. On a attendu 5 minutes et nous sommes monté dans le dortoir. Tu étais effondré sur ton lit. On s'est approchée et tu dormait alors nous t'avons laissé et nous sommes partis à la bibliothèque, sans oublier de jeter un sort pour que personne ne te dérange.'' Elle fit une pause et reprit '' Quand nous sommes revenus, les gars étaient dans la salle commune et voulaient rentrer. On leur a dit de partir et de revenir plus tard. Puis nous sommes montés te réveiller. Voila.'' _

'_- je dois dire que tu nous a fait peur tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry ? On s'inquiétait beaucoup ! _

Là, Harry n'avait pas su ce qu'il devait leur répondre. Il n'avait pas voulu leur parler de son rêve déjà très embarrassant mais encore moins des suppositions qu'il avait tiré activement en voyant son pire ennemi. Mais que devait-il faire ? Leur dire la vérité en prenant le risque de ruiner une grande partie de son amitié, en craignant de voir de l'inquiétude sur leur visage et que Ron fasse une crise cardiaque ? Ou ne rien dire, en inventant un quelconque mensonge qui ferait l'affaire et ainsi conserver son amitié intacte ? Son choix était déjà fait d'avance.

'_- il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, c'était juste un petit surmenage, de la fatigue rien de plus, je vais très bien maintenant, j'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de repos en plus et sa va beaucoup mieux !'' leur assura Harry d'un sourire qui se veut rassurant qui marcha pour Ron mais moins pour Hermione._

'_- c'est vrai que ces temps si tu avais l'air un peu crever, les gars mon raconté que tu te levais très tôt tous les matins en ce moment.'' Continua son meilleur ami._

'_- QUOIIIII !'' S'était écrié Hermione ''Vous auriez pu m'en parler ! Merci beaucoup les gars, c'est très gentil ! Mais en attendant Harry tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh doit forcement avoir quelque chose pour ton problème de sommeil._

C'était sur la réplique sa meilleur amie que la sonnerie pour le nouveau cour retentit. Sous les exclamations de celle-ci, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose.

Mais Harry était toujours dans ses pensées, devant la salle, ils avaient croisé le groupe de Serpentard. Tout le monde s'attendait à un affrontement mais le brun avait seulement relevé ses yeux vides pour les poser sur Malfoy. Il avait à peine vu son air d'étonnement sur le visage qu'il avait rebaissé ses émeraudes vers le sol pour entrer dans la classe. Il avait rendu son devoir comme prévu ainsi que Ron et que Hermione bien sur.Mais durant cette heure, il n'avait rien écouté du cour, toujours en tenant un débat avec son esprit. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait essayé pour se persuader, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la vision magnifique du blond qu'il avait eu le matin même. Et cela le traumatisait. Il était tellement choqué par ses propos qu'il n'avait pas vu le doute sur le visage de son meilleur ami qui lui demandait si il allait bien. Il avait retourné la tête vers lui et avait prononcé un simple « oui » pour repartir dans sa choquante méditation. Il n'avait pas vu non plus Hermione se retourner souvent en lui lançant des regardes soucieux et douteux. Il n'avait non plus entendu le professeur MacGonagall lui enlever des points à sa maison pour manque d'attention à tous les trois. Par contre, il avait très bien entendu cette même personne retirer le même nombre de points pour la même raison à un serpentard. Ce serpentard. A l'appelle de Malfoy, Harry avait sursauté.

Après cela, l'heure fut vite fini, à sa grande peine car, lui et ses amis s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers les cachots pour deux heures de potions. Deux heures qui avaient étaient infernal pour Harry. Non seulement un mal de crâne s'était imposé dans sa tête mais en plus, Rogue n'avait fait que le coller, encore plus que d'habitude. Il avait commencé par lui demander quelle était la potion du jour. Comme si il le savait ! Et il s'en foutait, s'était le cadet de ses soucis. Et ça ne pouvait pas être plus vrai. Puis après se fut sur la couleur de sa potion. Mais qu'est ce que ce prof venait le faire chier, il le savait à force que les potions et lui ça ne serait jamais le grand amour ? Tiens, et en parlant de ça, il avait toujours le problème Malfoy. Et il ne savait pas l'énoncé, ni la solution, il avait juste la problématique ! Et c'était là que siégeait tout le bazar ! Que faire ? Là est la question ! il avait beau tourner le truc dans tous les sens, il ne savait pas comment le résoudre. Si, deux solutions s'offrait à lui, soit, de 1 il devait être placé à Ste Mangouste de toute urgence, soit, 2 il éprouvait un petit quelque chose pour cette enflure de Malfoy. Après délibération avec son esprit, et avec plus ou moins d'interruptions de Rogue, il en conclut qu'il ne devait pas oublier d'envoyer un Hiboux à l'hôpital pour réserver une place dans le coté psychiatrique.

Quand les deux heures furent finies, ce fut la libération totale, puis il avait prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour déjeuner avec Ron et Hermione. Pas qu'il ai vraiment faim, mais ses deux amis avaient l'air de se faire du soucis pour lui et il ne voulait pas les inquiéter plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Donc, se fut avec une mine fatigué et complètement ailleurs qu'il s'était assit devant ses meilleurs amis qui avaient pris place l'un à coté de l'autre. Durant tout le déjeuné, il ne leur avait adressé une seule parole. Se contentant de regarder alternativement son assiette et la table des serpentard. Mais au moment où il avait relevé les yeux pour admirer inconsciemment un beau blond, qu'il avait remarqué que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir. Et là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais avait ressentit un sentiment bizarre, comme si un grand vide le prenait d'un seul coup, comme si on l'étouffait. Et il suffoquait. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il respire librement, et pour cela il ne voyait qu'une seule chose. Il s'était donc levé, s'était excusé auprès de Ron et d'Hermione en leur disant qu'il devait de promener.

Il était sorti de la grande salle, il était parti se balader en essayant de faire passé cette impression d'étouffement. Et au détour d'un couloir, il l'avait vu. Lui, celui qui le traumatisait depuis ce matin, celui qui l'avait rendu si bizarre. Et sa respiration se fit beaucoup plus simple, il ne suffoquait plus, il était libre, apaisé. Puis il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder, de l'admirer. Il était beau, divinement beau. Harry n'avait jamais vue une personne aussi belle de toute sa vie. Et même si Malfoy était de dos, cela n'avait pas empêché le brun de le dévorer du regard. Ses longs cheveux avaient l'air aussi doux que de la soie, ils n'étaient pas très long, mais lui arrivaient au niveau du cou dans un beau dégradé. Puis il y avait le bas de sa nuque et son dos. De belles omoplates se dessinaient sous ses vêtements, avec une carrure fine mais quand même viril, ses hanches, fines mais robustes, et des fesses, musclé à souhait, la perfection, et on pouvait dire que son pantalon et sa robe d'école ne cachaient pas grand-chose ça aurait été du gâchis. (Nda : je pense qu'a se niveau là, tout le monde est ok avec moi lol)

Et Harry, caché derrière le bout du couloir, pris peur. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il matait littéralement Malfoy. Et il avait aimé se qu'il avait vu. Comment c'était possible ? Il fit demi-tour, courant à en perdre haleine vers la grande porte pour sortir du château. Il couru jusqu'au bord du lac où il s'assit sur un rocher. Avait réfléchi pendent un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque Ron et Hermione qui avançaient vers lui.

'_- Harry, il faut rentrer, ça va être l'heure de la reprise des cours.'' Lui avait simplement dit son amie avec un ton d'inquiétude dans la voix. '' Et tu es tout froid, et tu as les yeux rouge, tu as pleuré ?'' Ca avait été plus une affirmation qu'une question._

_Ron qui était resté immobile jusqu'à maintenant, avait levé Harry du rocher, et l'avait pris dans ses bras en le serrant très fort. Et lui avait dit d'une voix douce très peu connu de sa part._

'_-Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, et je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, depuis ce matin, je ne forcerais pas à nous dire quoi que ce soit, mais je veux que tu saches que tous les deux nous seront là pour toi, tu peux tous nous dire,nous t avons suivis dans toute tes aventures et nous avons partagé beaucoup de chose ensemble, et nous voulons t'aider''_

Ce moment fut plus qu'important pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami se comporter de la sorte et ça l'avait énormément touché. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait lui aussi serré dans ses bras puis avait accueillit Hermione dans leur étreinte. Et il les avait remercié du fond du cœur.

Et ils étaient rentrés tout les trois en direction du château. Arrivé dans le couloir de leur salle de classe, ils avaient rencontré le reste de leur troupe. Puis la sonnerie avait retentit et plusieurs élèves des toutes les maisons et de toutes les année se mélangèrent à eux. Seamus et Dean avaient entamés une conversation sur le futur match de Quidditch avec Ron et Harry qui les écoutait d'une oreille lointaine et regardant surpris un blond s'éloigner de lui en direction des sa cour.

Les gryffondor s'étaient décidé à entrer dans la salle de classe, le trio rentrant en dernier. Harry s'était assit à coté de Ron. Et le professeur avait fait son entré. Rémus Lupin était de retour à Poudlard pour la plus grande joie du Brun qui ne pouvait espéré de meilleur professeur de défense. Rémus ou maintenant professeur qu'il considérait comme une personne de sa famille, comme son oncle. Malgré son moral qui était au plus bas, il se força à écouter son cour. Celui-ci parlait des sirènes. Mais Harry ne retenu qu'une seule phrase de se cour :

'_- Les sirènes sont des créatures redoutables, avec un corps aussi magnifique que leur voix. Elles vous encerclent avec leurs chants au plus profond de votre cœur à un tel point que votre esprit vous quitte pour ne plus les quitter. Vous ne penserez qu'à une chose, les suivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles vous noient dans leurs eaux profondes.''_

Cette phrase ne semblait être plus vrai, mais Harry l'avait pris dans un tout autre sens. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, il avait senti comme des yeux sur lui. On s'espionnait ? Alors il s'était retourné, et il l'avait vu lui en train de le regarder. Malfoy avait paru un peu surprit au début puis ses prunelles s'étaient chargé de haine et de colère ce qui perturba beaucoup le brun. Une étrange tristesse s'était emparée de lui mais il ne l'avait pas montré, au contraire, il noyait toujours ses émeraudes dans les onyx. Et là, il sentit l'attraction telle une sirène le faisant prisonnier de ses yeux. Alors avec tout le courage qu'il possédait, il avait détourné le regard faisant semblant de se préoccuper que du cour. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ces yeux et au coup de cœur qu'il avait eu. Il avait mal. Mais il continuait à écouter jusqu'à la fin des deux heures.

Et il était ensuite allé à son dernier cour de la journée. Histoire de la magie. Un cour toujours aussi soporifique que les autres années. Là, il s'était mis au fond de la salle, Ron s'était assit a coté d'Hermione. Une heure interminable qui était aussi longue que les heures de potion. Harry l'avait passé dans le plus grand sérieux. Il avait croisé ses bras sur sa table et avait posé la tête dessus. Pas qu'il dormait, non, il réfléchissait toujours, les paupières fermées.

Puis sans savoir comment, il avait commencé à sombrer dans un rêve agréable. Très agréable. Et il s'en souvenait très bien. L'amant de ses rêves l'avait rejoint en plein cour, il était entré discrètement par la porte et s'était installé à ses cotés. Il l'avait pris dans ses bras, serré contre lui doucement tendrement. Harry avait atterrit sur ses genoux et il reposait son dos contre son torse en mettant ses bras sur ceux qui entouraient sa taille. Le brun avait fermé les yeux alors que l'homme blond lui embrassait gentiment le cou remontant vers le lobe de l'oreille qu'il avait léché et sucée. Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien dans ses bras, il avait l'impression que plus rien n'existait à part ses bras fort et doux. Il se sentait libre, vivant et apaisé de toute cette journée de calvaire. Ses mains agiles faisaient des allés venus en cercle sur son ventre pour le calmer, le détendre. Puis elles s'étaient invitées sous son tee-shirt et sa robe d'école. Et Harry était bien, même trop bien, il se sentait détendu et réveillé plus que jamais. Oh ça pour être réveillé, il l'était. Même trop, il sentait, sous ses caresses magiques, sa peau devenir sensible à tous les touché, et son membre était érigé. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, que son homme ne faisait que l'apaisé et qu'il tenterait rien. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêché de ressentir une exitation qui augmentait au fur et à mesure. Et son état était loin de passer inaperçu, surtout à son tortionnaire. Celui-ci consentit alors descendre doucement ses mains vers le pantalon d'Harry et les passa tendrement sur la colline qui s'était formé. Il la caressa longtemps simplement. Le survivant retenait à peine ses gémissements se fichant carrément qu'il était en plein cour.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas rester inactif, il se sentait gêné de se laisser caressait sans en donner autant à son ange blond. Il monta alors ses mains sur le cou de celui-ci qu'il cajolât incertain de ses gestes. Il avait tourné la tête en direction de sa bouche qu'il embrassa, lécha, mordilla à la grande satisfaction du blond qui le laissa rentrer dans son entre. S'était ainsi que leurs langues dansaient toute les deux, qu'elles jouaient durant de nombreuses minutes. Leurs baisers prirent fin à cause du manque d'air. Alors Harry releva les yeux vers l'homme avec sur ses lèvres un sourire franc et satisfait. Un sourire qui avait disparu quand il avait remarqué avec quelle netteté il pouvait distinguer le visage au dessus du sien. Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu en entier, là il le regrettait. Le visage n'était autre que celui-ci de son pire ennemi. Malfoy. Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, priant pour que se soit une blague. Mais ce n'en n'était pas une. Alors avec ses émeraudes pleines de tristesse et de colère, il avait bégayait :

'_- T…Toi !"_

Pour toutes raiponces, il reçut un sourire franc avant que Draco Malfoy ne se penche vers lui en l'embrasse tendrement.

Puis Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut sous les coups de la sonnerie de fin des cours. Alors il avait rangé ses affaires à peine sorties, il s'était levé et était parti en courant sans attendre ni Ron ni Hermione. Il avait couru et couru dans un peu tous les couloirs le l'étage et il voyait de moins en moins de personnes les remplir. Par ce que tout le monde rentrait dans leur maison mais aussi par ce que des larmes s'étaient installés devant ses yeux lui bouchant la vu. Il revenu sans s'en apercevoir dans le couloir d'histoire de la magie. Il avait ouvert la première porte qu'il avait vu et était entré à l'intérieur. Il s'était écroulé contre un mur et avait pleuré, pleuré et encore pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps.

_« Pourquoi ? Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il dans ma tête ?... »_

Il pensait qu'il devenait fou alors que les larmes continuaient de déferler sur ses joues maintenant rougies par le sel. Et ainsi durant quelques minutes. Quand il s'était calmé, il avait rouvert la porte. A sa sortie il était tombé nez à nez avec son '' cauchemar'', Malfoy. Et sans qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, il s'était retrouvé collé au mur et sa tête l'avait fracassé dans un bruit sourd. Ses yeux encore gonflé et rouges avec de la peur s'étaient planté dans ceux remplit de colère du blond. Celui-ci l'avait replaqué encore plus fort contre le mur.

'_- Qu'est ce qui te prends Potter ? A quoi tu joue ?'' demanda-t-il avec toute la colère qu'il pu y mettre._

'_- Je … …'' Mais le rouge et or ne réussi pas à aligner d'autres mots. _

Le serpentard avait fermé les yeux et avait collé sa bouche sur celle d'Harry. Il lui avait littéralement dévoré. Ce fut le baiser le plus féroce, le plus magique, le plus sensuel, le plus doux et le plus waahw qu'il n'avait jamais connu, même dans ses rêves. Mais trop choqué par ce que venait de ce passer, le brun n'eu pas le temps de participer, que Draco s'était séparé de lui, le repoussant encore plus fort contre le mur.

Et celui-ci était parti comme un voleur.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Et depuis cet instant, Harry était toujours dans ce couloir, contre mur. Il avait les neurones complètement déconnectés. Il entrepris de rentrer à la tour des Gryffondor tous en repensant à se qui venait de se passé.

_« Draco Malfoy vient de m'embrasser, Draco Malfoy vient de m'embrasser. Waaaah mais qu'est ce que c'est que se bordel ? Il est complètement maboul ! Et moi donc ? Je le suis aussi ! J'ai passé toute le journée à me morfondre, à me prendre pour un fou, à pleurer toute les larmes de on corps. C'est pas de la folie ça ? Le gros résumé de ma putain de journée c'est que je… je … j'arrive même pas à le dire ! 1… 2…3… je suis attiré par Draco Malfoy ! Misère et moi qui voulais une vie tranquille j'aurais pas pu choisir mieux. Mais j'ai de quoi sombrer dans une dépression maintenant ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et pourquoi il vient de m'embrasser. C'était le meilleur baiser que je n'ai jamais eu. Oh Merlin, dans quel Bazard je me suis en fourré ? Et Ron et Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il vont dire ? J'espère qu'ils me comprendront, qu'ils m'aideront. »_

C'est avec la tête rempli de tous ces soucis que Harry arriva devant le portait de la Grosse Dame. Il donna le mot de passe et entra. Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, il y avait du monde, beaucoup trop pour qu'Harry aille leur parler, mais il ne passa quand même pas inaperçu. Ces deux meilleurs amis l'avaient vu rentré. Ils se levèrent tous de suite en abandonnant leur partie d'échec. Ils se plantèrent devant Harry, ils prirent par le bras et l'entraînèrent dans la salle sur demande.

'- Ehh mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Laissez moi, qu'est ce que vous faites ?''

'- ça suffit Harry !'' le fit taire Hermione.

'- mais je…''

Il ne rajouta rien. Le regard d'Hermione avait un pouvoir que tout le monde craignait, surtout lorsque l'on n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Ils arrivèrent tous les trois devant la porte de la salle sur demande et Hermione, sans prononcer un mot, passa trois fois devant et entra suivit des deux garçons.

A l'intérieur il y avait un canapé et deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse sur laquelle il avait de nombreuses sucreries et du thé. L'ambiance de la pièce était chaleureuse, dans les tons jaune orangés avec un feu allumé qui donnait une bonne température.

Ils prient place tous les trois, Harry sur le canapé et ses meilleurs amis chacun sur un fauteuil. La jeune fille leur servit le thé puis regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci se sentait extrêmement gêné du regard perçant de son amie et n'osait dire quoi que se soit. Donc elle entama la conversation.

'- Harry, commença-t-elle, tu te souviens de ce que nous t'avons dit ce matin ? Nous avons dit que tu pouvais nous parler quand tu voulais mais, là, avec Ron, nous pensons qu'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeur. Depuis ce matin, tu es tellement bizarre, tu es triste, tu ne dis pas un mot, et on se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Je t'en pris parle nous !''

'- je sais ce qu'on t'a dit ce matin mais là, ça ne va vraiment pas.'' Poursuivit Ron.

A ce moment, Harry ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il devait leur dire. Mais vraiment pas. Devait-il leur avouer tous ses tourments de la journée ? Oui. Mais comment leur annoncer ? En douceur, mais la délicatesse et le brun faisait deux.

'- et bien, je dois vous annoncer, je suis gay !'' dit Harry aussi vite qu'il le pu, mettant ses bras devant les yeux pour ce cacher le visage.

Il fut surpris par le manque de réaction de ses deux amis. Il baissa ses bras et les regarda bizarrement. Ron était dans une espèce de transe alors que Hermione le regardait en souriant.

'- Euh … Ron ça va ?'' lui demanda le brun en passant sa main devant ses yeux plusieurs fois. '' Allo ! La Terre appelle la Lune, vous me recevez ?

Ron était stupéfait au plus haut point. Il regardait Harry avec des yeux rond, presque sortis de leur orbite alors que Hermione avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le roux resta quelques minutes dans cet état, et les gestes de Harry devant lui ni fit rien. Il revint à lui seulement quand son amie lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes.

'- Ehhh ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?''

'- tu ne réagissais pas, il fallait bien te réveiller !'' répondit elle en haussant les épaules.

'- Moué, merci, bon, Harry…'' Ron regardait maintenant son ami avec le plus grand sérieux. '' Je dois te dire, que je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir… tu nous annonces ça comme ça. Et je suis on ne peux plus troublé, c'est vraiment… bizarre. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et j'ai du mal à encaisser le coup… Le fait que tu sois gay… Je suis content pour toi que tu ais trouvé ta voie, même si je pense que ça ne te fait pas vraiment que du bien à ce que je vois.''

Il dit tous cela en bégayant, pas vraiment sur de ce qu'il racontait. Mais tous ses blocages partirent en fumée quand il vit le visage de son meilleur ami. Il était triste, il avait les larmes aux yeux, et rougissait à vue d'œil. Un élan de tendresse prit soudainement Ron qui se leva et le prit dan ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui. Après deux minutes, il s'écarta et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

'- Harry, tu va mal, très mal. Et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour t'aider. N'importe quoi !''

Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le discourt du roux, l'avait vraiment touché. Il le serra dans ses bras de toutes les forces qui lui restaient.

'- Merci, merci beaucoup Ron ! Je te remercie énormément de me comprendre, merci, merci !''

Il se retourna vers Hermione qui vint se placer de son autre coté et il lui fit le même traitement.

Puis il s'écarta légèrement d'eux, il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup.

'- mais c'est pas tout.''

Il parlait à une vitesse hallucinante. On peut dire qu'il avait peur de la réaction qu'auront ses deux meilleurs amis quand ils sauront le reste de son histoire. Alors, il reprit une grande bouffé d'air et ce lança.

'- en fait, je crois… je crois …. Je …. Crois…. Que j'aime Malfoy !''

'- ……..''

'- ………''

'- …Heu, … ça va ?'' leur demanda Harry avec une pointe d'Inquiétude dans le regard. Puis il baissa les yeux et reprit ''je sais que cela peu vous paraître extrêmement bizarre, je ne comprends pas moi non plus mais…''

Il s'interrompit et regarda encore une fois ses amis. Hermione, après quelques petites secondes de surprise, revint à elle alors que Ron avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait été stupéfixé naturellement. La jeune brune vit le regard triste qu'affichait son ami en regardant le Roux alors elle redonna encore un coup de coude mais encore plus fort qu'avant. Le résultat fut positif car Ron se réveilla en hurlant à la mort.

'- Waa ! Hermione, t'abuses ! Espèce de tortionnaire ! Barbare ! Méchante ! Sadique !'' cria-t-il en se tordant de douleur avec quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

'- Mais oui ! Mais oui !'' L'ignora-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Harry, planta ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit clairement, sur un ton d'obéissance ''Explique nous.''

Harry était de plus en plus gêné. Maintenant, il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était claire qu'il leurs devait des explications, mais par où commencer ? Par le début, normalement. Il avait une entière confiance en Ron et Hermione mais il ne savait vraiment pas comment leurs raconter ses pensées. Alors il décida de tous balancer, le rouge aux joues, il se redressa et commença.

'- voila, tous a commencé il y a quelques jours. J'ai commencé à faire des rêves plus ou moins bizarres. Des rêves, … de plus en plus érotique.''

Il s'arrêta en voyant le visage de Ron qui se tordait d'horreur, alors comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, il reprit :

'-Non Ron, je ne faisait pas de rêves porno avec Malfoy en vedette !''

A cette phrase, Hermione se retourna vers le roux et lui jeta un regard noir en signe qu'il devait se taire et proposa à Harry de poursuivre.

'- Donc… mes… mes rêves, enfin, les premiers étaient très flou, au début je ne m'en souvenait à peine. Je … je me réveillais juste avec une horrible érection.'' Il rougit de plus belle, n'osant regarder ni Hermione ni Ron. '' Puis, plus les nuits passaient, plus je me souvenait de ce qui se passait, mais je ne voyais jamais avec qui j'étais. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai pu percevoir quelques parties de son corps. Ses mains, sa bouche, son sourire, ses cheveux !''

Harry avait prononcé la derrière phrase avec beaucoup de calme, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Comme si il ne pensait plus qu'à l'image de sa nuit et non à ses amis présents devant lui. Et cela ne leurs échappa pas.

'- Et ?'' demanda la brune.

'-Et, à chaque fois mon rêve se fini avant… … avant la fin ! Donc, je … je me charge de … finir. Ensuite, j'ai été prendre une douche, en me disant que l'étranger me disait quelque chose, je l'avais déjà vu mais où ? Puis, je suis retourné dans le dortoir, et avec Ron on est descendu te rejoindre pour aller manger. On a croisé Malfoy et sa troupe et on s'est installé à table. Il est rentré et lui aussi s'est assit, et là, c'est comme si je subissais un traumatisme. Je me suis mis à le détailler, à l'admirer. Et je fit le rapprochement avec cette personne que je pensais avoir déjà vue.''

Il respira un grand coup. Ron et Hermione ne disaient pas un mot attendant la suite de son Histoire avec impatience. La jeune fille était de plus en plus suspicieuse depuis le début du récit, écoutant attentivement son ami, alors que Ron, passablement dégoûté au début avait pris goût à l'histoire et essayait de comprendre comment fonctionnait le cerveau de son ami.

'-et là, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Qui ne le ferait pas en réalisant qu'il fantasme sur son pire ennemi ? J'avais les larmes aux yeux, alors je me suis levé et j'ai couru jusqu'à la salle commune et jusqu'au dortoir. Je me répétais sans cesse que ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver, je ne pouvais pas fantasmer et encore moins être amoureux de Malfoy. Alors, je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Et toujours en me répétant que je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, je le suis regardé dans le miroir pour voir quelle tête j'avais. Et je suis allé me coucher. Depuis je me sens tout mou, triste à mourir et complètement à coté de la plaque. Il m'obsède plus que jamais.''

'- il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ?'' demanda Hermione.

'- tu dis ça comme si ça n'était rien !'' s'indigna Ron.

'- mais non espèce d'andouille, je demande, c'est tout on ne sait jamais !''

'- d'andouille ?

'- arrêtez tous les deux !'' s'exclama Harry.

'- Désolé'' dirent-ils tous les deux en même temps en le regardant avec un sourire d'excuse.

Il le leur rendit en continua :

'- il s'est en effet passé quelque chose après.''

Alors Hermione regarda Ron de Haut avec un petit sourire aux coin des lèvres avec un air supérieur qui disait ' je suis la meilleure !'. Pour toute réponse elle reçut une grimace made in Ron ce qui la fit encore plus sourire. Puis ils ramenèrent leur attention sur le brun.

'- … en fait, après le cour d'histoire de la magie, je suis partis vite, j'ai couru, couru et encore couru. J'ai dû parcourir un bon nombre de couloir mais je suis revenu au point de départ. Là il y avait une salle vide alors je suis entré, et j'ai pleuré, encore et encore. Apres je ne sais combien de temps, je suis sorti et là, je suis tombé sur Malfoy.''

Ils le regardaient tous les deux avec de l'impatience sur le visage. Ils voulaient savoir se qui s'était passé.

'- Il … Il était énervé, en colère ! Quand il m'a vu, il avait de la rage dans les yeux. Alors il m'a attrapé par le col et m'a collé au mur… Il m'a demandé quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris… et m'a embrassé violement puis plus doucement et il est partit en courant.''

Il y eu un silence de mort dans la pièce.

Hermione regardait Harry de plus en plus suspicieusement. Puis elle se leva et prit le brun dans ses bras ainsi que Ron. Ils savourèrent tous les trois cette étreinte qui signifiait beaucoup pour eux.

Pour Harry, qui remerciait intérieurement les deux Gryffondor. Ils le comprenaient, ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté et il en était très heureux.

Pour Ron, qui avait n'approuvait pas vraiment mais il s'y ferait. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami ! Et quel ami il ferait si il le laissait simplement pour ça ? C'est un cap qu'il arriverait à passer. Et c'était important pour lui de montrer qu'il était là pour Harry.

Et pour Hermione qui le soutenait entièrement et qui désapprouvait un peu le comportement de son autre ami.

Au bout de cinq minutes d'étreinte, ils se séparèrent, leurs estomacs réclamant leur attention. Après tous, il n'était pas loin de sept heure et demie. Alors ils se dirigèrent tous les trois en direction de la Grande Salle. Il entrèrent et s'assirent à leur place, Ron entre Ginny et Collin alors que Harry et Hermione avaient pris place en face d'eux. Le brun ne remarqua qu'après qu'il avait une vue magnifique sur la table des Serpentard. Et sur lui ! Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Laisser libre cour à ses envies et dévorer le blond des yeux ou faire comme si il n'existait pas comme lui dictait sa conscience ?

Alors ses émeraudes ne détachèrent plus du blond installé une table plus loin. Son air triste avait repris place sur son visage, mais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Il était malheureux et mal alaise mais aussi ravit de le revoir. Un petit sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

Et cela n'échappa pas à sa meilleure amie assise à coté de lui. Elle aussi se posait beaucoup de questions, que pouvait bien avoir Harry ? Pourquoi sa situation lui était-elle connue ? Se sont des questions auxquelles elle devra y remédier, et pour cela, rien de tel que la bibliothèque. Mais en attendant, elle se tourna vers Harry et posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer son soutient. Le brun lui fit un petit sourire qui se veut rassurant puis retourna à son occupation. Sous un œil critique, Hermione prit l'assiette d'Harry encore vide et y mit un peu de tout en lui intiment de manger. Car, il avait sauté le petit déjeuné et qu'il n'avait quasi rien ingurgité à midi. Alors il se força à manger sans décrocher son regard se qui désola son amie. Ron, lui qui était en face d'Harry n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce que le brun regardait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire et ça l'énervait. Alors, des fois, il essayait de l'intégrer dans les conversations qu'il avait avec Ginny. Mais rien a faire, il ne bougeait pas.

Ron et Hermione avaient commencé leur dessert alors qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas fini son plat. Il le regardait jusqu'au moment où le blond se leva avec ses acolytes et quitta la Grande Salle. Alors ses yeux s'assombrirent et il baissa le regard vers son assiette qu'il ne trouva pas vraiment à son goût mais il se força à avaler quelque chose. Ses deux amis qui avaient tous remarqué étaient à la fois heureux et attristé de le voir manger seulement après le départ de Malfoy. Puis quelques Gryffondor se levèrent pour se diriger vers leur dortoir. Ce groupe était composé de Dean, Seamus, Neville, Collin, lavande et d'autre. Ron et Hermione qui eux aussi avaient fini restèrent encore jusqu'à ce que Harry eu fini lui aussi.

Donc, dix minutes plus tard, ils prirent tous les trois le chemin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. En court de route il croisèrent Collin qui courait vers eux aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quand il arriva devant le trio, ses yeux exorbitèrent à la vue du survivant. Le souffle court, il le dévisageait sans dire un mot. Puis il prit la parole.

'- Har… Ha… Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment es-tu arrivé ici aussi vite ?'' cria-t-il.

'- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ? Harry est avec nous depuis plus de deux heures ! Tu vas pas bien Collin ?'' répondit Ron à la place du brun.

Alors le visage du jeune blond passa de toutes les couleurs, s'arrêtant sur le blanc transparent. Il recula d'un pas puis deux et se remit à bégayer.

'- Mais… Mai…Mais je suis pas fou, je t'ais… je t'ais bien vu dans les couloirs près… près de … de …de l'escalier central ! En …en … en train de … de… de ….''

'- En train de quoi Collin ?'' le coupa Hermione qui était au bord de a crise de nerf.

'- en train de … de …''

Et Collin tomba dans les vapes.

'- mais quoi ?''

'- euh, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver Ron. De toute façon, il n'est pas en état de nous répondre.'' Répondit Harry.

'- Il a raison, on va l'amener dans la salle commune, nous ne somme pas loin'' déclara Hermione.

Alors, Ron et Harry se chargèrent de le porter pendant qu'Hermione les devançait. Quand elle arriva dans la sale commune, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Seulement quelques première et deuxième années qui discutaient et faisaient leurs devoirs.

'- Dépêches toi, Mione, il n'est pas tout léger !'' lui souffla Ron.

'- D'accord, D'accord !'' lui murmura-t-elle. Puis reprit plus fort à l'adresse des occupants de la salle : '' Très bien, il est assez tard pour des première et deuxième année reste à cette heure là dans la salle commune. Tout le monde retourna dans on dortoir et que ça saute !''

'- mais…'' essayèrent quelques uns.

'-J'ai DIT, tout le monde au lit ! Alors on écoute la très gentille Préfette de Gryffondor qui n'est plus très gentille passé une certaine limite !''

Ce qui est sure, c'est que l'effet Hermione Granger au bord de la colère était très efficace. Elle faisait très très peur !

'- c'est bon, vous pouvez l'amener !'' dit-elle une fois que tout le petit peuple fut remonté.

Alors Harry et Ron ne la firent pas attendre et se dépêchèrent de le soi-disant déposer doucement sur un canapé. Ils l'allongèrent et tentèrent de le réanimer sans aucun succès. Alors, Hermione appliqua la phrase si célèbre : « au grand mot, les grands remèdes » et dit :

'- Aqua''

Et un jais d'eau inonda le visage du cinquième année qui reprit tout de suite ses esprits. Il se redressa d'un bon sur le canapé et regarda dans tous les sens. Et se figea quand il rencontra les yeux du survivant, et soudain il devint très pale.

'- enfin Collin tu revient à toi'' dit Harry qui avait l'ai inquiet pour son ami.

'- Em…. Je… Oui !''

'- Alors, maintenant, raconte nous ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure !'' enchaîna Ron un peu irrité.

'-NAN ! Vous allez me prendre pour un fou ! Je ne veux pas !''

'-On ne va pas te prendre pour un fou Collin, on veut juste que tu nous raconte'' lui répondit gentiment Hermione qui faisait les gros yeux à Ron.

'- Mais je… okai…'' souffla le blond et voyant le regard suppliant du brun. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança. '' Voila, je suis sorti de la Grand Salle en même temps que Neville, Denis et les autres mais je ne les ai pas suivit car je t'ai vu Harry. Tu m'intriguais, car je croyais que tu étais encore en train de manger, j'ai même cru halluciner quand je t'ai vu. Alors je t'ai suivit sans que tu me vois.'' Collin voyait pâlir Harry au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait son histoire. '' Tu marchais vite, en prenant la direction Sud du Hall. Puis au détour d'un couloir, où je m'étais caché pour que tu ne me voies pas, je t'ai vu t'arrêter net devant quelqu'un. Et c'est là que j'ai compris que tu ne me verrais pas.'' Colin déglutie et reprit d'une voix moins sure et tremblante. '' Tu…. Tu étais… occupé ... on va dire… à… à… avec quelqu'un.''

'- comment ça occupé ?'' demanda Harry.

'- Occupé comme une personne qui… qui… oh et puis merde ! Occupé comme quelqu'un qui dévorait littéralement Malfoy ! '' S'exclama-t-il.

Là, on pouvait dire que le trio était en état de choc. Ou plus communément, sur le cul ! Tout les trois chassaient les mouches, leur bouche grande ouverte. Seuls les gémissements de Collin qui avait les larmes aux yeux raisonnaient dans la pièce. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione prit la parole.

'- Eum… Collin,… tu peux développer tes … paroles ?''

Il l'a regarda, se calmant un peu, mais reprit avec force :

'- mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus Hermione ! Que Harry et Malfoy s'embrassaient si sauvagement qu'ils donnaient l'impression que s'ils arrêtaient, ils allaient mourir ! Que Malfoy serrait Harry contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait et qu'en échange, Harry bougeait son bassin frénétiquement contre celui de la fouine ! Que leurs gémissements de plaisir retentissaient dans tout le périmètre ! Que Harry avait tout d'un coup plaqué Malfoy contre le mur, puis qu'il avait soulevé Malfoy pour que celui-ci passe ses jambes autour de sa taille ! Ou encore que pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, La fouine avait passé ses mains sur le torse d'Harry dans le but le but de lui enlever sa chemise et qu'Harry lui ouvrait le pantalon d'une main en lui caressant les fesses de l'autre ! Et que …''

'- STOP !'' cria Harry de toute ses forces. '' Arêtes Collinon acompris !''

Harry s'était recroquevillé sur un fauteuil. Puis il se calma doucement malgré les larmes qu'il avait au coin des yeux.

'- c'est bon Collin ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'étais pas moi, comme l'ont dit Ron et Hermione, je ne les ai pas lâché depuis deux bonne heures !''

'- mais je sure que c'était toi ! Je te reconnaîtrais partout !''

'- Collin, Harry te dis que ce n'est pas lui, puis tu l'as dit toi-même tu as peu être halluciné je ne sais pas …'' nia Ron.

'- c'est pas vrai !''

'- calmes toi. Ce que Ron voulait dire, c'est que ce n'est pas grave, c'est peu être quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour Harry ou un truc dans le genre. Ne t'inquiètes pas on va régler ça. D'accord ?''

'- Oui Hermione.''

'- bien, maintenant tu vas te coucher et tu n'y penses plus'' continua-t-elle.

'- oui.''

Et sur ce mot, le blond prit la direction du dortoir de cinquième année pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Une fois qu'il fut monté, Hermione se tourna vers ses amis et leur dit :

'- je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais ce qui est sure, c'est qu'il y a de la magie la dessous. Et je vais chercher comment cela à pu se produire.'' Dit-elle avec un immense sérieux. '' Harry je sais que ce qu'a dit Collin t'as perturbé, mais avec la journée que tu as eu, je te conseil à toi aussi d'aller te coucher. Tu es fatigué stressé et j'en passe.''

'- je ne suis pas fatigué !'' répliqua Harry indigné.

'- si tu l'es mon pote, et tu as vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.'' Affirma Ron.

'- Rrrrh ! Okai, puisque vous insistez !'' et il se leva pour aller lui aussi se couchez avec un cri rageur.

Une fois que leur meilleur ami fut monté, Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

'- tu pense vraiment ce que tu as dit ? Tu penses que c'est quelqu'un qui a prit l'aspect d'Harry pour ce venger de quoi que se soit ?'' demanda Ron avec inquiétude.

'- Non, je ne pense pas. Je pense plutôt à un acte de magie pure et dure. Mais mon jugement n'est pas fondé, ça mérite des recherches. Mais j'ai un doute, alors demain, ça sera bibliothèque.''

'- Tu as raison. Et je t'aiderais on aura plus de chance à deux.''

'- d'accord. Mais pour l'instant, je déteste jouer la police mais on devrait aller se coucher, il est plus de dix heure.''

'- Toi ? Tu détestes quoi ? On aura tout vu !'' et il tomba sur le regard qui tu made in Hermione. '' Nan j'ai rien dis, tu as raison, je suis désolé !''

Elle le regarda de haut avec un petit sourire.

'- et c'est à Gryffondor ? Où et donc passé son grand courage mon cher Ronald ?''

'- il part se promener très loin quand ta colère et toi êtes dans les parages.'' Murmura le roux en se dirigeant vers son dortoir.'' Bonne nuit''

Harry avait mis son pyjama et était couché dans on lit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Non cette journée avait été trop bizarre pour qu'il puisse dormir tranquillement. Puis la déclaration de Collin l'avait tout chamboulé. Qui avait bien pu se faire passer pour lui et faire ça avec Malfoy ? Une jalousie monstre monta en lui, mais il ne devait pas s'énerver. Alors, c'est la tristesse qui prit place.

Il n'entendit pas Ron rentré dans la chambre, ni même lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, être à la place de celui qui a eu la chance d'embrasser Malfoy.

Et il s'endormit comme ça, avec un blond à coté de lui qui lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille pendant qu'une de ses mains se baladait sur son torse. C'est là qu'il remarqua que pour la première fois, il pu distinguer le magnifique visage de l'homme qui hantait ses nuits. Draco Malfoy se tenait à côté de lui, lui souriant doucement et tendrement. Sa main sur son torse vira au nord pour s'arrêter sur la clavicule du brun la caressant délicatement, pendant qu'il lui suçait le lobe de l'oreille.

Harry était aux anges, il prit Draco dans ses bras et le positionna au dessus de lui le serrant aussi fort qu'il pu. Alors le blond stoppa son activité pour se pencher délicatement vers la bouche du brun et l'embrasser tendrement. Puis le baiser chaste se remplaça par un baiser plus sauvage sous l'initiative du Serpentard qui passa sa langue entre les lèvres du Gryffondor. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leur vie en dépendait. Les mains de Draco glissèrent lentement le long des côtes de Harry jusqu'aux reins et remontèrent pour défaire les boutons du haut de son pyjama. Alors que Harry, qui sentait l'excitation du blond contre sa jambe, arqua son bassin pour lui faire sentir la sienne tout en passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt le long de son dos.

Ils se séparèrent manquant tout les deux d'air. Ils se regardèrent tendrement, puis Draco baissa ses yeux pour voir la survivant torse nu. Il embrassa et lécha son cou puis la clavicule. Encore plus bas, il tomba sur les tétons dressés qu'il s'empressa de torturer à sa manière. Poursuivant sa route, il passa sa langue sur les abdos dessinés comme il le fallait. Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il était exité comme jamais. Ses gémissements retentissaient de plus en plus fort. Il avait perdu le contrôle depuis longtemps, même si il essayait fébrilement de lui aussi donner du plaisir à son amant. Mais celui-ci lui fit bien comprendre qu'il n'avait et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors il se laissa allez dans les douce caresses que lui donnait le vert et argent.

Ce même vert et argent avait atteint la limite de son pantalon. Alors il se redressa pour regarder le brun dans les yeux et attendit. Harry qui avait les yeux suppliant donna un petit coup de bassin pour se faire comprendre. Voyant que le blond ne bougeait toujours pas il émit un petit « s'il-te-plaît »qui ressemblait plus à un miaulement. Alors il vit tortionnaire avoir un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Et ses doigts, qui jouaient avec le nombril, descendirent tout doucement le long de sa ligne de poils qui continuait son le pyjama. Il regardait toujours Draco dans les yeux pendant que celui-ci fit glisser lentement ses deux majeurs sous l'élastique. Puis son pantalon descendit, lentement, trop lentement et il souleva son bassin pour que le blond puisse l'enlever plus facilement. Cela libera alors, sexe qui était jusque là comprimé. Harry vit le serpentard se lécher les lèvres à la vue de son excitation qui ne passait pas du tout inaperçu. Alors, toujours sous les yeux observateurs du Gryffondor, Draco baissa son visage pour qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres du brun. Il souffla tout doucement le long de la hampe dressée et gonflée. Et décida de mettre fin aux souffrances su survivant en commençant à la lécher lentement. Les gémissements d'Harry se transformèrent en cris qui s'intensifièrent au fur et à mesure que la cadence augmentait. Tout en continuant ses mouvements de langue et de bouche, Draco passa une de ses mains sur les fesse du brun et sans prévenir, l'enfonça doucement en lui. Par ce simple geste une vague de plaisir remplit soudainement le bassin d'Harry mais avant qu'il pu se soulager, le blond avait quitté son entrejambe et ses fesses pour remonter au niveau de son visage pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Et tout doucement, Draco devenait de plus en plus transparent et limpide. Son image disparu en entier quand Harry remarqua que le soleil était déjà levé. En se redressant autant qu'il pu, il compris que ses rêves lui avaient encore joué des tours. Et comme d'habitude ses rêves l'avaient réveillé pour les environ de 6h 30 du matin.

Mais comparé au autre matin, Harry ne savait pas se qu'il devait faire. Avant il ne connaissait pas la personne avec qui il couchait presque, alors ça ne lui posait aucun problème de s'assouvir lui-même. Mais là, il connaissait son amant de ses nuits. Et même si il avait à demi accepté ses sentiments pour le blond, il ne voulait pas se soulager en pansent à lui ça serait prouver qu'il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, qu'il lui appartenait. Et Harry refusait ça.

Alors il se leva, réajusta ses vêtements et se dirigeât vers la salle d'eau sans oublier de prendre ses affaires.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il vira son pyjama qu'il jeta dans le panier à linge salle et rentra dans la cabine de douche. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et cela le calma tout de suite même si cela ne lui procurait pas de bonnes sensations, il fallait quand même passé par là. Il remit une température correcte et commença à se savonner avec son gel douche. Mais en se lavant, il passa sa main sur un point faible que son blond fictif lui avait trouvé durant la nuit. Son nombril.

_« NON ! NON Non et non ! Je ne vais pas me masturber en pensant à Malfoy ! Ça devient vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Ahh ! Je ne savais pas que mon nombril était aussi sensible…… ! Mmmmh ! AHHhh ! …… NON il faut pas ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est bon ! Et merde ! Harry junior est réveillé ! (_nda : dsl j'adore cette phrase ! lol !)_ Oh et puis merde ! Mmmmmh ! Draco … … Draco… DRACO ! »_

Et Harry se libera dans sa main comme il s'était promit de ne pas la faire. Donc il dut reprendre une douche.

Une fois lavé, séché et habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain. Il se sentait fatigué, autant que la veille si ce n'est pire, même si physiquement il allait mieux, il était toujours à un stade où il se sentait faible. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, après tout, les exercices physique, ça fatigue !

Il se dirigea donc vers son dortoir. Devant la porte, il trouva Dean et Neville qui attendait de pouvoir se laver eux aussi.

'- bin dis donc, Harry, tu es as mis du temps !'' s'exclama Dean qui n'attendit pas sa réponse pour courir prendre sa place.

'- Euh… désolé !''

'- ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, il s'est levé du pied gauche se matin ! Eh ! C'était à mon tour, t'abuse Dean !'' tambourina Neville.

Et le survivant ne fit plus attention à leur dispute. Il entra dans le dortoir et ce qu'il vit le traumatisa ! Ron ! Son meilleur ami en personne ! Ronald Weasley ! Le dernier garçon de la plus célèbre famille de roux était là, debout, près de lui, alors qu'il n'était que 7 heure du matin ! Pire ! Ron était en train d'essayer de réveiller Seamus qui dormait à point fermé. C'était le monde à l'envers !

'-Euh, Ron ? Est ce que ça va ?'' demanda Harry pas très rassuré.

'- bien sur que ça va ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?'' répondit-il en secouant Seamus qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Puis, il se tourna vers le brun et le regarda gentiment dans les yeux. '' Et toi, ça va ?'' lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Harry, voyant de quoi son meilleur ami voulait parler, lui donna un sourire rassurant.

'- oui… Ça peu aller !''

Une fois le roux habillé, ils descendirent tous les deux pour rejoindre Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là. Harry voulut l'attendre mais Ron lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Donc ils partirent pour prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Automatiquement, il s'assit à la même place que la veille. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il entendit son rire qu'il comprit qu'il était à la mauvaise place. En effet, quand Harry leva les yeux, il tomba sur un Serpentard blond aux yeux bleu, alors un marteau e frappa en pleine poitrine. Comme la veille, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de Malfoy, comme la veille il ne pu s'empêché de le détailler. Et ça lui faisait mal.

Son sentiment de mal-être stoppa à l'instant même où le Serpentard croisa son regard. Maintenant, il sentait une bouffé de chaleur envahir son corps. Ses magnifiques yeux. Il ne pouvait s'en séparer, ils étaient trop beaux. Pour lui, le temps n'existait plus, plus rien ne l'intéressait. Tout autour de lui disparaissait, la Grande Salle, les professeurs, les élèves de toutes maisons confondues. Il ne voyait même plus son meilleur ami, Ron, qui lui parlait. Plus rien, sauf ses yeux bleu ciel et son visage d'ange. Et il se sentait bien. Il se sentait libre, heureux de vivre et en pleine forme, la fatigue l'aillant soudainement quitté. Il aurait pu rester ainsi à le regarder pendant des heures et des heures, si sa meilleure amie ne s'était pas installée entre eux, coupant ainsi le lien.

'- Hermioneeeee !'' Grogna Harry.

'- Ravie de te voir aussi Harry ! Tu as bien dormi ?'' demanda ironiquement la jeune fille.

'- Euhhh … … … oui très bien, très bien.'' Bredouilla Harry, soudain moins fière face à l'allusion de son amie.

'- je suis contente, j'ai eu peur que tu ne fasses un rêve, comment dire… trop…choquant !''

'- Non, non !'' répliqua le brun gêné. '' Qu'est ce que tu es allé faire à la bibliothèque ?''

'- Des recherches.'' Répondit-elle, pas dupe au changement de conversation.

Et le petit déjeuné se finit ainsi, Harry raconta à Hermione qu'il a été traumatisé à vie, pour la simple et bonne raison que Ron était réveillé à sept heure du matin. Ce qui choqua la Gryffondor.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, ils remontèrent tous les trois dans leur dortoir, récupérer leurs affaires pour la matinée puis se dirigèrent vers la salle d'enchantement pour un cour de deux heure qu'ils avaient en commun avec Poufsouffle. C'était un cour qu'Harry ne détestait pas particulièrement, des fois, il était vraiment amusant. Pour cause, il y avait toujours au moins une personne pour saboté le sortilège qu'ils apprenaient. Comme la fois où Seamus devait enchanter sa plume pour qu'elle danse, mais il s'était trompé de cible. Alors toute la classe avait éclaté de rire en admirant le professeur Flitwick exécuter un pas de tango. Ou encore quand ils devaient faire léviter un plateau de thé avec les tasse et la théière et que Neville avait malencontreusement versé tout le thé sur ses camarades. Mais aujourd'hui, s'était différent, aujourd'hui, ils avait pour but de se faire léviter eux-mêmes par une simple formules mais aussi par une force magique intense qu'ils doivent sortir d'eux-mêmes. Extrêmement compliquer mais d'après leur professeur, du niveau de sixième année. Rare sont les personnes qui, durant ses deux heures, ont réussi à faire quelque chose de convenable. Bien sure, il y a toujours des exceptions comme Hermione, mais pour le reste…. C'était autre chose.

A la fin de l'heure, Harry n'avait pu décollé que de trois centimètres. Ce qui était un véritable exploit car les trois quart de la classe n'ont pas bouger de l'endroit où ils étaient. Il est celui qui a fait le meilleur résultat juste après Hermione qui est monté à cinq centimètres. Mais il ne fallait quand même pas lui demander la lune. Sa fatigue, toujours présente, se raviva de plus belle quand il toucha le sol le faisant défaillir quelque peu.

Des la fin du cour, il sorti dans la parc prendre l'air. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller à la bibliothèque avec Ron et Hermione, il voulait réfléchir seul. Alors il marchait, dehors, sans regarder où il allait vraiment, se dirigeant, là où ses pieds le menaient. Il vit vaguement passer la cabane d'Hagrid sur sa droite et un eu plus loin, le terrain de quidditch.

Toujours dans ses pensées à ruminer, en se disant :

_« Pour quoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? »_

Ou encre :

_« Moi qui ai vaincu Voldemort, c'est tout ce que je mérite ? Merci infiniment ! Nan mais je vous jure, éprouver le moindre sentiments, autre que de la haine pour Malfoy ? Pire, l'aimer ? Comment j'ai pu tomber aussi bas ? Sérieusement, je ne sais pas, mais je me suis fait à l'idée. Une idée assez douloureuse ! En plus avec ce qu'a dit Collin hier soir, ça m'a tout chamboulé ! Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer ? Il y a forcément un truc de bizarre ! Mais qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour être à la place de celui qui embrassait Malfoy hier ! Il doit avoir les lèvres si douces, si…… »_

Harry stoppa net ses pensées et ses pas quand il entendit, des bruits suspects. On aurait dit que quelqu'un était blessé, car des gémissements retentissaient dans les environs. Curieux, il se rapprocha doucement, observant un moment où il était. Près de la serre numéro quatre. Mais il n'y avait aucun élève. Encore plus intrigué, il se rapprocha d'avantage, se cachant derrière un arbre.

Et là, sa gorge se bloqua. A deux mètres plus loin, Draco Malfoy était adossé contre un arbre et se faisait soigneusement embrasser et dévorer par lui-même.

C'était exactement la même scène que Collin lui avait décrit la veille. Malfoy avait les jambes croisé sur les bassin de …. De lui … tout en s'appuyant sur l'arbre, alors que son sosie le retenait pas les fesses qu'il profita pour caresser langoureusement. Et les deux s'embrassait. Il était trop dur de dire qui embrassait l'autre. Il était en pleine harmonie, tous leurs gestes renfermaient de la sensualité et de l'érotisme.

Rien que de les voir ensemble dans cette position, Harry se sentit extrêmement triste mais aussi extrêmement exité. La tristesse le rongeait, mais en même temps, l'excitation le surchargeait. Il pouvait sentir son entrejambe devenir plus en plus serré dans son pantalon.

Alors il décida de partir, de les laisser seul, de ne pas les déranger. Et malgré l'envi de les rejoindre et de remplacer son sosie, son cœur se serrait encore un peu plus à chaque seconde. Alors il fit demi-tour dans le but de rentrer au château. Mais c'était sans compté sur les brindilles de bois à ses pieds qui craquèrent quand il marcha dessus.

Il jura tous les mots qu'il connaissait en se traitant de débile pour sa maladresse. Doucement, priant merlin de toutes ses forces, il se retourna, espérant ne pas avoir attiré l'attention sur lui. Pas de bol pour lui, le couple très occupé avait arrêté leurs activités pour le regarder.

Harry était maintenant face à eux. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Malfoy le regardait avec les yeux ronds. Son regard allait du Harry près de l'arbre à celui qui était dans ses bras. Celui-ci regardait le brun avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres se rapprochant un peu plus du blond.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Fin cruel n'est ce pas ? Mais toute les fics sont sadique alors pourquoi pas la mienne ? lol ! Petit massage ? Nous sommes à 27 reviews pour les deux premiers chapitres, essayons de dépasser les 50 ! et je ferais un effort pour poster le suivant au plus vite ! gros bisous à toute et à tous !

17 / 06 / 05

Drake Miako


	4. mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

**Auteur :** Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

**Adresse e-mail :** miakokyo (arobase) hotmail (point) com

**Disclamer :** euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire, heureusement lol ! Tout est à J.K.Roling.

**Rating :** R ou M je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait se changement si quelqu'un sait…

**Couple :** pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

**Un petit mot :**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors voila, mon petit mot, qui ne sera pas si petit que cela se composera de plusieurs points.

Le premier sera sur ce que vous, mes cher(e) lecteurs (trices), qualifié de « sadique », en second, le temps d'espace entre chaque publication, de mes intentions prochaines et pour finir, un peu de bla-bla me concernant, ce qui pourrait engendré une suite de mes fics. Donc :

1 ) je dois vous avouez que je ne suis qu'à moitié surprises de retrouver dans chaque review au moins un point commun. Elles possèdent toutes un mot « sadique ». il y a même eu des cas d'extrémité qui ont employé des mots comme « crise cardiaque » etc... Suis-je si méchante et diabolique ? que j'écrie de la simple torture pour jeune gens ? j'en suis navré lol mais je ne peu pas faire autrement. Avez vous déjà vu ou lu un film, un livre, une DB, un manga où il n'y a pas de retournements de situation, de suspense, de coup de théâtre, et j'en passe à la fin de chaque chapitre, scène, ou autre ? Et bien non ! lol mais il faut bien avouer que c'est grasse à ce genre de ' problèmes' que l'on a envi de connaître le suite, que l'on s'intéresse à l'histoire. Enfin, personnellement, c'est mon avis. Mais je dois avouez aussi que le titre de « sadique » est assez bien lol. Sachant qu'en tant qu'auteur, je peux faire absolument tout ce qui me plait, je veux quand même que mon histoire ai du sens, alors je fais mon possible pour qu'elle soit crédible. En le suspense à une part importante dans cette crédibilité. Donc je ne peux m'en passer. Désolée ! lol mais je ferais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous choquer .

2 ) nous arrivons maintenant à la partie consacrée à la longueur de mes chapitres. Au fur et à mesure que mes chapitre s'écrivent, (pas tous seuls je vois rassure, sinon ça serait trop facile lol) je remarque qu'ils deviennent de plus en plus long, c'est une des grosses raisons pour laquelle je publie très rarement. Maintenant, j'essaye de ne pas faire au-delà d une vingtaine de pages sinon, de un, ça devient trop long à la lecture, et de deux, à taper au clavier c'est encore plus long. Personnellement, j'admirent beaucoup les auteurs, rares sont-ils, qui réussissent à faire de long, très long chapitres sans que l'on s'en lasse au milieu. J'espère que ça n'arrive pas avec la mienne lol. Pour tous vous dire, celui-ci fait 24 pages ! et je les ai senti passé. Sachant que l'inspiration vient et part quand elle le souhaite… lol. Mais bon je peux déjà affirmer que le chapitre suivant sera aussi long que celui-ci. Sachant que je rentre en septembre en 1er, donc, j'ai le bac, en plus de ça j ai toujours mes cours de dessin et je commence la conduite accompagnée donc j aurais encore moins de temps mais normalement je bosserais toujours sur mes fics je vous rassure .

3 ) ce qui m'amène au troisième point, j'ai comme projet futur de faire trois séries de One Shot et d'fic. la première série de OS serait serai de Petite Histoire de la même taille que ces chapitres, la deuxième série d'OS sera basée sur des chanson de divers interprètes tous connus, et les OS se suivront (donc, aucun suspense à la fin d'eux, comme pour la première série. La troisième série sera aussi basé à partir de chansons connues mais ne se suivront pas. Et mon idée de fic serai de reprendre l'histoire du film « 40 jours et 40 nuits » pour ce qui ne connaisse pas, voici un résumé : « Après une rupture terrible avec son ex, un bourreau des cœur décide de faire vœux d'abstinence durant 40 jours et 40 nuits pour l'oublier. Suite à cela, il va rencontrer LA fille qui fait vraiment battre son cœur. Lui, il essaye de résister à la tentation pendant que ses amis ouvrent un pari sur le jour où il craquera. » bien sure, tout sera adapté version Harry Potter. Aussi, pour les OS sachez qu'il n'y en aura qu'un seul ou maximum deux OS classé Drama car ils me tiennent à cœur sinon AUCUN ! j'ai horreur de pleurer devant mon PC ! ça use le clavier lol ! Alors voila, dites moi quelle histoire préféreriez vous ? je suivrais l'unanimité, mais dans tous les cas, les trois seront publié, ce que je demande se sont vos préférence sur l'ordre de passage.

4 )Sinon je tiens à dire que j'ai mon blog avec mes fan art d Harry Potter en grande majorité. Mes dessins sont basé de différentes fic qu'il y a sur Ff . net et que j'adore. Il y en a une sur « Totalement Serpentard », sur « le lionceau de Poudelard », sur « Roméo et Juliette version sorcier » et le dernier sur « Terre Sauvage ». N'hésitez pas à allez le visiter et à laisser des commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir l'adresse est http / draymiako . skyblog . com / (vous avez juste à enlever les espaces !) ou alors, il suffit d'appuyer sur « home » dans ma page perso. Et sinon si vous le désirez, au dessus, il y a mon adresse MSN et je suis ouverte à toute discutions avec qui que ce soit !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Onarluca :** Merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite.

**Amy Keiratu** veux savoir la suite ? lol patience ça arrive ! Bonne lecture.

**Squallinou : **hello ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise. Pour le miroir, la deuxième fois, il n'y a pas fait gaffe, il est passé à la va vite, mais oui c est comme pour les vampires ! Voila suite du mystère !

**Crackos :** voila la suite et désolée pour l'attente.

**madhatter hi-chan:** qu est ce que c est cette fin de chapitre ? Ça s'appelle de la torture .

**Egwene Al' Vereje** trouve que tu es sympa avec Dray, lol tu lui demande de faire une crise cardiaque ou de se taper les deux Harry a la fois mdr ! Ça ça serait un truc a faire lol. Pourquoi pas, qui sait ?

**Lou :** alors, pour le sadisme, j'essayerais de faire moins fort, il y a plein de personnes qui sont au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Pour ce qui est des deux Harry de Draco, il n y aura pas de ménage a trois sois en certaine .

**Alllba Ambre:**salut ma puce ça fait longtemps !Même si je sais que tu ne lira pas le chapitre de si tôt lol. J espère que ton bac s est bien passé et que tu passes de super vacances ! En ce qui consterne ma fic, je pense qu'elle fera 6 chapitres mais je peux me tromper et c est vrai que l autre chapitre était long, mais celui la l est encore plus ! Ça n en fini plus ! Merci d'être allé voir mon blog, et d avoir laissé des messages, ça m a fait très plaisir . Et y en aura des nouveaux j'espère que l on se reverra bientôt ! Passe de bonnes vacances et gros bisous .

**Jessy :** nan, Draco ne finira pas a l'asile et tu veux la suite ? Et bien la voila .

**Marine Malefoy :** Nan ! J'ai pas honte ! Et oui . Mais rassures toi, Harry ne se fera pas piquer Dray par son sosie, je ne sais même pas si on peut l'appeler comme ça lol et oui, Draco est physiquement attirer par Harry ! Bonne chance Dray !

**Mily Black:**c'est vrai que 50 reviews, c est haut mais on peux toujours rêver lol. Pour ce qui est de Blaise, tu avais effectivement tord, mais rassure toi, tu n'est pas la seule à avoir fait cette erreur (il a l air très mal vu de ce coté pauvre Blaise ) mais tu as mis le doigt sur quelque chose de juste, je n'en dis pas plus, et tous sera expliqué ! Et bonne lecture, tu me dira sûrement aussi que cette fin est une torture, mais entre sadique, on peux se serrer la main .

**Vert emeraude:** salut ! Pour répondre à ta question, je suis sadique de nature, dans tous les sens du terme et comme je ne lis pas ma fic comme elle serait une fic postée sur mais comme la mienne, ce qui signifie que je sais ce qui se passera, je n'ai aucune raison d'être frustrer, mais je comprends parfaitement ce que tu peux ressentir, moi aussi, j'aurais p »t » un scandale devant mon PC à ta place . Alors voila la suite pour me faire pardonner .

**serpentis-draco:**qui ne serais pas aux anges en ayant deux Harry pour le prix d'un ? Certainement pas moi lol. Et bien sur qu'il y aura des explications

**exellent :** merci, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas 50 reviews, mais merci beaucoup d'en avoir laisser une .

**Siuki:**salut ! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, mais, tu te pleins du suspense ? Mais que serait une histoire sans suspense ? Rien du tout puis, il ne faut pas trop m'en vouloir, ce n'est que ma première fic . Oui, je connais ce manga, je l'ai même en ma possession. Et je comprends que mon histoire t'ai fais penser à celle du volume 3 il y a un peu de ça, mais ce n'est pas pour le même but ni pour les même raisons, lol. En fait, je me suis surtout basé sur un épisode de card captor Sakura, je ne sais pas si tu connais. Enfin, voila la suite .

**Yukikoshiba :** merci beaucoup, mais j espère que tuas réchappé à la crise cardiaque lol j'imagine bien devant son ordinateur, une pauvre jeune fille avec le visage décomposé par la peur, inanimée sur sa chaise ! niark niark niark ! Mon sadique ? Tout le monde me le dit lol. Bien sur que non, je ne veux pas faire mourir mes lecteurs sinon, je n'aurais plus de raison d'écrire ! lol. Alors, d'après toi, ma fic est « complète, époustouflante, et adorable! » ça me touche beaucoup merci pour ses super compliments ! Et rien que pour cela, voici le chapitre 4. Bonne lecture !

**lyravage :** Horrible comme fin n'est ce pas j'en suis absolument navrée . Mais je ne peux malheureusement faire plus long, quoi que … lol voici le chapitre 4.

**Vif d'or:**je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ai plus. Puis pour le sadisme, j en parle au dessus lol. Mais je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé dans un tel état après la fin de mon chapitre 3. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira pour me faire pardonner. Bonne lecture !

**Eileen Ana:**merci

**Résumé des chapitre précédant :**

1) Harry fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur une personne dont il ignore l'identité. Après avoir réveillé Ron, ils rejoignent tous les deux Hermione et Parte prendre leur petit déjeuné. En chemin ils rencontrent Malfoy et son groupe de Serpentard. Harry a un sentiment de déjà vu. A table, il se rend compte que Malfoy est la personne de son rêve, alors il ne le supporte pas et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

2) Potter s'est enfuit de la Grande Salle. Son comportement surprend Malfoy qui ne va pas arrêter d'y penser toute la journée. En cour il voit un Potter froid, triste et vide, alors que quand il est seul, il se fait accoster par un Potter aguicheur, envoûtant et sexy. Ce 2em Potter le chauffe dans les couloirs et s'en va, laissant Draco plus que frustré, 2 fois dans la journée. A la fin des cours, après la 2em altercation, il poursuit Potter jusque dans le château. Il le retrouve, le colle au mur, l'embrasse et disparaît à son tour.

3) Harry est complètement bouleversé. Sa journée a été terrible et là, il se fait embrasser par Malfoy. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il se fait attraper par Ron et Hermione qui le traînent dans la salle sur demande. Là, c'est le règlement des comptes. Harry leur avoue qu'il aime Malfoy. Après le dîner, en se rendant dans leur salle commune, ils croisent Collin. Celui-ci leur raconte qu'il a vu Harry en train d'embrasser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était avec ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle. La nuit, Harry refait toujours ses étrange rêves mais cette fois, il découvre qu'il s'agit du Blond. Après son cour d'enchantement, le brun va se promener dans le parc jusqu'au moment où il entend des bruit. Et il découvre la même scène que Collin lui a décrit la veille.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Sinon autre petit mot ! Bonne chance pour cette nouvelle année scolaire pour ce qui on déjà commencé et ceux qui le font cette semaine, les autres, vous avez de la chances !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi !**

**Chapitre 4 : Mais qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?**

Draco était complètement choqué. A la sortie de son court de botanique, il était tombé sur Potter. Et comme à chaque fois, leur rencontre avait fini en caresse et en embrassade sous l'initiative du Brun.

Et là, il se retrouvait, collé contre un arbre avec un Potter dans ses bras et un autre un peu plus loin, les regardant. Il ne savait plus où se mettre et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, car le Harry contre lui le serrait très fort contre l'arbre. Mais aussi, comment agir ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'avant l intervention de l autre Harry, il était très occupé. Et cet arrêt soudain n'avait qu'a moitié calmé ses ardeurs. Il était donc dans un moment de frustration accumulé.

Il était donc en colère, très en colère, car, il ne comprenait pas, et les Malfoy détestent ne pas comprendre. Ils étaient toujours maîtres de la situation. Sauf aujourd'hui. Draco Lucius Malfoy, ne maîtrisait pas la situation, il ne maîtrisait rien du tout, même pas lui-même.

Il voulait parler, mais pour dire quoi ? Bonne question ! Il voulait hurler, crier, sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais surtout sur les deux Potter qui se trouvaient devant lui. Alors, il ouvrit la bouche, et essaya de former un son. Mais avant que celui-ci ne franchisse se gorge, il sentit la poigne de Potter se desserrer. Surpris, il planta ses yeux sur lui, mais l'autre ne le regardait pas, on pourrait même dire, qu'il se désintéressait de lui. Oui, il s'était retourné, dos à Draco, regardant intensément l'autre Potter. Et il se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui.

Alors avec du recule, Draco se mit à les comparer. Il fallait bien trouver une différence, il était clair pour lui qu'il y avait une vulgaire copie et l'originale. Il fut surpris de voir que la seule différence entre les deux était que celui qu'il avait dans les bras récemment portait l'uniforme de Serpentard alors que l'autre portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor. Rien d'autre.

Pendant sa réflexion, le Potter Serpentard, il allait l'appeler comme ça, s'était placer en fasse de l'autre, mais en laissant entre eux un bon mettre d'espace, et le regardait avec un sourire narquois, sous l'étonnement de l'autre.

'- Alors comme ça, voici le célèbre Harry Potter. Qu'il me tardait, d'enfin faire ta rencontre mon cher Harry !'' Fit le Potter Serpentard d'une voie qui se voulait douce mais d'où on entendait du sarcasme.

Personne ne lui répondit.

'- Alors, mon cher Harry, Aurais tu perdu ta langue ? Quel dommage, si tu savais, on dirait qu'elle plait à certaine personne.'' Enchaîna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le blond.

Celui-ci, très septique, s'était avancé vers eux de quelques pas. Il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son étonnement, sa colère, sa surprise et sa curiosité. Il n'empêche, qu'il fut un peu froissé par la façon dont Potter Serpentard parlait de lui. Comment osait-il ? Il allait répliquer quand…

'- Oh je suis désolé mon petit dragon, je ne voulais pas, c'est sorti tout seul'' Fit-il avec un petit sourire hypocrite.

'- Mais, qui es tu ?'' Demanda Potter Gryffondor qui avait enfin ouvert la bouche.

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, à la place, il le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit cette fois un sourire franc. Alors, Potter Gryffondor approcha sa main du visage de sa copie, mais celui-ci recula vivement, comme si il avait peur de se brûler. Puis, en reculant toujours, il mit une mains sur le coté gauche de son torse. Il respirait difficilement. Alors il reprit son souffle une fois qu'il fut assez loin des deux autre et leur dit :

'- je dois vous laisser maintenant, chers amis ! Quelle honte pour moi de quitter une si charmant compagnie, mais on me requière ailleurs !'' Et sous cette dernière phrase, il parti en courait en direction du château.

Draco et Potter ne lui coururent pas après, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Ils étaient déconnectés. Mais le blond fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits.

'- QU'EST-CE QUE CA SIGNIFIT ? QU'EST CE QUE C'EST-CE BORDEL ?'' Cria-t-il en empoignant Potter par le col et en le soulevant de quelques centimètres.

Harry mit toute la force qu'il pu pour se défaire de la poigne su serpentard. Une fois qu'il toucha le sol, il lui répondit :

'- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ? J'arrive, et je te vois en plein travaille avec … avec … avec MOI ! C'est toi qui devrais me dire ce qui se passe, nan ? Hurla-t-il à son tour.

'- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends Potter, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre que je sache ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Ça serais plutôt à toi de me dire pourquoi t'es en double !'' Répliqua la blond.

'- Malfoy, je t'en merde ! C'est clair ?

'- mais qu'est ce qui ce passe en ce moment ? Merde !'' Le Serpentard se passa la main dans les cheveux signe d'une intense réflexion. '' D'abord tu pète un scandale en plein milieu de la grande salle, tu te mets à chialer comme une gonzesse, puis tu me saute dessus dans les couloirs''

Au fur et à mesure des énumérations de Draco, Harry sentait la colère monter en lui, puis il ne se retint plus et envoya son poing en plein dans la mâchoire du blond. Celui-ci, surprit, s'écroula par terre. Il reprit ses esprits, se leva et décrocha une bonne droite sur l'œil gauche du brun. Alors le Gryffondor riposta, se jetant sur le Serpentard. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, Harry, sur Draco, le maintenait fermement avec les jambes pendant qu'il le frappait au visage sans s'arrêter. Il se défoulait sur lui, toute les émotions qu'il avait ressentit ces deux derniers jours ressortaient son la forme de coups sur le blond. Mais Draco ne se laissa pas faire, il saisit un des poignés du brun et le tordit aussi fort qu'il le pu pendant qu'avec l'autre, il lui agrippa le cou pour à la fois l'étrangler et le pousser sur le coté pour inverser leur position.

Pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, ils ne firent que ça, se frappant, se défendant, inversant leur position. C'était pour eux, un moyen de se vider complètement des deux derniers jours qui pour eux, représentaient l'enfer. Draco donna un dernier coup au visage d'Harry avec toute la force qui lui restait, donc plus grand-chose, et s'affala de tout son long sur le corps meurtri en dessous de lui. Ils restèrent là encore un bon moment, chacun reprenant peu à peu son souffle et ses esprits.

Ce fut Draco qui récupéra le plus vite. Il se mit sur les coudes, pour ne pas écraser entièrement le Gryffondor. Mais, depuis quand se souciait-il de lui ? Il le regarda attentivement, son visage seulement a quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

Harry, lui, était complètement dans les vaps, épuisé par ce combat au corps à corps. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait allé sans rien faire. Il ne fit aucun geste quand le poids de Malfoy sur lui se fit plus léger et il ne fit rien non plus quand il sentit son souffle près de sa bouche.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il sentit une bouche contre le sienne et une langue taquinant ses lèvres qu'il se décida à réagir. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tombant sur ceux à moitié clos du Serpentard. Il poussa un crie de surprise, et se débâti pour repousser le blond. Mais ses mouvements donnèrent plus de place à Malfoy qui en profita pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement sur les anches du Gryffondor le tout, sans quitter ses lèvres.

Et Draco décida de passer au niveau supérieur. Sa langue, qui jouait toujours avec la bouche de Potter, se fit une place à l'intérieur de cet antre. Quelques secondes après, elle rencontra celle du brun qui se laissa entraîner dans la danse. Il serra ses jambes un peu plus contre le bassin du brun et se pencha un peu plus pour faire en sorte que leur torse se touche. Alors, Harry se laissa aller, il posa une de ses mains sur la anche gauche de Draco et la fit descendre jusqu'à ses fesses pendant que l'autre s'était placé sur le haut de sa nuque. Il donna un rythme plus rapide au baiser qu'ils étaient en train d'échanger.

Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, ils n'avaient plus aucuns problèmes, tous ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était qu'ils continus ainsi sans être déranger. Leur esprit voyageaient, volaient. Pour eux, cet instant était magique, sans, haine, sans violence, sans critique, sans rien. Seulement de la douceur, de la tendresse et de le liberté. Plus rien de pouvait les séparer, sauf une chose, l'air.

Le manque d'air les força à se lâcher, même si aucun des deux ne le voulaient. Alors Draco se redressa, toujours sur les anches sur survivant. Il regardait tendrement ses joues devenues roses, ses lèvres rougies, son souffle rapide, qui faisait tout pour se calmer et ses pupilles dilatées qu'il pouvait à peine apercevoir à travers ses paupières à moitié closes. Ces mêmes pupilles vertes faisaient la même chose, elles le détaillaient aussi bien que lui détaillait le brun.

Ils s'observèrent tous les deux, ils avaient les mêmes réactions, les mêmes symptômes et les mêmes sentiments. La plénitude volait sur eux, ils étaient libres, plus de masque à porter, plus de haine à fabriquer. Juste, un autre sentiment naissant vide de toute hostilité.

Harry se redressa, son visage arrivait au niveau de celui de Draco qui était toujours installé sur ses anches. Doucement, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du blond, ses yeux plongés dans les opales azur. Leur souffle se touchèrent, leur bouche s'effleurèrent leur respiration augmentaient. Et le contacte se créa, timidement, gentiment puis avidement. Ils replongèrent dans un baiser passionné comme ils en avaient eu un quelques secondes au paravent.

Et ils se séparèrent, toujours pour la même raison.

Draco se releva, libérant par la même occasion Harry de son poids. Mais le brun ne voulait pas se séparer de se poids, il retient le blond qui se dégagea, pour lui tendre la main. Harry ne compris pas tout de suite ce que voulait le Serpentard, mais il l'attrapa juste pour avoir un contacte. Draco tira alors le Gryffondor pour l'aider à se lever. Mais il fit exprès de tirer un peu trop fort pour le recevoir directement dans ses bras. Alors il le serra contre lui, dans une pression qui se veut à la fois forte et douce.

Et ils se lâchèrent. Ils remirent chacun un peu d'ordre dans les vêtements de l'autre. A part leur visages qui gardaient quand même une trace de leurs actions, rien ne pouvait laisser dire qu'il savaient eu une petite séance en tête à tête.

'- On doit aller en court.'' Dit Draco avec désinvolture.

'- je sais'' Répondit simplement Harry.

Alors ils entendirent au loin la sonnerie annonçant le court suivant. Draco fit demi-tour se dirigeant vers le château pour son heure d'histoire de la magie. Mais il entendit la dernière phrase que murmura le rouge et or.

'- mais je ne veux pas !''

Peut être Harry penserait-il qu'il ne l'avais pas entendu. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une fois qu'il fut assez loin, et toujours en marchant, il répondit sur le même ton :

'- moi non plus.''

Et il continua. Devant la grande porte, il croisa un certain nombre de Poufsouffle qui le regardèrent avec frayeur, et des Gryffondor qui le dévisagèrent. Mais il fut étonné de ne pas recevoir des regardes haineux venant de Weasley et Granger. Non, eux, ils lui donnèrent plutôt un petit relèvement aux coins des lèvres qui lui fit penser à un sourire, mais il n'y croyait pas trop.

Il arriva dans le couloir où était sa salle de classe. Ce couloir lui rappela quelques souvenirs. Bien sur, il y était passé hier soir en coursant Potter. Celui-ci lui avait faussé compagnie après un échangé très chargé côté hormone.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui c'était passé. Après avoir retrouvé Potter sortant d'une salle de classe, il l'avait violement plaqué contre le mure et l'avait embrassé sauvagement. Puis il était partit en courant, comme un lâche. Le lâche qu'il était. Et il avait couru en direction de sa salle commune. Non pas pour rester avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Pansy et Blaise, mais pour s'enfermer dans son dortoir, virant par la même occasion ses camarades. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Simplement rester seul, à réfléchir.

Sa journée avait été un calvaire. Elle était tellement bizarre, en premier, il s'inquiétait pour Potter, déjà à la base, c'est pas normal. Mais en plus, son comportement à son égard pendant les cours l'attristait. Il s'était rendu compte que le fait que Potter l'ignore le rendait triste. Il s'était maudit lui-même ainsi que le Gryffondor par la même occasion.

Puis, il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs quand il était seul. Et là, il ne l'avait pas reconnu, le brun l'avait plaqué contre un mur et l'avait sauvagement allumé. Et il est parti comme si de rien n'était.

Quelques minutes après Pansy et Blaise l'ont rejoint pour leur première heure de cours de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient en commun avec les rouge et or. Et il l'avait recroisé. Mais cette fois, il était avec sa petite troupe. Et le blond avait vraiment cru qu'il allait le massacrer si celui qui prétendait être son meilleur ami ne l'aurait pas arrêté.

Et les heures étaient passées. Exactement 2 heures de DCFM. 2 heures où il n'avait pas cessé de regarder Potter. Où il avait observé ses faits et gestes. Mais celui-ci était resté distant et renfermé sur lui-même.

Après il avait était en cour de botanic ou il s'était « venger » gentiment de Blaise.

Et à la fin du cour, ou il était sorti seul, il avait croisé Potter qui semblait l'attendre. Et ça avait recommencé comme au début de l'après-midi. Le Gryffondor l'avait chauffé à mort. Et était parti sans demander son reste.

Mais Draco s'y attendait. Et il poursuivit le brun qui se dirigeait vers le château. Puis dans plein d'étages et de couloirs différent.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans le couloir du cour d'histoire de la magie. Là, Potter avait disparut. Alors il a ouvert chaque porte de chaque classe et le brun était sorti lui-même de la seule porte qu'il n'avait pas encore ouverte.

A ce moment là, une pulsion de rage l'avait soudain envahit. Sur un coup de tête, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et l'avait embrassé avec force.

Voila le résumé de sa journée et à quoi il pensait. Mais ce n'était que quand Blaise était rentré dans le dortoir qu'il su que sa journée était loin d'être finie.

Son meilleur ami s'était posé sur son lit, les mains sur les piliers de son lit à baldaquin et le regarder fixement, sans bouger. Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées avant que Draco ne craque. Il s'était redressé, et avait hurlé.

'- Qu'es ce que tu veux à la fin ?''

Blaise avait relevé, un sourcil, d'un air indifférent. Il l'avait regardé de haut tout en disant :

'- Moi ? Rien voyons. Mais dis moi, et toi, comment vas-tu ? Tu es un peu à cran aujourd'hui, non ?''

Et là, Draco avait compris ou était sa faute. D'habitude, il était calme et impassible. Rien ne pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds (À part Potter bien sur !) et aujourd'hui, par 2 fois, il avait craqué.

Après un trop long silence, Blaise avait décidé de continuer ;

'-Tu ne crois pas que tu as des choses à me dire ?''

Draco, qui avait ramené ses jambes près de lui, avait répondu d'un ton renfrogné :

'- Non''

'- Tu es sur ?''

Pas de réponse.

'- Draco'' continua Blaise d'un ton menaçant.

Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas parler. Alors, il avait décidé de fuir la conversation. Il s'était donc levé et s'était dirigé vers la porte de leur dortoir.

'- C'est l'heure d'aller dans la grande salle''

Et il était sorti de la pièce. Il avait failli par la même occasion percuter Pansy qui avait l'air très passionnée par la serrure de la porte.

'- Oh Draco ? Tu étais là ? Tu n'aurais pu faire attention !'' le sermonna-t-elle.

'- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de rencontrer des personnes qui espionne aussi mal derrière les portes.'' Avait-il répondu au tac au tac.

Puis il s'était dirigé vers la salle commune des Serpentard. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant le tableau qui donnait sur les cachots que ses deux meilleurs amis l'avait rejoint.

La traversée du château s'était passée dans le silence le plus complet. Seul le bruit de leurs pas trahissaient leur présence. C'était un silence lourd et gênant, mais cela, Draco s'en foutait, t'en qu'il avait la paix. Mais, il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devrait leur parler ? Et il se doutait que cela allait arriver très bientôt.

Quand Draco était entré dans la grande salle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de regarder la table de Gryffondor, cherchant discrètement le coupable de ses tourments. Mais il ne le vit pas. Potter et sa troupe n'était pas encore là. Alors il avait lâché un petit soupir déçut, qui n'avait pas échappé à Blaise et Pansy, et était parti s'asseoir à sa place.

Cinq minutes après qu'il ait commencé a mangé, les rouges et or étaient entré. Et il avait été ravi de constater que le brun s'était inconsciemment assit en face de lui. Mais il se dépêcha de cacher son sourire car il avait remarqué que les deux autres Serpentard l'observaient de très prés.

Pendant tout le repas, il avait observé Potter à la dérober. Et celui-ci ne cessait de le fixer. Ce qui l'avait un peu gêné durant sa contemplation, il pu voir Weasley essayé d'engager la conversation avec son meilleur ami et Granger remplir l'assiette de ce même meilleur ami.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que Potter était beau malgré son air triste. Après tout, le brun avait un beau visage, ni rond, ni carré et malgré ses lunettes qu'il trouvé affreuse il avait des yeux magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns noir mi long et toujours en désordre depuis tant d'année cacher avec efficacité sa cicatrice. On aurait pu les comparer à un nid d'oiseau, mais leur coté rebelle lui donnait un air très charmant. Ses yeux, dans les quels il pouvait lire comme dans un livre ouvert avaient un couleur émeraude magnifique. A la fois rieur et passionné, ils étaient la porte ouverte à son âme. Puis, sous ses opales vertes il y a ses deux pommettes, de la couleur mate de sa peau, elles passent au rose puis au rouge quand il a un surplus d'émotion comme, la gêne, la colère, la rage et peu être même la passion, le désir ? Et en dernier, il y a sa bouche. Ses deux lèvres pleine et d'un rose pâle. Elles ont une forme magnifique quand il sourit, mais elles peuvent aussi être effrayante quand il se déchaîne… Mais il savait que ce qui ne changerait pas suivant ses émotions, c'était leur saveur. Elles avaient un goût incomparable, indéfinissable, elles avaient un goût de paradis.

Et là, même si il ne pouvait pas le voir, il connaissait, et se rappelait se son corps de rêves.

Sa carrure masculine et à la fois frêle, son torse bronzé par le soleil, ses abdos bien dessinés mais pas trop par le Quidditch, ses biceps et ses jambes.

Et en y pensant, Draco en avait l'eau à la bouche, et il commença à s'imaginer comment serait le visage de Potter rempli de désir.

Ses pupilles seraient dilatées à un tel point ou l'on ne verrait même plus la couleur, sa bouche serait entre ouverte et ses lèvres auraient une couleur rouge passion. Plus bas, son torse se soulèverait à la vitesse de sa respiration saccadée. Ses bras seraient en croix agrippant de toutes leurs forces les draps sur les côtés. Les muscles de ses jambes seraient tendus alors que celle-ci resteraient écartée. Et son bassin serait cambré vers le haut, ne touchant pas le lit.

Rien qu'à ses pensées, le blond bandait, il était dur comme de la pierre. Il quitta ses pensées quand Blaise, assit à sa gauche, commença à lui donner plusieurs coups successifs dans les côtes.

Alors qu'il allait tourner la tête pour engueuler Blaise, il croisa le regard du Gryffondor. Celui-ci était triste mais avait quand même une autre lueur qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il n'avait pas voulu lâcher ce regard, mais Blaise et Pansy le surveillaient. Alors, il s'était dépêché de manger et était sorti de la grande salle non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor.

Dans les couloirs qui menaient aux cachots, il avait fait tout son possible pour semer ses deux meilleurs amis. Il voulait encore reculer leur entrevue. Il voulait réfléchir pour leur expliquer son problème. Et les deux Serpentard l'avaient bien compris. Ils avaient vu que leur ami n'était pas encore prés à se vider de ses problèmes. Ils le laissèrent donc dans les couloirs. Mais le soir, il ne manquerait pas à un interrogatoire corsé.

Draco déambulait seul encore une fois dans les couloirs vide du château. Il se sentait libre, il pouvait réfléchir tranquillement. Mais que devait-il penser ? Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attiré par Potter. Mais bon, que devait-il faire la prochaine fois qu'il le rencontrerait ? Et comment serait-il ? Triste ou allumeur ?

D'ailleurs, c'était très bizarre ce changement de comportement. A croire qu'il était schizophrène. C'était très étrange. D'un coté, il était triste, fatigué, il faisait presque pitié. Et de l'autre, aguicheur, allumeur et … Il ne pouvait pas dire sexy, car il l'était tout le temps. Il était donc arrivé à la conclusion suivante, soit Potter s'était dédoublé, soit quelqu'un utilisait du polynectar pour le rendre chèvre.

Tout en pensant, il avait marché un peu partout dans le château et s'était retrouvé près de l'escalier central. Ce qui l'avait surpris c'était de voir Potter s'avancer vers lui doucement.

Au début il avait cru que c'était le Potter triste qu'il avait avec lui en cours. Mais en observant sa démarche, il avait vu qu'elle n'avait rien de triste. Au contraire, il avançait la tête haute, un sourire aux lèvres et avec le déhanchement d'un félin.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, Draco avait l'impression d'être la proie. Une proie prés à se faire dévorée. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester là. Il savait que se Potter était dangereux. Il devait partir, fuir cet être. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était hypnotisé par son regard de braise. Il voyait le Gryffondor se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui sans qu'il puisse bouger.

Bien vite à son goût, le brun s'était retrouvé en face de lui à seulement quelque centimètre de son visage. Il pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa joue. Et il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

'- Hello Malfoy ! Content de me revoir mon cœur ?'' Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Rien qu'à sentir son souffle contre sa bouche, il en était tout exité. Rien qu'en voyant ses yeux flamboyants, il en était tout tendu.

'- Oh ! Mais je vois que tu es très content de me voir !'' Continua-t-il. '- Je suis flatté''

Potter releva un sourcil d'un air espiègle et se rapprocha pour poser une main sur les hanches du blond.

Et de file en aiguille, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux dans une situation très compromettante quand Collin Crivey est arrivé. Mais ils n'avaient pas tenus compte de sa présence. C'est à peine si Draco l'avait entraperçu. Mais il se souvenait de leur position. Draco était contre le mur et avait ses jambes autour des hanches de Potter. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient follement, le Gryffondor avait une main sous le fessier du blond pendant que l'autre était dans son pantalon.

Leur échange avait duré une bonne demi-heure. Ils n'avaient pas été jusqu au bout mais cette fois ils s'étaient tout les deux assouvis avant que le brun ne prenne la fuite, comme à chaque fois.

Et il s'était retrouvé là, seul dans le couloir, assit contre le mur, le pantalon descendu au niveau des genoux. Il était resté ainsi environ 10 minutes, le temps d'assimiler tous ce qui venait de se passer. Puis il s'était relevé, habillé et était retourné, avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, en direction de sa salle commune, le tout en espérant que personne ne l'ai vu.

Une fois arrivé devant le tableau de sa salle, il avait inspiré profondément, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il y avait derrière. Il ne voulait pas entrer mais il ne pouvait pas échapper à la confrontation éternellement.

Alors, il avait inspiré un grand coup et avait prononcé le mot de passe. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir la salle des serpentard entièrement vide à l'exception de ces deux meilleur amis.

_« Et après ça, qui osera dire que les serpentard n'ont pas de courage ? Non mais vraiment ils peuvent pas laisser les gens tranquille ? Faut à tout prix qu'ils se mêlent des affaires des autres ! Allez, on respire un grand coup, mon vieux, et on avance ! »_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Ils s'était avancé devant Blaise et Pansy et les avait regardé de haut, grimace qui signifiait « attention à ce que vous allez dire ! »

Alors Blaise lui avait montrer le siège derrière lui, lui intiment en même temps de s'asseoir. Et il l'avait fait.

Il s'était installé, penché, les mains sur ses genoux, il n'avait pas bougé, dévisageant son meilleur ami qui le regardait dans le blanc des yeux. Aucun des deux n'avaient fait le moindre geste durant plusieurs minutes. Aucun battement de cils, aucune mèche de cheveux, rien.

C'était Pansy, qui à force de les regarder, avait craqué.

'- non mais vous avez fini oui ? Vous allez arrêter de vous regardez dans le blanc des yeux comme ça, ou je vais faire un meurtre ! Non même deux ! Alors commençons avant que je ne perde mon calme.''

Durant sa tirade, elle s'était lever et nous avait montré l'un après l'autre et s'était rassit comme si de rien n'était. Draco s'était donc dit qu'il devait agir, faire quelque chose. Alors, il avait pris la parole.

'- Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez ?'' Avait-il demander d'un ton qu se veut détaché.

Alors, ce fut au tour de Blaise d'exploser.

'- Ce qu'on veut ? Tu nous demandes ce qu'on veut ? Alors que tu le sais très bien ! Mais je vais te dire, moi, ce que je veux ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de nous prendre pour des cons, de nous faire des grands sourires, et de jouer les hypocrites devant nous ! Tu crois qu'on est aveugle ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'on n'a pas remarqué ce qui ce passe depuis ce matin ? Tu crois que …''

'- ça suffit Blaise !'' C'est Pansy qui avait coupé le brun. '' Blaise assis-toi !'' Lui intima-t-elle car celui-ci s'était levé sous une impulsion de colère. ''Et calmes-toi non de Dieu !''

Blaise qui était debout et rouge de rage, s'était assit et essayait de reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir reprendre une discussion normale avec son ami. A ce moment, Draco s'était dit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il aurait dut parler à ses amis bien avant, même si ceux-là ne remontaient qu'au matin même. Il se sentait coupable de leur tristesse et de leur inquiétude à son égard. Il avait donc décidé de tout leur raconter. De toute façon, ces deux là ne l'auraient pas laissé sortir de cette salle sans qu'il ait craché le morceau alors, autant tout dire.

'-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, ni par où commencer. Je sais que vous êtes inquiet pour moi et j'en suis désolé. Pour répondre à ta question Blaise, non je ne vous prends pas pour des cons ! Je n'ai juste pas l'habite de dévoiler mes sentiments à n'importe qui !''

'- Mais c'est ça le problème, Draco ! Nous ne sommes pas n'importe qui ! Nous sommes tes meilleurs amis. Nous serons toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive ! Alors, même si tu ne sais pas par où commencer, vas-y par le commencement, ou alors, nous pouvons t'exposer les fais que nous savons déjà si cela peu t'aider.''

Blaise avait enchaîné sur un ton calme et distinct. Voir dans quelle détresse était le blond, avait calmé ses ardeurs. Il voulait faire tout son possible pour que Draco lui ouvre son cœur, et il savait que Pansy était du même avis que lui. Alors, le blond avait simplement hoché la tête en signe d'approbation.

'- Bien, alors, voila. Nous savons que ça à un rapport avec Potter, et ce n'est pas la peine de la cacher ou de nous contredire, nous t'avons observé toute la journée.'' C'était Pansy qui étalait ce qu'ils savaient. '' Il y a eu son comportement ce matin et ta réaction. Nous avons aussi remarqué que tu l'observais toujours pendant les cours, de là à même plus suivre ce que disaient les profs, et de te faire engueuler par Mcgonagall. Et aussi quand Blaise t'a appelé pour aller en cour, tu étais sur le point de parler à Potter et ses potes. Et il t'en a, entre guillemets, empêché de le faire. Et je pense que c'est pour cela que tu t'es vengé sur nous en botanique. D''habitude, tu n'a pas les nerfs a fleur de peau comme aujourd'hui. Normalement, tu nous aurais peu être un peu engueulé, mais tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça. C'est aussi une preuve que tu n'es pas dans ton état. Et pour finir, quand tu es rentré tout à l'heure, tu es rentré comme un bourrin en virant tout le monde qu'il y avait dans votre dortoir. Voila, c'est tout ce que nous savons.''

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de la tête pour confirmer tout ce que venait de dire la jeune fille.

Il leur raconta donc ses soupons de ce matin. Son intérêt soudain, pour Potter, et la réaction qu'il avait eu dans la Grande Salle. Sa soi-disant obsession pour lui durant les cours. Comment il ne pensait plus qu'a lui durant ceux-ci. Son envi de regarder ses moindre faits et gestes. Durant toute l'heure d'histoire de la magie, il n'a fait que penser à lui. Puis en métamorphose, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas cesser de le détailler, de l'observer aux cours des deux heures. Il avait été choqué de la façon dont Potter l'avait regardé, avec ses yeux vides. Comme si il lui était indifférent. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent. Il ne l'avait jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. Et ça l'avait travaillé jusqu'au déjeuné. Alors, il avait décidé d'aller faire un tour avant le début des cours. Le Blond leur raconta donc sa première altercation avec le Gryffondor. Cela avait bien fait rire Blaise et Pansy, mais maintenant, ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi il était de mauvais poils. Et le manège avait recommencé pendant les deux heures de DCFM. Et ensuite, il y avait eu le cour de botanique. Où il avait décidé d se vengé d'eux deux. Puis sa deuxième rencontre avec le survivant alors qu'il rentrait au château. Puis sa course poursuite et enfin le moment où il avait réussit à l'attraper. Ses deux amis avaient eux aussi pensé qu'il l'avait frappé, torturer pour tous ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer dans la journée. Mais ils furent surpris d'apprendre, qu'il l'avait embrassé. Et qu'en suite, il s'était enfuit pour venir ici. Sans oublier leur autre altercation juste avant de rentrer dans la salle commune.

Un silence suivit son histoire, aucun ne savait comment réagir. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, mais un où tout le monde était en intense réflexion. Au bout de quelques minutes, Blaise prit la parole.

'- Donc, tu dis que Potter, le Potter que nous connaissons et qui était complètement à coté de ses pompes aujourd'hui t'a fait plusieurs fois des avances dans la journée.''

Draco confirma ses dires.

'- Et tu dis que pendant ces moments, au contraire, Potter pète la forme ! (Jeu de mot lol)

'- Oui !''

'- Tout cela est étrange, vraiment très étrange. T'en pense quoi Pansy ?'' Demanda–t-il a la jeune fille qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

'- Je ne sais pas. Tout laisserait à supposer que Potter joue la comédie, ou qu'il soit en double, ou que quelqu'un utilise son corps pour t'en faire baver.''

'- Raaaah, ça m'énerve ! Ça sens la magie à plein nez ! C'est sur !''

'- Blaise, c'est moi qui suis sensé m'énerver, pas toi !''

'- Mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme !'' Répliqua le brun en se levant et en faisant les cents pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment le blond pouvait rester aussi calme, lui rien qu'a savoir ça, il était stressé.

'- Mais comment peux tu rester aussi calme ? Moi j'arrive pas !'' Toujours en marchant en long en large et en travers. '' Je comprends pas, mais c'est trop bizarre !''

'- Comment je peux rester aussi calme ? C'est simple je suis complètement vidé, dans tous les sens du terme, et tu stresse déjà assez pour nous deux !''

A son sous-entendu, et à son sourire qui disait tous, Blaise, compris le sous-entendu pas discret du tout de son ami. Sa réaction fut un sourire narquois, et un envoi de coussin vert et argent en la direction de la tête du blond. Celui-ci s'était retrouvé tout décoiffé entassé sous les 5 projectiles.

'- Mais t'es pas bien tu m'as décoiffé !''

'- Oh pauvre chou !''

'- Ca suffit !'' déclara Pansy. '' J'en ai marre de faire la loi ! Que des vrais gamins ! Si on se remettait à ton problème Draco, nan ? À moins que vous ne préfériez vous bagarrer comme de vulgaire premières années ?''

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête en silence.

'- Bien ! Alors, Blaise, à ton avis c'est un coup fait par magie ! Pas une vieille blague imaginé de la part de Potter.''

'- Bien sure que nan, c'est quasiment impossible ! Vous assez déjà vu un Gryffondor joué la comédie ? Et aussi bien en plus ? C'est inimaginable !''

'- Blaise n'a pas tord, mais, même si on t écoute, il y a quand même un risque. Et même si c'est de la magie, il y a plein de possibilités ! Potion, sorts, transformations, et j'en passe !''

'- Je ne sais pas, il faut faire des recherches, ou des trucs dans le genres.'' Blaise regarda sa montre. '' Vous savez quoi, on devrait aller se coucher, la nuit porte conseil. Et on verra ça demain, à tête reposée.''

C'était sur ces derniers mots qu'il s'était quitter tous les trois pour une nuit reposante. Pansy partie dans le dortoir des filles alors que les deux garçons allaient dans le leur. Ils se couchèrent en silence, sans rien dire, pour ne pas réveiller les autres, mais aussi par ce qu'il n'avait rien à dire. Ils étaient couché dans leur lit, la fatigue les submergeant de pus en plus. Mais aucun des deux ne pouvaient fermer l'œil. L'un parce que les draps étaient trop froids et l'autre parce que son esprit était beaucoup trop embrumé pour être fatigué.

Toute sa journée repassa dans sa mémoire. En long en large et en travers. En avant, et en arrière. Bref dans tous les sens. Ses souvenirs lui surchargeaient la tête. Ses rencontres avec Potter passaient plusieurs fois, de plus en plus doucement, comme pour lui monter quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu. Mais le sommeil envahissait déjà le reste de son esprit. Les dernières images à l'accompagner dans ses rêves furent ceux de sa plus récente altercation avec le beau brun. Celle, où dans un coin sombre des couloir de Poudelard, ils avaient pu librement tous deux les deux se libérer.

Au petit matin, il ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller avec l'érection, la plus grosse qu'il n'ait jamais eu. A près tout, il se souvenait parfaitement de son rêve qui était chargé de scène de la veille. Mais pas question de se défouler. Ah ça non. Potter lui pourrissait déjà le jour, ce n'était pas une raison pour le faire chier aussi la nuit et au petit matin. Il s'était donc dirigé vers la douche d'un pas rapide, se fichant complètement de réveiller ses camarades en claquant la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, la douche froide ne le calma pas tout de suite. Saletés d'hormones qui ne voulaient pas partir. Mais il eu quand même je dessus au bout de vingt minutes.

Quand il retourna dans son dortoir, pour s'habiller, il tomba sur le regard amusé de Blaise qui lui fit un petit sourire discret que lui seul vit, les trois autres occupants ayant depuis longtemps cessé de comprendre leur fonctionnement.

Il choisit pour la journée, une chemise blanche qui pouvait passer sous son uniforme, et un pantalon noir à pince réglementaire, mais chic quand même.

Il avait pris son petit déjeuné en compagnie de blaise et Pansy comme tous les jours. Il se servit comme toujours un café bien serré et un peu de bacon pour changer. Il en profita pour regarder la salle avec ses grands airs. Jusqu'au moment où il croisa les yeux du Gryffondor. Il y eu comme un arrêt net dans le temps. Il ne pouvait se détacher de ses deux émeraudes qu'il trouvait de plus en plus magnifique. Il remarqua par la même occasion que Potter le regardait avec un air bizarre, indéchiffrable. Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus, Granger s'était assise juste entre eux, gâchant en même temps la vue sublime qu'il avait quelques secondes au paravent.

_« Maudite Granger ! Fait chier celle-là ! Pour qui elle se prend la sang-de-bourbe ? Qui lui a permis de s'assoire là ? Pétasse ! »_

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais tout de même discret, Malfoy oblige.Blaise, qui avait tout vu et tout entendu ne s'était pas gêné pour enquiquiner son ami.

'- Bien alors mon Draco ? Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? On a pas une belle vue sur la Grande Salle c'est ça ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas voyons tu le reverra plus tard ton petit lion à lunette !'' Lui dit le brun sur un ton bienveillant en lui mettant la main dans les cheveux, tout en sachant qu'il détestait ça.

Draco poussa un nouveau soupir. Il dégagea la main de sa tête et déclara d'un ton calme mais précis :

'- Blaise, dis le franchement si tu souhaite mourir !''

Ce qui stoppa net le serpentard dans ses vannes pas drôles du matin.

Le reste du déjeuné se passa dans un calme certain, y compris les deux heures de botanique qu'il avait juste après. Deux heures durant lesquelles ils avaient du faire exactement la même chose que la veille, donc, un cour long et ennuyant. Il avait même eu envi de refaire une blague à Blaise juste pour se détendre, mais à le vue de son regard de la mort qui tue, il s'était arrêté. Non pas qu'il avait eu peur, les Malfoy n'ont pas peur, mais il savait que le brun serait capable de lui faire la tête si il recevait encore des heures de colles par sa faute. Mais s'était pas faute d'avoir essayé une ou deux fois en plus.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Il était maintenant devant la salle du professeur Binn's. Voila une heure où il pourrait dormir tranquillement, car à cause de sa nuit tourmentée, il n'avait fermé l'œil que très peu de temps et on ne pouvait pas dire que ces quelques heures furent reposantes. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait réussi à contrôler la situation. Il avait pris le dessus de ses hormones qui n'en faisaient car leurs têtes et qui avaient décidé de ce réveillé en pensant à Potter.

Potter, dans un sens, il comprenait que son corps réagisse à lui. Il était loin d'être moche et quand il voulait quelque chose, il avait. Il suffisait de voir comment il arrive à l'allumer quand ils se croisent tous les deux seul à seul. Rien que d'y penser…

Mais la rencontre qu'il avait eue mais pas trente minutes auparavant l'avait laissé très troublé et à la foi serein, pour ne par dire soulagé.

Troublé, car il ne savait pas quoi penser ni faire après ce qu'il avait vu. Deux Potter l'un en face de l'autre, ce regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Sachant que l'un portait un uniforme de serpentard et l'avait chauffé comme pas possible deux minutes avant. Et que l'autre, habillé en parfait petit gryffondor, avait l'air aussi pommé que lui. C'était tout de même étrange, la façon dont Potter serpentard s'était comportée devant l'autre. Il avait parlé d'une manière si soutenue, mais Draco avait bien décelé de la moquerie derrière son ton courtois. Et il était presque certain que l'autre Potter l'avait aussi remarqué.

Au moins, ce qui l'avait rassuré, c'était la réaction qu'avait eu le Potter Gryffondor. Au moins, il pouvait dire que ça avait été un reflex normal que Potter aurait fait. Donc une seule conclusion lui venait à l'esprit, il y avait bel et bien deux Potter complètement différent et opposé en tous points de vue. L'un était prévisible et impulsif et l'autre était sournois, calculateur, manipulateur et d'un calme à toute épreuve. Il portait définitivement bien l'uniforme de serpentard.

Il pouvait affirmé que le Potter qu'il connaissait était le gryffondor. Ils avaient tellement échangé d'insultes, de coup de poing qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Mais jamais au grand jamais, une de leurs bagarres n'avaient finies comme celle qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Et ça ne lui avait pas déplu, au contraire, il avait été très coopératif. Et si il aurait pu, il aurait continué pendant longtemps leur échange. Mais malheureusement, il avait dut stopper tous cela pour aller en cour.

Il vit enfin Blaise et Pansy arriver en courant dans sa direction. Ils étaient largement en retard, et Draco les avait attendu devant la salle de classe, pas question qu'il rentre sans ses deux amis.

'-Vous en avez mis du temps'' les sermonna le blond.

'-Désolé mais on a eu un petit problème à la bibliothèque !'' S'excusa l'autre garçon.

Draco leva un sourcil à sa réponse et Blaise lui fit signe de rentré dans la classe, ce qu'il fit, comprenant qu'il aurait ses explications une fois à l'intérieur. Pansy prit donc la tête du groupe et ouvrit doucement et délicatement la porte de la salle, espérant qu'elle ne grincerait pas. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, elle l'entrebâilla juste un peu pour laisser passer une personne, et se faufila à travers les chaises du dernier rang inoccupé. Puis ce fut au tour de Blaise de passer la porte. Il l'a poussa de deux centimètres pour pouvoir rentrer et rejoindre la jeune fille. Et Draco rentra ni vu ni connu comme si de rien n'était et serpenta entre le mur et les chaises, pour s'asseoir ensuite, le plus discrètement possible. Les deux autres serpentards furent complètement bluffé.

Ils s'étaient donc placé au tout dernier rang et le siège le plus près de la porte était occupé par Draco suivit de Blaise et enfin de Pansy. Leur professeur ne vit que du feu à leur manège. Chacun sorti de quoi écrire, pour au moins faire semblent de prendre des notes. Au bout de cinq minutes, Draco passa discrètement un parchemin à Blaise afin de converser tranquillement durant l'heure.

_¤ Bon alors, c'est quoi cette histoire ? ¤_

Blaise trempa sa plume dans l'encre et répondit :

_Bien, tu sais, avec Pans' on avait décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur ton problème. _

_¤ Et m'en parler, c'était trop dure ? Bande de lâcheur !¤_

_Mais non ! Mais on s'est dit que tu voulais peu être rester seul quand on t'a vu partir en direction du parc après la botanique. _

_¤ Mouai … Et alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? ¤_

_° C'est Pan's ! En fait, ce qui s'est passé, quand on est arrivé, c'est qu'on est tombé sur Wealsey et Granger, ils on rien dit mais, c'est tout comme.°_

_Alors, on s'est installé en gardant un œil sur eux au cas ou et on est allé chercher les bouquins qui nous intéressait. _

_¤ Et alors ? ¤_

_° Et bien figures-toi, pas moyen de les trouver ! On a fait tous les rayons ! De celui des potion jusqu'à celui des malédictions en passant par celui des sorts et des comptes ! Et Nada ! Que dalle ! °_

_Alors on a été voir Pince (elle fait vraiment peur de près !) Et on lui a demandé où étaient les livres qu'on voulait. _

_° Elle nous a répondu que aucun n'avait été emprunté, alors c'est qu'ils devaient être dans les rayons ou que d'autre élèves devaient s'en servirent. °_

_¤ Laissez moi deviner la suite ! C'est Belette et Sang de bourbe qui avaient tous les bouquins ? ¤_

_Oué !_

_°Dans le mille ! °_

_Et de ton coté, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?_

_¤ Et bien, je me suis promener dans le parc¤_

Draco hésita un moment, devait-il leur parler de la rencontre ? Oui.

_¤ Et je suis tombé sur Potter¤_

_Lequel ? Tu as eu le droit à des insultes, ou à du bon temps ?_

_° Blaise, arrêtes de te marré !°_

_¤ Merci Pan's. Donc, pour répondre, en fait, j'ai eu droit au deux !¤_

_°C'est-à-dire ?°_

_¤ Et bien voila, en faisant ma balade dans le parc, je suis tombé sur Potter. Et comme d'habitude, il s'est jeté sur moi. Il m'a collé contre un arbre avec un regarde qui disait ''je vais te bouffer''. Et bon sans à chaque fois, c'est de mieux en mieux avec lui. Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais la vache, il fait de ses trucs !¤_

_° Viens en aux faits, et passes nous les détailles, on est pas obligé de TOUS savoir non plus !°_

_¤Ok, ok, pourtant, tu rates quelque chose ! Bon enfin bref, au moment où j'étais plaqué entre l'arbre et lui, quand j'avais passé mes jambes autour de sa taille, et quand il faisait balader les mains sur tout le haut de mon corps alors que je …¤_

_° STOP ! °_

_¤Ok, vous énervez pas ! Donc, à ce moment là, il y a eu un drôle de bruit derrière un autre arbre, mais nous n'y avons pas fait attention, trop occupé à …¤_

_Regard de mort de la part de Blaise et Pansy._

_¤Alors nous n'y avons pas fait gaffe. Mais un cri de stupeur nous a interrompu. Alors j'ai ouvert les yeux, et là, devant moi, il y avait Potter. ¤_

_Oui, ça on sait !_

_¤Mais nan !Tu comprends pas, j'étais toujours dans les bras de Potter contre l'arbre, mais à quelques mètres, un autre Potter nous observait. ¤_

_° Hein ?°_

_¤Oui je sais que c'est dure à croire, mais c'est la pure vérité !¤_

_Mais c'est impossible, comment peux-tu voir deux Potter? T'as fumé ?_

_¤Mais non ! Je te jure que c'est vrai !¤_

_Bon ok, on va dire que t'as vu deux Potter, et après, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

_¤Mais bon sans, tu vas me croire ? Bref, ce qui c'est passé après, le Potter que j'avais m'a complètement lâché, comme si j'étais plus là et il s'est approché de l'autre. Et c'est bizarre, je les ai comparé, et je n'avais jamais fat attention mais le gars que j'avais dans les bras portait un uniforme de Serpentard, et l'autre des Gryffondor. ¤_

_La, je ne comprends plus rien !_

_°Chut ! Blaise, laisse-le, continues, car je dois dire, moi aussi, je suis un peu perdu. °_

_¤Ensuite, le Serpentard, a parlé à Potter d'un façon très soutenue, et il faisait comme si je n'étais pas! ¤_

_¤Et le Gryffondor a essayé de se rapprocher, de lui toucher la joue. Celui-ci c'est reculé, comme si s'était la peste et il s'est enfui. ¤_

_¤Puis, Potter et moi, on s'est énervé, on a commencé à se battre, on a fini parterre, chacun essayant de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je me sentais enfin comme d'habitude. _

_On était revenu en l'espace d'un instant normal. Moi le cherchant, lui répliquant avec une bonne série de baffes au passage. C'était le pied. ¤_

_¤Je me sentais enfin normal, et serein. Mais il a fallu que ces putains d'hormones reviennent. ¤_

_Sous le regard étonné de ses deux amis qui lisaient par-dessus son épaule. Il continua d'écrire._

_¤Une fois qu'on s'est bien défoulé, on était complètement vidé. J'avais quand même fini par avoir le dessus (I am the boss !...) mais j'étais complètement crevé. Et je me suis affalé sur lui. ¤_

_Je commence à devenir tout excité! _

_°Blaise t'es dégoûtant !°_

_Peut être mais pendant qu'in parle, il y a mon imagination et mes fantasmes qui travaillent _

_°Mais t'es quand même dégeulasse. °_

_¤Je peux continuer ? Merci. ¤_

_¤Donc, un mouvement en entraînant un autre… on s'est retrouvé en train de s'embrasser, de se toucher de se caresser. ¤_

_¤C'était génial, encore mieux qu'avec l'autre. Au début il avait l'air si timide puis après il est devenu plus sûr de lui…. ¤_

Blaise pris la feuille pour lire les derniers mots qui y étaient écris et ensuite regarda le blond. Celui-ci était complètement dans ses pensées. Dans une espèce de transe.

'- Ca y est, c'est reparti ! Il est dans son monde !''

'-Mouais, t'as raison. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on le laisse comme ça ?''

'-Non, on est pas comme ça, mais dans un sens, il a nous traité de traîtres après, on fait quoi ?''

'-Attends, regarde !''

Alors, ils arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent devant eux, Bin's, leur prof d'histoire de la magie se baladait dans les rangs tout en racontant le cour d'une façon monotone.

Pour éviter une belle punition à Draco, son ami lui donna un bon coup de coude dans les côtes qui sursauta bruyamment.

'-Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Malfoy ?''

'-Hein ? Que ? Quoi ?'' Bredouilla Draco ''Euh, non tout va très bien !''

'-Bien alors veuillez reprendre le cour je vous pris.''

Et il retourna vers l'estrade.

L'héritier Malfoy en profita pour se retourner et jeter un regard qui voulait tout dire à ses deux camarades. Pour toutes réponses Blaise lui fit un « Désolé vieux, c'était ça ou une heure de colle » et une fois que Bin's ne les surveillait plus, il lui glissa dans l'oreille un petit « Il faut qu'on parle » et le blond acquiesça.

Le reste de l'heure passa tranquillement, les trois serpentard n'avaient pas essayé de reconverser, pour la simple et bonne raison que Blaise et Pansy avait trop peur de déranger Draco qui était reparti dans ses flashs back qu'il avait l'air de tant aimer.

A la fin du cour d'histoire, ils sortirent assez rapidement de la salle de classe, le blond en tête, les deux autre essayant de suivre. Mais l'héritier Malfoy s'en fichait, il avait faim lui. Et oui, l'exercice, ça creuse !

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, et installé à leur place, chacun se servit abondement d'un peu tous les plats mis à leur disposition. Mais tout en gardant une assiette correcte, et en mangeant dignement ! Ils avaient une réputation à tenir.

Malgré, son assiette très appétissante, Draco ne manqua pas l'arrivée des Gryffondor. Dès lors, son regard croisa celui de Potter et ils ne se lâchèrent plus. Le rouge et or avançait vers sa table tout en gardant ses yeux fixés dans les siens. Il s'assit de façon à être en face de lui et à son tour il se servit à manger. Mais il n'avait pas faim, Draco non plus. Ils avaient faim d'autre chose. Aucun des deux ne se lassait d'explorer, de découvrir les yeux de l'autre. C'est de l'autre qu'ils avaient faim. Cette contemplation n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Celle-ci était différente, en tout points de vue. Avant, les regards étaient futiles, discrets, timides, involontaires. Maintenant, ils étaient voyants, francs, aguicheurs, et intenses. Et pour les personnes très observatrices, comme Blaise qui faisait des va et viens des yeux allant son meilleur ami au Gryffondor, on pouvait observer certaines anomalies dans leurs yeux.

Par exemple, pour Potter, on pouvait observer que ses pupilles étaient étrangement dilatées, que le vert de ses yeux, normalement émeraude ou jade, avaient pris l intensité du marbre sombre mais tout de même vert. Une couleur sombre mais à la fois brillante, et magnifique mais que l'on ne distinguait à peine à cause de la proportion qu'avait pris ses orbes noirs sous l'effet du désir.

Alors que chez Draco, ses opales s'étaient transformées en tonnerre avec des éclats de foudre. Un gis intense mais pétillant de lueurs dorées. Mais il aussi les mêmes réactions qu'Harry, et aussi pour les mêmes raisons, on pouvait voir ses pupilles toutes aussi dilatées.

C'est étrange de voir deux personnes si différentes mais qui ont exactement les mêmes réaction l'un envers l'autre. Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer, ils allaient bien finir par ce faire remarquer par quelqu'un. Alors Blaise joua encore les bon Samaritain et fit réagir Draco pour que celui-ci cesse de fixer Potter. Le blond qui comprit son geste lui fit un signe de la tête suivit d'un petit sourire en signe de gratitude. Et se retourna vers le brun pour lui donner à lui aussi un sourire discret mais franc. Puis se replongeant dans son repas. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent tous les deux la Grade Salle, ils alternèrent mouvements vers leur assiette et mouvements des yeux vers la table d'en face.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de manger, les trois serpentard se dirigèrent vers le parc. On était au milieu du mois d'octobre, mais les journées étaient encore chaudes et ils avaient bien l'intention d'en profiter.

'- Il faut vraiment faire quelque chose !'' S'exclama Blaise.

'- Ca, merci on le savait !'' Répliqua Draco.

Ils étaient tranquillement installés, enfin Draco et Pansy étaient tranquillement installés sont un des arbres du parc de Poudelard à l'abris des regards des personnes trop curieuses. Pendant que Blaise faisait les cents pas, comme d'habitude !

'- Mais il faut faire quelque chose !''

Les deux autres l'ignorèrent.

'- Merci beaucoup !''

'- De rien.''

'- Comme je le disais hier soir, je te trouve bien trop zen Draco.''

'- Je sais.

'- Et arrête de prendre ton air suffisant, ça marche pas avec moi.''

'- Stop ! Tous les deux.'' Pansy en avait marre ! '' Blaise, assis ! Draco, fermes-là !'' Elle souffla un bon coup. '' Bon, hier tu as dis que c'était sûrement un coup magie, Blaise, et plus l'histoire avance, plus je pense que c'est ça. Mais le fait que nous n'avons eu aucun des livres que nous cherchions nous à ralentit dans nos recherches.''

'- Ouais, c'est vrai, et rien qu'à penser que c'est Granger qui avait tous les bouquins, ça m'énerve, car on ne peut pas vraiment accuser la Belette, car lui, d'après ce qu'on a vu, il était à font dans un manuelle d'enchantement.''

'- En fait, tout laissait à penser que Granger est sur la même piste que nous, mais que la Belette et Potter n'ont aucunes idées de ce qu'elle fabrique. Dans un sens elle n'a pas tord, poils de Carotte est vraiment trop bête et Potter trop tête en l'air pour mener à bien quelconques recherches.''

Si Draco ne réagit pas oralement à l'insulte envers Potter, il se surpris à froncer les sourcils et à se renfrogner. Pansy, bien sure, ne manqua rien du tout. Elle l'avait fait exprès.

'- Ce qu'on peut faire pour l'instant, c'est analyser la situation, ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'il y a un Potter en liberté dans le château et qui n'attend qu'une seule chose c'est que tu sois seul pour qu'il te saute dessus.''

A ces mots, Draco se mit à réviser.

'- Arrête ça.'' Elle soupira encore une fois. '' Et mon pauvre Draco, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, en tout cas, j'espère pour toi que tu le sais, mais tu es en train de tomber fou amoureux des deux Potter.''

'- N'importe quoi ! Un Malfoy ne tombe pas amoureux. !''

'- Draco, depuis quand tu respectes les principes des Malfoy, mec ? Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais Pansy à raison. Mais si tu ne le sais pas, quand on te regarde de prêt ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.''

Draco ne trouva rien à redire et bouda encore plus.

'- Moi je dis, pour arrêter ça il faut empêcher autant qu'on peu ce deuxième Potter de t'approcher. A moins bien sure que tu préfères continuer à te faire « chopper » dans un couloir vide et ensuite rester seul pour assouvir tes « pulsions ».'' Continua-t-elle en voyant qu'il était sur le point de répliquer.

'-RAaaaahhh !''

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire.

'-Bref, il ne faut pas te laisser seul un seul moment.''

'- Tu ne compte quand même pas venir avec moi sous la douche !''

'- Sors ton cerveau de ton pantalon.''

'- Mais euh !''

'- Mon pauvre, Potter t'as vraiment ramollit la cervelle !'' Puis elle reprit. '' Mais on ne va pas pouvoir rester avec toi H24 tout le temps, exemple pour la douche, il faut qu'on trouve une solution et vite.

'- Moi j'en ai une !'' Fit Blaise. '' Il faut qu'on en parle à Granger.''

'- Je-sais-tous ? Pourquoi pas ! Mais elle ne voudra jamais nous parler.''

'- Si ça concerne son meilleur ami, elle le fera. Elle nous aidera.'' Confirma Pansy.

'- On fait comme ça, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, ce soir, nan ?''

'- Oui mais où ?''

'- Tu te souviens de la salle sur demande Pansy, on peut lui dire de nous rejoindre là-bas avec Weasley si elle le souhaite, mais qu'elle n'en parle pas à Potter, pas pour l'instant.'' Expliqua Draco.

'- Ouais pourquoi pas. Mais c'est risquer de mettre poils de carotte dans l'histoire nan ?''

'- Oui mais on a pas le chois.''

'- Ok, alors je me charge de la prévenir !'' Dit Blaise avec enthousiasme.

'- Pourquoi toi ?'' Demande la jeune fille.

'- Eh ….…. euh, parce que je suis celui dont elle se méfiera le moins. Si c'est toi Draco, elle sera prête à jeter un sort des plus cruel à te sortir toutes sortes d'insultes en te traitant de pervers de sang pur, et si c'est toi Pansy, vous allez forcément vous crêper le chignon.''

Draco n'était pas tout a fait convaincu par les explications de son meilleur ami, il était quelque peu suspicieux de ses intentions mais décida de ne pas en tenir compte, et de voir ça plus tard. En attendant, il arborait un petit sourire qui voulait dire « je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, et tu ne dupes personne ».

Après avoir observé Blaise et avoir vu un peu de rougeur sur ses joues, il détourna le regard pour admirer le parc ensoleillé. Que de verdure, d'arbres moitié vert moitié orange. Le soleil se reflétait dans l'eau du lac, quelques oiseaux poussaient encore des cris, et un petit vent soufflait tranquillement. Les élèves qui n'avaient pas cours profitaient ce ces derniers moments avant que le froid et la neige ne prennent le dessus. Mais, ce qui le surpris, c'était le petit attroupement autour de la cabane du garde chasse ….

'- Putain ! Bougez vous vous deux ! On a cour de Soin aux Créatures Magique !

'- Merde !'' Sursautèrent les deux autres.

Ils récupèrent tous les trois leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissé au pied de l'arbre et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers le regroupement de Serpentard et de gryffondor. Tous ces élèves étaient rassemblés autour du demi géant qui leur expliquait ce qui allait ce passer durant la prochaine heure. Mais Draco n'y fit pas attention, ces deux amis non plus d'ailleurs, chacun à autre chose à faire que de suivre un stupide cour avec un stupide prof sur des stupides animaux.

Le blond n'eu même pas besoin de Chercher Potter, il le trouva du premier coup. Il était encerclé de ces deux amis comme lui maintenant, sauf que lui, il ne pouvait pas le voir, car Draco était derrière lui. Alors le Serpentard balaya du regard l'assemblée agglutinée devant l'enclot, puis il retomba sur Blaise qui restait immobile, et fixait le même point sans cligner des yeux. Et il remarqua qu'il regardait au même endroit que lui quelques instants plus tôt. Il fit le lien et un sourire narquois ce dessina sur ses lèvres.

'- Tu dis que je ne suis pas discret mais tu peux parler, je suis sûr que tout la monde t'as vu Miss-je-sais-tous.'' Lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

En voyant les rougeurs apparues à une vitesse hallucinantes sur les joues de Blaise, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire encore plus.

'- Ne t'inquiètes pas, personne ne t'as vu mais arrêtes ça.''

Et Blaise le fit tout de suite reportant son attention vers son professeur. Et l'heure passa d'une façon assez vite pour un cour qui était des plus ennuyant. Ils avait été séparé en groupe de trois personne et devaient s'occuper d'une quelconque bestiole aussi répugnante que l'autre qu'ils avaient pu découvrir depuis leur troisième année. Donc, en gros, c'était Blaise et Pansy qui s'étaient coltiné tout le boulot pendant de Draco faisait des va et viens des yeux allant de ses amis à Potter. C'est en faisant ça qu'il avait remarqué que le Gryffondor faisait la même chose, il le regardait furtivement.

A la fin de l'heure, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondu se dirigèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose où ils avaient encore un cour en commun au grand damne de certains. Et c'était durant ces deux heures que Blaise allait agir. Il devait coûte que coûte convaincre Granger. Et si il faut, il utiliserait tous les moyens possibles.

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle de classe, et Blaise se dirigea automatiquement sur la place derrière celle de la Gryffondor, sans oublier de chopper Draco au passage. Pansy, elle alla s'assoire avec Milicent Bullstrode quelques places plus loin.

La première heure ne passa pas vite, les deux garçons jonglaient avec le cour de Mcgonagall et Granger tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire prendre. Ce ne fut que au moment leur professeur eu fini la démonstration et commença à rédiger le cour au tableau qu'ils eurent la possibilité d'écrire le mot pour la jeune fille en face d'eux.

_« Granger,_

_On sait ce qui se passe avec Potter, et que tu fais des recherches._

_On sait aussi que tu as besoin d'aide._

_Le problème de Potter nous touche plus que tu ne peux le croire, _

_C'est pour cela que nous te donnons rendez-vous dans la salle sur demande à 22h._

_Amènes la Belette si tu le souhaites mais n'en parles pas à Potter._

_Le gentil Serpentard, _

_Blaise Zabini. »_

Draco leva un sourcil au mot « Gentil » lui disant que les Serpentard ne sont gentils et Blaise lui répondit que c'était pour la mettre en confiance. Le blond septique acquiesça d'un signe de tête et plia la feuille en cygne et la passa à son voisin qui se chargea de l'envoyé à sa destinataire quand il fut sur de Mcgonagall était bien occupée.

Il souffla dessus en le petit oiseau de papier alla se poser sur la tête de la Gryffondor.

Celle-ci sursauta en sentant quelque chose sur ses cheveux. Elle y passa la main et le message tomba devant elle. Elle le ramassa en vitesse et le cacha sous ses mains puis se retourna pour regarder qui avait bien pu lui envoyer ceci. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés à ceux de Blaise qui lui fit un petit sourire Serpentard en lui faisant signe de déplier le papier. Elle se retourna et fit ce que le vert et argent lui avait demandé. Elle sursauta et se retourna aussi vite qu'elle pu pour tomber sur le visage de Blaise qui n'était plus souriant mais incroyablement sérieux et grave.

'- Un problème mademoiselle Granger ?'' S'exclama Mcgonagall.

'- Non, rien professeur.'' Répondit-elle en rougissant.

'- Bien alors veuillez vous retourner et suivre le cour correctement je vous pris !'' Déclara sèchement sa directrice de maison.

'- Oui madame.'' Dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Elle ne bougea pas tout le reste de l'heure, ce concentrant à la fois sur le cour en sur le mot qu'elle avait reçu. Tout ça était bizarre, vraiment. Devait-elle faire confiance à des Serpentard ? Mais Blaise ne lui semblait pas une mauvaise personne.

Quand la sonnerie retentie, Blaise fit un signe désolé à son meilleur ami en rangeant ses affaires. Ils avaient tous les deux abandonné l'hypothèse que Granger accepte leur rendez-vous de ce soir. Ils allaient devoir la convaincre d'une autre manière. Pansy les rejoignit et les interrogea du regard. Ils firent un mouvement de tête négatif. Elle soupira en baissant les épaules. Puis ils prirent tous les trois la direction de la porte. Au moment où ils allèrent la passer ils se firent doubler par le trio de Gryffondor qui ne fit pas attention à eux. Blaise et Draco allaient sortirent une de leurs phrases cinglantes quand Granger tourna la tête vers eux. Elle les regarda tous les trois avec un petit sourire aux lèvres et secoua la tête de bas en haut en leur faisant un clin d'œil puis s'éloigna avec les deux garçons qui n'avaient rien remarqué. Elle venait de confirmer sa présence pour ce soir.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Voila ! Enfin fini ! Après deux mois ! Je suis horriblement désolée pour le temps qua ça à pris navrée ! Navrée ! Je sais que je n'ai pas été sympa avec vous mais je vous demande quand même de me laisser un message pour me dire comment vous avez trouvé ! J ai essayé de faire moins sadique que l autre chapitre… merci beaucoup et aussi, dites moi quelle fics préfériez vous sur les trois proposées. Ca serais vraiment très gentil. Je vous adore ! à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

27/08/05


	5. mais qu'est ce qu'elle doit faire ?

**Auteur :** Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

**Adresse e-mail :**

1) miako (tiret de 8) kyo (arobase) hotmail (point) com ! Il suffit de remplacer et d enlever les espaces ! Alors n'hésitez pas à venir ! si vous n'arrivez pas venez voir dans ma page !

2) http / draymiako . skyblog . com / il faut aussi enlever les espaces ! lol ! Ici c est le lien vers les fan arts d Harry Potter ! Venez voir ! Et laissez des commentaires ! Merci beaucoup !

**Disclamer :** euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TTTT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire ! Heureusement lol ! Tout est à J.K.Roling.

**Rating :** R ou M je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait se changement si quelqu'un sait…

**Couple :** pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

**PETIT MOT IMPORTANT : **voici le cinquième chapitre qui est beaucoup plus cour que les autre ! Oui je sais ! Mais comme je trouve que je mets beaucoup de temps à sortir un nouveau chapitre, j'ai décidé des les couper en deux pour qu'ils sortent plus souvent ! Dites moi si vous êtres d'accord ! . Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps en ce moment, le lycée, la conduite, le dessin, ça fait beaucoup ! Mais bon encore désolée !

Sinon je vous renvoi à mon ancien chapitre, pour vous demander quelle fic vous préfériez que je publie en premier. Ça m'aidera beaucoup ! Merci !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_Onarluca _merci je sis ravie qu'il te plaise, et je prends note pour ta préférence ! Bonne lecture

_serpentis-draco _salut ! Et oui, Nous aurons le droit à un petit Blaise-Hermione, pour la forme, mais je ne sais pas si je vais faire un lemon sur ca lol on verra ! lol et Draco a deux Harry pour le pris d un ! Bonne lecture !

_Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami_ merci ! Je suis ravie que tu ai aimé ! Oui on peut dire ça mais ce n'est pas que à cause du miroir ! lol je te laisse découvrir la suite ! biz

_LORYAH _Hello toi ! Mon amie ! Comment vas tu ? On ne voit quasiment plus ! sniffff ! Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai le bonheur de t annoncer que tu es ma 50emerevieweuse ! Bravo ! Félicitation et merci ! Oui, lol tu m'a motivé sur Internet, surtout pour certain passage looll ! Je suis contente qu il t ais plus merci beaucoup et j espère que celui-ci ne te décevra pas ! N'hésite pas, dis moi ce que tu en penses ! Je t adore tout plein ! à la prochaine bisous !

_Mily Black _Coucou ! C'est quand même gentil d'avoir essayé mais c est vrai que c est balaise de commenter en même temps que l'on lit pour le chapitre précédant tu as aussi presque tout juste je suis contente, personne n'a encore vraiment tout trouvé mais vous y êtes pas loin ! Encore un ptit effort ! lol sinon, pour le mal de crâne, je te conseil les dolipranes ou les aspirines ! ça marche très bien lol ! pu la peine de te tracasser , voila la suite ! Amuse toi bien, et prépare a dose de calmant lol !

_crystal d'avalon _merci du compliment ! Amuse toi bien avec la suite !

_zaika _wow, et c est parti pour le chapitre 5 ! a plus !

_Eileen Ana_merci, merci, la voila tout de suite ! Bonne lecture !

_Vert emeraude_ Hello ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend ! merci seigneur ! Je ne suis pas la seule sadique sur cette Terre ! On peut se serrer les coudes lol ! Sinon tu es la meilleure ! lol bravo ! il y a en effet deux Harry pour le prix d'un tu as presque tout compris ! C est magnifique ! lol félicitation ! Oui jai compris ce que tu as voulu dire lol alors, maintenant, dis moi ce que tu sais d autre a la fin de ce chapitre ! kiss !

_Tcheuer Teufel _Mais nan, tu ne me mets pas du tout la pression ! lol ça viendra au fur et a mesure ! Amuse toi bien

_Lyravage _alors voila ! Tu n'a plus besoin d'attendre car le voici ce chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture

_Minerve_ salut ! Ils ne vont pas mettre longtemps je te rasure !Mais à toi de savoir en lisant !

_Amy Keira _merci j'espère que tu n'a pas attendu trop longtemps ce chapitre le voici !

_Vif d'or _Hello Vif d'or ! J'ai la grande joie et l'honneur de t annoncer que tu est ma 60eme revieweuse ! Bravo ! Sinon c'est gentil je suis contente que tu n ais pas trouvé le chapitre 4 trop long, alors je suis désolée mais celui-ci st beaucoup plus cour mais c'est pour notre bien à tous biz

_Sahada _merci, je suis ravie que mon chapitre t'ais plus ! Voila la suite !

**Résumé des chapitre précédant :**

**1)** Harry fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur une personne dont il ignore l'identité. Après avoir réveillé Ron, ils rejoignent tous les deux Hermione et Parte prendre leur petit déjeuné. En chemin ils rencontrent Malfoy et son groupe de Serpentard. Harry a un sentiment de déjà vu. A table, il se rend compte que Malfoy est la personne de son rêve, alors il ne le supporte pas et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

**2)** Potter s'est enfuit de la Grande Salle. Son comportement surprend Malfoy qui ne va pas arrêter d'y penser toute la journée. En cour il voit un Potter froid, triste et vide, alors que quand il est seul, il se fait accoster par un Potter aguicheur, envoûtant et sexy. Ce 2em Potter le chauffe dans les couloirs et s'en va, laissant Draco plus que frustré, 2 fois dans la journée. A la fin des cours, après la 2em altercation, il poursuit Potter jusque dans le château. Il le retrouve, le colle au mur, l'embrasse et disparaît à son tour.

**3)** Harry est complètement bouleversé. Sa journée a été terrible et là, il se fait embrasser par Malfoy. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il se fait attraper par Ron et Hermione qui le traînent dans la salle sur demande. Là, c'est le règlement des comptes. Harry leur avoue qu'il aime Malfoy. Après le dîner, en se rendant dans leur salle commune, ils croisent Collin. Celui-ci leur raconte qu'il a vu Harry en train d'embrasser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était avec ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle. La nuit, Harry refait toujours ses étrange rêves mais cette fois, il découvre qu'il s'agit du Blond. Après son cour d'enchantement, le brun va se promener dans le parc jusqu'au moment où il entend des bruit. Et il découvre la même scène que Collin lui a décrite la veille.

**4)** Harry se retrouve ne face de Malfoy et d un autre lui. Celui-ci le voit et après une brève entrevue, il disparaît comme un voleur. Harry et Draco se retrouve face à face et ne résistent pas à l'envi de se battre. Mais très vite leur bagarre dégénère. Puis les cours recommencent, ils se séparent et Draco va rejoindre Blaise et Pansy en cour d'histoire de la magie. Il raconte de qui c'est passé à ses deux amis et ils décident d'agir. Puis ont cour de SACM et ensuite métamorphose. C est là qu'ils demandent un rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger le soir même dans la salle sur demande.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi !**

**Chapitre 5 : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle doit faire ?**

Le trio de Poudlard se dirigeait tranquillement vers le parc. Il était 17h 30 et tous leurs cours de la journée étaient finis ! Ils pouvaient enfin respirer. Ils s'assirent près du lac, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient observer toute l'étendue d'eau ainsi que les montagnes et les vallées qui entouraient le château. Ils avaient devant eux un très beau paysage offert par une Ecosse généreuse, surtout en cette période de l'année. En fin septembre, le climat avait l'habitude de se rafraîchir très vite et ainsi durant tout le moi d'octobre, pour laisser place à l'hiver et ces descentes de neiges. Tous cela faisait rêver, une température super, une vue magnifique, pas un nuage dans le ciel, que demander de plus ?

Harry étai donc allongé sur la pelouse regardant le ciel bleu. En même temps, il discutait avec Ron de leur prochain entraînement de Quidditch. Et oui, Harry avait été nommé capitaine, comme tout le monde s'en doutait. Et aujourd'hui, il y avait le recrutement, puis après le premier entraînement. La première partie irait vite, il ne lui manquait que un poursuiveur et un batteur. Katie Bell avait fini sa scolarité l'année dernière ainsi que Ritchie Coote. Ginny Weasley et Jimmy Peakes gardaient leur place en tant que poursuiveuse et batteur. Mais la deuxième partie ne serait pas vraiment un entraînement, il consisterait seulement a faire les présentations avec les nouveaux joueurs, a leur expliquer les bases, et leur technique.

Mais avant tous cela, il avait encore une demie heure devant lui. Trente petites minutes où il pouvait discuter avec Ron et Hermione librement. Mais, celle-ci n'était pas vraiment enclin à la conversation, elle était assise à sa droite, mais semblait être ailleurs. Elle regardait droit devant elle sans cligner des yeux. Il passa sa main devant pour la faire réagir.

'- Hermione ? Est ce que ça va ?'' Demanda-t-il doucement.

'- Hein ? Oui, oui ça va bien, j'étais dans mes pensées désolée.'' Répondit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse et Harry lui en rendit.

'-Et où se dirigeaient tes pensées ?''

'- Oh ici et là, en fait je regardait le paysage, ah, au fait, on aurait pas une interro en potion demain ?''

Ron la regarda avec des gros yeux.

'-Mione ! Tu devrais lâcher tes bouquins ! Tu es tellement dans tes … tes … que tu vois des intérros partout ! Vas voir Madame Pomfresh elle doit avoir quelque chose contre les cervelles surchauffées !''

'- Ah ah ah ah ! Vraiment très drôle, Ronald Weasley, mais ne viens pas pleuré quand Rogue arrivera par hasard dans sa salle de cour en se dirigeant directement vers le tableau noir, et en écrivant les consignes d'un pauvre exposé sur une potion quelconque que tu es sensé connaître.'' Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement.

'- Respires ! Ça n'arrivera pas, demain, nous allons faire encore une fois une infâme mixture prévue pour les études supérieures en disant que c'est du niveau de septième année.''

Et Harry perdit le fils de leur dispute, car ça allait bien finir comme ça. Il se rallongea sur la pelouse fermant les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa montre, et poussa une petite exclamation qui arrêta les réplique entre Ron et Hermione qui n'avaient pas cessé depuis.

'- Quoi ?'' Firent-ils en cœur.

'- Ron, il est 18 heure ! On est en retard ! Bouges !'' Et il se leva en tirant son ami par le bras. Il se tourna vers la jeune fille et reprit '' on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle pour manger ? Je suppose que tu vas à la bibliothèque ?''

Hermione se renfrogna un peu sous l'affirmation cachée derrière la question et la confirma d'un signe de la tête.

Alors les deux garçons n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et partirent en courant en direction du terrain de quidditch laissant la Gryffondor toute seule au bord du lac. Sans plus de révérences, elle parti vers le château. Elle traversa la Hall puis monta l'escalier central et arriva devant plusieurs autres escaliers. Le premier à sa gauche partait en direction de l'aile ouest, le suivant, au nord, le troisième au sud le quatrième a l'est et le cinquième descendait dans les cachots. La bibliothèque se trouvait au troisième étage de l'aile nord, mais elle prit la direction de l'aile ouest. Elle monta plusieurs étages et traversa plusieurs couloirs. Et au final, elle s'arrêta devant une statue. Ou plutôt, une gargouille. Comme celle qu'il y avait sur le haut des Cathédrale moldu mais en dix fois plus laide.

'-Sucre d'orge !''

La gargouille se décala, tendit que le mur de pierre s'ouvrit de la même façon que celui du chemin de traverse. Derrière ce mur se trouvait un petit escalier en colimaçon, elle commençait à en avoir mare de voir des marches (nda : je la comprend !) mais elle avança tout de même. Quand elle posa le pied sur la première, le mur se referma. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Résignée, elle mit le deuxième pied sur la marche et celui-ci s'activa. Au moins, comparé aux autres, là, elle n'avait pas à bouger. L'escalator en pierre monta plusieurs mettre et fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même. Quand Hermione arriva en haut, elle trouva devant elle une grande porte en chaîne. Elle pris une grande inspiration et frappa trois coups secs.

'-Entrez !''

Et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

La jeune fille avança de quelques pas dans cette immense pièce. A l'intérieur ce trouvait des objets plus extravagants que les autres. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que c'était normale, vue le propriétaire des lieux. En parlant de celui-ci, il se tenait dos à elle, et regardait sa bibliothèque. Il poussa une exclamation de joie en sortant un livre puis il se tourna vers elle.

'- Je vous attendait chère préfete en chef !''

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Harry n'en tirait pas large. La sélection était plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il n'était pas aussi exigeant que Olivier Dubois, et encore moins que Angélina Johnson mais il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin non plus. La moitié des prétendants au poste de poursuiveurs étaient passés et aucun ne s'emblait présenter une once de talent. En cinquième année Angélina avait dit que Ron n'était pas terrible, mais elle n'avait pas vu les glands qui se trouvaient devant lui. Cette fois c'était sur, il était maudit !

'- Au suivant !'' Cria-t-il. ''Pfff, y en reste combien Ron ?'' Demanda-t-il avec lassitude à son meilleur ami.

'-Mmmm neuf !''Répondit le roux en consultant sa liste.

'- Oh nan, c'est qui le prochain ?''

'-Euhh Simon Laimond ! Quatrième année.''

'- Simon Laimond !'' hurla-t-il.

Celui-ci enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Harry lui envoya le souaffle d'entraînement dont il disposait et siffla un bon coup pour que ça commence. Immédiatement, Simon se dirigea à toute vitesse vers les buts, mais les qualifications n'étaient pas si faciles, Ginny et Demelza se tenaient devant lui près à l'arrêter. Il esquiva une fois, deux fois, puis la jeune Weasley revint à la charge mais il réussi à passer de peu. Ce fut au quatrième blocage, fait par Demelza qu'il ne pu faire autrement que de laisser le souaffle à la jeune fille sous peine de faire une chute de dix mètres.

'-C'est pas mal, pas mal du tout ! Au suivant !'' S'écria Harry.

Un petit garçon d'environ douze treize ans s'avança devant lui. Avait la tête baissée et était tout contracté, à vue d'œil il était très timide, et très réservé. Harry fut tout de suite attendrit par le jeune Gryffondor. Il lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement.

'-C'est toi Erwan Urien ?'' Demanda-t-il gentiment.

'-Ou… oui … c'est m… moi.'' Répondit le rouge et or en bégayant.

Il lui refit un sourire rassurant et lui lança le souaffle pour le concourant avant lui.

'-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire !''

Erwan confirma d'un signe de tête, monta sur son balai maladroitement et essaya de décoller.

'-Harry on devrait passer au suivant, pas a peine de perdre du temps avec un garçon qui n'arriva pas a faire décoller son balai.''

'-Attends Ron, je veux voir ce qui va se passer, je suis sûr qu'il va nous surprendre.'' Répondit le capitaine d'un ton convainquant.

'-Mmh, si tu le dis chef !'' Répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

En attendant, le jeune Urien, avait réussit à rejoindre les airs, il se tenait devant les buts, et entre eux se trouvaient les deux attrapeuses. Le jeune garçon eu quelque peu peur quand il entendit Harry siffler et quand il vit les deux jeunes filles se précipiter sur lui. Mais il se reprit et adopta un air sérieux, mais ne bougea pas. Ron, quelques mettre plus pas faisait des grands signes en disant qu'il allait se faire écraser. Mais pas du tout, quand les deux poursuiveuses n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de lui, il se jeta sur elles. Il était tellement petit, et fin qu'il passa entre les deux et se dirigea avec rapidité vers les buts pour y lancer le souaffle dans l'anneau supérieur.

Ils furent tous complètement sciés par cet exploit. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que ce petit gamin passe entre deux poursuiveuses qui avaient plus d'un an d'expérience. Sauf Harry. Le Brun arborait un petit sourire en coin des lèvres en faisant signe au Gryffondor de descendre. Il se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un sourire immense jusqu'au oreille.

'-Alors ?'' Lui demanda-t-il ironiquement.

'-Ca va, j'ai rien dit !''

'-Bravo !'' Dit Harry à Erwan.

Mais il restait quand même quelques prétendants pour le poste de poursuiveurs, alors il laissa passé les sept qui restaient. Mais aucun ne fut aussi satisfaisant que le jeune Urien.

Puis ce fut le tour des prétendants pour le poste de batteur. Là aussi il y avait plus de vingt personne qui attendaient. Ron et Harry n'en voyaient plus le bout. Et cette fois aussi, ils trouvèrent la perle rare. Bien sure, elle n'était pas aussi bonne que les frère Weasley, mais on pouvait faire beaucoup de chose avec. Cette perle s'appelait Erik Lothy. Il avait réussi à renvoyer les deux cognards successivement dans le même cerceau qui servait normalement pour les poursuiveurs. Harry se moqua gentiment de lui en lui disait que si il voulait être poursuiveur c'était les qualifications avant.

'-Alors, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que c'est Erwan Urien et Erik Lothy qui sont acceptés respectivement aux poste de poursuiveur et de batteur. Et désolé pour les autres, vous pouvez partir. Vous deux, suivez moi.''

Les deux garçons firent de grands sourire en entendant qu'ils étaient pris et allèrent serrer la main d'Harry pour le remercier puis le suivirent ainsi que les autres membres de l'équipe. Ils se dirigèrent tous les sept vers les vestiaires décernés à Gryffondor. Harry entra en premier et présenta les lieux aux deux nouveaux.

'- Alors, sur votre droite, il y a les douches, sur la gauche, le placard pour l'équipement, Balais, male d'entraînement devant vous, les casiers, chaque joueur en a un, les votre sont ceux qui sont ouvert, nous pouvez les prendre dès maintenant. Et dans le coin derrière vous, là où il y a le grand tableau et les bancs, c'est là que nous faisons les techniques, les préparations aux matchs, les théories, et autres. Vous avez des questions ?

Les deux nouveaux firent un signe négatif de la tête.

'- Bien, alors vous pouvez y aller, le prochain entraînement à lieu samedi à 18 heure. Au revoir tous le monde.''

Et Harry et Ron prirent la direction de la Grande Salle il était quand même 19 heure 30 passé et ils avaient faim, le sport ça creuse. Alors ils pressèrent le pas, Hermione devait déjà les attendre. Et leurs doutes se confirmèrent quand ils la virent assise au mieux de la table des Gryffondor entre Colin et Neville. Il y avait deux places libres en face d'elle, elle avait pensé à leur en garder. Une fois assis, ils remplirent leur assiette. Et dévorèrent tous ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

'- Ehh ! Allez y moins vite les gars, vous allez finir par vous étouffer, et puis faites attention, vous en mettez plein partout Ron encore je comprend mais toi Harry !''

'-Hééé !'' Poussèrent les deux garçons indignés.

'- Au lieu de nous critiquer, dis nous comment ce sont passées tes recherches à la bibliothèque, qu'est ce que tu cherchais ?'' Demanda Harry.

'- Ohh ! Rien de vraiment intéressant, je cherchais un livre que j'avais lu et que je voudrais relire. Il était vraiment intéressant.''

'- De quoi il parlait ce livre ?''

'- C'est vraiment compliqué ça parle de truc très avancé au niveau magique, enfin voila quoi, et vous votre séance de quidditch ?'' Essaya-t-elle. L'autre sujet était vraiment trop risqué.

'- Oh ! C'était long ! Mais long ! Mais on quand même réussi à trouver ce qu'on cherchait ! Les deux nouveaux ont de super talent, il suffit juste qu'ils s'entraînent un peu.'' Répondit Harry avec entrain. '' Au début, Ron n'avait pas trop confiance mais ils sont bien !''

'- Eh gnagnagna !''

'- Oh arrête de faire ton gamin Ron !''

'-Alors, comment s'appellent vos merveilles ?''

'- Erwan Urien en troisième année et Erik Lothy en cinquième année. Ils …''

'- Monsieur Potter !'' Dit une grave et glaciale dans son dos.

Il se retourna ainsi que Ron pour voir qui était leur interlocuteur mais d'après la voix, ils même pas besoin de bouger, ils avaient tous les deux reconnu le professeur Rogue.

'-Oui professeur ?''

'- Le directeur vous attend dans son bureau à la fin du repas.'' Et parti aussi vite qu'il était venu en faisant voler sa cape noir.

'- Qu'est ce que Dumbledore me veut à votre avis ?'' Les questionna Harry.

'-J'en sais rien.'' Répondit vite Hermione.

'- Moi nan plus mec !''

'- Bon j'irais voir !''

Et ils continuèrent de manger avec enthousiasme. Au moment où arriva le dessert, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de prendre de la glace à la vanille, bien sur, il y avait toute sorte de parfum, fraise, caramel, café, mais aussi coco, mangue, stratchatella, chocolat, mais son parfum préféré était de loin la vanille. Il surchargea sa coupe et plongea sa cuillère dedans pour ensuite la poser dans la bouche. Il laissa la glace fondre petit à petit sur sa langue. Quel plaisir ! Il en poussait des gémissements dans la Grande Salle. Puis il retira la cuillère seulement pour refaire les mêmes gestes… et les mêmes bruits. Hermione et Ron étaient rouge ils savaient que c'était le péché mignon d'Harry mais il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser. Ils essayèrent de calmer le Brun mais celui-ci était comme dans une transe. Encore plus quand il croisa les yeux du Serpentard. Là, ses gestes devinrent plus sensuels les uns que les autres et plus lents aussi. Les yeux à demi-clo l'observèrent fixement. Il avait chaud partout malgré la froideur de la glace qui fondait à une vitesse surprenante dans la bouche. Alors il recommença encore et encore, Harry ne pouvant pas lâcher ni sa glace ni Malfoy.

Mais tout s'arrêta, la coupe d'Harry était vide. Alors il soupira, son dessert préféré si vite dégusté. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione, qui eux étaient heureux que leur meilleur ami ait enfin fini de s'exposer ainsi devant toute la Grande Salle. Le brun comprit tout de suite leur sourire quand il jeta un coup d'œil à tous les étudiants. Tous le regardaient avec envi et désir. Il avait réussi à allumer tous les élèves sans le vouloir. Il devint rouge de honte tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la salle un vert et argent fulminait.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était 20h 30, il se dit que s'était l'heure de se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais non il ne fuyait pas… Il se leva, ayant fini son repas, et se dirigea vers la Grande Porte suivit de près par ces deux amis.

Une fois dehors, Hermione se tourna vers lui.

'-Harry il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes la glace à la vanille !'' Le sermonna-t-elle.

'-Mais j'adore çaaaa !'' Se plaignit le brun.

'- On a vu, merci ! On a vu aussi la façon dont toute la Grande Salle te regardait « déguster » ta glace ! Surtout un certain Serpentard blond !'' Ironisa le roux.

'- Oui, peut être aussi… Mais c'est tellement bonnnn !'' Fondit le survivant.

'-On a comprit !'' crièrent ses deux amis.

'- Il serait peu être temps que tu ailles voir Dumbledore nan ?'' Poursuivit la brune.

'-Oui tu as raison, j'y vais on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans la salle commune.''

Et Harry leur tourna le dos en direction de l'escalier qui l'emmènerait au bureau du directeur.

Hermione regardait le brun disparaître au fond du couloir. Elle ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était bien parti, elle se tourna vers Ron, l'attrapa par le col et se mit à courir en direction inverse.

'- Mais ……Mais Hermione attends, où tu m'emmènes comme ça ! Doucement ! Y'a pas la feu !''

'-Si justement !''

Et sans un mot de plus elle continua à courir en traînant Ron derrière elle, puis stoppa net de la porte de la salle sur demande. Elle passa trois fois devant et entra suivit de son ami. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ron pu remarquer que la pièce était de taille moyenne, assez illuminée avec comme mobilier, trois fauteuils et un canapé. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi Hermione avait demandé autant de sièges. Puis son regard passa sur le reste, une petite table basse au milieu, ainsi qu'une grande bibliothèque sur le mur de droite.

'- Vraiment Hermione, partout où tu vas, tu embarques tes livres ! C'est pas possible d'aimer autant ces trucs plein de poussière !''

'-Ces trucs plein de poussières peuvent servirent des fois !'' lui répondit-elle sèchement. Puis elle chercha deux minutes un livre, sillonnant les étagères du regards. ''Ah ! J'ai trouvé !'' s'exclama-t-elle toute contente et elle se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit. '' Alors, tu viens ?'' demanda-t-elle à Ron impatiente.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement, ayant un peu peur de son amie quand elle était dans des moments comme ça. Il se posa au bord du sofa à l'opposé de la jeune fille. Hermione poussa un soupire exaspéré, se rapprocha, et ouvrit son gros bouquin poussiéreux.

'- il faut absolument que l'on parle ! Je sais ce qu'a Harry !''

Ron ouvrit en grand la bouche avec un air indigné, demandant silencieusement pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit.

'- Je ne t'ai rien dit par ce que je n'étais pas sûre, mais maintenant, je le suis presque, il ne manque pu les quelques informations que je vais avoir ce soir pour tout confirmer.''

'-Attends ! Doucement, je ne te suis plus ! De quoi tu n'étais pas sûr ? Pourquoi tu dis que tu saura tous ce soir !''

'- Ohhh mais tu as les yeux dans la poche ou quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'Harry n'allait pas bien et plus spécialement aujourd'hui ?''

'-Bien sur que si j'ai remarqué merci ! Mais ce que je ne comprends, c'est pourquoi tu dis que tout est logique ! Il ne nous dis rien, la seule chose qu'il nous a dit c'est qu'il aimait la fouine, et que depuis, il déprime !''

'- bien je sais pourquoi il déprime, enfin j'ai en partie deviné, mais si j'ai juste, nous pourrons, l'aider.''

'- Et comme tu sauras si tu as juste ou non ?''

'-Mais tu n'écoutes rien de ce que je te dis ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis ce soir ! Mais avant, je t explique..'' elle inspira profondément, tout cela lui mettait les nerfs en pelote. '' Je pense qu'Harry a eu une espèce de dédoublement de personnalité. Chez les moldu, on appelle ça de la skysophrénie. Pareil dans le monde magique, mais ce n'est pas encore ça, Harry ne fait rien à moitié.''

'-Ce qui veut dire ?''

'-En fait, au début je ne comprenais pas son coup de déprime, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais lui, c'était autre chose, il était tellement chamboulé.''

'-Oui, c'est vrai, ça m'a fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça toute la journée, hier et aujourd'hui surtout !''

'-En fait, je pense, qu'il y a du avoir un déclanchement dans ça tête et ça à dut ce passer ce matin durant notre heure de libre, car il allait un peu mieux avant. Il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas accepté et son esprit à du ce diviser en deux. Et le résultat à donné deux Harry bien distinct.''

'-Deux Harry ?''

'-Oui, deux, mais ce n'est pas forcement bien, si ce que je pense est juste, aucun des deux n'est complet, et je pense que cette histoire est de près ou de loin lié à Malfoy.''

'-MALFOY ? Cet enfoiré est dans ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à notre pote ? C'est de sa faute j'en suis sûr ! Salaud !''

'-Ron calmes toi ! A mon avis, il n'y est pour rien ! Tout vient d'Harry lui-même !''

'-Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?''

'-Tout simplement parce que lui, Zabini et Parkinson sont au courant de l'histoire et ils veulent nous parler. Et ils avaient l'air aussi inquiets que nous !''

'-Pourquoi s'inquièteraient-ils pour Harry ?''

'-Pour des raisons qui les regardent sûrement, je ne sais pas, mais a mon avis, Malfoy n'est pas indifférent à Harry ou alors, l'état d'Harry doit lui jouer des tours.''

'- Seigneur, pourquoi tant de haine ?'' pria Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. '' Alors, tu penses que Malfoy aimerait peu être mon meilleur pote ? Je la sens mal cette histoire.''

'- Mais non, ça peu bien finir, si certains ne font pas de conneries !'' dit-elle en insistant bien sur les mots « certains » et « conneries » avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

'-Ehh ! Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?''

'-Oh pour rien !''

'-C'est ça ! Hypocrite !'' Murmura-t-il.

'-Tu disais ?'' demanda Hermione d'une voie qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

'-Rien du tout !''

'-Bien, comme je le disais, je vais avoir toutes les réponses qui me manquaient ce soir, ou dans moins d'une demie heure.''

'- Tu veux dire par là que ….''

'-Qu'ils vont venir !''

'-Qui ils ?''

'-Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que c'était Malfoy, Zabini et Parkinson qui allaient venir !''

'-Ah ! Et à quelle heure ?''

'- 22 heure''

'- Ce qui me laisse environ 20 minutes pour retourner dans la salle commune et y rester ! Et bien tu me raconteras ça demain ! Bonne nuit !'' déclara le roux en se levant se dirigeant vers la porte en faisant un grand sourire à son amie.

'-Oh que non tu ne vas pas partir, au contraire, tu vas rester ici avec moi et les attendre bien sagement ! Et ne me tentes pas de te stupéfixer !''

'-Mais Hermione ! Je les aime paaaaaas ! Ce sont des Serpentard ! Des vilains méchants !''

'-Eux aussi ne t'aimes pas, et sûrement moi non plus, mais ils vont quand même venir ! Alors fais un effort bon sang !''

'-Mais j'y arrive pas ! Même pour lui ! Et pourtant, Dieu sait que j'aime Harry ! Je suis désolé !''

'-Et bien tu fais bien d'être désolé ! C'est pour Harry qu'on fait ça justement !Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu attends !'' Râla-t-elle en lui tendant un autre livre. ''Tiens, lis ça ! Ça t'occupera ! Et ne râle pas !''

'- Et gnagnagna …..''

Mais il ouvrit quand même le bouquin plein de poussière et commença à le feuilleter à la va vite. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que le livre que Hermione lui avait mis entre les mains n'était autre qu un second livre qui avait l'air aussi passionnant. Pendant ce temps son amie sillonnait les étagères de la bibliothèque en face d'elle à la recherche d'un livre qu'elle trouva sans difficulté, puis retourna s'assoire à coté du roux.

Durant l'espace d'une minute le silence régna dans la pièce. Jusqu'au moment où …

'- J'y arrive pas ! Désolééé mais c'est au dessus de mes forces ! J'aime beaucoup Harry mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est trop dur ! Y'a trop de mot savant pour moi c'est horrible !'' Explosa Ron.

'- Franchement, Harry peut être fière d'avoir un ami comme toi, vraiment, y a pas à dire!'' elle regarda sa montre. ''Tu as mis exactement une minute et cinq secondes pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur la première page du livre. A savoir, le nom de la maison d'édition, le titre, l'autre, la date de publication et un vague résumé assez bien expliqué ! Franchement, chapeau ! Nan mais, Harry n'a pas de soucis à se faire, il peut compter sur toi !'' répliqua Hermione avec un ton ironique.

'- Mais c'est pas ça !''

'- Taratata ! Tu m'enmerde à la fin, tiens lis ça et mets la en veilleuse !''

Elle lui tendit un autre livre et Ron se retrouva comme un abruti devant le manuel de quidditch que lui tendait son amie.

'- euh …. Okay….''

Et cette fois, chacun resta plongé dans sa lecture jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre bruyamment.

Draco Malfoy, suivit de Blaise Zabini et de Pansy parkinson venait d'enter.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

A suivre !

Voila Voila ! Fin sadique ? Oui je sais, merci ! Je suis irrécupérable ! Mais sachez que la suite viendra bientôt si vous lassez des reviews !

Alors je vous adore !

Et merci de me laisser une review ! S'il vous plaitttt ! Je veux péter les records de reviewwwssssss ! lol

Et encore merci beaucoup !

Drake Miako pour vous servir !


	6. mais qu'est ce qu'ils manigancent ?

**Auteur :** Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

**Adresse e-mail :** miakokyo (arobase) hotmail (point) com

Ou

http / draymiako (point) skyblog (point) com c'est bon blog ! Venez voir, y à mes fans art !

**Disclamer :** euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire ! Heureusement lol ! Tout est à J.K.Roling.

**Rating :** R ou M je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ont fait se changement si quelqu'un sait…

**Couple :** pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

**Résumé des chapitre précédant :**

1) Harry fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur une personne dont il ignore l'identité. Après avoir réveillé Ron, ils rejoignent tous les deux Hermione et Parte prendre leur petit déjeuné. En chemin ils rencontrent Malfoy et son groupe de Serpentard. Harry a un sentiment de déjà vu. A table, il se rend compte que Malfoy est la personne de son rêve, alors il ne le supporte pas et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

2) Potter s'est enfuit de la Grande Salle. Son comportement surprend Malfoy qui ne va pas arrêter d'y penser toute la journée. En cour il voit un Potter froid, triste et vide, alors que quand il est seul, il se fait accoster par un Potter aguicheur, envoûtant et sexy. Ce 2em Potter le chauffe dans les couloirs et s'en va, laissant Draco plus que frustré, deux fois dans la journée. A la fin des cours, après la 2em altercation, il poursuit Potter jusque dans le château. Il le retrouve, le colle au mur, l'embrasse et disparaît à son tour.

3) Harry est complètement bouleversé. Sa journée a été terrible et là, il se fait embrasser par Malfoy. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il se fait attraper par Ron et Hermione qui le traînent dans la salle sur demande. Là, c'est le règlement des comptes. Harry leur avoue qu'il aime Malfoy. Après le dîner, en se rendant dans leur salle commune, ils croisent Collin. Celui-ci leur raconte qu'il a vu Harry en train d'embrasser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était avec ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle. La nuit, Harry refait toujours ses étrange rêves mais cette fois, il découvre qu'il s'agit du Blond. Après son cour d'enchantement, le brun va se promener dans le parc jusqu'au moment où il entend des bruit. Et il découvre la même scène que Collin lui a décrite la veille.

4) Harry se retrouve ne face de Malfoy et d un autre lui. Celui-ci le voit et après une brève entrevue, il disparaît comme un voleur. Harry et Draco se retrouve face à face et ne résistent pas à l'envi de se battre. Mais très vite leur bagarre dégénère. Puis les cours recommencent, ils se séparent et Draco va rejoindre Blaise et Pansy en cour d'histoire de la magie. Il raconte de qui c'est passé à ses deux amis et ils décident d'agir. Puis ont cour de SACM et ensuite métamorphose. C est là qu'ils demandent un rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger le soir même dans la salle sur demande.

5) Harry et Ron ont leur première séance de Quidditch de l'année. Ils doivent choisir deux nouveaux membres pour l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, Hermione est censée aller à la bibliothèque. Les deux Gryffondor ont enfin trouvé un batteur et un poursuiveur et vont dans la Grande Salle pour manger. En plein milieu du repas, Rogue annonce à Harry que le directeur l'attend dans son bureau. Il s'y rend juste après avoir dégusté sa glace. Alors qu'il va voir Dumbledore, Hermione entraîne Ron dans la salle sur demande. Quelques minutes plus tard les Serpentard entrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Hello, comme promis, je mets ce chapitre avant la reprise des cours pour certains ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

****

**PETIT MOT IMPORTANT : **voici le 6eme chapitre qui est quand même un peu plus grand que le chapitre 5. Oui je sais ce n'est pas encore la taille du chapitre 4, désolée! Sachez sinon qu'en ce moment, j'ai pas mal de problèmes avec mon Pc le lycée et tous ça mais j'avance quand même dans mes chapitres. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de sortir un nouveau chapitre. Je peux prendre le temps mas il me faut votre avis voulez vous que je la continue ? Dites le moi ! Merci beaucoup ! En fait, ce n'est pas le problème de sortir de ma tête de nouvelles idées, mais pour les mettre en forme, je pense que chaque auteur a ce problème ! lol. Mais si vous le désirez, je pourrais toujours essayé de sortir un chapitre assez régulièrement. Alors, laisser moi un mess pour me dire merci !

Sinon je vous renvoi à mon ancien chapitre, pour vous demander quelle fic vous préfériez que je publie en premier. Ça m'aidera beaucoup ! Merci !

**REPONSE AUX REVIEWS : **

**Serpentis-draco**

Hello ! Tu trouves que Draco n'avait pas l'air content à la fin du chapitre 5 ? lol tu n'as encore rien vu ! J'espère que tu vas bien rie pour ce chapitre, autant que moi quand je l'ai écrit ! Sinon, je mets la suite dès que je peu, je ne me suis pas trop fait désirée ? En tout cas, bonne lecture ! Bye !

**Mily Black**

Salut ! Et oui, tu avais compris une partie du raisonnement ! Mais c'était pas encore ça ! lol Sinon ce n'est pas drôle, et puis, en tant que auteur, je peux tout le temps changer mon raisonnement, exprès pour vous ! Je suis sadique ? Oui, on me le dis souvent, et maintenant, je commence à la prendre pour un compliment . Sinon, toi aussi tu as aimé le passage avec la glace ? Je peux te dire que j'ai bien rigoler pour l'écrie en plus, je m'imaginais la scène, c'était trop fort ! Et je suis flattée que tu ais pris le temps de lire ma fic malgré l'heure ! 1 heure du matin ? lol pas trop fatigué ? mdr, moi je dis ça, mais le week end ou durant les vacances, ça ne me dérange pas de me coucher tard juste pour lire des fics ! lol bon je ne vais pas plus écrire par ce que sinon, tune pourra jamais lire le chapitre, alors je te souhaite de bien t'amuser durant ce chapitre ! A +

**Onarluca :**

Kikou ! Je suis ravie de lire que tu adore tous mes chapitres, ça me faits plaisir, vraiment ! A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ? Et si oui, j'espère que je vais me rattraper avec ce chapitre et qu'il va te plaire. Quand penses tu ?

**Vert emeraude**

Hello ! Comment vas-tu ? Ahh, je vois que tu te poses pleins de questions sur le pourquoi du comment Harry est devenue skyzo ! Mais si je te dis tout ça ferait des jaloux et ça te gâcherait tout le suspense ! Tu ne crois pas ? Je préfère te faire la surprise, tu que tu le découvres au fur et à mesure… je suis Méééchanteeee ! lol puis faut bien que je torture mes lecteurs, au moins autant que les pauvres persos de JK Rowling, nan ? C'est vrai qu'ils sont mal tombés avec moi ! Niark niark èé ! Et je suis super contente que tu ai rentré mon adresse msn dans tes contactes, c'est super gentil ! Bon, sur ce, je te laisse avec mon nouveau chapitre ! Bisous !

**Loryah :**

Hello ma puce ! Comment ça va ? Ça fait un bout de temps que ce voit plus sur MSN, sniff ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ? Ton stage ce passe bien ? En tout cas je l'espère pour toi ! Sinon comme tu le vois, rien que par ce que tu m'as longtemps supplié, je publie ce chapitre ! lol je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre ? Faut quand même avouer que j'ai mis moins de temps que la dernière fois pour publier ! Nan, je n'essaye pas de sauver ma peau ! Bon si j'ai mis trop de temps je suis désolée ! Tu me pardonnes ? lol, aller, amuse toi bien avec ce chapitre et dis moi ce que tu en pense, sinon, à la prochaine, sur MSN ! kissssssss

**Egwene Al' Vere**

Salut ! Oui, ce chapitre est très important pour la suite de la fic, c'est là où les persos mettent en forme la base de leur plan, enfin je ne t'en di pas plus, tu le découvrira par toi-même tout au long de ce chapitre chargé d'humour et de rebondissement ! Alors, j'espère que mon chapitre sera à la hauteur de ta patience ! a +

**lily's flowers**

Salut ! Et oui, et oui ! Je reste l'éternelle sadique ! Je dois dire que je ne me lasse plus de ce mot ! Que d'éloge ! mdr ! Nan, je plaisantais ! Sinon, tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? Un petit mois ! lol oui je sais, c'est long mais je fais ce que je peux, je le jure ! Et merci du compliment, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça en attendant ta prochaine review, bonne lecture !

**Sahada**

Bijour ! Merci, je suis vraiment heureuse de constater que mon style d'écriture te plaise. Ca me fais durement plaisir ! Et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas pour ce chapitre ! Bye !

**Vif d'or**

Bonjour ! Je vois que tu as bien vu ma remarque « pour vous servir ». Tu trouves que je fais ça si mal ? Que je ne vaux pas ma place ? Que je mérite seulement de faire des petits chapitres platoniques ? Et bien soit ! Tu vas être servie ! Je t'ai prise au mot et tu vas être heureuse de vois qu'il n'y a aucun sadisme dans ce chapitre. Tu m'as crue ? Et bien nan !Exprès pour embêter tout le monde, j'ai fait pire que d'habitude ! Niark niark ! Vous allez être deux fois plus frustrer qu'a la normale ! À la fin, vous aurez des envi suicidaire ! (Envers l'auteur, crois …) loll alors, je m'excuse vraiment cette fois si, lol j'ai eu un petit moment de délire. Alors, a ton avis le quel des deux j'ai choisi ? Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à la fin de ce chapitre ! Sinon tu m'avais demandé, si Dumbledore avec convoqué Harry juste pour aider Hermione. Et bien je ne te le dirais pas ! Tu peux essayer de chercher, car la réponse n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre laisse moi deviner : Sadiqueeeee ! Et bien oui . Au fait, je suis contente que la scène de la glace t'ai plu . Et pour finir, avant de te laisser, as-tu une adresse MSN ? Ça me ferais plaisir de discuter avec toi, mais, si tu ne veux pas c'est pas grave, lol sinon, bonne lecture ! biseesss !

**Minerve**

Salut ! Tu trouves que cette fin est méchante ? Pire que celle du chapitre 3 ? Waohh ! lol alors je vais essayé de me rattraper ! Je trouvais l'idée marrante de refiler à Ron un vivre sur le quidditch pour qu'il se calme, j'ai bien ri ! Pour ce qui est d'Harry on en apprend beaucoup sur son cas dans ce chapitre, alors hâte toi de le lire et dis moi ce que tu en pense ! lol kiss

**Slydawn :**

Hello ! Plus besoin d'attendre, la suite est là, fais en bon usage ! lol faut que j'arrête mes délire ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il va te plaire ! A+

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi !**

**Chapitre 6 : mais qu'est ce qu'ils manigancent ?**

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson venaient de franchirent la porte de la salle sur demande.

N'attendant que personne ne les invite, ils s'installèrent tous les trois chacun sur un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient devant le canapé où étaient installés les deux Gryffondor.

Hermione invoqua des bièraubeures et des jus de citrouilles en jetant un œil sur Ron. Elle avait peur de sa réaction face aux trois Serpentard. Et elle n'avait pas tord, le rouquin ne bougeait pas mais il était comme crispé et jetait des éclaires à Malfoy qui ne le regardait à peine. Elle tendit les boissons légèrement alcoolisées aux verts et argents ainsi qu'à Ron qui lui adressa un ''merci'' alors que les autres se contentaient de hocher la tête en signe de remerciement.

De son coté, les nerfs de Pansy commençaient à être à vif. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était de nature très patiente mais quand même, ce silence était trop pesant, mais vu le contexte, c'était un peu normal. Elle observa les ados qui ce trouvaient autour d'elle. Weasley dévisageait littéralement Draco du regarde, Granger sirotait son jus de citrouille la tête baissée et Blaise en profitait largement pour '' l'observer'' de très près. Donc elle décida de mettre fin à tous cela, elle posa son verre sur la table au milieu.

'- Alors, Granger, tu dois savoir pourquoi Draco, Blaise et moi sommes ici.'' Dit-elle pour engager la conversation.

'- Humm ! Oui !'' Dit-elle en posant son verre. ''Justement, je voulais savoir, que savez vous au ''problème'' d'Harry ?''

'-Non Granger, ne joue pas à ce jeu là, soutirer les informations à l'ennemi pour ensuite s'en servir contre lui, dis nous d'abord ce que toi tu sais !'' Répliqua Malfoy.

'-C'est exactement ce que tu lui demande sale fouine !''

'-Mais moi ne je l'ai pas insulté Weasmoche !''

'-Il a raison Ron.'' Dit-elle à contre cœur. '' Tu n'avais pas à l'insulter'' le Serpentard en profita pour regarder le roux de haut avec un air suffisant. ''Et ce n'est pas la peine de Frimer Malfoy !'' Continua-t-elle, ce qui fit perdre son sourire au blond. '' Mais je pense que le mieux, ça serait vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous savez sur Harry. J'ai ma théorie mais il me manque certains éléments pour qu'elle soit juste.''

Les trois Serpentard se regardèrent. Est-ce qu'ils devaient tous raconter, sachant que ce serait forcement Draco qui s'y collerait ? Après tout ça ne pouvait être que lui, il était le seul à savoir en détail ce qui s'était produit durent ces deux derniers jours. Blaise et Pansy lui jetèrent un regard pour lui demander son avis, et avec un petit soupir de lassitude, que personne ou presque ne vit, il confirma d'un signe de la tête.

'-C'est d'accord Granger, je vais te dire ce que je sais, mais en échange tu nous explique la situation et je crois que nous avons la même idée.''

'-Pas de problème, je te dis tout ce que je sais après.''

'-Bien voila, ça a commencé hier, après son scandale dans la grande Salle. J'ai commencé à me poser des questions sur son comportement. Puis, juste avant le premier cour de l'après midi, que nous avons en commun, j'ai décidé d'aller faire une balade dans les couloirs, histoire de me changer les idées. Et je suis tombé sur Potter. Et je ne sais pas ce qui lui à prit mais il a essayé de me chauffer à mort.''

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes, Draco le foudroya du regarde et poursuivit.

'- Et il a réussi ! Tu es content Blaise !''

Ron avait les yeux exorbités et maintenant, il regardait Malfoy comme si il avait vu un fantôme alors qu'Hermione arborait un petit sourire discret.

'- Et ensuite ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

'-Et ensuite ?'' Répéta Draco énervé '' Et ensuite il s'est barré ! Sans finir ce qu'il avait commencé ! J'étais on ne peut plus frustré !''

Ron, maintenant avait un air moqueur sur le visage et laissa échapper un « bien fait » de trop. Et Draco l'entendit. Il se leva de son fauteuil et choppa le roux par le col de son uniforme et le suréleva de dix centimètre au dessus de sa tête. Ron était devenu livide alors que le visage de Draco, d'habitude si blanc, était passé dans une couleur rouge de rage

'-Tu as un problème peut-être ?'' Dit-il, sachant que le ton de sa voix ne permettait aucune réponse.

'-N…nan pas du tout !'' Répondit Ron, blême.

'-C'est bien !'' et Draco le reposa au sol sans douceur puis se rassit. '' Donc, après qu'il se soit enfuit, je lui ai couru après mais la sonnerie a retenti. Puis je suis tombé sur vous, avec tous vos copains Gryffondor, et bien sur, lui aussi était là, j'ai voulu le choppé et lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure mais Blaise m'a interpellé avant et…''

'-C'est pour ça que tu t'es venger en botanique !'' S'exclama Blaise.

'-Entre autre, oui !''

'- T'est pas sympa ! J'étais pas au courant ! Salaud ! Tu n'imagines pas tous ce que j'ai enduré après le cour ! Ami indigne !''

'-Oh arrêtes un peu de dramatiser, je sais parfaitement que si tu avais été à ma place tu ne te serais pas gêné pour faire pareil !

'-C'est pas une raison !''

Pendant que les deux là se disputaient, Hermione Pansy et Ron les regardaient en rigolant. Ce n'est qu'au moment où les deux Serpentard entendirent ces rirent qu'ils stoppèrent net leurs échanges.

'-Allé ! Continuez ! Ne vous arrêtez pas !'' Dit Hermione prise d'un fou rire.

'-On ne t'as rien demandé !'' Répliqua Draco en colère !

'-Mais elle a raison Drac ! C'est trop fort de vous voir vous bagarrer pour des bêtises !'' Insista Pansy.

Et sans qu'ils ne s'en redent compte, l'atmosphère s'était largement détendue, ils rigolaient tous pour pas grand chose et d'autre bierraubeurres furent appelée. Mais ils reprirent quand même leur discutions première qui était « Harry ».

'-Alors au fait, qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Potter ?''

'-Il est dans le bureau de Dumbledore.'' Répondit Hermione, fière d'elle.

'-Tiens c'est vrai, pourquoi est-il là-bas ?'' Demanda Ron.

'-Et bien Weasley, on voit que tu te préoccupes de ton meilleur ami, ça fait plaisir !''Rigola Pansy.

'-Mais non c'est pas ça !'' Se défendit Ron. '' Rogue est venue au milieu du dîner nous dire que Harry était convoqué chez le directeur, et il ne nous à pas dit pourquoi !''

'-C'est un normale venant de Rogue ! Mais n'empêche que c'est bizarre qu'il soit convoqué juste au moment où on essaye de l'éloigner.'' Dit Draco en jetant n coup d'œil vers les Gryffondor.

'- En fait, ce n'est pas un hasard. C'est moi qui suis allé voir Dumbledore lui demandant d'occuper Harry une heure ou deux ce soir'' Répondit Hermione quand elle vit le regard suspect du blond.

'-Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ?'' Demanda le roux.

'- Tu es bête ou tu le fais exprès Weasley ?'' Enchaîna Blaise avec un sourire moqueur. '' On vient de le dire, c'est pour éloigner Potter le temps que l'on discute de son cas sans éveiller ses soupçons. Au fait, comment ça se fait que le dirlo a marché dans la combine ? Tu lui a tout expliqué ?''

'-Et bien même pas ! Je ne l'avais pas prévenue de mon passage et quand je suis entrée, il m'a accueilli comme si on devait se voir, ça fait très bizarre. En suite je lui ai demandé si il pouvait nous rendre un service en occupant Harry ce soir, et il a tout de suite accepté. Quand j'ai voulu lui demander si il ne voulait pas savoir les raisons, il m'a juste dit en souriant, « Je suis ravie de voir que vous, mademoiselle parkinson, monsieur Weasley, Malfoy et Zabini avait réussi à mettre vos différents de coté pour aider votre ami. » Ensuite il m'a dit qu'il devait justement parler à Harry, que ça tombait bien et il m'a souhaitez une bonne fin de journée.''

'- Et bien, tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que ce vieux fou a un plus d'une corde à son arc, il sait ce qu'a Potter et il ne t'as rien dit !'' S'exclama Pansy.

'-C'est ce que j'ai aussi pensé sur le coup, et très possible ! Même, c'est obligé ! Mais je pense qu'il préfère que nous unissions nos forces.''

'-C'est n'importe quoi, mais bon, alors revenons en à Potter, Malfoy tu avais fini ou pas, avant que Blaise interrompt ton histoire si « frustrante » !'' Et sous la phrase de Ron, tout le monde éclata de rire sauf bien sur le concerné.

'-Allez y ! C'est ça marrez vous !''

Et les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Il fallu quelques minutes avant que tout le monde se calme.

'-Ca y est, je peux continuer ?'' Demande le blond avec un regard méchant. Et tous hochèrent de la tête pour confirmer, ils avaient tous peur de repartir en fou rire si ils ouvraient la bouche.

'-Bon, ce n'est pas la seule fois où j'ai eu ce genre d'altercations avec lui. Comme l'a dit Blaise, nous sommes ensuite allé en botanique, et je suis ressorti seul du cour. Et en me dirigeant vers le château je suis retombé sur Potter. S'était vraiment bizarre, car durant les heures de cours il avait l'air au bord de la crise, et effondré alors que quand je l'ai croisé seul dans le couloir et sur le chemin du château, il arborait un sourire sadique, avec les yeux qui brillaient, comme si il allait me dévorer. J'en ai encore des frissons !''

'- Et ensuite ?'' Demanda Blaise.

'-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et si tu veux savoir, c'était encore plus chaud que le première fois !'' Dit Draco rêveusement.

'-Oh pitié !''

'-Weasley !''

'-Oh excuses-moi Malfoy mais le fait d'imaginer mon meilleur ami en plein ébat me choque un peu et avec toi encore plus !'' Répondit Ron qui était sur le point de passé vert.

'-Mais c'est qu'il serait sensible le petit Gryffondor !'' Rigola Blaise.

'-Exactement ! Sur ce point oui !''

'-Oh Ron ne soit pas si prude !''

Les Serpentard rirent.

'- je ne suis pas prude mais tu imagines Harry coucher avec Malfoy ?''

'- Euh non mais tu n'as pas à imaginer ça ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires et il n'a quasiment donné aucun détails !''

'-Même ! Mes chastes oreilles !''

'-Enfin bref ! Et après ?'' Demanda Hermione coupant en même temps les jérémiades de Ron.

'-Et bien pareil ! Il m'a chauffé et il s'est barré ! Mais lui aussi était dans un sale état ! On ne se frotte pas à un Malfoy sans en payer les conséquences !'' Il arbora un petit sourire satisfait. '' Après, il s'est enfuit en direction du château ! Et fois de Malfoy, ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça !''

'-Alors qu'est ce que tu as fait ?''

'-Quelle question ! Je l'ai suivi bien sur ! Et il m'a fait courir ce salaud !''

'-Malfoy !''

'- Du calme Weasley, ce n'était pas méchant ! Enfin, il m'a traîné dans presque tout le château, mais j'ai réussi à la chopper dans le couloir du cour d'histoire. Et quand je suis arrivé, il n'était plus là. Donc je me suis dis qu il était forcement dans une des pièces. Alors je les ai ouvertes une par une. Et arrivé à la dernière, je suis tombé sur lui. Il était … en larmes si je puis dire. Enfin, il avait pas l'air bien. Mais je me suis dit, à tous les coups il essaye de me jouer un piège. Alors j'ai pas hésité, je l'ai collé contre le mur, je lui ai roulé une pelle magistrale et je suis parti.''

A la fin de son récit, les deux Serpentard le regardaient avec un petit sourire alors que Ron semblait un tantinet crispé et que Hermione semblait songeuse.

'-Tu t'es barré comme un lâche !''

'- Ey ! Critiques pas ! Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?'' Ron ne répondit rien. '' Donc gardes tes commentaire pour toi quand c'est comme ça !'' Poursuivit Draco d'un ton sévère. '' Donc, je continue ?''

'-Oui, s'il te plait !'' Dit Hermione.

'-Bon ensuite j'ai eu le droit deux autres « moments »avec lui. La première fut hier soir après le dîner alors que je retournais dans ma salle commune. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas fini frustré, merci ! Et lui non plus ! Et rien que pour le plaisir de notre cher Weasley ici présent, je peux vous dire que c'était tellement bon qu'on a jouit tout les deux en même temps !''

Et tous repartirent dans une crise de fou rire excepté Ron qui ne se sentait pas bien et dont la peau changeait de couleur passant du blanc au vert.

Puis Hermione reprit son sérieux et demanda au blond.

'- Et la dernière ?''

Draco se calma et respira à fond. Il ne savait pas comment expliqué sa dernière entrevue. Il tourna son visage vers Blaise et Pansy cherchant un peu d'aide mais ces deux là ne lui firent qu'un petit sourire désolé, ils ne pouvait pas l'aider.

'- La dernière … s'est passée ce matin. J'avais encore cour de botanique et ensuite une heure de libre. Et ça a fait pareil que la veille. J'ai recroisé Potter et ça n'a pas loupé. A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression que c'est mieux que la dernière fois. C'est plus enivrant, excitant et j'en passe !''

'-Merci Seigneur !''

'-Attends Weasley, le meilleur arrive !'' Fit Draco avec un sourire moqueur. ''En plein milieu de ce moment magnifique, on a entendu un bruit derrière un autre arbre mais on a pas fait attention. Et en ouvrant les yeux j'ai vu surgir un autre Potter. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai cru halluciner ! Deux Potter ! Un dans mes bras et un autre plus loin aussi surpris que moi !''

Il se tut quelques secondes, le temps que tout le monde assimile ce qu'il venait de dire. Les deux autres Serpentard le savaient déjà mais les deux Gryffondor non. Mais il fut surprit de voir que Granger avait réagit que deux secondes puis avait repris son air songeur. Il fut quand content de voir l'air débile de Ron. Le roux avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête et la bouche grande ouverte.

'-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es surprit Ron, je t'en ai parlé un peu plus tôt !'' Fit remarquer Hermione.

'-Euh …… Je sais mais ça fait quand même bizarre de l'entendre…''

'-Allons, ne le bouscule pas trop Granger, faut le temps pour que ça monte au cerveau.'' Rigola Blaise.

Il eu pour réponse un regard noir de Ron alors que les autres riaient encore. Puis Draco prit la parole.

'-Alors Granger, je t'ai dis ce que je savais, à ton tour !''

Elle jeta un coup d'œil du coté de Ron pour avoir son approbation. Celui-ci répondit d'un signe négatif de la tête, mais elle haussa les épaules.

'-Quand à nous… … Le matin où il est sortit de la Grande Salle, nous l'avons retrouvé sur son lit endormi. On ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais il était très fatigué, alors nous l'avons laissé dormir une heure. Quand nous sommes revenus, il dormait toujours, on l'a réveillé et il semblait complètement vidé. A ce moment, je ne me suis pas posé de question. Je pensais juste qu'il avait fait une espèce de crise de nerfs. Mais en le regardant toute la journée, il était triste, sombre, et renfermé. On est allé le voir avec Ron juste avant la reprise des cours de l'après midi pour lui parler.''

Malfoy ne bougea pas à sa dernière phrase, ça ne l'étonnait pas qu'ils aient discuté tous les deux avec un Harry pendant qu'il se faisait chauffer par l'autre. Mais il réfléchissait, comment la magie pouvait-elle aussi mal tourner ?

'- En dernière heure, nous avons histoire de la magie, et à la fin du cour, Harry n'est pas rentré avec nous. Et quand il nous a rejoint environ une demie heure après, il était complètement bouleversé, avec les yeux rouges et en larmes. Alors, c'est notre Harry que tu as rencontré dans le couloir d'histoire de la magie et non celui que tu poursuivais.''

'-Oui, je l'avais deviné !''

'-Ensuite, en sortant de la Grande Salle après le dîner, nous sommes tombés sur Colin Crivey. Lui aussi était complètement retourné, il nous affirmait qu'il t'avais vu avec Harry contre un des murs du château… en plein activité … si je puis dire. Et je crois qu'il était vraiment choqué, car je n'ai entendu personne parlé de ça, pourtant Colin raconte toujours tous !'' Dit Hermione avec les sourcilles froncés.

'-Donc, voila, nous savons tous les faits où Harry était présent, même si ils sont pour le moins étrange.''

Elle prit une gorgé de son jus de citrouille, reposa son verre et se calla correctement au fond du canapé. Elle regarda les trois Serpentard à tour de rôle dans les yeux avec un air grave et sévère.

'-Maintenant que nous savons tout cela, je veux que vous me promettiez que tous ce que l'on a dit et que l'on dira entre ces murs ne sera pas répété en dehors, que ça ne sera pas retourné contre Harry. Si nous sommes là Ron et moi, c'est pour l'aider. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment en quoi ce problème vous préoccupe, à par la fait qu'un des Harry semble trouvé un grand intérêt pour toi, Malfoy. Alors, dites moi, quelles sont vos motivations ?''

'- Sache Granger, qu'il y a même pas une semaine le seul intérêt que je portais à Potter était celui que je lui montrais depuis notre première année. Il m'a toujours intéressé, de près comme de loin ! J'entendais parler de lui depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Le jour de la rentrée de notre première année, je lui ai proposé mon amitié, mais il a préféré celle de Weasley. Touché dans ma fierté, je me suis promis alors de lui pourrir l'existence.''

'-Et bien on peut dire que tu as réussi !'' S'exclama Ron vert de rage, alors que Hermione elle aussi bouillait sur place.

'-Du calme les Griffy, j'ai pas fini !''Fit-il avec un air moqueur. '' Je ne suis pas là pour me moquer de votre ami, moi aussi Granger, je pense avoir compris la situation et je pourrais facilement me jouer de Potter, de l'un comme de l'autre. ! Mais je ne suis pas comme ça ! En fin plus comme ça !'' Se reprit-il en voyant le regard de Ron.

'-Et qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer ?'' Demanda celui-ci.

'-Et bien, si tu veux savoir, il y a eu plein de choses, mais, à la base, je pense que c'est la guerre, bien sur je n'ai pas pris parti mais j'ai eu le temps de faire le point sur ma vision des chose. Même si on ne dirait pas, je vous insultais toujours mais je vous respectais aussi. Mais ce qui m'a fait changer, ce sont ces deux derniers jours. Je ne me suis jamais autant inquiété et intéressé à une personne qu'à Potter. Il a fait naître en moi des sentiments pour le moins bizarres, et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est assez surprenant, mais en 48 heures, Potter a été au centre de mes préoccupations.''

'- Alors, que ressens tu pour lui ?'' Demanda Hermione.

'-Je l'aime !'' Il respira un grand coup. '' Oh oui, je l'ai comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne !''

'- tu en es sur ?'' L'interrogea Ron d'un air suspicieux.

'- Tu doutes de ma parole ?''

'-Oui !''

'-Alors tampis pour toi !''

Ron fronça les sourcilles, il était très protecteur envers Harry, et il ne pouvait se résigner à croire de Malfoy éprouvait les même sentiments que son ami. Ça serait vraiment trop beau ! Et Harry a le droit au bonheur, encore plus que les autres. Il voulait être certain que le Serpentard le mérite.

'- Tu ferais tous pour lui ?''

'-Tous !''

'-N'importe quoi ?''

'-N'importe quoi !'' Répondit le blond avec un grand sérieux.

Alors Ron afficha un petit sourire, il n'avait totalement confiance en lui mais il pensait que le Serpentard pouvait avoir sa chance. Il se tourna vers Hermione et il fit un signe de la tête. Et elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

'-Bien, Ron te laisse une chance, alors, laisser moi vous expliquer.''

Elle prit les deux livres qu'elle avait sortie de l'étagère avant l'entré des Serpentard et les posa sur ses genoux.

'-Harry est… Comment dire ? … Harry est atteint de ce que l'on pourrait appeler une schizophrénie. Mais par n'importe quelle schizophrénie, une magique.''

'-C'est-à-dire ?'' demanda Pansy.

'-C'est-à-dire qu'il souffre d'un dédoublement de personnalité.'' Répondit Hermione.

'- Ca j'avais compris merci, mais qu'est ce que ça donne ?''

'-Et bien, comparé à la schizophrénie « moldu », qui consiste à avoir deux personnalités dans un même corps si je puis dire, pour faire plus simple, je vais vous lire les passages importants d'un livre très intéressant !

« _La schizophrénie est un syndrome physiopathologique plurifactoriel complexe, débutant souvent à l'adolescence (parfois même avant) ou chez le jeune adulte évoluant vers une « dissociation » progressive de la personnalité. »_

'- Voila déjà un petit résumé de ce qu'à Harry. Malheureusement, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça.

'-Hermione où as-tu trouvé ce livre ?'' Demanda Ron interloqué.

'- Ron tu n'es qu'une andouille ! Si tu écoutais des fois ce que je te racontes, ce livre devrais te dire quelque chose, il s'appelle ''_la psychologie, la personnalité et leurs conséquences chez les sorciers''. _

'- Attends, laisse moi réfléchir !'' Il fronça les sourcils, puis il eu un éclaire de génie. '' AAHhhh ! C'est pas le livre que tu lisais lundi matin dans la salle commune ?''

'-Si ! J'avais pris ça pour me distraire en vous attendant.''

'-Ca, c'est distrayant ?'' Demanda Pansy qui reçue un regard noir d'Hermione.

'- Bref, en règle général, ce genre de ''syndrome'' n'arrive que ce façon progressive, petit à petit, mais il semblerait, que quelque chose a fait en sorte que le choc soit tellement puissant qu'il est venu d'un seul coup. Donc au lieu de se séparer sur un temps défini, son esprit a décidé de faire ça en dix minutes.''

'-Mais qu'est ce qui a provoqué ce choc Granger ?'' L'interrogea Draco.

'-Ca, ce n'est pas a moi de te le dire Malfoy, désolée.'' Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, puis elle repris. '' J'ai trouvé un passage sur les ''symptômes'' je vous le lis :

_« Au début, elle se manifeste par une difficulté à se relaxer, à se concentrer ou à trouver le sommeil. Progressivement, les patients fuient leurs amis, négligent leurs apparences physiques, leurs discours se dégradent. »_

'- Ce n'est pas nouveau, Harry a toujours eu du mal à dormir.'' Dit Ron.

'-Oui mais avant, s'était à cause de Voldemort, mais même après, il recommencé y a pas longtemps, tu sais a cause de … Et puis, pour se relaxer, il y a toujours eu le Quidditch, sinon, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

'- Oui.''

'- Et pour les autre symptômes ? Potter n'avait pas trop l'impression de vous fuir.'' Dit Blaise.

'-Détrompe toi, on le connait très bien, et il nous parlait de moins en moins. Et rien que ces deux derniers jours, il a voulu se retirer au bord du lac après manger, où on a du allé le chercher. Ou encore quand Ron et moi sommes allé à la bibliothèque, il a préféré allez dehors et c'est là qu'il est tombé sur Malfoy et son autre lui.''

'-Pour l'apparence physique ?'' Demanda Pansy.

'-Là je ne peux rien dire, il n'a jamais fait trop d'effort de ce coté là. Mais il est vrai que non seulement, il nous fuyait, mais en plus il ne parlait plus, on doit entamer la conversation, et encore, la plupart du temps, il lâche en cour de route. Et ça nous inquiète vraiment'' Fit-elle avec un air triste.

Tout le monde acquiesça. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de dramatiser, ils avaient un héro à sauver. Elle reprit la parole.

'- Ce que je vous ai montré, ce sont les symptômes de la maladie ''classique'' celle qui n'est pas mêlée à la magie. En fait, en ce moment Harry est divisé en deux. Non pas comme la manière normale, où deux esprits différents mais avec un passé commun, si je puis dire, habite dans un même corps, mais avec SON esprit divisé en deux. En fait, un deuxième Harry a été créé sous le rejet d'Harry pour cette partie de lui-même.''

Tous étaient plus ou moins perplexes à la suite de cette explication.

'- Euh quoi ?''Demanda Ron complètement paumé.

'-C'est simple une fois que l'on a comprit''

'-Justement, j'ai pas compris !''

'- Tu le fais expert Weasley !'' Questionna Blaise avec ironie, alors que lui aussi n'avait pas saisit grand chose.

'-Nan !''

'-Bon stop, je traduis, si tu me permet Granger ?''

'-Va y.''

'-En fait, suite à ce '' choc '', que nous Serpentard ne savons pas ce que sait, Harry aurait eu une prise de conscience. Et suite à ça, une partie de lui acceptait les faits alors que l'autre ne voulait pas ce résigner. Et cette deuxième partie a été la plus forte et elle a rejeté l'autre. Elle l'a rejeté tellement fort qu'elle l'a chassée de son esprit et de son corps, ce qui a donné deux Harry, un a l'esprit ''fermé'' et un autre avec l'esprit ''ouvert''. Et les deux sont en chaire et en os.''

'- C'est sûr que pour ça, tu es bien placé pour le savoir Malfoy !''

Stupéfaite, par ton de la réplique de Ron, Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mais elle fut devancé pas Malfoy.

'-Un problème Weasley ? Jaloux peu être ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent.

Ron ne répondit rien.

Hermione enchaîna avec la suite des explications pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle était énervée même si elle ne le montrait pas. Ron avait été trop loin sur ce coup là, mais ça, elle verrait avec lui plus tard, elle n'allait pas faire de scandale en plein milieu de la salle sur demande.

'-Euh, … C'est un très bon résumé Malfoy, merci, en fait, c'est suite à ce « dédoublement » qu'il a réagit ainsi. Il prend de la distance, il ne nous parle presque plus, il est renfermé sur lui-même !''

'-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Potter aurait rejeté une partie de lui-même et suite à ça, il aurait complètement dépérie ?'' Demanda Blaise en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

'-En fait, son comportement est la conséquence de cette séparation. Il nous l'a dit, après qu'on l'ai un peu forcé, qu'il sentait comme un grand vide en lui, avec un tas d'autres sentiments. Mais il se sent comme si il lui manquait une partie de lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit lucide, il part souvent dans son monde, il pense à autre chose, il ne nous écoute plus, et je dois dire que des fois, c'et très énervant !'' Fit elle avec une petite moue qui fit craquer Blaise.

Elle avait remarqué depuis leur entré dans la Salle sur Demande, les petits coups d'œil qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter. Les Gryffondor avaient la réputation d'être aveugle, sourd et lent à la détente en matière de sentiment, c'est d'ailleurs tout le problème d'Harry, mais il ne fallait pas la mettre dans le même sac, elle avait quand même un peu plus de jugeotte. Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil.

'-Moi, j'ai remarqué autre chose, comme l'a dit Weasley, je passe beaucoup plus de temps avec lui en ce moment, qu'il n'en passe avec vous.'' Il insista bien sur cette phrase. '' Et durant mon altercation avec les deux, j'ai vu quelque chose qui nous permet des les différencier. Le Harry que je tenais dans mes bras et avec qui je voyais mondes et merveilles, portait un uniforme de Serpentard alors que celui qui arrivait était en Gryffondor.''

'-C'est exactement ça, son esprit s'est divisé en deux, Gryffondor, et Serpentard, les deux maisons où il hésitait à aller.''

'-Lui, Serpentard ?'' S'étonna Blaise.

'-Oh oui, quand on voit sa deuxième moitié, on comprend tout de suite ! Elle est très manipulatrice, et tout ce qui s'ensuit !'' Confirma Draco. ''Donc c'est bien beau tout ça, mais comment on fait pour qu'il n'y ai qu'un seul Harry ? C'est pas que j'aime pas en avoir deux mais un seul bien entier rien que pour moi est bien suffisant je trouve.''

'-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire qu'il sera rien qu'a toi ?'' Demande Hermione par curiosité, lâchant par la même occasion les yeux de Blaise.

'-Plusieurs chose Granger,'' Fit Draco avec un petit sourire suffisant. '' D'abord, après qu'il soit « guérie » si ce n'est avant, je vais tellement lui courir après, qu'il sera bien obligé un moment où à un autre de m'excepter, et, on ne refuse rien à un Malfoy, j'ai décidé de la faire mien, et il sera à moi corps, âme et cœur ! Voila mon but.'' Finit-il avec un petit sourire qui voulait tout dire. Et il ajouta, '' Ce n'est pas qu'un Potter Serpentard très entreprenant, et un Autre Gryffondor ne me va pas, mais je préfère les avoir en un seul !''

'-Tu es quelqu'un plein d'ambition, Malfoy !'' Constata la jeune Gryffondor avec une pointe d'ironie.

'-C'est tout naturel !'' Répondit le prince des Serpentard. '' Alors, sais-tu quoi faire pour que Potter redevienne normale ?''

'-Oui, je sais''

'-Donc ?'' Demanda Pansy.

'-Donc, il y a deux solutions. La première, il faut que les deux parties soient en parfait accord, il faut qu'Harry de son coté, ouvre les yeux et de l'autre, il faut que le deuxième Harry accepte de le réintégrer, et les problèmes qui vont avec.''

'-Quels sont ces problèmes ?'' Demanda aussitôt Draco.

'-En fait, ils varient suivant la raison de la séparation. Donc, la deuxième solution, c'est la manière forte. Il faut forcer le second Harry à rentrer dans son corps originel. Ce qui ne va pas être facile, et dont Harry ne va peu être pas ressortir indemne. Donc ce serait courir des risques, mais si nous n'avons pas la chois, il faudra bien l'utiliser.''

'-Je refuse qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal !'' S'exclama Draco.

'- Je suis… nous sommes tous dans le même cas que toi Malfoy, mais si on veut retrouver notre Harry, mais la première ne marche pas, il n'y aura peu être pas d'autre solution.'' Dit-elle d'un air triste.

Draco ne voulait pas l'accepter, il ferait en sorte que personne ne touche Harry de près où de loin. Il le considérait comme sien, et le Gryffondor serait à lui tôt ou tard, il en donnait sa parole. Il ne liait pas qu'il était fou du sauveur, et il voulait que ce soit réciproque.

'-Et en quoi consiste cette seconde solution ?'' demanda-t-il soudainement.

Hermione releva la tête, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que Malfoy lui pose cette question. Il avait l'air tellement contre cette idée, qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé d'expliquer ce qu'il devait ce faire. Mais elle le dit quand même.

'-En fait, cette séparation a produit de nombreux problèmes, l'un d'eux, est le _champ magnétique_ !''

'-Comme les aimants ?'' Demanda Pansy.

'-Oui.''

'-Comme les veelas ?'' Demanda Draco

'-Presque.''

'-Explique.'' Dit Blaise.

'-Comme l'a dit Parkinson, c'est comme les aimants, mais le sens contraire. Ils ne s'attirent pas, ils se repoussent. Le Harry ''Gryffondor'' comme dit Malfoy, alias celui que l'on a avec nous, ne pourra en aucun cas trouvé le Harry ''Serpentard'' si il le cherche, et d'ailleurs, même si il ne le cherche pas.''

'-mais alors, Granger, comment expliques tu le fait que Potter ai pu nous surprendre ?''

'-Et bien pas le simple fait, qu'à la base, c'est toi qu'il cherchait, ou c'est à toi qu'il pensait, et le fait est qu'il t'a trouvé. Mais jamais au grand Jamais il n'aurait du tombé sur son double ! Et à mon avis, je crois que celui-ci a dût vite partir en courant''

'- Maintenant que tu le dis, oui, il s'est approché et Harry lui a touché la joue avec sa main, et à ce moment, c'est comme s'il avait été touché par je ne sais quels truc infecte et dégueulasse, ou encore de l'acide chlorhydrique. Il avait l'air exténué, fatigué. Et il est parti. Je en l'ai pas revue de la journée.''

'-Ca ne m'étonne pas. Ils sont tous les deux en désaccord. Et Harry Serpentard ne peut pas être approché de l'autre. Il fait comme une réaction allergique. Et il le fuit. Maintenant qu'il l'a vu, et avec toi en plus, il va être de plus en plus sur ses gardes. Ca ne va pas être facile de l'approcher. Enfin pour nous surtout !'' fit elle avec un petit sourire en regardant Draco '' Après tout, tu es seul à l'avoir vu.''

'-Tu as une idée derrière la tête Granger !''

'-Oui !''

'- Et je crois que je sais laquelle, et c'est non !''

'-Allééé !''

'-Nan !''

'-S'il te plaitt !''

'-Bien que ça me fasse plaisir de te voir me supplier, je ne servirais pas d'appât !''

'-Comment ça, servir d'appât ?'' Questionna Blaise.

'-Pour attirer Potter, c'est son plan.'' Expliqua-t-il. ''Mais de toute façon, on en ai pas encore là !'' s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

'-Je sais bien, mais c'est le meilleur plan que mous ayons !''

'-On peut encore y réfléchir ! Et avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faut d'abord en parler à Potter, nan ?'' demanda Pansy, pour aider son ami.

'- Oui, bien sure, mais ça ne va pas être une mince affaire.'' Dit-elle soucieuse.

'-De toute façon, il faut faire ça en priorité, et c'est à vous de faire ça. Nous on ne peut pas.'' Dit Blaise en regardant sa montre. '' Ohh ! Mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est 23 heure 15… Qu'avez-vous fait de Potter ?''

'-Je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il soit appelé chez Dumbledore. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y soit toujours ! Il va se poser des questions !'' répondit-il avec un air inquiet.

'-Bon alors, on vas y aller, heureusement que nous sommes préfets, enfin, sauf Blaise mais si on rencontre quelqu'un, on trouvera une excuse.'' Dit Pansy

'-Oui'' confirma Draco. '' Alors, votre mission, c'est de Mettre Harry au parfum, et on se revoit après dans cette salle à la même heure. Envoyez nous un message pour nous dire quand.''

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Avec tout cela, ils n'avaient pas finis leur boisson, mais ce n'était pas si grave. Ils se levèrent tous les cinq et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ron et Hermione passèrent en premier, suivit de Pansy. Blaise et Draco traînaient un peu.

'-Bon vous vous dépêchez !'' s'impatienta la jeune fille vert et argent.

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps au deux autres pour les rejoindre. Ils se dirent mutuellement bonsoir, Ron ne fit qu'un signe de la tête, il boudait.

Draco et Pansy se tournèrent et commencèrent à partir en direction des cachots alors que Ron et Hermione faisait de même vers la tour des Gryffondor. Mais la Jeune fille fut retenue par le bras par Blaise qui était toujours là. Elle laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise, mais Blaise lui mit la main sur la bouche avant qu'elle ne fasse trop de bruit.

Une fois qu'il fut sur que Ron n'avait rien vu ni entendu, et qu'il s'était assez éloigné, il retira sa main. Hermione le regardait avec une expression de surprise, d'indignation et de curiosité.

'-Est-ce que tous les Serpentard ont ce genre de manières ?''

Blaise fit un petit sourire.

'-Non, c'est seulement moi.''

'-Oh ? Et pourquoi m'as tu retenu ?''

'-En fait, je voulais te dire au revoir''

'-Mais on l'a déjà fait'' dit-elle en tournant autour du pot.

'-Oui je sais, mais je voulais le faire à ma façon.'' Répondit le brun.

'-Alors va-y''

'-Ok, alors,'' il lui prit la main et posa un baiser dessus ''Bonne nuit et dormez bien, Charmante Gryffondor !''

Il se rapprocha, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Hermione ferma les yeux, avançant un peu plus. Blaise amena ses lèvres devant les sienne, mais au dernier moment, il changea de trajectoire, et posa un chaste baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Il lui souffla un dernier bonne nuit au creux de l'oreille et se retourna. Il prit la même direction de Pansy et Draco un peu plus tôt, laissant la Gryffondor seule, devant la Salle sur Demande.

Elle le regarda partir, quelque peu surprise. Elle avait remarqué tout au long de la soirée ses regards discrets, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à tant d'audace de sa part. Bien sur, c'était un Serpentard pure et dure mais quand même ! Normalement, il y a toujours une certaine subtilité à adopter dans ce genre de situation. Mais au moins, il était clair dans ses intentions et elle devait avouer qu'elle n'y était pas complètement insensible. Mais ça, plutôt mourir que de le dire à qui que ce soit.

Après qu'il eu disparu au bout du couloir et qu'elle fut remise de ses émotions, elle tourna pour partir vers la tour des Gryffondor. Elle accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Ron. Elle était sure qu'il allait lui poser des questions sur le pourquoi de son retard. Mais elle n'acceptait pas son comportement inqualifiable envers Malfoy tout à l'heure et en plus, ça ne le regardait pas. Elle trouverait donc quelque chose à lui raconter.

Elle le trouva deux couloirs plus loin, marchant très lentement, comme si il essayait de l'attendre sans le faire paraître. Quand elle arriva au niveau de son épaule, elle pu constater qu'il l'a regardait avec un air inquiet mais il se chargea bien vite de le remplacer par de la curiosité, ce qui l'a fit sourire.

'-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?'' demanda-t-il.

'-Rien, je pensais juste à ce qui viens de se passer dans la Salle, ce que l'on est capable de faire pour aider Harry. Vraiment, sympathiser avec des Serpentard.'' Mentit-elle toujours en souriant.

'-Oui, si tu veux, mais moi je n'appellerais pas ça « sympathiser » mais bon.'' Dit-il avec lassitude. '' Au fait, pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps ?''

'- bien, je … j'étais partie reposer les livres, je voulais les prendre pour les monter à Harry mais j'ai remarqué la Salle sur Demande avait pris les exemplaires de la bibliothèque, et si madame Pince voit qu'ils ont disparus, ça va chauffer.''

Il ne répondit pas, comme si il ne la croyait pas, et pour dire, c'était normal, son mensonge ne tenait pas debout. Mais il lui fit un petit sourire, et ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs du château pour retrouver leur dortoir.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Fin du Chapitre !

Alors, Qui a envi de Frapper Ron ?

Qui a envi de savoir ce que Dumbledore veut à Harry ?

Qui veut savoir quel plan vont manigancer Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise et Pansy avec peu être Harry ?

Qui veut savoir comment va réagir Harry ?

Qui veut savoir si il y aura un lemon dans le prochain chapitre ?

Qui veut savoir avec qui va finir Hermione : Blaise ou Ron ?

Qui sait quelles sont les raisons du « dédoublement » de Harry ?

Et pour finir, Qui est capable de répondre à ces questions ?

Ceux qui auront réussi à trouver une partie, auront une dédicace au prochain chapitre ! loll !

Au revoir, et a bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Drake Miako pour vous servir !


	7. mais qu'est ce qu'il va dire ?

**Auteur :** Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

**Adresse e-mail :** miakokyo (arobase) hotmail (point) com

Où

http // draymiako (point) skyblog (point) com c'est bon blog ! Venez voir, y à de nouveaux fans art de moi !

**Disclamer :** euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire ! Heureusement lol ! Tout est à J.K.Roling.

**Rating :** M (évidement !!!)

**Couple :** pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

**Résumé des chapitre précédant :**

1) Harry fait des rêves pas très catholiques sur une personne dont il ignore l'identité. Après avoir réveillé Ron, ils rejoignent tous les deux Hermione et Parte prendre leur petit déjeuné. En chemin ils rencontrent Malfoy et son groupe de Serpentard. Harry a un sentiment de déjà vu. A table, il se rend compte que Malfoy est la personne de son rêve, alors il ne le supporte pas et s'enfuit dans son dortoir.

2) Potter s'est enfuit de la Grande Salle. Son comportement surprend Malfoy qui ne va pas arrêter d'y penser toute la journée. En cour il voit un Potter froid, triste et vide, alors que quand il est seul, il se fait accoster par un Potter aguicheur, envoûtant et sexy. Ce 2em Potter le chauffe dans les couloirs et s'en va, laissant Draco plus que frustré, deux fois dans la journée. A la fin des cours, après la 2em altercation, il poursuit Potter jusque dans le château. Il le retrouve, le colle au mur, l'embrasse et disparaît à son tour.

3) Harry est complètement bouleversé. Sa journée a été terrible et là, il se fait embrasser par Malfoy. En rentrant dans la salle commune, il se fait attraper par Ron et Hermione qui le traînent dans la salle sur demande. Là, c'est le règlement des comptes. Harry leur avoue qu'il aime Malfoy. Après le dîner, en se rendant dans leur salle commune, ils croisent Collin. Celui-ci leur raconte qu'il a vu Harry en train d'embrasser Malfoy au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était avec ses deux amis dans la Grande Salle. La nuit, Harry refait toujours ses étrange rêves mais cette fois, il découvre qu'il s'agit du Blond. Après son cour d'enchantement, le brun va se promener dans le parc jusqu'au moment où il entend des bruit. Et il découvre la même scène que Collin lui a décrite la veille.

4) Harry se retrouve ne face de Malfoy et d un autre lui. Celui-ci le voit et après une brève entrevue, il disparaît comme un voleur. Harry et Draco se retrouve face à face et ne résistent pas à l'envi de se battre. Mais très vite leur bagarre dégénère. Puis les cours recommencent, ils se séparent et Draco va rejoindre Blaise et Pansy en cour d'histoire de la magie. Il raconte de qui c'est passé à ses deux amis et ils décident d'agir. Puis ont cour de SACM et ensuite métamorphose. C est là qu'ils demandent un rendez-vous avec Hermione Granger le soir même dans la salle sur demande.

5) Harry et Ron ont leur première séance de Quidditch de l'année. Ils doivent choisir deux nouveaux membres pour l'équipe. Pendant ce temps, Hermione est censée aller à la bibliothèque. Les deux Gryffondor ont enfin trouvé un batteur et un poursuiveur et vont dans la Grande Salle pour manger. En plein milieu du repas, Rogue annonce à Harry que le directeur l'attend dans son bureau. Il s'y rend juste après avoir dégusté sa glace. Alors qu'il va voir Dumbledore, Hermione entraîne Ron dans la salle sur demande. Quelques minutes plus tard les Serpentard entrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

6) le rendez-vous entre les deux Gryffondor et les trois Serpentard commence. Hermione commence par élucider le mystérieux comportement de Harry. Et explique que sa maladie et d'origine magique, et qu'elle est due au font intérieur d'Harry. Du a ça, son esprit s'est divisé en deux. Draco, quant à lui, relève la nature de ses sentiments envers Harry, mais Ron ne se prive pas pour le rabaisser. Mais le blond ne se laisse pas faire. Puis, il fini son histoire. Quand la réunion est finie, chacun part de son coté, mais Hermione est retenue par Blaise.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Comme vous le savez, les réponses aux reviews ont été interdites. Je trouve ça vraiment nul, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles ici, donc comme tous les autres auteurs, je suis obligé de m'y soumettre. Donc, je remercie tous ce qui m'ont laissé un petit message pour mon chapitre 6, c'est à dire :

**Minerve**, hannange, **Vert emeraude**, Serdra, **onarluca**, Tcheuer Teufel, **zaika**, Egwene Al' Vere, **just-lulu**, Vif d'or, **Sahada** et Ishtar205.

Alors, je vais répondre aux questions, l'une après l'autre :

Donc, pour ma première question : Qui a envi de Frapper Ron ?

La plupart des personnes qui ont répondu à cette question on dit oui. Même si parmi eux, il y a qu'en même des personnes magnanimes envers notre petit rouquin qui le défendent. Il y en a aussi qui ont dis qu'ils voulaient taper Ron tout le temps. Alors, il va y avoir 50/50. Ron va effectivement se faire engueuler par Hermione, mais rien de bien méchant.

Pour les autre questions :

Ma fois, j'ai bien ris en écrivant cette partie avec Harry et Dumbledore, je pense que vous allez être surpris lol. Pour les autres questions, vous découvrirez les réponses tout au long de ce chapitre en aussi des prochains. Beaucoup de gens préfère un couple Blaise Hermione alors c'est ce qui va arriver lol désolée pour ceux qui ne voyaient pas ça comme ça comme ça. (Vert Emeraude, tu as raison, c'est moi l'auteur je fais ce que je veux lol) Sinon, je suis désolée, d'avoir mis autant de temps à sortir ce nouveau chapitre, par contre, j'ai eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour ma prochaine fic. Donc, je me suis permis de taper le premier chapitre en attendant qu'elle revienne pour cette fic. Et finalement, la revoici. Alors je vous dis bonne lecture !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Donc, voila, je vous souhaite à tous un** JOYEUX NOEL **et une** TRES BONNE ANNEE !**

Et bonne lecture.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi :**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui somnolait à moitié. Hermione s'avança, et lui dit le mot de passe. Une fois, deux fois … la grosse dame était-elle devenue dure de la feuille ? Non, elle s'était rendormit.

La Gryffondor, qui avait les nerfs à fleur de peau, donna un grand coup sur le portrait, ce qui réveilla tous les autres aux alentours, y compris la gardienne du sanctuaire des rouge et or.

'-C'est pour quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle avec un certain cynisme dans la voix.

'-On souhaiterait entrer, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop.'' Répondit Hermione, avec le même ton.

Ron, lui, n'avait rien dit depuis le début de l'altercation, et était adossé contre le mur tout en regardant les deux femmes se fusiller des yeux. Il n'avais rien à dire, et ne voulait pas parler. Il était encore en colère, pour ce qui c'était passé dans la salle sur demande. Bien sur, il admettait qu'il l'avait cherché, mais ce qu'il n'admettait pas, c'était le comportement de sa camarade de maison qui avait défendu un ennemi alors qu'il voulait aider son ami. Harry entre autre.

Il se redressa et suivit Hermione. La grosse dame avait enfin décidé de les laisser rentrer. C'est qu'elle avait du caractère quand elle s'y mettait, à peu près quand elle commençait à chanter. Ca n'en finissait plus.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune, qui était vide, ou presque. Il y avait juste deux, trois élèves de différentes années.

Ils furent surpris de trouver si peu de monde alors qu'il n'était que dix heure trente. Bien sur, les premières années allaient se coucher plus tôt, mais il y avait toujours des cinquièmes, sixièmes ou septièmes années qui traînaient. Là, les seules personnes qu'ils connaissaient étaient Dean et Seamus qui jouaient à la bataille explosive.

'- Hello vous deux, où sont passé les autres ? '' Demanda la brune avec un peu de reste de colère dans la voix.

'-Partis se coucher'' répondit Seamus, sans lever la tête et pas le moins impressionné, trop inspiré par sa partie en cour.

'- comment ça se fait ? Il n'est pas si tard, et Neville ?'' questionna Ron qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour la première fois.

'- je ne sais pas, par contre, Neville m'a dit qu'il était fatigué, et il est monté en même temps que Harry.'' Informa Dean.

'-Harry est déjà rentré ? Il n'a pas posé de question par ce qu'on étai pas là ?''

'-Non, il a juste demandé, si vous étiez rentré, et en quand on lui a dit non, il est parti se coucher.''

Ron et Hermione les remercièrent d'un signe de la tête et s'installèrent sur un canapé un peu plus loin et commencèrent à chuchoter à voix basse.

Tout le monde pensait que ces deux là allaient finir ensemble, Seamus et Dean n'y faisaient pas exception et partirent pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

En fait, c'était tout le contraire, Hermione était en colère contre Ron. Elle désapprouvait totalement son comportement de tout à l'heure dans la Salle sur Demande. Il n'aimait pas Malfoy, ç'était un fait, elle non plus ne le portait pas dans son cœur, mais de là à lui sortir une réplique pareil !

Flash back

'_-En fait, suite à ce '' choc '', que nous Serpentard ne savons pas ce que sait, Harry aurait eu une prise de conscience. Et suite à ça, une partie de lui acceptait les faits alors que l'autre ne voulait pas ce résigner. Et cette deuxième partie a été la plus forte et elle a rejeté l'autre. Elle l'a rejeté tellement fort qu'elle l'a chassée de son esprit et de son corps, ce qui a donné deux Harry, un a l'esprit ''fermé'' et un autre avec l'esprit ''ouvert''. Et les deux sont en chaire et en os.''_

'_- C'est sûr que pour ça, tu es bien placé pour le savoir Malfoy !''_

_Stupéfaite, par ton de la réplique de Ron, Hermione se tourna vers lui pour lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mais elle fut devancé pas Malfoy._

'_-Un problème Weasley ? Jaloux peu être ?'' Demanda-t-il d'un air innocent._

_Ron ne répondit rien._

Fin du Flash Back

Le Serpentard était autant impliqué dans cette histoire que eux, et ce malgré lui. Ron n'avait pas eu à lui répondre comme ça. Et en plus, il en avait rajouté tout au long de la soirée.

Ce cher Weasley allait recevoir un sacré savon made in Hermione Granger.

Elle attendit que Seamus et Dean claquent la porte de leur dortoir pour lancer un _silencio. _Ron n'y avait pas fait attention. Ils étaient tous les deux, assis sur un canapé et se dévisageaient.

Jusqu'au moment où Hermione lui retourna une droite magistrale. La claque résonna dans toute la pièce.

Ron la regarda droit dans les yeux avec une expression de surprise mélangée à de l'incompréhension et sa main placée sur sa joue.

'-mais …Mais … mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?''

'-Tu en mérite une deuxième !''

'-Qu'est ce qui te prends à la fin ?''

'-Tu ose demande ce qui me prends ! Mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça mon pauvre !'' s'énerva-t-elle. ''Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris dans la salle sur demande ?'' le questionna-t-elle. '' Non, ne me réponds pas, je le sais ! Toi et ta haine contre les Serpentard ! Mais il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit que eux aussi avaient fait fasse à leur haine contre nous pour venir nous parler ! Il ne t'ai pas non plus venu à l'esprit que si ils avaient voulu nous donner rendez-vous, c'est qu'ils s'occupent un temps soit peu d'Harry ! Que eux aussi étaient mal avec cette situation ! Qu'ils voulaient aider Harry ! NON ! Toi et ta petite tête de piaf n'avez pas la moindre jujotte ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Et à toi seul et à ce qui t'intéresse.''

Elle faisait des grands pas dans toute la salle commune. Elle était énervée au possible. Pour sa dernière phrase, elle s'était placée devant Ron les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait les joues rougies par la colère, ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

Ron aussi était énervé, comment osait-elle lui parler comme ça ? Lui qui ne pensait qu'à protéger Harry contre ce Serpentard… Malfoy, qu'est ce qu'il le détestait ! Lui, sa tête blonde et son passe temps de lui pourrir la vie.

La surprise de la gifle était largement passée, maintenant, une colère, l'envahissait. Une colère contre Hermione, contre Malfoy, contre les autres Serpentard qui étaient aussi présents ce soir, mais surtout, il était en colère contre lui-même.

Il se leva du canapé là où il était assit et fit fasse la Gryffondor.

'-Tu y vas un peu fort là Hermione ! Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour aider Harry justement ! Et toi il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée, qu'ils font tous ça pour se moquer de mon meilleur ami ?

'-Ton meilleur ami ?'' Cria-t-elle. ''… Ton meilleur ami !'' répéta-t-elle encore plus fort. '' Je te ferais dire que c'est aussi le mien ! Et oui, cette idée m'est passée par la tête ! Mais je te ferais dire que si ils tendaient un piège à Harry, ils ne seraient pas venus nous voir, Malfoy n'aurait pas avoué devant nous qu'il aime Harry ! Et si tu les avais bien regardé, et si tu avais un peu mis ta haine pour eux de coté, tu aurais vu qu'ils étaient sérieux ! Surtout Malfoy ! Tu n'avais pas à lui parler comme ça ! Lui aussi a des sentiments ! Et je te rappelle que NOTRE meilleur ami a les même a son égard !''

'-Tu leur fais confiance, à ces serpents visqueux et sans scrupule! Je ne laisserai pas Harry entre leurs mains.''

'-Alors pourquoi tu as dis oui ? Il faut savoir !Je me demande ce que tu veux à la fin. Si Harry désir être avec lui, tu ne pourra rien manger, tout ce que tu risque d'avoir c'est de perdre cette amitié que vous avez.''

Cette phrase eu pour effet de bloquer Ron. Perdre son amitié ? Jamais il n'y avait pensé. Jamais il n'avait pensé qu'il perdrait Harry pour une telle chose que l'amour, et encore moins son amour pour Malfoy. Tout ça s'était encore de sa faute à ce sale fils de Mangemort. Cette réalisation lui fit Haïr encore plus le blond. Personne n'avait le droit de lui prendre Harry. Mais il avait un doute, il avait confiance en Harry, mais il se demandait tout de même si le brun serait capable de l'abandonner pour quelqu'un autre.

'-C'est impossible ! Harry ne me ferrait jamais ça ! Il née m'abandonnera pas ! Pas pour lui !''

Ron venait enfin de réaliser un point important. Hermione décida de lui ouvrir encore plus les yeux.

'-Ohh si il le ferra. Tu n'as pas remarqué, que depuis qu'il est dans cet état, il s'éloigne de nous ? Ainsi que de toi … et il ne faut pas oublier quelque chose, c'est que si il est dans cet état c'est par ce qu'il aime Malfoy. Il ne se serait pas mit comme ça, si il ne l'aimait pas au plus profond de lui.''

Elle arrêta de parler, laissant le temps à Ron d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa colère était presque partie, maintenant, elle ne ressentait plus que de la tristesse.

'-Je suis désolé, mais, ne t'oppose pas alors leur amour, c'est déjà assez dur pour eux, alors ne viens pas encore embrouiller le tout avec ça. Harry t'aime beaucoup et ça le tuera. Je sais que tu ne supporte pas Malfoy, moi nan plus je ne l'aime pas, mais je vais faire un effort. Si lui en a fait un pour venir nous parler alors qu'il ne peut pas nous voir c'est qu'il est sincère.''

Pendant qu'Hermione parlait, Ron faisait le point, elle n'avait pas tord, il s'était comporté en salaud, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher son meilleur ami.

'-Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas lui laisser harry.'' Dit-il en sa rasseyant et en mettant les mains sur ses tempes.

Hermione soupira un grand coup. Ron n'était pas facile, et ça l'est encore moins de le cerner.

Elle soupira encore une fois, et s'accroupi de façon à avoir sa tête au niveau de celle de son ami.

'-On lui parlera demain, comme s'était prévu, mais maintenant, on va aller se coucher. Et attendant, demande toi si ce qu'à dit Malfoy n'à pas un semblant de vérité. N'es tu pas jaloux ?''

A cette phrase, Ron redressa la tête, Hermione il posa une bise sur la joue et se leva pour se diriger vers son dortoir. Il la suivit du regard, complètement interloqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la vit enlever sur sort et entrer puis fermer la porte derrière elle.

Il était enfin seul dans la salle commune. Ses pensées étaient embrouillées dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et ce que lui avait dit Hermione l'avait complètement chamboulé.

L'horloge sonna. Il leva la tête, il était 23 heure 30.

Il laissa là ses réflexions et décida d'aller se coucher. Il arriva dans son dortoir, tout le monde dormait. C'est bien normal, alors, il se dirigea vers son lit, sorti son pyjama et l'enfila. Il avait relevé les couvertures pour se coucher quand les yeux sus posèrent sur Harry. Il abandonna ses draps pour se aller vers son meilleur ami qui dormait paisiblement. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être beau quand il dort.

Inconsciemment, il se baissa et ce rapprocha de sa joue. Et alors qu'il était à moins de deux centimètres de sa peau, Harry bougea dans son sommeil et changea de position.

Ce mouvement eu pour effet de faire revenir Ron à la réalité. Il se traita d'imbécile et alla directement de coucher.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur. Assit sur son lit, il tendit les mains pour attraper ses lunettes posées sur la table de nuit. Il les mit sur son nez et essaya de se remettre les idées en place.

Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur le problème de son manque de réflexion.

Il pouvait voir les draps qui recouvraient ses jambes, former une belle bosse au niveau de son entrejambe. Il bandait comme un malade.

Comme un réflexe, il mit ses mains sur la « déformation » aussi vite qu'il pu regardant à droite et à gauche, pour être sur que personne n'ai rien vu.

Mais il regretta bien vite ce geste qui lui fit pousser un gémissement de bien-être.

Et c'est ce son qui le trahit. Tous les membres du dortoir s'étaient retournés vers lui et la quasi-totalité le regardait avec un grand sourire.

'-Alors Harry, bien dormi ?'' Demanda innocemment Seamus.

'-Tu t'es bien reposé ?'' enchaîna Dean.

Harry les foudroya du regard.

'-Oh les mecs !''Dit Neville avec lassitude. '' Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser un peu tranquille ?'' continua-t-il sur un ton indigné.

_« Merci Neville »_ Pensa Harry avec reconnaissance.

'- Vous le charriez alors que vous voyez bien qu'il a eu un nuit mouvementé !'' finit-il sur un ton ironique.

_« Faux frère ! »_ Reprit Harry indigné.

Seul Ron n'avait pas prit la peine d'ouvrir la bouche, ne serait que pour se moquer de son meilleur ami.

Harry trouva ça étrange car en temps normale, Ron n'était jamais levé avant lui, et il aurait été le premier à le charrier. Mais le brun mis son manque de réaction sous l'excuse de la fatigue et de sa somnolence matinale.

Il se leva avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait, entoura son drap autour de sa taille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, indifférent au moqueries qui fusaient à tout va.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, il se débarrassa du drap et de son pyjama et courra en direction de la douche où il se pressa d'ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude.

Il était blasé. Ses rêves avaient encore parlés pour lui. Au début, tout allait bien, si on pouvait dire. Il s'était retrouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et le vieux professeur lui avait proposé un bonbon au citron en lui expliquant l'objet de sa venue.

Puis il s'était retrouvé dans le parc par il ne sait quel miracle. Et là, il était tombé sur Malfoy, et il avait revécu la scène de la veille. Se bagarrant avec le blond, puis, petit à petit, ils s'étaient à se caresser au lieu de se frapper. A se frôler, à s'embrasser, à se dévorer. Plus rapidement ensuite, son imagination avait pris le déçue et les vêtements avaient volés, alors qu'ils découvraient tous les deux le corps de l'autre.

C'est en revenant à la réalité qu'Harry remarqua que son érection s'était intensifié sous la chaleur de l'eau et des souvenirs.

Il se détestait de faire ce genre de rêves mais il ne pouvait décemment pas rester comme ça.

Il entreprit donc de se satisfaire physiquement en prenant son sexe en main et en commençant de lent va et vient. Puis, au fur et a mesure que le désir augmentait en lui, le rythme de sa main s'intensifiait et ses gémissements se décuplaient.

Il fini par exploser dans sa main alors qu'il criait le nom de celui qui avait hanté sa nuit (NDA : non, c'est pas Dumbledore ! lol)

Il se rinça vite fait, bien fait et commença à se laver.

Et tandis qu'il se lavait les cheveux, il se traitait lui-même d'idiot pour avoir eu des pensées pareilles. Comment pouvait-il rêver de Malfoy alors qui savait pertinemment que son amour était voué à l'échec ? il pouvait crever, Malfoy lui avait sauté dessus simplement pour calmer ses ardeurs que l'autre lui avait pris grand soin de réveiller.

Il sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha et s'habilla pour ensuite retourner dans son dortoir se préparant par la même occasion à être assaillit par les moqueries en tous genre des ses soit disant amis.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre, ses doutes se réalisèrent. Dean et Seamus ne manquèrent pas de la charrier, et Neville (le faux frère !) faisait de grand sourire. Il traversa le dortoir, chopa le bras de Ron et le traîna jusqu'à la salle commune, pour rejoindre Hermione.

Harry arriva en bas avec à son bras, un Ron qui l'insultait autant qu'il pouvait à cause de son manque de délicatesse. Ils trouvèrent Hermione sur un canapé en train de lire en les attendant.

'-Ah bahhh c'est pas trop tôt !'' dit la jeune fille.

'-Bonjour à toi aussi ! On va manger ?''

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Ron était sur ses deux pattes arrières et avançait déjà sur le portait de la grosse Dame suivit de près par Harry et d'Hermione qui pestait contre les estomac sur pattes qu'était tous les garçons.

'-Pas de problème ! Je meurs de faim !'' s'exclama-t-il.

'-je me demande ce qui ce passerait si s'était vrai.'' Enchaîna Hermione pensivement.

'-Méchante !''

'-Nan, juste réaliste.''

Harry ria de bon cœur, vite suivit par ses deux meilleurs amis, et tous les trois prirent le chemin de la Grande Salle.

Une fois devant la grande porte, ils tombèrent sur leurs Serpentard préférés.

_« Mon Dieu, ça commence à devenir une habitude ! »_ pensa Harry en soupirant. Ilse rapprocha de la porte suivit par les deux autres Gryffondor et fit mine de ne pas voir les autres. Mais malheureusement, il ne pu s'empêché de jeter un coup d'œil vers les vert et argent, et ça lui fut fatal.

Ses yeux restèrent accrochés à ceux de Malfoy, et il n'arriva pas à s'en défaire. D'ailleurs, le blond ne semblait pas faire beaucoup d'effort de son coté pour détourner les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça, à se regarder, tout en se noyant dans l'opposé.

Les autres, de leur coté, avaient différentes expressions. Ron boudait comme pas possible, les bras croisés et le regard tourné vers le mur. Pansy, elle rigolait sous sa cape en voyant le comportement du roux, alors que Blaise faisait un sourire séducteur et ravageur à Hermione. Et celle-ci se mit à rougir. Puis le Serpentard brun lui fit un signe de tête montrant ainsi Harry. Elle lui répondit par un « non » de la tête en faisant un sourire désolé. Et il haussa des épaules.

Elle se déplaça, prit Harry et Ron par le ras et les fit enter dans la salle, pour ensuite se diriger vers leur table.

Les Serpentard firent pareil derrière eux.

Les Gryffondor s'assirent à leur table et commencèrent à déjeuner. Bien vite, Hermione entraîna la discussion sur ce que le brun avait fait chez Dumbledore.

'-Alors, qu'est ce que Dumbledore tu voulais ?'' demanda la jeune fille innocemment.

Le visage d'Harry passa de toute les couleur pour s'arrêter au blanc. Il lâcha le croissant qu'il avait dans les mains.

'-Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?'' demanda Ron inquiet.

'-Ca a été Horrible ! Complètement hallucinant !''

'-Bin raconte nous !'' Dit Hermione qui se demandait pourquoi son ami ce mettait dans cet état.

'-Je… Je ne sais pas comment dire. Ca a commencé normalement ! il m'a fait entrer, je me suis assit sur un fauteuil, en face de son bureau.''

'-Oui… !'' l'encouragèrent ses deux camarades.

'-Il m'a demandé comment ça allait, vu que, comme tout le monde, il a vu ce que j'ai fait dans la Grande Salle. Mais je n'ai pas voulu lui dire, vous me comprenez !''

Ron et Hermione firent « oui » de la tête.

'-Alors, il a quand même essayé de me faire parler, sans succès. Et il …''

'-…T'as proposé un bonbon au citron ?'' fini Ron en plaisantant.

'-oui, tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Il m'en a proposé un, mais j'ai refusé, et il m'a dit « Tu es sûr ? » et il à commencé à me citer toutes les caractéristique, les qualités du bonbon au citron.''

Les deux Gryffondor, en face de lui, le regardaient avec les yeux qui sortaient de leurs orbites.

'-Par…pardon ?''Fit Hermione.

'- Oui ! Il m'a fait un discours sur le bonbon au citron ! Mais c'est pas ça le pire !''

'- Ah nan ?''

'-Nan Ron, une fois qu'il avait fini avec, il est passé aux autre bonbon ! il m'a carrément décrit toute la boutique d'Honeydukes. C'était horrible !...''fini Harry, complètement choqué.

'-Alors attends, je reprends. Dumbledore t'as fait la conversation sur les bonbons pendant plus de deux heures ?'' Dit Hermione stupéfaite.

'-En gros, c'est ça.''

'-Mais pourquoi ?'' demanda Ron.

'-Qu'est e que j'en sais moi, mais à tout les coup, c'est par ce que j'avais pas envi de lui raconté mes malheurs, alors il s'est vengé !''

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois et explosèrent de rire. Qu'est ce qu'ils pouvaient raconter comme bêtises des fois. Harry repris sont croissant et le trempa dans le café qu'il venait de se servir. Ron, lui, préféra un bol de céréales avec pleins de tartines tandis qu'Hermione prit juste un petit chocolat chaud.

'-Tu manges que ça ?''

'-tout le monde n'est pas un goinfre comme toi.''

Harry les regarda se chamailler tout en rigolant et en mangeant. Jusqu'au moment où il fit l'erreur de lever les yeux vers la table des Serpentard.

Il fallu qu'Hermione lui secoue l'épaule pour qu'il revienne à la réalité.

'-Harry, dépêche toi faut qu'on aile en potion !''

'-Nannn ! Deux heures de calvaire !'' cria Ron.

Et juste histoire d'enfoncer le couteau, Hermione rajouta :

'-Et après, vous avez deux heures de divination !'' fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

'-Ohhhh nannnnn !'' Dirent Harry et Ron en cœur.

Et sous la dernière supplication des Gryffondor, Hermione les traîna jusque dans les cachots. Devant la porte de leur salle de cour. Celle-ci était déjà ouverte, et quelques élèves étaient à l'intérieur. Ils s'installèrent à leur place sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils sortaient leurs affaires, les autres élèvent arrivèrent. Dans ce groupe, il y avait, l'incontournable bande à Malfoy qui se mirent directement sur leur siège, sans regardez le reste de la salle.

Quelques secondes après qu'ils eurent fermé la porte, Rogue entra. Toujours avec ses robes longues et noires qui volaient derrière lui, il traversa la classe pour se placer devant son bureau. Sur le coup, on pu entendre un discret soupir de la part des Gryffondor. Rogue eu un petit sourire.

'-Je vois. Bien, puisque tout le monde a l'air enchanté d'être ici présent, aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer la potion du sommeil.'' Commença-t-il avec un sourire sadique. '' Mettez vous en groupe de deux !'' l'ordre claqua d'un coup sec.

Toute la classe se mit à bouger, chacun se mettant avec qui il voulait. C'était bien la première fois que Rogue ne distribuait pas les groupes, alors bien sur, tout le monde ne profitait.

Harry évidemment, se mit avec Ron. Ils ne bougèrent pas de leur place.

Ils mirent, ensemble, moins de deux heures pour faire cette potion. Environ, une heure et demi. Ce qui ne choqua pas leur professeur. Il se déplaça à travers les rangers pour ce placer devant les deux Gryffondor.

'-Et bien monsieur Potter, je peux voir que vous et votre camarade avez encore trouvé une autre version de la potion originale. J'aurais espéré qu'avec le nombre de potion du sommeil que vous avez ingurgité, vous auriez au moins retenu que sa couleur est normalement le violet et non pas le rose fuchsia. Mais je constate que ce n'est pas la peine de vous surestimer.''

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec un air exaspéré. Il sortie sa baguette et fit un mouvement du poignet pour vider l intégralité du chaudron.

'-20 points en moins pour chacun. Vous êtes déplorables tous les deux. Weasley, vous allez rendre jaloux Londubat, et rattraper Potter à la vitesse où vous allez. Vous me nettoierez votre pupitre ainsi que ceux de vos camarades !''

'-M..''

Ils ne purent dire quoi que ce soit, Rogue avait déjà fait demi tour vers son bureau et les autres de la classe lui apportaient un flacon de leur potion. Certains Serpentard ne se génèrent pas de rigoler en passant devant eux. Mais ce qui surpris, Harry, c'est que Malfoy ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Celui-ci se dépêchait de ranger ses affaires et de nettoyer aussi vite qu'il pouvait en essayant d'être discret. Harry comprit de moins en moins. Pourquoi Malfoy faisait-il son « boulot » ? C'était vraiment bizarre, mais le brun ne s'en formalisa pas et commença à ranger els autres table, en faisant comme si il n'avait rien vu.

'-Dépêchez vous !'' Cria Rogue sur ses deux élèves. ''A moins que vous ne vouliez une heure de colle pour votre retard à votre prochain court ?'' questionna-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

'-NAnnn !'' répondirent-ils en redoublant d'effort.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils venaient d'entrer dans la pièce de Trelawney, où ils avaient divination ! Le cour maudit pour toutes les personnes se nommant Harry Potter et étant appelé le survivant.

Ils étaient arrivés en s'excusant de leur retard en disant que c'était ut à leur professeur de potion.

'-Bien, ça passe pour cette fois-ci, heureusement que j'avais prévue votre retard. Veuillez gagner vos places et que ça ne se reproduise plus à l'avenir.''

Les deux garçons allèrent s'assoirent sur les coussins et la table qui restaient de libres.

'-Bien, qui peut dire à nos deux retardataires ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui ? '' Ses yeux, cachés derrière les culs de bouteille qui lui servaient de lunette, passèrent sur l'ensemble de la classe.

'-Oui miss Patil ?'' interrogea-t-elle complètement au hasard.

'-Nous allons revoir et étudier avec plus de profondeur l'oniromancie.''

'-Bien, bien ! Qui peut nous rappeler en quoi ça consiste ? Oui miss Brown ?''

'-L'oniromancie consiste à noter ses rêves pour en sortir le thème général et pour en additionner les lettres. On y ajoute après les chiffre de notre date de naissance ainsi que de notre age, puis on déchiffre le tout grâce à notre manuelle.'' Récita-t-elle sur le bout des doigts.

'-Magnifique, j'accorde 15 points à Gryffondor !'' s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry ne savait pas si il devait se réjouir d'avoir des points en plus pour sa maison ou si il devait déprimer à l'idée de sortir le thème général de ses rêves qui se résumaient tous à une partie de jambes en l'air avec Malfoy.

Il décida de déprimer en apprenant que c'était le voisin de devant qui devait déchiffrer les résultats et qu'ils devaient écrire toute la progression du raisonnement. Mais il esquissa un sourire en imaginant la tête de Ron devant son parchemin.

Il prit une feuille, comme le reste de ses camarades, et si mis au travail.

Il réfléchit pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure, mais il ne pouvait se résigné à écrire MALFOY sur sa feuille, Ron ferait une attaque. Même si il connaissait déjà ses sentiments envers le Serpentard, il n'était pas sur que son meilleur ami survive au choc.

Le brun inscrit donc en majuscule le mot SEXE et les chiffres correspondant en dessus de chaque lettre. Donc, 19 – 5 – 24 – 5. Puis, fit les calculs : 19 ( 1 + 9 10 1) + 5 + 24 (2 + 4 6) + 5 17 8

C'était tellement débile à ses yeux qu'il se perdit dans ses calculs. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, il était en train de rêvasser en dessinant tous et n'importe quoi sur son parchemin, il n'y faisait pas attention.

'-Il reste 10 minutes avant la fin du coir, veillez échangez votre parchemin avec celui de votre partenaire.''

Harry tendit ses résultats avec un petit sourire alors qu'il récupérait ceux de Ron.

Le roux, sur sa feuille avait marqué TROUBLE comme thème et Harry se demanda bien pourquoi. Mais il sortit quasi tout de suite de sa réflexion quand il entendit un cri de pure terreur.

'-AAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhh !''

Suivit d'un « Pouf ! »

Il releva les yeux et tomba sur un Ron évanouit, étalé sur les coussins.

Tout le monde était tourné vers eux et les regardaient avec surprise et inquiétude mais aussi amusement quand Harry éclata de rire. Et toute la classe se lâcha. Mais seule le professeur Trelawney regardait Ron toujours avec autant de surprise.

Le brun fit le tour de la table et essaya de réanimer le roux alors qu'il était toujours secoué par son fou rire.

Mais Ron ouvrit les yeux que quand la sonnerie, annonçant la fin des cours, retentit. Tout le monde rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour manger. En quittant la pièce, Ron et Harry purent entendre le professeur murmurer sans s'arrêter : « Je ne l'avais pas prédit ! Je ne l'avais pas prédit ! Je ne l'…. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et repérèrent tout de suite Hermione attablée qui discutait avec Neville Assit à coté d'elle.

Ils s'installèrent en face d'elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers eux avec un grand sourire.

'-Alors, les garçons, qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?'' Questionna-t-elle avec un sourie innocent.

'-Rien de bien particulier.'' Répondit Harry. '' Ron s'est juste évanouit en plein cour de divination.'' Finit-il avec un petit sourire.

'-EEHHHHHH !'' Cria le roux plein d'indignation. '' A qui la faute ?''

'-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Je t'ai juste filé mon parchemin avec mes résultats.'' Continua-t-il plein de mauvaise fois.

'-Oué c'est ça !''

Hermione qui était complètement perdue demanda plus d'explications.

'-Bien tu vois Mione,'' lui dit Harry, '' on devait interpréter nos rêves, leur donner un titre général mettre pleins de chiffres et interpréter.'' Résuma Ron.

'-Ahh ! Tu parles de L'oniromancie !''

'-si tu veux. N'empêche que cette espèce d'andouille qui nous sert d'ami, m'a filé sa feuille avec écrit en gros « SEXE » il insista bien sur ce mot ''entouré de plein de petit cœur tout autour.''

Tous ceux qui écoutaient la conversation explosèrent de rire. Même Hermione se laissait aller alors que Ron poussait des grands cris d'indignation.

Et Dean, qui était assit à coté de Ron, ajouta en riant toujours :

'-Ca m'étonne pas d'Harry ça ! En ce moment notre survivant fait des des rêves des très mouvementés et fort peu discret !''

Et la table redoublera de fou rire. Mais cette fois, les moqueries n'étaient pas dirigées vers le roux, mais au contraire vers son meilleur ami. Et Ron était plié en deux montrait Harry du doigt qui les regardait tous avec un air mauvais. Puis, a force de les regarder ce fendre la gueule, lui aussi se mit à rire de tout son saoul.

Trop occuper par le fou rire, les Gryffondor ne remarquèrent pas qu'une partie de la Grande salle les observait. Et en particulier un petit groupe de Serpentard qui les regardait avec intensité.

Le reste du repas se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Harry, Hermione et Ron mangeaient comme ils pouvaient, essayant de ne pas s'étouffer tandis que Seamus et Dean se chamaillaient encore et toujours.

Vers une heure, ils se dirigèrent vers la serre numéro 5 pour un cour de botanique avec les poufsouffle. Mais cette heure ne fut pas très passionnante, encore et toujours des théories et pratique sur différentes plantes. Mais, malgré ça, le temps passait temps passait tout de même vite pour Harry. Il faisait tout pour le ralentir, car après botanique, encore une heure de potion l'attendait. Trois heures en une journée ! On voulait sa mort ! Même si le mercredi, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'heures, seulement six, la moitié était prise par Rogue !

Le survivant poussa un énième soupir alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires pour rejoindre ses deux amis qui s'attendaient en dehors de la serre.

'-Allé 'Ry ! La dernière heure de cour de la journée !'' essaya d'encourager Hermione.

Mais rien a y faire. Harry et Ron ressemblaient à des loques.

'-allé ! Dépêchez-vous si vous le voulez pas vous faire punir comme ce matin !'' insista la jeune fille.

'-Moué …'' firent des deux garçons, pas très convaincus.

Puis, il furent enfin devant la parte de la salle maudite. La salle de potion. L'enfer les attendait juste derrière.

Hermione fut la première à rentrer, vite suivit par les deux autres qui poussèrent un nouveau gémissement simultané.

'- Un Problème messieurs ?'' demanda une voix grave derrière eux.

Harry et Ron se retournèrent lentement.

'-Euh, nan, aucun professeur !'' fit Harry avec un grand sourire.

Rogue les regarda avec une expression suspecte, puis avisa un petit rictus.

'-Bien, alors veuillez gagner vos places avant que je n'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour retard.''

Il n'eu pas à le répéter deux fois que les deux élèves étaient déjà assis sur leur chaise. Rogue fit un petit sourire mauvais.

'-Bien, durant cette heure,'' dit-il tout en avançant vers son bureau. '' Nous allons faire un cour de théorie, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Etant donné, qu'avec des incapables comme vous, nous ne pouvons pas avoir le temps pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.'' Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur la classe, personne ne pipa mot.

'- mais avant de commencer la théorie, voyons déjà ce que vos pauvres cerveaux atrophiés ont pu retenir des cinq années précédentes. Ce qui signifie : petite interrogation qui bien sur, doit être un jeu d'enfant pour vous tous.''

Soupir général.

'- Plait-il ?''

Silence général.

'- Je préfère.'' Et il distribua les copies.

Harry était en court circuit. Il ne savait quasiment rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione sur sa droite, qui grattait comme une malade, puis à gauche, où Ron écrivait des lignes hésitantes sur son devoir. Le brun reporta son attention sur sa propre feuille.

_Première partie : ingrédients :_

_Première question : Quelle est l'utilité d'un bézoard ?_

_« Mais quelle idée de mettre des truc aussi vieux ! Ça date de la 1ere années ça ! Allé suivante ! »_

_Deuxième question : la Mandragore, Magique et moldue ? _

_« Mais c'est que des questions de fou ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? »_

Il sauta quelques questions.

_Sixième question : particularité de la Murlap._

Encore plus bas

_Deuxième partie : les potions_

_Première potion : la goutte du mort vivant._

_Deuxième potion : la Pimentine._

_Troisième potion : le tue-loup_

_Quatrième potion : le véritasérum_

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il connaissait quelques petits trucs, mais rien de bien fabuleux. Alors il commença à écrire ce qu'il savait, pansant que ça ferait peu être l'affaire. Il décrivit comme il pu le Bézoard, et la Mandragore, ayant de vague souvenir de sa première et deuxième année, ainsi que pour le véristasérum. Mais pour les autres, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Il fit ce qu'il croyait être juste, amis n'écrivit pas excessivement.

Il en était a la question sur la pimentine, la plume levée juste au dessus s'apprenant à faire une grosse tache, quand la fin du cour arriva. Il fut si surprit par l'exclamation de Rogue, que la goutte qui se baladait au bout de sa plume tombât. Et quand le professeur aux cheveux gras ramassa sa copie il dit une voix claire :

'- point en moins pour Gryffondor pour manque de soin évident.''

Harry sortit du cour en maugréant plein d'insultes vis-à-vis de « ce professeur de mes deux… »

'-Cherche pas Harry, il fallait quand même qu'il trouve une excuse pour nous enlever des points'' le consola Ron.

'-Moué, t'as raison. Bon, qu'est ce u'on fait ?'' Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

'-Et si on allait dans le parc ? Histoire de profiter du beau temps ? Nan ?'' Proposa Hermione en faisait un clin d'oeil suggestif à Ron qui comprit que c'était l'heure de parler.

'-Oué, pourquoi pas.''

'-Ok, alors allons y.''

Alors ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers le parc, suivis sans le savoir par trois Serpentard qui avaient entendu toute la conversation.

'-J'espère qu'il va bien le prendre.'' Dit Blaise en soupirant.

'- Je l'espère aussi. Oui, comme je l'espère.'' Fit Draco à voix basse reprenant sa filature, avec ses deux amis.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Les trois Gryffondor s'installèrent sous un arbre, au bord du lac, leur endroit préféré pour se relaxer. Harry se posa directement dos au tronc, les jambes allongées. Ron, lui, préféra une racine alors qu'Hermione s'assit à même le sol, sur la pelouse.

Un arbre plus loin, les Serpentard avaient fait la même chose, cachés derrière un chêne massif, ils étaient assis pas trop loin mais assez tout de même pour entendre ce que disait le trio.

Mais Hermione les avait vu, et elle les regarda d'un mauvais œil mais sans trop d'insistance. Malgré ça, elle décida qu'il était temps de parler. Alors, elle entama la conversation.

'-Harry …''

'-Ahhh, ce que ça fait du bien d'être enfin tranquille, sans rien à faire !'' S'exclama le brun en s'étirant, et en lui coupant la parole sans le vouloir.

'- Oui c'est vrai que c'est bien ici.'' Di Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Ron lui ne disait rien, dans son coin, il était secoué de petits tremblements.

'-Ron ?'' demanda Harry inquiet.

Puis, Ron éclata de rire encore une fois. Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avec un air interrogateur, se demandant si leur ami n'avait pas pété un câble.

'- Qu'est ce qui t arrives ?''

'-J'était en train de repenser à ce qui c'est passé a midi puis ce matin, et j'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore t'a garder deux heures pour de faire un exposé sur les bonbons au citrons ! AHahahhhh !''

'- Euh si ! C'est vrai en plus ! Maintenant je sais tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les bonbons !'' fit Harry complètement désespéré.

Hermione aussi avait le sourire aux lèvres.

'-Nan sérieusement, il a fait que ça ?'' demanda-t-elle incrédule.

'-OUI ! Je suis entré, il m'a demandé de m'assoire, m'a proposé un bonbon, que j'ai refusé, et là, il m'a dit « Tu sais, tu as tord de refuser une aussi bonne sucrerie, comparé à ceux des moldu, les bonbon aux titrons sorcière que j'ai ne sont qu'a base de vrai citrons, sans colorant » …blalbla ! Et il ne s'est plus arrêté pendant deux heures ! Vous vous rendez compte ?''

Les rires de Ron te doublèrent accompagné par ceux Hermione alors que les verts et argents, plus loin essayaient de se retenir, autant qu'ils pouvaient.

'-C'est bien du Dumbledore ça !'' Ria Ron.

'-Moué, sinon, et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fais durant ces deux heures où j'étais pas là ? Vous n'étiez pas dans la salle commune.'' Demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Les Serpentard tendirent l'oreille.

'-Euh … et bien …'' fit Hermione gênée.

'-Attend ! Ne me dis rien !'' S'exclama Harry en voyant l'ai gênée de son amie. '' J'ai compris, c'est bon.''

'-Harry ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !''

'-Oh si, c'est ce que je crois ! Vous auriez au moins pu me dire que vous étiez enfin ensemble !'' Dit le brun avec reproche.

'- …. !''

Tous le regardaient avec de gros yeux. Hermione et Ron avaient la bouche grande ouverte avec les yeux exorbités. Du coté des Serpentard, Pansy et Draco, les yeux eux aussi sortis de leur orbite, se tenaient les cotes à cause de crampes. Alors que Blaise, et partagé entre l'hilarité de la bêtise du Gryffondor et entre la jalousie.

Du coté des rouge et or, la jeune finit par reprendre ses esprits.

'-Harry, tu te trompe. Ron et Moi ne sommes pas ensemble. Sinon, bien sur qu'on te l'aurait dit.''

'-Ah non ?'' fit Harry en relevant un sourcil.

'-Non, en fait, on voulait te parler de ce que nous avons fait hier soir.'' Elle prit une grande inspiration. '' en fait, Ron et moi étions dans la salle sur demande mais avec d'autres personnes.''

'-Oui ?'' Harry était septique.

'-Ca va pas te plaire, nous étions avec Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.'' Dit-elle aussi vite qu'elle put.

Mais Harry avait bien entendu le nom de sa Némésis. Il sentit la colère et l'incompréhension monter en lui.

'-Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez avec ces Serpentard ?'' dit-il avec tout le calme qui lui restait, c'est-à-dire, pas grand-chose.

'-Harry, laisse moi te raconter toute l'histoire. Après tu pourras t'énerver. Mais avant, laisse moi t'expliquer.''

Le brun lui fit un signe de la tête.

'-Bien'' elle prit une grande inspiration. '' Tu sais qu'on a été faire des recherches moi et Ron dans la bibliothèque, hier.''

Harry lui fit signe de la tête.

'-Et, pendant qu'on cherchait dans un tas de livres, Blai ….. Zabini et Parkinson sont entrés. Au début, on a pas fait attention, mais on à vite remarqué qu'ils tournaient en rond. On s'est demandé pourquoi. Est ce que c'était encore pour nous faire des crasses ? et on a compris que c'était les livres qu'on avait qui les intéressaient.''

'-Vos livres ?''

'-Oui, et dans ces livres, on à compris, enfin, j'ai compris ce que tu avais.''

'-Alors ?''

'-Attend, dans l'ordre. Ensuite, ils sont partis. Puis, à la fin de la journée, pendant le cour de métamorphose, j'ai reçue un papier. Avec écrit une heure et un lieu de rendez-vous, de la par de Malfoy et Zabini. J'en ai déduis qu'ils étaient impliqué de près ou de loin dans cette histoire. Alors j'ai décidé d'aller à ce rendez-vous, mais pas seule, je ne suis pas suicidaire ! Mais il était écrit que je ne devais pas t'en parler. Alors c'est Ron qui m'a accompagné dans la salle sur demande. Mais avant d'y aller, je devais trouver une diversion pour que tu ne te doutes de rien, alors j'ai demandé l'aide de Dumbledore. Puis quand tu es partit, avec Ron, on s'y est rendu à l'heure, même un peu en avance.''

Elle s'arrêta pour essayer de placer ses idées dans l'ordre. Mais elle n'osait pas lever les yeux pour voir Harry fou de rage. Elle reprit son récit.

'- Ils sont entré, au début, on ne savait pas trop par quoi commencer. Puis on a lancé la conversation. Malfoy a commencé par nous raconter pourquoi il ils étaient là, donc, a raconter sa version des faits, avec ton double.''

Harry al regardait comme si il buvait ses paroles, mais tout de même surprit qu'elle connaisse l'existence de « l'autre ».

'-J'ai révélé que c'étais mon idée de t'envoyer chez le directeur, je suis désolée ! Malfoy nous a aussi raconté votre rencontre tout les trois. Comment tu es arrivé par hasard alors qu'il était « occupé ». Et à mon tour, j'ai raconté tout ce que je savais, enfin tout ce qui m'était permis de raconter. Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas révélé tout ce que tu nous a dit. C'était pas à moi de leur avouer ça. Je leur ai dit, que tu prenais un peu de distance, que tu déprimais. Après je leur ai demandé pourquoi ils étaient si motivés à t'aider. Enfin, surtout Malfoy. Et il m'a donné des arguments qui ont fait que je l'ai cru et j'ai accepté leur aide.''

Harry était toujours silencieux, attendant la fin avec impatience. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il avait, et le fait que tout le monde le sache, sauf lui l'énervait au plus haut point.

'-Quels motivations ?''Demanda-t-il.

'-Il te le dira lui-même.'' Fit elle avec un petit sourire, puis reprit.

'-je leur ai dit ce que j'avais déduit et la cause de ce problème. Harry,'' elle inspira un grand coup d'air '' j'ai découverts que tu étais schizophrène.''

'-pardon ?'' demanda Harry plus que surprit.

'-Oui, tu as bien entendu, tu es schizophrène. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'est cette maladie chez les moldu ?'' Harry lui dit oui de la tête. '' Bien, tu as donc un dédoublement de personnalité, mais ta maladie, contrairement à celle moldu, a des bases magique. Elle s'est déclanchée à cause de ta magie. Et elle n'a pas eu les mêmes symptômes. En fait, elle s'est déclanchée par ce que ton esprit n'était pas en termes avec le reste, donc soit tes sentiments, soit ta magie. Il y a eu un petit quelque chose qui a fait que. Et contrairement à la version moldu, où les corps est habité par deux esprits. C'est ton esprit qui a été séparé en deux. Et dans deux corps. Tu comprends ?''

'-Attend, d'après toi, je suis divisé en deux ?''

'-oui.''

'-Alors, comme dans les films ? Un coté bien et un coté mal ?''

'-Nan, pas vraiment, connais tu la cause de cette division ? En fait, tu te sens vide, comme si une partie de toi de manquais, mais d'un autre coté, tu as un poids un moins, malgré ça, tues susouvent dans la lune. Sais tu pourquoi tu es comme ça ?''

'-Euhh… j'ai bien ma petite idée, tu dis qu'une partie de mon esprit a rejeté l'autre ? Mais pourquoi ?''

'-par ce que tu étais divisé entre deux choix, ou deux opinions. Une partie acceptait mais pas l'autre. Et celle qui n'a pas accepté a rejeté l'autre avec tellement de force qu'elle l'a expulsé de ton corps, mais cette partie a pris forme humaine. Donc, l'autre toi qui se balade on ne sait où et qui saute dès qu'elle peut sur Malfoy.''

A ce nom, Harry releva la tête, c'est vrai que la seule fois où il avait vu son autre lui, il était occupé à dévorer Malfoy de part en part. un sentiment de jalousie l'enveloppa.

'-Harry?'' le rappela Hermione. ''Harry, s'il te plait, sais tu pourquoi cela s'est produit ? Sais tu pourquoi tu t'est divisé en deux ?'' lui demanda la jeune fille suppliante.

'-Je … je crois.'' Harry semblait réfléchir à une explication possible. Il trouvait ça trop bizarre. Sa magie lui avait joué un salle tour tout ça par ce qu'il n'avait pas voulu accepter le fait qu'il était amoureux à en mourir de Malfoy ! Bien sur, il avait réalisé ça me matin dans la Grande Salle, au moment où il avait fait le lien entre l'Homme de ses rêves et Malfoy. C'était ça, l'élément déclencheur.

'-Hermione, je sais. Je sais pourquoi ça a tourné comme ça, mais…''

'-Chut,'' dit-elle en lui mettant la main devant la bouche, '' les arbres ont des oreilles.''

'-Qu'est ce que tu dis ?'' demanda Ron en regardant à droite et à gauche.

'-Je dis qu'il ne faut pas dire n'importe quoi n'importe où.

Hermione avait très bien réalisé ce que Harry allait lui dire, mais de un, elle le savant, et deux, s'était ni le lieux, ni le moment approprié pour, les Serpentard étaient toujours là, et écoutaient avec grade attention. Elle les savaient en colère et frustrés d'avoir interrompu Harry.

'-Donc, Harry,'' reprit-elle. '' Tu sais tout, nous avons pris la décision de t'en parler et…''

'-encore heureux que vous m'en parliez. Et Merci de me le l'avoir dit tout de suite et de ne pas avoir attendu je ne sais combien de temps !'' s'exclama-t-il sentant la colère remonter en lui.

'-Ne t'énerve pas, Harry, on voulais te protégé, et même si je n'étais pas chaud au début, il est vrai que l'on devait parlé avec eux car ils savent des trucs importants. Et ils sont dignes de confiance, s'était pour t'aider.'' Dit Ron, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, lui faisant un petit sourire, d'après ce qu'il venait de dire, elle conclut que la petite engueulade de la veille avait portée ses fruits.

'-Ron …. Mais c'est pas une raison ! vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ? Je pense que j'aurais au moins dut être au courent nan ? Et cette idée de m'envoyer chez Dumbledore !

'- je sais, et j'en suis désolée ! Mais il faut faire quelque chose ! Il faut arranger tout ça ! S'il te plait, ne nous en veux pas ! Nous savons que si cela c'est produit c'est avant tout à cause de tes sentiments, et à cause de Malfoy. Nous avons essayé de trouver une solution pour que tout redevienne normale, et si cela signifie que Malfoy doit faire partit de ta vie alors nous l'accepterons. Nous ne voulons plus te voir déprimer, nous ignorer ou autre. Harry !'' sanglotât-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ron lui aussi s'était levé, et se tenait devant son ami en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

Mais Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, qu'il fallait agir. Mais que devait-il faire ? bien sur, il pardonnait à Hermione et Ron, mais comment avoué de but en blanc s'est sentiments ? Car sil il devait agir, s'était forcement avec l'aide des Serpentard. Mais il ne savait pas si il était près à leur faire face. Mais surtout à LUI faire face. Si il faisait ça, Malfoy saurait tout sur ses sur lui. Il pourra faire n'importe quoi, et il ne voulait pas souffrir. Il aimait Malfoy, mais était-il près à lui faire confiance ?

Il attrapa Hermione et Ron et les serra dans ses bras. Il les serra aussi fort qu'il pu pour les rassurer, et ses deux amis lui rendirent son étreinte. Hermione sécha ses lèvres avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry et Ron répondirent à son sourire.

'-Je ne vous en veux pas, même si c'est dure à assimiler, je en vois en veux pas.''

Hermione se rejeta dans ses bras alors que Ron lui donnait une accolade dans le dos.

Au bout de deux minutes, ils se lâchèrent, toujours en souriant.

Ce spectacle aurait pu être touchant pour n'importe qui serait présent. Mais les trois Serpentard n'étaient pas n'importe qui.

'-Alors, Potter, près à assumer les conséquences ?'' fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et tomba sur son ange blond qui avait lui aussi un petit sourire en coin des lèvres.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

VOILA VOILA ! A SUIVRE !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus ! Désolée pour le temps, mais j'étais en manque d'inspiration. !

Mais le résultat vous satisfait ?

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Combien reste-t-il de Chapitre ?

Normalement 1 qui sera plus long que les autres !

Draco av-t-il avoir les 2 Harry ou 1 ?

Un lemon avec les deux Harry et Draco, ou avec un seul Harry ? mdr

Vive les questions je vous jure ! lol bon, sinon, des **commentaires** ? Des **reproches** ? Des **reviews** ? mdr ! Des **réflexions** à faire ?

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine !

Passez de **bonnes fêtes** !


	8. mais qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

**Auteur :** Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

**Adresse e-mail :** **miakokyo** (arobase) **hotmail** (point) **com**

Où

**http // draymiako** (point) **skyblog** (point) **com** c'est bon blog ! Venez voir, y à de nouveaux fans art de moi ! Et je remercie ceux qui y sont déjà allé ! Merci beaucoup !

**Disclamer** euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TTTT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire ! Heureusement lol ! Tout est à J.K.Roling.

**Rating :** M (évidement !!!)

**Couple :** pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

(t'as intérêt à avoir une humeur à DM/HP ou je te parle plus! Quoi c'est pas une menace?)

**Reviews**

katoru87 salut toi ! lol merci d'avoir enfin lu cette fic ! mdr ça t'as plus ? J'en suis contente ! Corrigera tu le chapitre 9 ? mdr ! Allé gros bisous !

Sahada tu as trouvé la fin du chapitre spécial ? En quoi ? lol j'espère que celui-la sera à ton goût !

Akina lol je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! lol tu as mal pour Harry ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! lol il se rattrape bien dans ce chapitre ! Allé, bonne lecture !

nini44 très mesquin ? lol on me le dis souvent ! dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps à poser l'autre. J'espère que celui-ci va te plaire !

Ishtar205 voila la suite ! désoléeeee ! en échange, je pense que la fin te plaira !

Minerve c'est quoi cette idée d'aller dans un coin discret histoire de parler à Harry ! mdr ! Draco …… tu verras bien en fait ! mdr

Vif d'or salut ! ca va ? lol voila un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

diabolikvampyr voila la suite

Serdra un petit lemon ? Tout de suite !

Petitfull je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu !des bisous ? T'inquiète ça arrive ! -

Mily Black encore coupé la où il faut pas ? Mais vous n'êtes jamais contentsss ! mdr vraiment ! Bon, je pense me rattrapé dans ce chapitre !

Loryah Harry ? S'éloigner avec Draco ? Pour plus si affinité ? ça peu se faire ! lol toi aussi tu trouves que j'ai été sadique ? lol allé on se revoit sur msn ! gros bisous !

**Petit mot : **tout d'abord, je suis désolée de mettre ce chapitre aussi tard ! mais j'ai eu un gros coup de blanc durant un moment, et cette années j'ai les preuves du bac .

Sinon, je pense que je me rattrape pas mal avec ce chapitre de 28 pages ! lol avec une belle surprise à la fin ! mdr ! allé bonne lecture !

Et je tiens à dire bravo et merci à **Sahada qui a poster la 100e reviews ! **Merci beaucoup à toi !

Merci aussi à **katoru87 qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger mon chapitre ! **Merci beaucoup ma puce ! Ferras tu le 9 ? mdr allé je t'aime bisous !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Mais c'est pas moi :

**Chapitre 8 : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**

'_-Alors, Potter, près à assumer les conséquences ?'' Fit la voix de Malfoy derrière lui._

_Harry se retourna et tomba sur son ange blond qui avait lui aussi un petit sourire au coin des lèvres._

'- Malfoy?'' Fit Harry, surpris.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un simple sourire.

'-Je le savais ! Je savais que vous étiez là ! Sales petits fouineurs !'' S'exclama Hermione en les montrant du doigt.

'-Ey ! Du calme Granger.'' Fit Blaise avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

'-Mais … mais ! Nan ! Vous n'aviez pas à écouter !'' Continua Hermione scandalisée.

'-Ahhh !'' Fit Ron qui venait d'avoir une illumination '' C'est pour ça que tu disais que les arbres avaient des oreilles !''

'-Bien sur ! Pourquoi d'autre ?''

'-Bin…''

'-Allons, calme toi petite lionne, si nous sommes venus là, c'est pour la bonne cause.'' S'expliqua Blaise.

'-Quelle bonne cause ?'' Questionna la Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas relevé le surnom.

'-Pour la bonne raison qu'on voulait savoir ce que vous alliez dire à Potter et si vous nous cachiez pas quelque chose depuis hier. Non pas que l'on vous soupçonne de quoi que ce soit, mais, on se sait jamais.'' Développa Pansy.

'-Et bien, j'espère que nous ne vous avons pas déçu ! Que ce que nous avons dit était à votre goût !''

'-Oui, c'était parfait, mais je me rends compte qu'il y a encore certaines choses qui nous sont inconnues et que malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas savoir.''

'-Exactement, ça ne vous regarde pas !''

Les deux jeunes filles se regardaient avec un air mauvais et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

'- Bon, les filles, calmez-vous'' Leur dit Blaise qui se mettait entre les deux pour les arrêter. '' Et si maintenant on voyait ce que Potter pense de cette histoire ?'' Dit il pour détourner la conversation.

Et cela marcha, la Gryffondor et la Serpentard se lâchèrent des yeux pour se tourner vers le survivant.

Mais celui-ci ne savait même pas qu'il était au centre de leur conversation. Il était toujours face à Malfoy et ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Aucun des deux n'avait bougé depuis que Malfoy avait pris la parole quelques minutes plus tôt. Il retenait son souffle, et restait immobile, de peur qu'au moindre de ses gestes, le blond parte en courant. Il ne voulait pas quitter ces prunelles grises et enivrantes. Il ne voulait pas quitter des yeux le corps de son ange qu'il détailla avec précision.

Ses yeux se baladaient de haut en bas, mais très lentement. Puis, revinrent sur les opales auxquelles il s'accrocha définitivement. Ces opales qui s'étaient assombries entre temps et qui était maintenant à peine visibles entre les deux paupières qui s'étaient à moitié fermées.

Harry se concentrait sur elles. Se disait que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas vu, qu'il n'avait pas pu les admirer. Il était fasciné devant ce spectacle.

Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que durant son observation, il s'était rapproché de Draco, et que celui-ci en avait fait autant. Même si tous les deux n'avaient fait que deux ou trois pas, ils étaient à présent à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et Harry pouvait maintenant voir correctement les beaux yeux du blond tandis que celui-ci faisait de même avec les siens.

Harry n'entendait pas Hermione et Ron l'appeler, et Draco n'entendait pas non plus Blaise et Pansy. Leur regard avait quitté les yeux de l'autre et était descendu sur les lèvres. Ça devenait leur seule obsession, et ils s'en rapprochèrent.

Harry glissa sa main sur la joue de Draco et celui-ci frémit au touché. Puis le brun la fit descendre le long du cou, comme une caresse de papillon, tout doucement, juste un frôlement, qui rendait fou le blond. Puis, le Serpentard craqua. Ses doigts à lui, qui s'étaient glissés dans les mèches rebelles à l'arrière du crâne du brun, attirèrent sa nuque, doucement mais sûrement vers lui.

Et ce fut l'impacte, les lèvres de Draco s'étaient pausées sur celles du Brun. Une gentille pression, pour montrer sa présence. Un baiser aussi chaste que possible. Mais cela ne leur suffisait plus. Et le blond fut enchanté de constater qu'Harry approfondit le baiser. Il le sentit ouvrir la bouche pour caresser la sienne de sa langue taquine qui faisait semblant de vouloir rentrer pour rendre visite à la sienne.

Il fallut que le vert et argent ouvre grand ses deux lèvres pour que la langue du rouge et or veuille bien se glisser à l'intérieur. Mais une fois dans cette cavité humide, la langue du brun ne joua plus. Celle du blond venait juste de la rejoindre et à l'instant même où elles se touchèrent, une tonne de sensations traversèrent les deux corps. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils embrassaient comme ça.

Alors le baiser devint plus rapide, plus hardant mais toujours en gardant un peu de douceur et de tendresse. Leur langue se mélangeaient, se goûtaient, se dévoraient.

Les mains d'Harry étaient toujours sur la nuque du blond et jouaient avec des mèches folles qui s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts. Mais les mains du blond, elles, avaient migré sur la chute de rein de brun qu'il caressait allègrement.

'-Hum Hum……''

Harry était maintenant collé contre Draco, celui-ci le serrait fort contre lui alors que le brun avait passé ses deux bras autour du cou du blond.

'-HUM HUM !''

Les deux interpellés sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers leurs amis.

A tous les coups, c'était Hermione qui avait toussoté la première pour les séparer, mais vite remplacée pas Pansy qui semblait s'être arraché la gorge.

'-Excusez-nous de vous déranger tous les deux, mais il n'est pas indispensable de nous faire partager vos ébats. Si vous voulez le faire, prenez une chambre !'' Dit Pansy avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Draco la fusilla des yeux avant de se retourner vers Harry qui rougissait autant qu'il pouvait. Cette vision fit rire le blond, voir le brun si embarrassé était quelque chose à ne pas manquer, et il ne s'en lassait pas.

'-Bien, maintenant que vous vous êtes décollé, est ce que l'on pourrait discuter tranquillement ?'' Demanda Ron.

Harry fut surprit par la phrase de Ron. Non pas qu'il comptait rester comme ça indéfiniment… quoi que … mais ce n'était pas une habitude de Ron de faire ce genre de remarque.

'-Weasley ? La dernière fois ne t'as pas suffit ? Tu en veux encore ?'' Fit Draco ironiquement.

Le brun, jaloux, n'entendit pas tout de suite la pointe d'ironie dans la voix de l'homme qui le tenait par la taille. Mais, deux secondes après, il comprit que cette phrase n'était pas à connotation sexuelle, et se demandait sérieusement ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là.

Hermione, elle, incendia son ami, puis se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place. Elle se demandait si le brun était près pour une telle conversation. Mais, il fallait quand même qu'elle ait lieu. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Elle vit Harry lui faire un signe de la tête.

'-Bien et si nous nous installions sous un arbre, on pourrait discuter tranquillement, nan ?''

Tout le monde acquiesça et se dirigea au pied du grand arbre. Instinctivement, Harry et Draco suivirent les autres, main dans la main.

Ils s'assirent tous en rond, et un silence pesant se mit en place. Personne ne savait par quoi commencer. Chacun se regardait discrètement, ayant une idée dans la tête mais n'osant pas la dire. Puis, Pansy prit la parole.

'-Bon, on ne va pas rester dans ce silence, sinon je fais un malheur ! Je voudrais déjà savoir si Potter a tout compris.'' Sa phrase cachait forcément une question et le brun s'en aperçut tout de suite.

'-Oui, Parkinson, j'ai compris, je ne suis pas bête a ce point, merci.'' Fit-il irrité.

'-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver, je ne disais pas ça méchamment.'' Répliqua-t-elle. '' Au fait, je pensais aussi, on pourrait peut-être faire une espèce de trêve le temps que tout redevienne en ordre, nan ?''

'-Moi je suis d'accord !'' Dit tout de suite Hermione.

'-Moi aussi !'' Suivit Blaise.

'- C'est une bonne idée je trouve !'' Dit Draco d'une voix douce tout en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Celui-ci ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien sur, il avait déjà pensé à faire une sorte de paix avec eux, mais jamais ça ne s'était réalisé. En plus, pour lui, c'était la première fois qu'il leur parlait comme ça, et encore, il n'avait même pas commencé, et il devait déjà les appeler par leur prénom. Cela ressemblait à une trêve, mais aussi à un début d'entente et d'amitié. Est-ce que tout le monde se rendait compte de ce que ça voulait dire ? Il hésitait beaucoup, mais le fait qu'Hermione ait répondu oui tout de suite l'avait un peu encouragé. Seulement, il restait Ron. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit. Harry tourna la tête en direction de son ami.

Le roux sentait le regard de son meilleur ami sur lui alors qu'il était dans ses pensées. Il savait que le brun attendait sa réponse avant de donner la sienne. Et il était assez content qu'il l'attende et qu'il le suive dans son opinion. Mais d'un autre coté, Ron sentait aussi les regards des autres personnes présentes. Et bizarrement, surtout celle d'Hermione et de Malfoy.

La jeune Gryffondor le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, avec des yeux qui semblaient dirent « tu te souviens de hier soir ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire une seule connerie ! ». Alors que celui de Malfoy était moins énervé, mais avait un air narquois et semblait dire « Quoi que tu dise, j'aurais Harry. Alors ? »

'-Oué okai …'' Consentit-il à dire, comme si on l'avait obligé.

Harry sourit. Il avait sa réponse et en espérait pas moins de son meilleur ami. Il avait bien vu que le roux n'était pas du tout motivé mais il avait quand même fait un effort. Pour lui. Et Harry en était très reconnaissant.

'-Ça ne me dérange pas !'' Conclut-il avec un sourire.

Hermione, Blaise et Pansy poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, alors que Draco soupirait de bonheur.

_« Et voila déjà un pas de fait. »_ Se dit-il alors qu'il faisait un vrai et magnifique sourire à Harry. Ce qui fit rougir celui-ci.

'- Bon, alors je disais, Harry, que maintenant que tu es au courant de tous, il y a certaines choses qui nous sont encore inconnues, mais je ne te demanderais pas de nous les dire. De un, ça nous regarde pas, de deux Hermione ne te laissera pas faire. Tu sais maintenant, que tu es divisé en deux. Et le problème est : comment redevenir un.''

Harry fit oui de la tête, c'est vrai qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler de ça. Mais il voyait bien qui allait vite le savoir.

C'est Blaise qui reprit la parole.

'- Donc en fait, comme l'a dit Pansy, tu es divisé en deux. Et en fait, c'est à cause d'un choc. Et tout va tourner autour de ça. Car c'est pour ça qu'il y a un autre toi qui se balade je ne sais où, mais c'est aussi pour ça qu'en ce moment tu dois ressentir un grand vide, nan ?'' Harry acquiesça. '' Et c'est aussi grâce, ou à cause de ça que l'on doit trouver un moyen de vous regrouper. Le problème. C'est que pour vous regrouper, il faut savoir quel est votre désaccord.''

Harry le savait très bien, mais il ne voulait pas le dire haut et fort. Hermione et Ron le savaient parce-qu'ils l'avaient forcé à avouer, sinon, peut-être qu'il ne leur aurait toujours rien dit.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne veux pas nous le dire. On y a réfléchit toute la matinée tous les trois, et on pense avoir trouvé une solution, il faut juste que tu nous dises si ça peut marcher.'' Lui dit doucement Draco pour le rassurer. Il avait sentit le changement de comportement du brun durant sa réflexion, celui-ci s'était tendu.

Harry se calma aux paroles du blond, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

'-Donc,'' Reprit la Serpentard. '' On a déduit avec Blaise et Draco que le problème était justement Draco. Etant donné que ton double semble avoir un assez gros penchant pour lui, et avec ce que l'on a pu voir il y a quelques minutes, je pense que l'on ne s'est pas trompé.''

'-Vous proposez quoi ?'' Demanda hermione. '' Je suis d'accord avec vous, le problème est là.''

'- Euh... Excusez-moi tous, mais vous qui semblez être si calé en la matière, comment on fait ? Je veux dire, comment on fait pour que je redevienne un ?'' Demanda Harry avant que les autres puissent poursuivre leurs explications de plan.

Il fallait bien l'avouer. Personne n'avait dit au brun comment recoller les morceaux et ça l'énervait un peu. Toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête étaient complètement irréalistes.

'-C'est vrai !'' Fit hermione. '' Je suis désolée ! On ne te l'a pas dit. En fait, tu vois il y a deux solutions. La manière douce, et la manière forte.''

'-Classique''

'-Oui, mais c'est pas ça qui va faciliter les choses. La solution douce, c'est en fait que de ton coté, tu réalise et accepte le choc et de l'autre coté, ton double accepte de réintégrer votre corps. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?''

'-Oui, mais je crois qu'on peut déjà faire une croix sur cette solution. Et l'autre ?''

'-Et bien l'autre, la manière forte, c'est en fait de forcer ton autre à revenir. Mais cela n'est pas sans risque, tu risques gros. A cause de cette séparation, il y a eu beaucoup de problèmes l'un d'eux est de loin le plus dangereux. C'est le champ magnétique.''

'-Comme les aimants ?''

'-oui.''

'-Les Veelas ?''

'-Presque.''

'-Explique.''

Harry était tout ouïe, mais il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, à côté de lui, Draco se tendre. Quelque chose l'ennuyait, c'était sûr.

'-En fait, tous les deux, vous êtes comme des aimants. Vous ne vous attirez pas, vous vous repoussez. Par exemple, tu n'es jamais tombé dessus par ta seule initiative. La seule fois où tu l'as vu, il était avec Draco. Oui, il nous a raconté sa version des faits.'' Précisa Hermione en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils. '' Mais tu ne l'as pas vu longtemps. Tu peux nous décrire ce qui s'est passé quand vous vous êtes vu ?'' Demanda-t-elle.

Harry acquiesça et respira un grand coup.

'-Ben, je les ai surpris par hasard tous les deux,'' dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse à peine persceptible dans la voix. '' Et ils m'ont remarqué. Alors il s'est approché. Il m'a parlé, mais sa voix était remplie d'hypocrisie et de sarcasme, et il s'est mis à faire des sous-entendus en me parlant d'une manière hautaine. Je lui ai demandé qui il était et j'ai voulu le toucher pour voir si je ne rêvais pas. Il s'est retiré comme s'il avait peur d'attraper la peste, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Comme s'il faisait une crise d'asthme ou quelque chose dans le genre, puis il est parti, c'est là que Draco m'a sauté à la gorge.''

Soudain, il rougit, la dernière phrase était sortie toute seule, ces souvenirs étaient encore très frais dans la mémoire d'Harry.

Tous avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres alors que Draco affichait un sourire franc à ce bon souvenir assez récent. Sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

Mais Hermione les ramena tous à la réalité.

'-Bien. Ça confirme ce que je leur ai dit hier. Et comme tu l'as remarqué, tu ne peux pas le toucher, enfin, si tu peux, mais c'est très difficile, d'abord parce-qu'il ne te laissera pas faire et parce-que ça va te demander beaucoup de force aussi bien magique que morale. J'entends par là que si tu veux redevenir un, il va falloir que vous vous superposiez.''

Voyant l'incompréhension d'Harry et des autres, elle expliqua.

'-Je ne vous l'ai pas dis hier soir. En fait, Harry pour toi, il est une espèce de fantôme. Si tu le touches, au début tu sentiras de la peau, comme avec n'importe quelle personne, mais en persévérant avec ta force magique, donc en te battant en quelque sorte avec lui, il va te devenir transparent, et tu passeras à travers. Et ce n'est que comme ça que vous vous retrouverez. Un peu comme quand une âme retourne dans son corps, dans les film moldu.''

Harry avait compris. Ça n'allait pas être de la tarte pour redevenir comme avant.

'-Mais, il y a un autre problème dont je n'ai pas parlé, c'est qu'en fait, il y a très peu d'information sur se sujet. Les symptômes et tout le reste y est décrit, mais c'est très flou, donc risqué.''

Tout le monde réfléchissait à ce que la Gryffondor venait de dire. Ils avaient du pain sur la planche !

La brune, elle regardait sa montre en attendant.

'-Ohhh il est déjà 16h 30 !''S'exclama-t-elle. '' Quelqu'un veut goûter ?'' Demanda-t-elle sachant très bien qui répondrait tout de suite à cette question.

Et en effet, Harry et Ron levèrent la main en même temps, ce qui fit rire le reste des personnes présentes.

'-Bon, je vois que nous avons nos deux volontaires pour aller chercher ce qu'il faut en cuisine.'' Dit Draco d'un ton doucereux.

Les deux garçons en question lui jetèrent un regard noir. Puis Harry fit un sourire narquois.

'-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter ?'' Questionna le blond sceptique.

'-Oh rien, juste que Ron et moi n'allons pas bouger d'un centimètre pour aller en cuisine.''

'-Et puis-je savoir par quel miracle vous, estomacs sur pattes, allez faire ?''

'-C'est simple… Dobby!'' Appela Harry.

'-Ah non !'' Fit Hermione, ''C'est de la triche ! S'exclama-t-elle mais trop tard, l'elfe de maison était déjà là.

'-Ohh ! Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter Monsieur ?'' Demanda la créature en s'inclinant.

'-Est-ce que tu peux ramener de quoi goûter pour nous tous s'il te plait ?''

'-Ohh oui, bien sûr, Dobby peut faire ça pour Harry Potter monsieur !'' Répondit-il en s'inclinant. Et il disparut dans un « poufff ».

Blaise et Pansy regardaient Harry avec un air surpris. Ron et Hermione, étant habitué à la présence de l'elfe ne dirent rien alors que Malfoy restait muet et interloqué.

'-Euh … C'était pas un elfe de maison de mon père ?'' Demanda-t-il.

'-Si.''

'-Je me disais aussi qu'il me disait quelque chose, il bosse à Poudlard ?''

'-Oui.''

'Ah…'' Fit-il d'un air indifférent, quand l'elfe réapparut avec un plateau entièrement rempli de gâteaux et de viennoiseries dans une main et un plateau avec six tasses et une théière. Il les déposa au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé tous les six et disparu sans plus de cérémonie.

'-Bon, et si on commençait à parler du plan ? Maintenant, que tout est mis au point.'' Dit-elle en servant le thé.

'-Oui'' Approuva Blaise. '' Justement, j'avais une idée, à ce sujet.'' Déclara-t-il en prenant un croissant.

'-Je pensais, on pourrait attirer l'autre Harry vers le vrai. Faire en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent sans qu'il le sache.''

'-Et gommant goute tu faire fa ?'' Demanda Ron avec du gâteau dans la bouche.

'-Ferme la bouche s'il te plait Ron.'' Dit Pansy dont la phrase passait plus pour un ordre que pour une question.

'-C'est très simple, en fait, je pensais attirer l'autre en prenant Draco comme appât, ce qui me parait logique.'' Ajouta-t-il vite en voyant l'air outré de son ami.

'-NAN MAIS ÇA VAS PAS BIEN BLAISE ! JE NE VAIS PAS SERVIR DE MORCEAU DE VIANDE A UNE ESPECE DE SPECTRE AFFAMÉ !'' S'écria Draco.

Il s'était levé en serrant les poings. Au passage, il faillit renverser Harry qui était tout près de lui. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais il ne voulait vraiment pas servir d'appât. Comme ces animaux que l'on sacrifiait pour la « bonne cause ». Pas question !

'- Mais enfin, Draco calme toi !'' Dit Hermione ''Nous n'avons rien dit, nous écoutions juste la proposition de Blaise et….''

'-Laisse, je savais très bien qu'il refuserait. C'était évident.'' Reprit Blaise résigné. '' Mais c'est quand même la meilleure idée qui m'ait traversé l'esprit.''

'-Ouais et bien, tu as intérêt à en trouver une meilleure !''

'-Écoute Draco,'' cette fois, ce fut Pansy qui prit la parole. '' Tu as autre chose à nous proposer pour attirer l'autre Harry ? Nous sommes tout ouïe ! Mais réfléchit, il ne se montre qu'à toi, il n'est présent qu'avec toi. Personne d'autre ne l'a vu sauf avec toi. Mon avis est que si nous voulons le coincer, il faut que se soit avec toi, sinon, il nous sera impossible de l'atteindre.''

Tous étaient en intense réflexion. Les paroles de Pansy étaient on ne peut plus vraies. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, et Draco était d'accord avec elle mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il ne voulait pas servir d'objet.

Mais d'un autre coté, il savait que s'ils faisaient tout cela, c'était pour Harry. Pour que celui-ci redevienne une seule et même personne. Et il était prêt à faire tous les sacrifices pour que cela arrive … même servir d'appât… sachant très bien que sa fierté en pâtirait.

'-Draco, si l'on fait tout cela c'est pour Harry. Ce n'est pas une histoire de fierté mal placée. Au contraire.'' Expliqua Blaise.

Le blond le savait. Il avait parfaitement compris, mais au moment où il allait se résigner, il sentit une main glisser dans la sienne. Il tourna la tête, et tomba sur les yeux émeraude d'Harry qui le regardait d'un air suppliant. Il serra sa prise sur le brun.

'-Ne te sens pas obligé de …'' Commença le Gryffondor mais il lui coupa la parole.

'-Je le ferai !'' Il lui fit un sourire lumineux. ''Je le ferai.''

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Puis le blond se tourna vers les autres.

'-Mais vous avez intérêt à ce que je sorte vivant de ce plan merdique !'' Finit-il.

'-T'inquiète pas vieux, tu seras assez en forme pour fêter ça avec ton petit brun'' Plaisanta Blaise.

'-Ouais, bon en attendant, vous proposez quoi ?'' demanda Ron, les interrompant.

'-T'as une idée Ron ?'' Questionna Draco, mais le prénom du roux résonnait faux dans sa gorge.

'-Peux-être…'' Fit-il.

'-Alors explique !'' Dit Blaise.

'-Et bien, Draco pourrait attirer l'autre,sans que ça soit trop flagrant, devant la salle sur demande. Et on serait tous cachés à l'intérieur.

'-C'est ça, et qu'est-ce que je fais pour l'amener à l'intérieur ? T'en as de belles toi !''

'-Ben tu le chauffes, puisque tu sais si bien le faire. Tu l'entraînes à l'intérieur avec un sourire aguicheur.''

'-T'as raison toi !''

'-Attendez !'' S'exclama Hermione. '' Je trouve au contraire que son idée n'est pas si bête !''

Blaise et Draco levèrent un sourcil, sceptique.

'-Mais oui les mecs ! En fait, ça reprend un peu les bases de tes idées Blaise, mais, avec quelques retouches, ça peut faire un super plan d'attaque !

'-Détaille un peu, parce que là, je ne te suis plus.''

'-C'est simple, puisque Draco a accepté de nous servir d'appât, on peut faire ce que Ron a dit ! Tu l'amadous, tu fais semblant de croire que tu es seul alors que tu sais qu'il te suit.''

'-Mais comment je peux savoir s'il me suit, et comment le distancer assez pour ne pas qu'il me choppe avant la salle sur demande ?''

'-C'est là, justement où arrivent mes quelques modifications ! En fait, Harry va te suivre.''

'-Oui, ça on sait.'' Dit Pansy.

'-Mais non, pas l'autre Harry, mais ce Harry !'' Rajouta Hermione en montrant son ami du doigt.

'-Alors là, je suis de moins en moins.''

'-Ahhhhhh !'' Fit Harry. ''Je crois que j'ai compris, tu veux que je le suive avec ma cape d'invisibilité !''

'-Exactement !''

'-Tu as une cape d'invisibilité ?'' Demanda Draco en se tournant vers le brun.

'-Euh … oui !''

'-C'est donc pour ça que tu arrivais à nous faire tous ces coups tordus.''

'-J'en ai pas fait tant que ça.''

'-C'est pas le moment les garçons.'' Les sermonna la Gryffondor. '' Bon, comme je le disais, Harry tu le suivras, et tu lui diras si oui ou non l'autre Harry le suit, sans pour autant te faire remarquer car n'oublie pas, il peut te sentir. Vous me suivez''

Tous hochèrent la tête.

'-Bien, pendant ce temps, nous, nous serons dans la salle sur demande, cachés avec la carte du maraudeur.''

'-La carte de quoi ?'' Demanda Blaise.

'-La carte du maraudeur, elle a été inventée par le père d'Harry et ses deux meilleurs amis, quand ils étaient à Poudlard.''

'-Et elle sert à quoi cette carte ?''

'-Cette carte est en fait un plan de Poudlard, où l'on peut voir toutes les personnes qui s'y promènent. Elles sont toutes désignées par une petite icône avec écrit dessus leur nom et leur prénom.''

'-Ah, ok ! Et après ?''

'-Et après on a plus qu'à attendre qu'ils arrivent, en vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas de problème avec la carte.''

'-Euh, juste une chose. Je ne voudrais pas te casser dans ta joie intense d'avoir encore trouvé la solution de quelque chose, mais j'aurais une petite question, est-ce que l'autre Harry est répertorié sur cette carte ? Après tout, ce n'est ni un spectre ni un humain.''

'-Justement, j'y ai déjà pensé !'' Dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Ils étaient tellement pris par la conversation qu'ils en avaient oublié leur goûter.

'-Je pense que oui, j'en suis même quasi-certaine, mais il reste quand même quelques doutes. Après tout, Harry est l'un des plus puissants sorciers du monde, et je pense qu'avec un peu de volonté, il pourrait facilement se cacher de quoi que se soit, si vous voulez mon avis. Alors, allez savoir si l'autre a eu l'idée de faire ça…''

'-Ouais, bon, ça peut tenir la route'' Dit Harry, mais comment on fait s'il n'est pas dessus ? Mais ça je pense que l'on peut toujours trouver un moyen. La vraie question est, quand est ce que l'on peut le faire ?''

Cette question posa un blanc. Personne n'y avait réfléchit.

'-Euh … bonne question. Je ne sais pas.'' Avoua Hermione

'-Nan ? Miss je sais tout n'a pas pensé à ça !'' Fit Pansy.

'-Et bien, nan !'' Répliqua la brune d'un ton dédaigneux.

'-Oh calme, je ne disais pas ça méchamment.''

'-Donc'' Reprit Draco, pour arrêter les disputes. '' Tout bien réfléchit, on ne peut pas faire cela en semaine. Avec nos emplois du temps différents et nos activités comme le quidditch, entre parenthèses, ça me fait penser que l'on a un entraînement tout à l'heure Blaise, donc, on est obligé d'attendre le week end pour le faire, bien que ça ne m'enchante guère.''

'-Il n'a pas tord, mais ça ne va pas faire trop long ? Après tout, nous sommes mercredi, il peut se passer plein de choses en deux jours, surtout que l'on doit faire comme si de rien n'était entre nous.'' Dit Harry.

'-Oui, t'a raison. Mais ce que l'on pourrait faire, c'est se donner rendez-vous demain soir et vendredi soir, histoire de faire le point de la journée, et de faire aussi la révision du plan.''

'-Ouais, ça peut être faisable.'' Confirma Pansy.

'-Nan Pansy, ça ne peut pas être faisable, ça doit ! Je ne compte pas passer deux jours sans lui parler et en me demandant ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour ne pas ressembler a un chiche-kebab pour Potter enragé !'' Dit Draco sans s'en rendre compte, sa bouche avait parlé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

'-Oups !

Tout le monde avait entendu la première partie de la phrase, surtout Harry assit tout près de lui, mais personne ne fit de remarque. Le brun serra juste un peu plus sa main qu'il n'avait pas dégagé depuis tout à l'heure.

'-Bon, alors, tout est au point ?'' Demanda Blaise.

'-Oui, tout est au point, on se retrouve donc demain soir dans la salle sur demande pour une mise au point de la journée. Disons vers 21h 30, ça vous va ?'' Conclut Hermione.

'-Ça me va.''

'-Moi aussi.''

'-Moi aussi''

'-Moi aussi.''

'-C'est ok…''

'-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir qu'on aille à l'entraînement Blaise.'' Dit Draco avec résignation.

'-Quoi ? Déjà ? Mais il est quelle heure ?''

'-17 h 15.'' Dit Harry en regardant sa montre.

'-Ah nannnnnn ! On est vraiment obligé d'y aller ?'' Demanda celui-ci les yeux suppliant.

'-Oui il le faut. Je te rappelle qu'on a des cancres cette année, car on a dut refaire toute l'équipe. Donc faut les bouger.'' Dit Draco en se levant, suivit de près par Blaise.

'-C'est sur, même si le résultat sera toujours le même…''

'-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Potter ?''

'-Ben, je veux dire que vous serez toujours deuxième.'' Répondit le brun nonchalamment tout en se redressant à son tour et bien vite imité par les trois autres encore assis.

'- Tu as simplement eu de la chance, les autres années, mais cette fois ça va changer. Prépares toi à recevoir la défaite du siècle !'' Répliqua Draco avec assurance tout en regardant Harry de haut.

'-Oh ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Malfoy, tu sais très bien que tu n'as aucune chance contre moi. N'insiste pas…'' Fit Harry l'air blasé en roulant des yeux.

Draco se plaça juste devant Harry. Celui-ci n'avait jamais fait attention, mais le blond le dépassait d'au moins cinq bon centimètres.

Le Serpentard pris un air sensuel, mais on voyait bien au fond de ses yeux la lueur qui révélait sa motivation et son entrain à gagner.

'-Allons, on ne va pas se disputer pour si peu, je te propose un marché, celui qui gagne obtient tous ce qu'il veut de l'autre.''

'T'es pas originale, Malfoy, vraiment, mais j'accepte, juste pour pouvoir te fermer le clapet !'' Répondit Harry, l'air sensuel de Draco ne marchant …. Qu'a moitié.

'-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, Draco, mais on a des glands à entraîner.'' Les interrompit Blaise.

'-C'est bon, j'arrive ! A plus Harry…'' Pour clôturer ses paroles, il l'embrassa chastement avant de se retourner vers son ami qui partait déjà.

Harry, tout secoué par ce geste de tendresse inattendue, posa ses doigts à l'endroit où Draco venait de le toucher.

'-Ehoo ! Ry' ? T'es avec nous ?'' Demanda Ron en passant sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

Le brun revint à la réalité.

'-Hein ? Euh Oui. Tu disais Ron ?''

'-Nan rien, laisse.''

'-Bon, les garçons, moi je vais faire des recherches plus approfondies à la bibliothèque, on ne sait jamais.'' Dit hermione.

'-Attend, je viens avec toi !'' Cria Pansy à une Hermione qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers le château.

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que les deux amis de Gryffondor sans aucune occupation.

'-Hey, Harry, ça va ?'' Demanda le roux.

'-Hum ? Oui, t'inquiète pas.'' Dit Harry en se rasseyant contre l'arbre. ''C'est juste que tout va si vite, je ne sais plus.'' Il soupira, tandis que Ron s'asseyait devant lui. '' Il y a encore une semaine, tout allait bien, et j'étais loin de m'imaginer ce qui allait m'arriver. Tu te rends compte ? En moins de trois jours, j'ai dû accepter des sentiments dont je ne connaissait pas l'existence. Un déclic m'a fait comprendre que j'aimais Draco Malfoy ! Tu y crois ça ? Et bin pas moi ! Enfin, au début. Ensuite, je me suis dit que jamais, jamais je ne serais heureux car je savais qu'il n'aurait jamais les mêmes sentiments à mon égard. Et là, j'ai l'impression qu'un petit espoir, une petite chance est avec moi. Et j'ai du mal à y croire. En plus, j'apprends que tout le monde sait ce qui m'arrive, que vous avez déjà comploté dans mon dos alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'arrivais … … … je … je sais plus …. Je sais pas quoi faire… vous êtes mes amis, et ça m'a fait bizarre de vous voir parler comme ça tout les cinq… et lui … lui qui es tout d'un coup tout gentil, qui a l'air de se préoccuper un peu de moi, qui a accepté de m'aider…''

Harry ne put continuer sa tirade, il avait trop d'émotions en lui, alors il se lâcha. Il éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Ron qui l'accueillit avec un petit sourire. Il laissa Harry déverser tout son stress, toute sa colère, sa tristesse, son incompréhension, tout son surplus d'émotion en le berçant doucement.

'-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, c'est normale que tu te sentes perdu.'' Il desserra son étreinte et regarda le brun dans les yeux en lui séchant les larmes du revers de la main. '' C'est vrai que tout ça est arrivé si vite. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Hermione et moi, nous étions inquiet en te voyant ainsi, on ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisés alors que tu souffrais. On a fait ce qu'on a pu, on est allé à la bibliothèque, et Hermione a tout dévastée.'' Ils eurent un petit rire '' mais pour te dire la vérité, c'est eux, qui sont venus en premier nous voir. Eux aussi étaient inquiets, surtout Mal… Draco, désolé, je fais des efforts.''

'-Oui, je sais, merci.''

'-On s'est concerté c'est vrai, tout les cinq, à leur demande, sans toi. Et je crois aussi que c'était une bonne idée, déjà que pour Hermione et moi, enfin, surtout moi, c'était dur. Mais je peux te dire, qu'ils ne te veulent pas de mal, en tout cas je sais que … Draco … ne les laissera pas faire. C'est sûr. Il a l'air de beaucoup tenir à toi, et je crois qu'il ne jouait pas la comédie tout à l'heure, tu peux en être certain.''

Les mots rassurant de Ron firent plaisir au brun. Il savait maintenant ce que son ami ressentait, et qu'il n'était pas retissant à cette situation. Il resta un peu dans ses bras, se sentant bien là où il était. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de moment à eux. Mais il ne fallait pas trop abuser. Harry se redressa.

'-Bon, et si on y allait ?''

'-Où ça ?''

'-Je ne sais pas, les filles sont à la bibliothèque, les gars sur le terrain de Quidditch, on va bien s'occuper nous aussi, Nan ?''

'-Ouais, mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?''

'-Je ne sais pas… si on rentrait au château ? En faisant un petit détour par le terrain ?'' Demanda Harry avec une fausse subtilité.

'-Mouais … je vois où tu veux en venir !...'' Répondit Ron avec un air moqueur.

'-Quoi ? C'est simplement pour les espionner, je ne veux pas qu'ils prennent trop d'avance cette année, après tout, nous avons une équipe merdique !'' Mentit Harry avec mauvaise foie.

'-Ohh mais je n'ai rien dit de la sorte… c'est tout de suite toi qui démens !''

'-Et merde !''

'-Oui.''

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent doucement vers le terrain.

Arrivés sur place ils firent attention à ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils longèrent les tribunes, espérant que les Serpentard, qui volaient quelques mètres plus haut, ne les verraient pas.

'-Viens Harry, on a rien à faire ici.'' Dit Ron en attrapant le bras de son meilleur ami.

'-Oh espèce de froussard, on en a juste pour 5 minutes, et je veux voir ça de plus prés !''

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du roux et se dirigea vers l'entrée d'un gradin tapissé aux couleurs jaune et noir des pouffsouffles. Il monta les escaliers pour arriver au dernier étage. De là, il pouvait tout voir, et s'il faisait attention, lui ne serait pas vu. Il entendit Ron qui montait à son tour mais il n'y fit pas gaffe, au lieu de ça, il scrutait le ciel à la recherche d'une personne bien précise.

Et il la trouva, enfin, plutôt le trouva. Il survolait le terrain au dessus de tous les autres membres de l'équipe jetant de temps en temps des coups d'oeils à ses « cancres » comme il les appelait.

'-Ah Harry, te voilà ! Qu'est ce que tu … nan laisse tombé.'' Dit Ron avec un sourire en regardant dans la même direction qu'Harry.

'-Il est magnifique…'' Souffla celui-ci.

'-..Oui, peut-être…''

Harry retourna à sa contemplation. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détaillé le Serpentard quand il volait. A chaque fois qu'il le voyait comme ça, c'était durant les matchs. Mais maintenant qu'il y faisait plus attention, il pouvait voir que le blond avait une certaine grâce qu'il n'avait pas quand il était au sol. Il était dans son élément, un peu comme lui sur son balai. Il y avait toujours de la rivalité entre eux, surtout dans un stade, mais ça se comprenait.

Draco faisait des loopings, se baladait à travers le stade tout en engueulant ses joueurs quand il passait devant. Il faut ce qu'il faut. Mais il s'arrêta, regardant à droite, puis à gauche, comme si il cherchait quelque chose. Il fit le tour des gradins du regard.

Harry se sentit trembler, le blond ne devait pas le voir. Il se recula un peu plus, essayant de se cacher entre les deux rangées du fond. Avec un peu de chance…

Les yeux du Serpentard faisaient vite le tour, ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de l'endroit où il était caché. Le brun fit signe à Ron de l'imiter. Il sentit son cœur lâcher quand Draco s'arrêta sur son gradin, mais poussa vite un soupir quand il le vit reprendre sa contemplation sur le reste des tribunes. Puis, se propulsant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, le blond fit un demi tour, pour plonger en piqué.

Harry eut encore un tremblement pais fut soulagé de voir son Serpentard remonter avec le vif d'or en main. Lui qui avait eu peur de se faire remarquer, en fait, il cherchait juste la petite balle dorée.

Soulagé, il tapa sur l'épaule de Ron.

'-On ferrait mieux d'y aller, on a assez traîné ici.''

'-Tout a fait d'accord avec toi.''

Alors, tout aussi discrètement qu'à l'aller, les deux Gryffondor descendirent les escaliers des gradins et des tribunes. Sans un mot, ils coururent pour quitter aussi vite que possible l'enceinte du stade. Ils furent heureux de voir les vestiaires qui menaient au château. Ils tournèrent au coin du mur pour s'y cacher maintenant il pouvait retourner à Poudlard sans crainte.

En chemin, Ron eu l'envie de taquiner son ami.

'-Harry, t'es tout rouge, ça va ?''

'-Euh ?... Oui très bien, juste un peu fatigué, puis, il fait chaud.'' Répondit Harry pour se défendre alors qu'il sentait les rougeurs augmenter sur ses joues.

'-Tu es sur ?'' Insista-t-il.

'-Oui !''

'-Tu ferais quand même mieux de faire attention, va prendre un bain en rentrant.''

'-Nan, c'est bon je t'assure.''

'- Canari rose.''

Harry le regarda de travers, comme si il était devenu fou.

'-C'est le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets'' Fit-il avec un sourire. '' Allez, on rentre'' Dit-il en lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule alors le brun passait dans toute les couleur.

Quelques mètres plus loin et plus haut, on pouvait apercevoir un Serpentard blond arrêté dans les air qui souriait d'une étrange façon.

8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8

De retour dans leur salle commune, Harry et Ron pouvaient respirer. Ils avaient couru pendant quasiment tout leur trajet de peur de se faire repérer.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux à leur place favorite près de la cheminée qui n'était pas allumée. Et maintenant, une grande question se posait.

'-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?'' Demanda Harry.

'-J'en sais rien.'' Répondit Ron en haussant des épaules.

'-Les filles sont à la bibliothèques.''

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de la tête.

'-Les garçons sont à l'entraînement.''

Encore un signe de la tête.

'-Le dortoir est vide.''

Signe.

'-Donc, …… on s'emmerde !''

'-Ouép ….'' Illumination '' Ehhh ! Ça te dirais une partie d'échec ?'' Demanda Ron avec les yeux plein d'étoiles.

'-Tu gagnes tout le temps.''

'-C'est pas vrai.''

'-Si.''

'-Ok …. Si tu veux je te laisse gagner cette fois !''

'-C'est ce que tu dis tout le temps''

'-Mais cette fois c'est vrai.''

'-Bon ok mais une seule partie !''

'-Promis !'' Fit Ron tout content, courant en direction de son dortoir pour récupérer son jeu.

Une heure et demie plus tard :

'-Echec !'' Cria Harry avec un air de victoire.

'-Oh ça va…'' Fit Ron avec une moue déçue.

'-Je t'ai battu !''

'-Seulement une fois !''

'-Oui, justement et si j'étais toi, je la ramènerais pas ! Tu avais dis une partie, c'est la sixième que nous faisons, et la première que je gagne !''

'-Moué … il est quelle heure ?''

'-Change pas de sujet ! Et il est 19h 25. On ne va pas tarder à y aller.''

'-Une ptite dernière ?''

'-Nan.''

'-Allez !''

'-NAN !''

'-Bon ok. Allons-y.'' Fit Ron résigné.

Le roux rangea son jeu dans le dortoir et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait dans la salle commune.

'-Oui, on peut y aller.''

Ils passèrent tous les deux devant le portrait de la grosse Dame et descendirent le nombre incalculable d'escaliers pour arriver devant la Grande Salle. En chemin, le ventre de Ron s'était réveillé et émettait des bruits assourdissants.

'-Ron, on va manger !''

'-Je sais mais j'y peux rien !'' Gémit le roux.

-Tu te rends compte si on avait fait une partie de plus ?''

'-Justement, je pense pas à manger quand je joue aux échec !''

'-Oui, c'est la seule chose qui t'empêche de manger.''

'-Traître !''

Harry éclata de rire. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte qui les séparait de leur superbe festin. Harry s'arrêta et se colla au mur.

'-Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais.''

Harry haussa les épaules.

'-J'attends.''

'-Tu attends quoi ?'' Demanda Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

'-Bin, les autres ! On devait se retrouver devant la porte, pas à l'intérieur.''

'-Mincccccceeeeeee ! C'est vrai ! Pourquoi !'' Commença-t-il à pleurer.

'-T'inquiète, ils vont bientôt arrivé.'' Harry tendit l'oreille. '' Tiens quand on en parle, voila les filles.''

'-Coucou les garçons !'' Les salua Hermione. Pansy se contenta d'un signe de la tête.

'-Alors, vous avez appris beaucoup de choses ?''

'-Nan pas vraiment, on vous racontera à table. Les deux autres ne sont pas encore là ?'' Demanda Pansy en regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Ron.

'-Nan, ils en mettent de temps.'' Son estomac retentit encore une fois. Il porta ses mains à son ventre avec gêne. Alors que les trois autres éclataient de rire.

'-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire ?'' Demanda une voix habituellement froide.

Blaise et Draco venaient d'arriver derrière Harry.

'-L'estomac de Ron fait des siennes.''

Les deux Serpentard partirent eux aussi d'un grands éclat de rire.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher malgré les regards noirs que lui jetait son meilleur ami. C'était pas sympa de sa part, il le savait. Alors qu'il essayait de se calmer, il voyait Ron, rouge de honte qui le maudissait, lui ainsi qu'Hermione. Il se tourna vers la Gryffondor. Elle aussi riait en se retenant sur Pansy qui elle était adossée au mur. Puis vers les deux Serpentard qui eux s'entraidaient pour ne pas tomber.

Harry fut soudainement jaloux de cette proximité. Il savait que c'était complètement débile, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il remarqua aussi que ces deux là avaient quelque chose de différent par rapport à d'habitude.

Draco n'était pas vraiment coiffé, il avait les cheveux mouillés et sa chemise était mal boutonnée. Quant à Blaise, il n'avait pas cherché à attacher ses cheveux comme d'habitude et les avaient lâché pour qu'ils sèchent à l'air libre.

Harry devint rouge. Une chaleur venait de se réveiller à l'intérieur de lui. Mais une chaleur qui avait aussi deux significations. Un élan de jalousie s'était emparé de lui. La colère monta en lui rien qu'en imaginant la cause de leur accoutrement. Rien qu'en les imaginant tous les deux sous la douche, se faisant on se sait combien de choses indescriptibles… Cela rendait Harry fou de colère, mais aussi de tristesse. Comment Draco avait-il osé faire ça ? Après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble. Le brun pensait qu'il avait au moins comprit ses sentiments à son égard et que même si ils n'étaient pas partagés, qu'il y avait quand même un petit quelque chose entre eux.

Mais nan.

En fait, le blond s'en foutait complètement.

Mais, même en sachant ça, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on pouvait voir Draco Malfoy, les cheveux trempés, les joues rouges et ses vêtements mis à la va-vite … il n'avait jamais fait attention, mais maintenant, il pouvait dire que le blond, avec le souffle court et les joues rougies, était une vision des plus exitantes. Et sans compter les mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux. Ni le petit sourire qu'il affichait au coin des lèvres. Il était tout simplement à tomber.

Celui-ci se sentit observé et tourna les yeux vers Harry et lui fit son plus grand sourire.

Tout s'était maintenant calmé, et Pansy posa une question à Draco.

'-Au fait, dites voir, pourquoi vous êtes trempés ? Vous n'avez pas traversé le parc comme ça j'espère ?''

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Répondit.

'-Ma chère Pansy, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, après avoir fais deux heures de Quidditch, durant lesquelles j'ai dû bouger des cancres, et faire un peu d'exercice en même temps, donc après avoir transpiré tout ce que je pouvais, j'aime bien prendre une bonne douche bien chaude avant de manger.'' Fit-il en esquissant un sourire ironique à son amie.

'-Et encore, tu aurais dû voir'' Dit blaise, '' J'ai dû le tirer de sous la douche pour qu'il daigne enfin se bouger les fesses. C'est pas parce-que certains aiment bien prendre une douche de trois heures que d'autres ont que ça faire !''

'-Tu pouvais partir avant moi !''

'-Je l'aurais bien fait mais certaines personnes se seraient posés beaucoup trop de questions inutiles !'' Dit Blaise, non sans regarder Harry du coin de l'œil.

Et le brun comprit tout de suite l'allusion qui lui était destinée. Il soupira de soulagement et se traita de sombre débile. Comment avait-il pu imaginer que Draco s'était tapé Blaise sous la douche ? Enfin, maintenant il était plus léger mais aussi complètement honteux. A la suite de cette réflexion, ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Draco, le regardant, et croyant qu'il rougissait à la suite de la phrase de Blaise, vint se placer à coté de lui et passa un bras autour de sa taille le serrant contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis sur les lèvres en murmurant doucement.

'-Est ce que ça va ?''

Harry, surpris par ce mouvement de tendresse, ne put qu'hocher la tête sans dire un mot.

Draco sourit de sa réaction et l'embrassa encore une fois, mais un peu plus violemment. Puis, il lui fit un petit sourire et regarda les autres.

'-Bon, on entre ? C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim !''Dit il sans lâcher Harry.

'-Oui, mais on en peut pas tous rentrer en même temps'' Dit Ron.

'-Pourquoi ?'' Questionna Blaise '' Tu as peur qu'on te voit avec des Serpentard ?''

'-Arrête Blaise, Ron a raison, il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit tous ensemble. Au moins jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini.'' Répliqua Pansy.

'- Mouais …''

'-Donc, je propose que nous rentrions en premier puis vous trois après, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, et puis, si on vous pause des questions vous n'aurez qu'à dire que vous étiez encore à l'entraînement.'' Poursuivit Hermione.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

'-Bien'' Fit elle en souriant ''Vous venez les garçons ?''

Puis, elle ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle suivit de près par Ron et Harry qui se détacha difficilement du blond.

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers des places libres, après tout, le repas était déjà bien entamé. Ils commencèrent à se servir tout en parlant de ce que les garçons avaient fait tous les deux.

'-On a joué aux échec.'' Dit Harry avec un air accablé. ''On a fait 6 partie ! Mais j'ai réussi à le battre une fois !'' Continua-t-il avec un sourire. Bien sûr, il oublia de préciser qu'avant de rentrer dans la salle commune, ils avaient fait un détour par le terrain de quidditch.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit les trois Serpentard entrer et se diriger vers leur table.

'-Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à la bibliothèque ?'' Demanda Ron.

'-Rien d'utile, malheureusement. C'est un sujet très vague, qui n'est cité que dans de rares livres. Et nous n'avons rien appris.'' Fit-elle en baissant les yeux sur son assiette.

'-T'inquiète Hermione ! On y arrivera ! Et je redeviendrai un seul Harry !'' Fit celui-ci avec un sourire réconfortant.

Le reste du repas se passa tranquillement. Ron mangeant à sa faim…… Hermione, modérément, et Harry jetait en même temps des petits coups d'œil à la table des vert et argent.

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils partirent dans leur salle commune. Hermione décida de travailler un peu alors que Ron et Harry s'étaient avachi sur un canapé. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas envie de bosser. Et c'était compréhensible avec la journée qu'ils avaient eu. Mais malgré tout ça, ils ne furent pas épargnés. Et c'est en râlant qu'ils durent partir chercher les livres pour travailler avec Hermione qui essayait de les secouer autant qu'elle pouvait.

Au bout d'une heure à travailler sur un exposé qui n'avait ni queue ni tête, Harry décida d'abandonner. Il était fatiguer et bosser ne lui disait vraiment rien. Hermione eut pitié de lui et le laissa aller se coucher. Ron en profita bien sûr pour suivre son meilleur ami.

Ils coururent directement vers leur dortoir puis vers leur lit, tous les deux ne voulant qu'une seule chose, rejoindre leurs biens aimés couvertures pour avoir enfin la paix. Une fois dans la pièce, ils étaient seuls, les autres étaient encore dans la salle commune. Après tout, il était encore tôt, mais la fatigue les avait vite pris.

Ils allèrent directement vers leur armoire, Ron mettant un pantalon de pyjama, alors qu'Harry préférait rester en boxer, il faisait chaud et ils n'étaient qu'au mois de septembre.

'-Bonne nuit vieux !'' Dit Ron en s'installant.

'-A demain !'' Répondit Harry qui était déjà calé dans son matelas, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au dessus du nez, la tête reposant sur son oreiller super confortable. Il fallait l'avouer ! Il adorait Poudlard ! Surtout les dortoirs, il n'avait jamais eu de meilleur lit qu'ici.

Mais ce n'était pas grâce à ça qu'il parvint à s'endormir. Malgré la chaleur qui s'était maintenant installée au sein des draps, il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il pouvait entendre la respiration, pour ne pas dire ronflements, de Ron, signe que son ami était déjà dans le pays des rêves.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était couché. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de demander a Neville quand celui-ci était monté, et encore moins a Dean et Seamus qui avait fait leur possible pour de ne pas faire de bruit et donc ne pas les réveiller. Il avait ensuite écouté les respirations de ses camarades se calmer de plus en plus jusqu'à se stabiliser complètement.

Mais comparé à la leur, la sienne était rapide et ne voulait pas se calmer. Il avait beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour réussir à dormir, malgré la fatigue qui le possédait. Tous les événements de la journée lui revenaient sans cesse, comme dans un tourbillon.

Le nettoyage de classe de potion, sa crise de fou rire devant la tête de Ron en divination, le repas dans la grande salle à midi… mais surtout la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Hermione et Ron, et la rencontre avec les trois Serpentard. Le baiser à couper le souffle qu'il avait échangé avec Draco devant les autres. Ses mains dans ses cheveux, puis sur ses hanches, alors que sa langue caressait la sienne. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mouvements, ses allés et venus dans sa bouche. La sensation des fils d'or qui glissaient sous ses doigts, tandis que son parfum l'enivrait encore.

Voilà toutes les raisons qui empêchaient Harry de fermer d'œil. Et pour cause, maintenant, ils étaient bien ouverts et ça n'était pas près de changer. La chaleur, dans son lit était montée d'un coup sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Heureusement qu'il faisait noir, sinon tout le monde l'aurait vu rouge comme une pivoine, d'ailleurs il sentait la rougeur sur ses joues.

Après s'être assuré que tous ses camarades dormaient d'un sommeil profond, il se leva. Il enfila des chaussures et sa cape d'invisibilité et décida d'aller se promener un peu dans le château. Il sortit discrètement du dortoir, puis de la salle commune.

Il erra dans les couloirs, sans but précis. Faisant quand même attention à ne pas croiser Rusard, miss Teigne, ou une quelconque personne qui aurait pu le surprendre au passage. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le parc ne lui disait rien, et il avait déjà découvert les trois quarts de Poudlard, il décida de se rendre dans la salle de bain des préfets. Après tout, Ron lui avait donné le mot de passe alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Et puis, personne ne le saurait.

C'est avec cette bonne idée qu'il prit la direction de la salle de bain, qui n'était pas loin, et pour cause, il arriva vite devant.

'-Canari rose.'' Chuchota-t-il. Puis le tableau bougea.

La pièce était complètement dans le noir, mais au moment où il posa un pied à l'intérieur, elle s'illumina.

La pièce était de forme circulaire. Le sol était de marbre blanc immaculé, il scintillait à en faire mal aux yeux, alors que les murs étaient eux aussi recouverts de marbre mais cette fois dans des dégradé de bleu. Le plafond, lui, était une fresque géante et voûtée, comme les églises de la Renaissance italienne. Dessus, on pouvait y voir un bleu plus foncé que celui des murs qui recouvrait tout le fond, faisant penser à l'intérieur d'un lac (sûrement celui de Poudlard) ainsi que des animaux marins, dont la plupart étaient des sirènes. Dès qu'Harry était rentré, elles s'étaient mises à chanter d'une seule voix mélodieuse.

Harry trouvait que cet endroit avait changé depuis sa dernière visite, en quatrième année. En premier, il avait tout de suite remarqué la baignoire. Elle ressemblait toujours à une mini piscine et était toujours ronde mais sa disposition n'était pas la même. Il y avait un petit escalier qui permettait d'atteindre le fond, et le reste du contour était une immense marche où l'on pouvait aisément s'asseoir ou même s'allonger.

La robinetterie était toujours aussi impressionnante. D'immenses robinets étaient alignés les uns sur les autres et formaient un rond au centre de la « piscine » comme une fontaine.

Le reste de la pièce n'avait pas beaucoup changé, seulement, il n'avait jamais fait attention à la grande baie vitrée qui recouvrait une grande partie du mur.

Il ne détailla pas plus la pièce, pressé de se relaxer dans un bon bain.

Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et se dirigea vers les robinets. Il fit couler l'eau doucement au début puis plus fort, la réglant à la bonne température. Bientôt, un nuage de fumée se créa dans la pièce alors qu'il commençait à se déhabiller. Par la même occasion, il enleva ses lunettes, de toute façon, il ne voyait rien avec toute cette vapeur. Il posa ses affaires sur un banc non loin de l'entrée de la baignoire.

Ce fut un réel plaisir quand il se plongea dans l'eau. Elle détendait tous ses muscles endoloris et contractés, et l'apaisait en même temps. Harry soupira de bonheur, il adorait vraiment les bains. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les douches, mais un bon bain de temps en temps c'était quand même ce qu'il y avait de mieux.

Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le petit rebord, se laissant aller. Au fur et à mesure, il oublia complètement ses problèmes, c'était le paradis, que dire de plus ? Il se mit à chantonner doucement, d'une manière qui finit par agir en berceuse.

Mais plus Harry se relaxait, plus il somnolait. Le sommeil, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver dans son lit arriva à grande vitesse. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas un bruit au fond de la salle. Sa petite mélodie toujours en tête occupait tout son esprit et il n'avait plus conscience de rien autour de lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il continua tranquillement.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où il entendit quelque chose rentrer en contacte avec l'eau, et les mouvements de celle-ci, qu'il revint sur terre. Il sursauta et se redressa vivement en ouvrant les yeux. Il était allé si vite qu'il faillit glisser du rebord.

'-Qui est là ?''Demanda-t-il en se mettant sur le qui-vive. Maintenant debout, il mit les poings en avant pour contrer toutes attaques et plissa des yeux cherchant à voir qui pourrait être là.

Un rire lui répondit.

Harry n'arrivait pas a identifier qui ça pouvait être, mais il pouvait certifier que ce rire appartenait à un homme. Il fit un pas un avant, gardant toujours les poings serrés.

'-Alors ?'' Redemanda-t-il.

Encore un rire.

'-Calme toi, c'est juste moi.''

Harry connaissait cette voix, très bien même, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. Il était encore un peu dans les vapes et l'état de léthargie dans lequel le bain l'avait plongé l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

'-Qui ça « moi » ?''

Alors il entendit les pas se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce qu'un visage se forme à travers la buée blanche. La personne dut se placer assez près pour qu'Harry réussisse à l'identifier.

'-Malfoy?'' Fit Harry surprit.

'-Ce n'est plus Draco?'' Questionna celui-ci avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

'-Heu … Si … Draco …'' Fit Harry complètement perdu. ''Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?''

'-C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça nan ? Après tout, nous sommes dans la salle de bain des préfets. Je suis un de ceux de Serpentard, mais toi ?'' Dit-il sans aucune méchanceté dans la voix.

'-Heu … oui, je sais, c'est ... c'est Ron qui m'a donné le mot de passe.''

'-Ça je m'en serais douté, merci.'' Encore un nouveau sourire, qui se transforma petit à petit. Mais Harry ne réussi pas à savoir se qu'il voulait dire.

'-Mais, tu sais,'' Reprit le blond. '' Ça ne me dérange pas du tout que tu sois là. Au contraire.''

Harry se méfiait. Le regard de Malfoy n'avait rien de sympathique. Il avait plus l'air d'un … animal affamé ! Oui ! C'était ça ! Une bête féroce prête à dévorer sa proie !

Le brun recula, le blond lui faisait peur, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

'- Pourquoi recules-tu ?'' Demanda innocemment Draco en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la piscine.

'-Tu es sûr que ça va ?''

'-Oui ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tu es bizarre ce soir.'' Dit il doucement. ''Alors, que fais-tu là ?'' Demanda-t-il pour réengager la conversation.

'-J'arrivais pas à dormir, et Ron m'a dit qu'un bon bain me ferait du bien, alors je suis venu.'' Dit-il en s'asseyant à son tour… à quelques mètres de Draco.

'-Oui, moi c'est à peu près pareil.''

Il prit du gel douche qui était posé sur une étagère à coté de lui et commença à se laver les bras, ne faisait quasiment pas attention à Harry.

Pendant ce temps, celui-ci n'en revenait pas de l'attitude du blond. Comment pouvait-il lui faire la conversation comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pouvait-il se laver en faisait semblant de l'ignorer ? Faire comme si c'était normal ou habituel. Alors que lui avait le rouge aux joues et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler le corps du blond avec délectation. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de se corps et de cette mousse qui glissait tout le long, et encore moins les mouvements langoureux que faisaient les mains dans les cheveux de soie blanche.

Harry avait complètement oublié le reste de la pièce, il ne voyait plus que Draco. Il avait aussi complètement oublié qu'il était assis, nu, dans la même piscine que lui et encore moins qu'il avait la chance que l'eau monte jusqu'à son bassin et pas plus bas.

Mais le Serpentard, lui, l'avait bien remarqué. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'embêtait un peu. Il décida donc, pour se venger, d'asticoter un peu le brun.

'-Alors ? Tu comptes te laver ou tu préfères rester là à m'admirer ?''

Harry piqua un fard.

'-Je … je ne t'admire pas !''

'- moui …'' Fit le blond en continuant de se laver les cheveux. Une fois qu'il eu fini, il les rinça soigneusement. Et quand il se retourna, il remarqua que le Gryffondor n'avait pas bougé. Draco prit un air exaspéré mais il ne pouvait cacher son petit sourire. Harry ne pouvait pas lui tendre une meilleure perche. Il se rapprocha doucement, emportant avec lui la mousse qu'il avait faite. Il se plaça devant le brun en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Harry sursauta, il ne s'attendait à ce que le blond se rapproche et surtout d'aussi près.

'-Qu'est ce que … ?''

'-Comme tu t'es toujours pas décidé à te laver, j'ai pris la décision de t'aider.'' Dit-il fier de lui.

'-Quoi ?''

'-Allons, c'est pas la peine de crier !'' Fit le blond comme si il parlait à un gamin.

Il pris du shampooing, s'assit à coté d'Harry, le tira sur ses genoux et lui a appliqua une bonne couche de produit.

Harry était trop choqué pour répliquer, mais il se crispa quand même, se demandant où le Serpentard voulait en venir.

Mais bien vite il se détendit de nouveau et se laissa aller sous les caresses du blond qui massait doucement son cuir chevelu. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de Draco, et ferma les yeux. Il laissa le doux massage l'envahir doucement et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il se mit à gémir faiblement.

Le blond, évidement, le remarqua et décida d'en profiter. Il ralentit ses mouvements, les rendant plus langoureux et sensuels. Bientôt, les gémissements d'Harry prirent de l'intensité. Draco se demandait s'il se rendait compte des cris qu'il émettait.

Alors il continua son traitement, ne voulant qu'une chose, l'embrasser. Mais avant il voulait chauffer Harry, faire en sorte que se soit lui qui le réclame, et ensuite, il voulait partager un moment semblable à celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans le parc. Et cette fois si, ils seraient seuls, sans leurs amis pour les observer ou les déranger.

Il fit descendre ses doigts doucement, pour enfin atterir au sommet de la nuque. Il la massa, la caressa, puis continua vers le bas. Petit à petit, Harry penchait la tête sur le coté, pour que la main de Draco ait plus facilement accès au coté droit. Celui-ci en profita et déplaça sa main tout le long de l'épaule tout en massant sensuellement cette partie du corps qu'il avait sur les genoux.

Il savait qu'il faisait de l'effet à Harry, il n'en avait aucun doute. Il suffisait d'écouter ses cris qui redoublaient d'intensité.

Avec un sourire, il continua et fit descendre sa main le long du cou, puis sur la clavicule alors que la gauche se chargeait de l'autre épaule.

Bientôt, Harry balança sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco et tourna la tête vers lui en lui soufflant à l'oreille « Draco …… Draco …Dra…Draco.. »

Celui-ci ne résista pas plus longtemps, il tourna la tête à son tour, tombant nez à nez avec deux émeraudes en fusion. Il pouvait admirer combien Harry était beau et désirable dans cet état, les yeux à moitié fermé et de couleur foncé, les joues rouges et la bouche entrouverte qui susurrait son prénom, alors que des gémissements et des cris prenaient place entre eux.

La main qui s'occupait de la clavicule passa sur le torse du brun, alors que de l'autre, Draco retira une grande partie de la mousse qui était dans sa chevelure emmêlée. Tout en soutenant sa tête, il se rapprocha des lèvres d'Harry. Celui-ci ne montra aucune résistance, au contraire, il faisait tout pour toucher enfin le blond. Dans un dernier supplice, il gémit son prénom.

Et une bouche se posa sur la sienne. Enfin !

Ils poussèrent tous les deux un soupire de contentement à ce contact. Depuis le temps qu'ils en rêvaient.

Alors Draco prit les devants. Il lécha avec précaution la lèvre inférieure qui s'ouvrit tout de suite.

Harry était on ne peut plus pressé. Il alla directement à la rencontre du Serpentard. C'est à ce moment là que commença le baisser assoiffé. Chacun essayait de dévorer l'autre, de le remplir autant qu'il le pouvait. Chacun essayait de battre l'autre avec un tour de langue. Mais l'adversaire se montrait toujours plus rusé.

La bataille dura jusqu'à ce que les deux n'aient plus aucune force. Alors ils réduisirent la cadence. Doucement. Faisant de cette bestialité un moment passionné que les deux voulaient partager avec l'autre. Leur langue ne voulait plus se mesurer à l'autre mais voulait s'emboîter dans l'autre, se fondre à l'intérieur pour ne faire qu'un.

Ce baiser était le meilleur qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux. Celui de l'après-midi n'était que de la rigolade, et pourtant, il avait été mémorable.

Ils se séparèrent tout les deux, essoufflés comme jamais mais heureux.

La respiration haletante, Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry pour clôturer ce moment magique. Il se recula légèrement, tout en gardant ses bras serrés contre le torse d'Harry. Il ne se demandait même pas comment ils avaient bougés.

Après avoir essayé de retrouver une respiration normal, il ouvrit les yeux. A ce moment, Harry fit de même, ce fut l'électrochoc. Comme un éclair les traversa, suivit d'un frisson.

Harry se mit dans la position assise, toujours sur les genoux du blond. Et il se pencha à son tour pour le frôler des lèvres.

Il revint doucement à lui quand Draco repassa la main dans ses cheveux et que le bruit de la mousse les rappela à l'ordre. Il piqua immédiatement un fard, et descendit aussi vite que possible de ses genoux.

'-Dé…désolé !'' Dit-il plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

Draco eu un petit rire et se rapprocha en prenant une bassine au passage.

Harry, toujours dans le même état, agitait les bras dans tous les sens comme pour dissuader le blond de s'approcher. C'est fou comme un ado de dix-sept ans peut avoir les idées mal placées quand il est exité. Surtout en regardant son fantasme se rapprocher avec une bassine à la main.

'-Heu……Draco ? Arrête, t'approche pas !'' Malgrés ses remarques, celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire.

Harry mis ses bras autour de son torse et ferma fort les yeux, attendant le « supplice ».

Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il s'attendait, mais en tout cas, certainement pas à ça.

Une trombe d'eau chaude lui tomba sur la tête. Il fut tellement surprit qu'il en sursauta. Il releva la tête et ouvrit les yeux, pour tomber sur un Draco qui avait au coin un petit sourire triomphant avec un air suffisant.

'-A quoi tu t'attendais ?'' Demanda-t-il.

'-Heu... Rien, rien !'' Affirma Harry.

Draco leva un sourcil.

'-Ah ?'' Puis il lui attrapa le poignet, et le tira au centre de la piscine, près des robinet. Quand ils arrivèrent devant, les robinets bougèrent, se plaçant en escalier inversé pour donner l'impression d'une cascade.

Il plaça Harry sous l'eau en disant ''viens, il faut rincer ça !''

La mousse s'enleva quasiment tout de suite, mais Draco pris son temps, passant ses mains dans les cheveux du brun rendus lisse par l'eau qui s'écoulait au dessus d'eux. Il les fit descendre le long de son cou, pour ensuite atteindre la clavicule, et les épaules pour s'arrêter sur le torse et se mit à le caresser.

Harry était trop choqué pour réagir. Il ne pensait pas que Draco pouvait lui faire ça ! Déjà le coup du lavage de cheveux avait était fort, aussi bien et émotion qu'en culot, mais alors là, il dépassait les bornes ! Enfin, façon de parler, il était loin de s'en plaindre! Au contraire ! Il appréciait énormément les doigts qui jouaient avec ses tétons, les martyrisant doucement. Il se maudit lui-même en s'entendant gémir. Il n'arrivait même pas à se retenir. Comment allait-il faire si le blond continuait dans cette direction ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question qu'il sentit les mains de celui-ci se glisser plus bas tout en laissant des caresses papillon sur son ventre. Légères mais tout aussi efficaces.

Harry ne put retenir un petit cri en courbant les reins quand Draco fit passer une de ses mains dans son dos, juste à la naissance des fesses. Harry ne savait pas qu'il était aussi sensible à ce niveau là ! Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au blond qui fit un grand sourire lubrique et se pourlèchant les lèvres.

Des frissons le traversèrent entièrement quand les deux mains du blond s'activèrent en même temps. Une à la base du dos, taquinant sa raie, et une autre s'occupait de ses abdos et de son nombril. Mais, Draco devait certainement trouver que ce n'était pas assez parce-qu'il commença à mordiller sensuellement le cou d'Harry.

Celui-ci n'en pouvait plus, il était attaqué de partout. Il n'avait pas la force et la volonté de se sortir de cette situation, au contraire, il avait passé ses bras autour du cou du blond pour l'empêcher de se retirer et par la même occasion, cesser tous ses bons traitements.

Inutile de préciser qu'il bandait depuis longtemps maintenant, ces attouchements ne le laissaient pas de marbre. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir de simples gémissements, comment pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ne pas être excité par tout cela ? Impossible.

On pouvait dire qu'il bandait comme un malade, comme il n'avait jamais bandé. Mais ce qui le rassurait un peu, c'était qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation, Draco n'était pas mieux.

Ce n'était pas parce-qu'il n'était plus maître de lui-même qu'il n'était pas capable de sentir l'incroyable sexe du blond tendu à l'extrême contre le sien.

Cela lui fit peur, et il se contracta dans les bras du Serpentard.

Et le vert et argent le sentit tout de suite. Pour le détendre, il se mit a l'embrasser doucement. Il lui lécha les lèvres, tranquillement, en prenant tout son temps, pour ne pas effrayer le rouge et or qu'il avait entre les bras.

Le baiser calma tout de suite le brun qui se laissa aller dans ses bras.

Draco, heureux de ce résultat recommença son petit traitement, mais cette fois-ci, sans lâcher Harry des lèvres. Et, délicatement, il fit glisser sa main qui taquinait le nombril, en dessous. Il sentit Harry se raidir. Mais il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas que de plaisir. Alors il se remit à l'embrasser voracement, tandis que sa main descendait toujours plus bas.

Elle atteignit enfin le sexe fièrement dressé d'Harry. Et le brun poussa un cri qui se perdit dans sa bouche quand il effleura le gland humide. Là, tout bascula. Ses gémissements redoublèrent alors que Draco entamait de long mouvements de va et vient.

Harry, plus du tout intimidé, comme il l'avait été tout à l'heure, laissa le plaisir le surcharger. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, que Draco continue et accélère. Il se mit à faire des mouvement de hanche accompagnant ceux de la main du blond qui, d'après lui, n'allaient assez vite.

Mais ne voulant pas rester là sens rien faire non plus, il fit glisser ses mains qui s'étaient crispées autour du cou du Serpentard, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, pour se poser sur ses fesses en commençant à les masser. Après tout, le vert et argent n'avait eu le droit à aucun traitement depuis tout à l'heure, c'est lui qui profitait depuis le début. Il les serra donc plus fort, tout en le rapprochant vers lui.

Draco, lui aussi ne se retint plus. Il se mit à gémir des mots incompréhensibles alors qu'Harry les criait, les doigts du brun sur ses fesses l'excitant au plus haut point. Lui aussi se mit à faire des mouvements de hanche, frottant son sexe tendu à l'extrême contre sa main et le sexe d'Harry en même temps.

Il dû quitter les lèvres de son compagnon pour crier son prénom. Les deux étaient déchaînés, ils ne voulaient qu'une chose atteindre l'extase avec l'autre.

Et au bout de quelques allers-retours ils explosèrent entre leur deux corps collés au maximum l'un contre l'autre.

Harry, éreinté, tomba carrément sur Draco, ses genoux ne le tenant plus. Heureusement, le blond eu tout de suite le réflexe de le rattraper avant qu'il ne rentre en contact avec l'eau.

Lui-même à bout de souffle, il le tira tant bien que mal vers le bord de la piscine. Exténué, le brun se laissa faire tranquillement, profitant des bras qui le serraient fortement.

Mais Harry se sentit bientôt sortir de la piscine. Il se demandait ce que Draco avait derrière la tête. Il l'apprit bien vite quand il se sentit plaqué délicatement contre le miroir géant. Alors qu'il s'y collait autant que possible pour sentir la fraîcheur de la paroie, il sentit le blond le lâcher. Surpris par ce geste, il ouvrit les yeux. Il vit alors que celui-ci s'était agenouillé devant lui, et avait déjà sortit sa langue en la rapprochant de son nombril.

'-Draco, qu'est ce que …''

'-Il faut bien nettoyer tout ça !'' Fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Alors il commença à lécher consciencieusement tout le nombril du brun tout en descendant toujours plus bas.

Ce traitement ne laissa pas Harry de marbre, il se sentit tout de suite prêt à l'attaque. Draco, l'ayant remarqué, redoubla de coups de langue langoureux tout en entamant une descente prolongée. Mais malgré ça, il passa juste le bout de la langue sur le gland d'Harry mais ne fit pas plus. Ce qui finit par faire crier celui-ci de frustration.

Avec un sourire calculateur, Draco fit glisser son visage encore plus bas, et, sans qu'Harry ait le temps de réagir, il attrapa une de ses bourse en bouche et commença à la sucer tranquillement. Harry gémissait sous la torture.

'-DRACO ! Drac …. Je... Je t'en pris !'' Supplia-t-il les larme aux yeux tellement le désir était fort.

Le blond le prit en pitié, et avec un sourire, remonta pour lécher sur toute sa longueur la hampe dressée. Harry cria autant qu'il put et ferma les yeux, laissant toutes les sensations que lui prodiguait le blond l'envahir. Et celui-ci le prit carrément en bouche sans qu'il s'y attende, il était au paradis. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Quel bonheur, quelle extase pour lui de sentir la bouche de l'homme qu'il aimait faire des allers-retours sur son érection.

Draco accéléra le rythme, faisant tournoyer sa langue en même temps.

Harry ne se retenait plus depuis longtemps, il criait sans aucune retenue accompagnant les mouvements de Draco de ses hanches.

Mais, sans prévenir, Draco arrêta tout. Il se redressa et se plaça devant lui. Harry ouvrit les yeux en criant de frustration. Mais il arrêta tout de suite quand il vit l'air lubrique de son amant.

Celui-ci, se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Ce baiser ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'ils avaient échangé quelques minutes avant. Celui-la était bestial, vorace et promettait monts et merveilles pour ce qui allait suivre. Draco dévorait la bouche d'Harry avec hargne, essayant tant bien que mal de tout goutter à la fois. Le brun, suivant le rythme qui ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, entraînait la langue du blond pour un combat sans merci.

Bientôt, ils mirent fin à ce baiser à cause du manque d'air. Draco, toujours collé le plus possible contre Harry, essayait de reprendre sa respiration, alors qu'il sentait le torse de son amant se soulever à grande vitesse.

Mais un mouvement de bassin d'Harry les ramena à la réalité, rappelant à Draco que son travail n'était pas terminé.

Il déposa un leger baiser son les lèvres de son compagnon avant de poser les mains sur ses reins.

Délicatement, il le fit se retourner. Harry interloqué se laissa faire, jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva collé face au miroir. Draco, dans son dos, le força, à coller son torse entièrement contre la glace, il n'eut donc pas le choix. Il posa ses mains de chaques côtés de sa tête alors que sans le vouloir, il faisait ressortir sa chute de rein.

Il était face à son reflet et à celui de Draco. Dans ce sens, il pouvait se voir avec les joues rouges de plaisir. N'osant pas se regarder en face, alors qu'il voyait aussi son amant bouger derrière lui, il ferma les yeux.

Draco, quant à lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et commença à lécher et mordiller toutes les parcelles de peau qui se trouvaient à porté de sa bouche, alors qu'une de ses mains jouait allégrement avec une des fesses d'Harry.

Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il comprit ce que Draco avait en tête.

'-Euh... Draco ?''

'-Chuuut, laisse-toi faire, je ne te ferais pas mal, promis.''

Draco s'en voulut un peu pour cette phrase, car il savait que même si l'on était pas vierge, cela faisait toujours un peu mal au début, mais il se promit de faire le plus attention possible. Pour lui, cela était évident.

Il continua donc à embrasser la nuque d'Harry, tout doucement, comme pour l'aider à se détendre, alors que sa main descendait plus bas. Bientôt, celle-ci passa au milieu de la raie des fesses, et les écarta pour plus de facilité.

Harry se crispa immédiatement.

'-Draco je... je l'ai jamais fait !''

'-Je sais … ne t'inquiète pas…je ne te ferais pas de mal.'' Dit il en remontant pour embrasser les lèvres du brun.

Aussitôt, celui-ci essaya de se calmer. Après tout, il avait parfaitement confiance en Draco, et si il disait qu'il ferait en sorte de ne pas lui faire de mal, c'est qu'il le ferait le moins possible. Car le brun savait qu'il allait souffrir, c'était indéniable, il n'y avait qu'à voir la taille de l'engin du blond.

Celui-ci ramena sa main et lécha soigneusement trois de ses doigts puis les replaça. La sensation humide fit bizarre à Harry.

Il sentit Draco reprendre ses baisers au niveau de sa nuque, descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il fut aussitôt envahit par des frissons d'excitation, alors que des papillons remuaient dans son estomac. Il sentit aussi sa main se glisser autant que possible là où encore jamais personne n'était allé. Pour faciliter la tâche de son amant, il dut écarter les jambes un peu plus, et remonter aussi un peu ses fesses.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un doigt se placer à l'endroit inviolé. Doucement, il essaya de se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de son anus. Harry se crispa aussitôt. Il avait un peu mal, et la sensation était bizarre.

Draco anticipant sa réaction, fit glisser sa main qui était toujours sur sa hanche, sur l'érection d'Harry et commença à faire de long vas et viens.

L'excitation revenant un peu, Harry se décrispa et cela permit à Draco d'enfoncer un peu plus son doigt à l'intérieur du brun. Et il commença à faire le même mouvement qu'il faisait avec son autre main.

Harry apprécia de plus en plus et recommença à gémir. Lui aussi bougea des hanches en harmonie avec les gestes de Draco tout en en réclament plus.

'-Draco … s'il te plait… !'' Fit-il rouge de gène alors qu'il rouvrit les yeux sous le plaisir.

A cette supplication, Draco ajouta un autre doigt et accéléra.

Harry avait mal, mais il aimait ça. Il aimait ce que Draco lui faisait, et il en voulait encore plus.

Pour finir, le blond ajouta le troisième et dernier doigt et accéléra encore plus, faisant en sorte de faire le moins de mal possible à Harry.

Puis, Harry hurla, il venait de sentir une sensation bizarre mais tellement excitante. Draco venait de trouver sa prostate, et s'activa dessus.

Ses mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapide et précis, faisant en sorte de toucher à chaque fois ce point sensible.

Harry lui, hurlait de plus en plus fort, bougeant des hanches frénétiquement, essayant de s'empaler lui-même sur les doigts du blond. Il sentait son plaisir monter et arriver au summum.

Mais doucement, Draco ralentit le rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

'-RAAAHH ! p'tain ! Draco … qu'est ce que tu fous !'' Cria-t-il alors qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement la frustration était grande.

Voyant et sentant que le Serpentard ne faisait aucun geste, il entreprit lui-même les mouvements. Draco, excité au possible, le fut encore plus, en voyant Harry essayer de s'empaler lui-même sur ses doigts. C'était une vision de toute beauté. La plus belle.

Mais il se força à arrêter Harry.

Il retira ses doigts et se plaça correctement devant son entrée. Harry ne bougeait plus, il voulait mais en même temps, craignait l'intrusion du blond.

Pour faire diversion, celui-ci rejoignit ses lèvres et commença à les dévorer alors que sa main reprenant les mouvements de va-et-viens sur son pénis. Alors qu'il réactivait le plaisir du brun, il commença à s'enfoncer en lui prudemment. Mais il sentit Harry se contracter autour de lui. Une décharge de plaisir le traversa alors que la chair se resserrait autour de son membre. Il se fit violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer directement et entièrement en Harry.

Au lieu de ça, il accéléra les gestes de son poignet, et s'appliqua à déguster entièrement la bouche du brun.

Harry pensait qu'il allait se déchirer en deux. Il avait mal, très mal, malgré les attentions de Draco pour le faire souffrir le moins possible. Il savait que c'était normal, mais il avait trop mal pour penser à autre chose. Mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que Draco s'arrête. Il cria donc quand celui-ci stoppa sa progression.

'-Nan ! Continue s'il te plait !''

'-Mais Harry … tu es sûr ?''

'-Oui ! Je t'en prie !''

Draco entendit un petit sanglot dans la voix d'Harry, et il comprit ce qu'il voulait. Plus vite il serait entièrement à l'intérieur, plus vite le mal passerait. Alors il reprit vite son ascenssion, mais en faisant tout de même attention.

Une fois qu'il fut enfin rentré, il s'arrêta, laissant à Harry le temps de s'habituer.

Puis Harry entama un léger mouvement des reins. Prenant ce geste comme un bon signe, Draco commença lui aussi à se mouvoir doucement. Tous les deux, la respiration haletante, accélérèrent le rythme petit à petit, jusqu'au moment où Draco toucha la prostate d'Harry. Ils crièrent de plaisir.

A partir de là, tout alla plus vite. Leurs gestes, leur rythme cardiaque, leur respiration, la main de Draco sur le pénis d'Harry. Bientôt les hanches des deux se trouvèrent en parfaite harmonie, touchant à chaque fois la prostate du brun.

Les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder à travers le miroir. Ça les excitaient encore plus, voir leurs reflets bouger au même rythme qu'eux, alors que leur expression ne représentait que le désir qu'ils avaient en eux. Les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, les paupières à moitié fermées, mais malgré tous les yeux dilatés par le plaisir.

Draco accéléra autant qu'il pouvait, mais le plaisir était trop fort, il se sentait bientôt au bout de la jouissance, tout comme Harry.

Il se déchaîna alors, pour les derniers allers-retours, tout en pressant le plus possible le sexe gorgé de sang qu'il tenait.

Puis, dans un ultime cri, ils se libérèrent tout les deux en même temps, criant le nom de l'autre aussi fort qu'ils pouvaient. Harry explosa contre la vitre alors que Draco se vidait en lui.

Le blond se retira doucement de son amant, puis vidé de ses forces, il s'assit dos au miroir, attirant Harry sur ses genoux.

Tout les deux étaient fatigués, Draco se cala aussi confortablement que possible alors qu'Harry se laissait complètement aller dans les bras de Draco. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, écoutant simplement la respiration de l'autre. Ce son était si apaisant qu'ils faillirent s'endormir.

Au moment où les paupières d'Harry se faisaient lourdes, et où il n'entendait plus un bruit, au moment où la seule chose qu'il pouvait sentir était le corps de Draco contre lequel il était collé, le blond le ramena à la réalité.

'-Harry ?'' Chuchota-t-il doucement. '' Harry ?''

Le brun papillonna des yeux en bougeant doucement sa tête pour mieux la caler sur l'épaule du blond.

'-Harry ? Il faudrait qu'on bouge, on ne va pas rester toute la nuit là.'' Continua-t-il à voix basse.

'-Hum… veux pas bouger…''

'-Je sais, moi non plus, mais il faut bien.''

Alors avec un grognement, Harry se leva. Draco, surprit par le mouvement rapide de son amant le dévisagea, craignant que celui-ci soit vexé. Mais il fut bien vite rassuré quand le rouge et or se retourna pour lui faire un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

'-Tu viens ?''

Alors, avec le sourire aux lèvres, Draco accepta tout de suite. Mais une fois debout, Harry l'attira d'un geste vif contre lui. Draco, encore surprit regarda Harry qui avait un étrange rictus.

'-Mais avant, il faut nettoyer !''

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il entraîna le blond dans la piscine, sous les robinets. Il prit du savon et commença à laver méticuleusement le Serpentard. Et celui-ci ce mit à faire de même. Sauf qu'il avait plus de travail sur Harry. Et oui, Harry avait encore plein de sperme sur le ventre que Draco prit un grand plaisir à l'enlever.

Une fois propre, et habillés, ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de bain des préfets sans se faire repérer. Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Durant le trajet, aucun ne dit un mot, peut-être trop gêné par ce qui venait de se passer, ou tout simplement, pour apprécier le doux contact de leurs mains et le seul bruit de leur pas dans les immenses couloirs du château.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant le portrait de la grosse dame que Draco prit la parole. Il se plaça devant Harry, lui prit les mains et rapprocha son visage du sien.

'-Bonne nuit mon Gryffondor'' Chuchota-t-il a deux centimètres de ses lèvres.

Puis il se pencha un peu plus pour atteindre cette bouche qui le tentait temps. Il l'embrassa tendrement, en prenant son temps pour la redécouvrir. Sa langue dansa avec celle d'Harry. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il mit fin au baiser.

Il posa son front contre celui-ci d'Harry, garda ses lèvres à deux centimètres de sa bouche et murmura tout doucement :

'-Je t'aime.''

Sans attendre la réponse du brun, il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, et se recula. Sans un dernier regarde, il fit demi-tour et prit la direction des quartiers des Serpentard, laissant derrière lui un Harry surprit avec plein de pensées en tête.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Bonjour tout le monde !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque là !

Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Le lemon aussi ? Car c'est mon premier ! lol

Bon, des questions ? Réflexions ? dites le moi !

Allé des reviews pour savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous tout le monde !

Drake Miako


	9. mais qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ?

**Auteur :** Drake Miako ! Moi quoi lol

**Adresse e-mail :** miakokyo (arobase) hotmail (point) com

Où

http / draymiako (point) skyblog (point) com c'est bon blog ! Venez voir, y à de nouveaux fans art de moi !

**Disclamer :** euh ! bien rien n'est a moi, même pas le beau personnage de Draco Malfoy TT ! Snif, y a juste l'histoire ! Heureusement lol ! Tout est à J.K.Roling.

**Rating :** M (évidement !)

**Couple :** pareil ! C'est un HP/DM ou DM/HP suivant l'humeur !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Comme vous le savez, les réponses aux reviews ont été interdites. Je trouve ça vraiment nul, mais ce n'est pas moi qui fais les règles ici, donc comme tous les autres auteurs, je suis obligé de m'y soumettre. Donc, je remercie tous ceux qui anonymement m'ont laissé un petit message pour mon chapitre 8, c'est à dire :

**Ambre la petite fée depress... **;** lili **;** hanna **.

Et bien sur les non anonyme a qui j'ai répondu :

**Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami****darlaevans****onarluca****Seiippai****Eeyore17****Serdra****just-lulu****Vif d'or****Sahada****Mily Black****Kikifan****Keurjani**

**Petite annonce :**

Voila ! Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abords, je désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, mais je ne voulais vraiment pas je bâcler, puis, comme je pense une grande partie d'entre vous, je passe des exams, plus précisément le bac. Sans compter que parallèlement, j'ai passer mon code. (que j'ai eu ! fiestaaaa ! mdr !) Donc voila, pour cause des épreuves, je ne sais pas quand viendra le prochain chapitre étant donné que je pars la semaine d'après. Mais je vous rassure ça ne durera pas des mois ! lol

Donc voila, je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui comme moi croule sous la pression et les révisions ! lol et bonne bronzette pour ceux qui sont déjà en vacance !

PS: désolée si ce chapitre n'est pas corigé mais j'ai préféré le mettre maintenant, sinon, ca aurait pris encore plus de temps ! encore désolée !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

**Mais c'est pas moi :**

**Chapitre 9 :**

'-Je t'aime.''

Sans attendre la réponse du brun, il déposa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres, et se recula. Sans un dernier regarde, il fit demi-tour et prit la direction des quartiers des Serpentard, laissant derrière lui un Harry surprit avec plein de pensées en tête.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Harry voyait son Serpentard s'éloigner de plus en plus en direction des cachots, sans même se retourner. Se Serpentard en question lui avait dit la plus belle phrase qu'on ne lui avait jamais dite. Le brun se sentait tout retourné, tellement il était heureux. Mais une chose le tracassait, le blond était parti avant même qu'il ait pu répondre.

Pourquoi ?

Avait-il peur de sa réaction ?

Il n'avait pourtant rien à craindre ! Enfin, dès qu'ils serraient tous les deux seuls, Harry se ferra une joie de lui dire !

En attendant, son cœur était rempli de bonheur ! Il battait tellement fort qu'il cru qu'il allait explosé. Il était déjà impatient d'être à demain et d'avoir contre lui son beau blond pour l'embrasser encore et toujours. Mais même devant les autres, ils devaient faire semblant, le soir dans la salle sur demande il pourra resté avec lui sans que ses amis disent quoi que ce soit !

Et c'est en pensant à ses retrouvaille de demain, mais surtout au moment qu'il vient de passé avec le roi des Serpentard qu'Harry entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Pas très loin, à quelques mètres du portrait de la grosse Dame, caché derrière un poteau, une copie conforme du jeune rouge et or se tenait là. Il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, a quelques exceptions près, comme un insigne vert sur la poitrine et un regard de pure haine dirigé contre la personne qui venait de rentrer. Ses yeux assombris par la colère, restèrent collés un moment sur l'embouchure où été passé le brun, les traits du visage forcés et l'aura de magie crépitant dans les environs.

Puis il se retourna et se mit à courir alors qu'au fur et à mesure sa silhouette disparaissait dans les ténèbres.

De son côté, Harry venait d'entré en dans le dortoir sur la pointes des pieds, faisant attention à ne réveiller personne. Les ronflements et les soupirs le rassurèrent. Il se dirigea vers son lit, enleva ses vêtements, ne gardant juste que le boxer. Ayant un peu la fleme de se changer, il se coucha comme ça sous les couvertures. Il les remonta jusqu'au menton, se calla confortablement et ferma les yeux. Il fut vite emporté dans un long sommeil et il s'endormit avec un magnifique sourire aux lèvres qui ne le quitta pas de la nuit.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

'-HARRY ! DEBOUT !''

C'est avec la douce voix Ron qu'Harry sortit du pays des songes.

'-Ah bah enfin ! Ça fait 20 minutes que j'essaye de te réveiller, et la seule chose que j'arrive à avoir c'est un grand sourire.'' Râla son meilleur ami.

Mais ce n'était pas la mauvaise humeur du blond qui allait lui faire perdre son sourire ! Pourquoi souriait-il déjà ? Ah oui ! Il s'en souvenait ! Hier soir ! La salle de bain des préfets ! Et surtout Draco !

Son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'un air niai s'incrustait sur son visage.

Ron prit peur.

'-Nan mais Harry ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? T'es malade ? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?''

S'inquiétant de plus en plus, le roux ne vit pas les autres Gryffondor du dortoir se rassembler autour d'eux. Harry voyant qu'il était le centre d'intérêt des gars, rougit encore plus si s'était possible.

'-Oh mais dites-moi … Harry aurait-il fait un rêve bien spécial pour se réveiller si tard ?'' Demanda innocemment Seamus.

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement, puis, voyant que le brun essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, tout le monde éclata de rire.

« _S'ils savaient … ... »_ Pensa Harry.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les garçons le laissèrent tranquille et il put se changer. Malheureusement, il remarqua qu'il était sacrement en retard ! Normale, c'est Ron qui l'avait réveillé… Il se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme et de rejoindre ses deux amis dans la salle commune pour aller manger. La faim n'attend pas !

'-Bin enfin, tu en as mis du temps !'' Le sermonna Hermione dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

'-Gniagniagnia …… J'ai pas réussi à m'endormir hier…'' Bougonna-t-il.

'-Tu disais ?''

'-Nan rien''

Toute contente, la jeune préfete se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse Dame en chantonnant, ses livres à la main. Par contre Ron avait très bien compris ce qu'Harry avait dis tout bas. Il le prit par l'épaule tout en suivant Hermione de pas trop loin.

'-Alors comme ça t'as eu du mal à t'endormir ?''

Harry lui fit signe que oui, ses joues commençants à tourner tomate.

'-Alors tu as fait ce que je t'avais conseillé ?

'-Euh … oui.'' Rougit-il encore un peu plus.

'-Et ça t'as fais du bien ?'' Demanda-t-il intéressé.

'-Oh oui !'' S'exclama Harry sans s'en rendre compte.

Ron le regarda avec étonnement et suspicion. Le brun essaya de rattraper sa bourde aussi bien qu'il put.

'-Euh ... Enfin, oui, c'était pas mal, j'ai réussi à dormir … Après.'' Dit-il la tête baissée, aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Mais Ron le regardait toujours de travers, et Harry fut indigné de voir que son meilleur ami ne croyait pas à son gros mensonge. Relevant la tête, il attrapa le bras du roux pour le traîner jusqu'aux cotés d'Hermione. Juste au moment où ils arrivèrent au niveau de la jeune fille, ils entendirent des bruits venir du couloir adjacent.

Curieux comme tout, le brun se retourna pour voir qui était là, et à sa grande surprise, il s'agissait des Serpentard.

Il ne sut pas comment réagir. Devait-il faire semblant de ne pas les voir ? Ou devait-il les accoster comme à chaque fois avec hargne, alors qu'il savait très bien que cette fois il ne pourrait pas ?...

Mais il n'eu pas à prendre une décision, car Draco le fit à sa place.

'-Hello Potter !'' Fit-il avec un sourire rempli de dédain.

Les autres élèves autour s'étaient reculés, de peur que l'affaire tourne mal. Après tout, on ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec Potter et Malfoy de bon matin.

Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Il ne voulait pas se battre avec Draco et encore moins que celui-ci le regarde avec ses yeux là. Ceux qu'il détestait. Ceux qui le méprisaient, qui le rabaissaient plus bas que terre.

Sans le vouloir, le brun laissa passer un peu de sentiment, et de la douleur se refléta dans ses yeux. Mais il se reprit bien, mais peu être pas assez, car le regard dur du Serpentard avait légèrement et discrètement défaillit.

Harry se reforgea un visage sévère. Il était décidé à répondre au blond.

'-Hello Malfoy !'' Cracha-t-il en insistant bien sur le nom de famille de son petit ami.

Hermione et Ron regardaient dans les yeux Blaise et Pansy, les interrogeant du regard. La jeune vert et argent fit un signe discret de la tête en direction de Draco qui avait toujours les yeux posés sur Harry.

La jeune Gryffondor comprit tout de suite de qui son amie voulait dire, rien qu'en regardant le roi des Serpentard. Il était évidant qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il disait et encore moins comment il le faisait, mais il semblait qu'Harry, lui ne l'avait pas comprit.

Pour décoincer la situation la rouge et or répliqua.

'-Allé, venez les Gars, ça ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps avec ses Serpents venimeux…''Dit-elle ne entraînant Harry et Ron par le bras. Mais avant de partir, elle fit un rapide clin d'œil aux trois Serpentard.

Une fois arrivés dans la grande salle, ils prirent leur place habituelle. Mais Harry ruminait, il ne savait pas comment prendre la remarque du ... De son blond ! Avait-il fait ça pour les sortir du pétrin ? Où avait-il vraiment envi de continuer comme chaque matin ? De jouer maintenant qu'il avait prit du bon temps ?

Nan, il ne pouvait pas accepter, Draco n'était pas comme ça, et il ne ferait pas ça, surtout après ce qu'il a fait et dit la veille. Mais le trouble s'était déjà installé dans la tête du brun, il ne savait plus quoi penser. De peur, il releva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard où leurs trois amis cachés s'étaient assis.

Il tomba directement sur les yeux de son blond. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire chaleureux mais discret et Harry se traita d'idiot et d'abruti pour ne pas faire plus confiance à son petit ami.

Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à déjeuner.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

La journée se passa sans aucun problème. C'était la préférée d'Harry. Il n'avait que cinq heures de cours et uniquement avec les Serpentard. Une heure de soin aux créatures magique, deux heures de métamorphose, manger, et deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal. Que du bonheur ! Et en plus, pas la moindre minutes de potion !

Durant toutes les heures, il ne pouvait s'empêché d'observer Draco au moins une demi heure par cours, et le Serpentard le lui rendait bien.

Il n'avait pas pu se retenir de rire quand il avait vu Draco s'y prendre comme un manche avec les Strongulots mais celui-ci s'était venger en l'aidant à transformer sa plume en araignée géante au lieu d'un assortiment à thé en cour de métamorphose.

Entre midi, ils n'avaient pas cessé de s'envoyer des oeillades durant tout le repas. Ce qui avait légèrement exaspéré Ron, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy. Jusqu'à ce que Blaise fasse de même de son coté envers Hermione qui rougit comme une tomate. A partir de là, Ron, énervé avait prit trois fois du rabe, et Pansy passait son temps à foutre des claques derrière la tête de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Le cour de défense contre les forces du mal fut une autre partie de plaisir, il n'eurent pas le temps de faire grand-chose, car, bien que ce cour était le préféré d'Harry, il trouvait que la théorie des créature sous-marine, surtout la procréation des sirènes n'était pas son sujet préféré.

Harry pensa que ce jeudi n'était pas vraiment celui qu'il préférait.

Nan vraiment pas. La procréation ! Vous imaginez deux sirènes en train de copuler ? Y'avait vraiment de quoi être dégoûté, nan ?

A la fin des deux heures, la plupart des élèves sortirent de la salle de classe entièrement verte.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent vers le parc, leur cours étant finis pour la journée. Harry, lui, était blanc comme un linge, imité de très près par Ron tandis qu'Hermione était affligée.

'-Vraiment les garçons, vous n'avez pas de tripes ! Encore moins une base de culture !'' Râla-t-elle.

'-Parce que tu appelles la reproduction des sirènes de la culture ?'' Demanda Ron effaré alors qu'il avait pas main devant la bouche, pour prévenir tous risques de chute inattendue.

'-Et bien oui ! Figures toi que se cour est bien indiqué dans le manuel de cette année et si tu étais un peu sérieux, tu aurais sus ce qui nous attendait depuis au moins le cour précédant !''

' -Ça veut dire que tu savais qu'il allait nous parler de ça depuis lundi ?'' Dit Harry sous le choque. '' Et que en tant qu'ami, tu ne nous à même pas prévenue ?''

'-C'est par ce que je savais que vous alliez réagir comme ça ! Et si vous voulez tous savoir, je peux vous dire que je sais déjà ce qui nous attend le prochain cour !'' Dit-elle fière d'elle et avec un certain dédain de supériorité qu'elle n'arborait que très rarement.

'- Le prochaine cour ? Ça veut dire demain matin ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?'' Demanda Ron suppliant alors qu'il s'asseyait au pied d'un arbre.

'-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?''

'-Oui !''

'-Tu ne vas pas être dégoûté et déçus, car le cour a lieu juste après le petit déjeuner ?''

'-Mais nan !'' Dit le roux en essayant de se persuader lui même. La jeune Gryffondor lui faisait peur quand elle avait cet air sadique sur le visage.

'-Bien ! Il va certainement ……… Nous faire disséquer un fœtus de sirène !''

Et un hurlement de terreur se propagea dans tout le territoire de Poudlard, jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie.

'-Eh ! Draco,'' Souffla Blaise qui s'était assit à coté de lui. ''T'as pas entendu comme un bruit ?''

'-Si, on aurait dis un cochon qu'on étrangle.''

'-Qui peut bien être assez cinglé pour brailler comme ça à travers tout le château ?'' Demanda Pansy juste derrière.

'-J'en sais rien, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'y a bien des cons partout.'' Conclu Blaise.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

'-Oh allez les garçons ! Remettez vous en !'' S'exclama Hermione alors qu'elle s'asseyait à la table des Gryffondor, imitée par Ron et Harry.

'-Ca va, ça va !'' Dit Harry.

'- Oui, c'est pas une vulgaire histoire de reproduction qui va nous couper l'appétit ! N'est ce pas Harry !''

'-Yep !''

'-Ah au fait, qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ?'' Demanda Ron.

Hermione eu un sourire sadique.

'-Du poisson.''

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Harry était assis dans la salle sur demande, Ron à coté de lui. Hermione quant à elle, était sur le canapé en face. Les deux garçons discutaient entre eux tandis que la jeune fille les regardait.

A la fin, elle en eu assez.

'-Bon, vous avez fini de me faire la gueule ?'' Cria-t-elle.

Les deux amis sursautèrent, surpris.

'-Mais Hermione, on ne boude pas.'' Se défendit Harry.

'-Mon œil ! Vous ne m'avez pas adressé la parole depuis le repas. Et il est 21h 30.'' Insista-t-elle.

'-Faux, je t'ai parlé ! C'est Ron qui te fait la gueule, pas moi.''

Hermione et Harry fixèrent Ron qui feignait l'indifférence pendant quelques minutes. Puis, se retourna, l'ai faussement surprit vers ses deux amis.

'-Qui ça moi ?'' Dit-il innocemment.

'-Nan, le pape !'' Répondit la brune.

'-Qui ça ?''

'-Laisse tomber ! Pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?''

'-Mais je fais pas la gueule !'' Nia-t-il.

'-Nan………''

Puis, sous le regard insistant de la jeune fille il craqua.

'-Par ce que tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire marcher toute la journée, tu nous as dégoûté et tu l'a fais exprès ! J'ai vu ton sourire sadique !''

'-Par ce que j'ai pas le droit de me moquer de vous de temps en temps ?''

'-Nan, ça se fais pas entre amis ! Et puis tu m'as pourri mon dîner !''

'-Ahhh ! C'est donc ça ! Môssieur n'en a rien à foutre que je sois moquée de lui toute la journée. Môssieur est contrarié, parce qu'il n'a pas pu savourer son repas tranquillement. Elles sont belles les excuses de l'amitié !''

'-Tu n'avais pas à me pourrir mon dîner ! Tu sais que mangé c'est ce que je préfère ! Tu as osé le gâcher avec cette blague de mauvais goût !''

'-Je ferrais dire à Môssieur que je n'ai pas fais cette ''blague'' qu'à lui. Je l'ai fais aussi à Harry ! Et lui ne boude pas ! T'es vraiment un gamin.''

'-Moi ? Un Gamin ? Tu……''

'-STOP !'' Cria Harry qui depuis le début regardait l'échange comme on regarde un match de tennis.

A ce cri, les deux Gryffondor chamailleurs arrêtèrent de se crêper le chignon.

'-Vous avez pas honte ? Vous avez 17 ans et vous vous comportez encore comme des gamins. TOUS les deux !'' Ajouta-t-il alors qu'Hermione était sur le point de répliquer.

'-Au moins une fois par jour, si c'est pas deux, il faut que vous vous disputiez. Il faut que ça finisse.'' Il fit un sourire sadique. ''Et je sais exactement comment arranger ça !''

Ron et Hermione reculèrent d'un pas. Le survivant faisait peur. Il avait une vraie tête de Serpentard.

'-Har … Harry ?'' Hésita la jeune fille.

Le sourire du brun s'accentua quand il vit l'air effrayé de ses deux amis. Mais il ne les fit pas languir plus longtemps. Il annonça la sentence.

'-Vous allez vous faire un bisou.''

'-Quoi ?'' Crièrent les deux autres en même temps.

'-Vous avez bien entendu ! J'ai dis un bisou ! Et il en serra de même pour chaque dispute.''

'-Mais … Mais …'' Bégaya Hermione sous le choque tandis que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

'-Allez !'' Insista-t-il.

'-Mais…'' Dirent-ils en même temps.

'-Vous ne voulez pas ?'' Demanda Harry légèrement en colère alors qu'il faisait exprès de laisser sortir une magie quelque peu menaçante qu'ils sentirent tous les deux.

'-Euh ... Si … évidement ……'' Répondirent les deux effrayés.

Alors, ils se tournèrent, l'un vers l'autre, le visage crispé. Hermione était un peu troublée et résistante, alors que le roux rougissait de plus en plus en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

'-Ron …'' Prévint Harry.

'-Okay…''Répondit-il en déglutissant.

Il fit un pas en direction de la jeune fille, se plaçant juste en face d'elle. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha vers elle, les yeux fermés et les lèvres sorties. La brune l'imita nan sans un moment d'hésitation. Puis, se fut le moment tragique où leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

_«_ _Ils ressemblent vraiment à deux gamin »_ Pensa Harry avec amusement, stoppant sa magie menaçante. « _Dans moins de deux secondes, je paris qu'ils se séparent avec dégoût ! »_

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait Harry, ils ne se séparèrent pas. Au contraire, Ron se rapprocha et Hermione passa une main derrière sa nuque.

'-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?'' Cria une voix pas vraiment inconnue.

Les deux Gryffondor s'écartèrent d'un coup alors qu'ils tournèrent vers la porte ou se trouvaient les trois Serpentard qu'ils attendaient. Blaise se trouvaient devant les deux autres, et tenait encore la poignée de la porte dans sa main. Il avait le visage rouge alors que sa bouche était grande ouverte sous le coup de la surprise.

Il est vrai que trouver Hermione Granger (la fille que vous essayez de séduire) et Ron Wealsey (le gars qui n'arrête pas de la coller et vous fait foirer tous vos plans) peu vous en foutre un coup.

Quant à Draco et Pansy, eux étaient bien amusés par la situation, voir Blaise imiter un poisson rouge était une occasion très rare qu'il ne fallait pas manquer. Harry, lui était dans le même cas que les deux Serpentard, mais pas pour la même raison. En effet, il s'amusait plus de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait ses deux amis, et comment ils allaient réussirent à se sortirent de se pétrin.

Les deux Gryffondor, eux, n'avaient jamais autant rougis de leur vie. Hermione avait baissé la tête rouge de honte, n'osant pas regarder les autres et encore moins Blaise, alors que Ron, de son coté, avait certes les joues roses, mais arborait aussi un sourire fière tout en regardant de Serpentard de haut.

'-Je peux savoir se qui sa passe ici ?'' Demanda Blaise avec énergie.

'-Oh, et bien, c'est tout simple,'' dit Harry avec un sourire en coin, '' ils se sont disputés, et étant un peu trop près les choses ont vites dérivé…… oubliant même que j'étais présent avec eux.

Hermione et Ron prirent un air indigné. Harry pouvait vraiment être aussi salaud que le plus vil des Serpentard quand il s'y mettait.

Celui-ci les regarda avec défi. Oseront-ils avouer qu'en fait, ils avaient dû s'embrasser pour faire la paix comme des gamins de cinq ans ? On pouvait voir un jeu tout le sadique du survivant.

'-Mais … je … en fait ……'' bégaya Hermione. Puis elle fit demi tour pour s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'elle occupait précédemment. Bien vite, les cinq autres élèves firent de même n'osant rien dire.

Un silence tendu s'installa. Aucun n'osait parler. Blaise, lui, était trop occupé à envoyer des éclaires à Ron tandis qu'il se rapprochait autant qu'il le pouvait d'Hermione. Le roux, lui, dévisageait aussi le Serpentard et le maudissait d'être assit à coté d'elle alors que lui était sur le canapé en face. Mais tout de même assit à coté d'Harry qui était lui-même collé Draco. Pansy, elle regardait le tout sur son fauteuil.

Le blond en eu marre de ce silence et essaya d'entamer une conversation correcte.

'- Bon, et si on revoyait se plan ? Par ce que c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai pas vraiment envi de me retrouver estropié.''

'-Mais tu ne te retrouveras pas estropié !'' dit Hermione à voix basse, trop gênée pour parler plus fort.

'- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ? J'ai pas entendu.'' Dit Draco en tendant l'oreille, le faisant exprès.

'-J'ai dit que tu ne te ferras pas estropier.'' Répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

'-J'espère bien ! De toute façon, tu ne me laisseras pas ! N'est ce pas !'' fit-il à Harry plus sous la forme d'une affirmation que d'une question.

'-Evidement !'' répondit Harry en déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Le premier de la journée ! Mais Draco n'eu pas le temps de le savourer. Alors il se tourna vers les autres qui les fixaient avec intensité.

'-Quoi ?'' dirent-ils en cœur.

'-Rien !'' Répondirent les quatre en même temps.

'-Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire demain soir ?'' demanda Ron.

'-Tas pas entendu ? On est censé coincer l'autre Harry et faire en sorte qu'ils redeviennent un !'' répliqua Blaise.

'- Ca je sais très bien ! Merci !''Cingla le roux. '' Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait si votre plan rate ? Harry va vraiment te suivre à travers tout le château jusqu'ici ?''

'-Bien sur ! Tu veux faire comment ?''

'-Je ne sais pas … mais si l'autre est une partie d'Harry, il va forcément le sentir !''

'-Mais quand il le sentira, ils seront déjà devant la salle, de toute façon, même si ils ne rentre pas dedans, il faut au moins qu'ils soient devant qu'on puisse intervenir.'' Dit Pansy.

'- C'est vrai ! Harry, il ne faut pas que tu suives Draco de trop près, pour pas que ton double sente ta présence, ça pourrait tous fausser !''S'exclama Hermione.

'-OKay, mais comment on organise ça alors ?'' demanda le concerné.

'-C'est simple, mais d'abords, il faut que l'on se trouve une heure ! Je propose après le repas. Ca vous va ?'' demanda Blaise aux Gryffondor (nda : en gros a Harry et surtout à Hermione, il s'en fout de Ron ! mdr)

'-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, nous, nous finissons les cours à 17h, et on ne peux pas se permettre de manquer le repas, on se ferait immédiatement remarquer !'' confirma Hermione.

'-Dans ce cas, il faudrait que nous soyons près pour … je dirais, 21h 30, mais le problème, c'est qu'il y aura peu être quelqu'un dans les couloirs, après tout, demain, c'est vendredi.'' Draco s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques secondes. '' Et on ne peut pas jeter un sort pour les repousser, il faut faire ça quand il n'y aura personne.''

'-Plus vers 22h alors ?'' demanda Harry.

'-Moui'' répondit pensivement le blond. '' On pourrait partir du grand Hall, tu me suivras de loin sous ta cape d'invisibilité.''

Harry hocha la tête.

'-Et vous serrez dans la salle sur demande avec la carte du maraudeur, c'est ça ?''Demanda-t-il.

'-Ouép !'' dit Ron. ''Mais il y a toujours le doute qu'il ne soit pas inscrit sur la carte.''

'-J'ai confiance en la carte de mon père !'' dit le brun avec conviction.

'-Nous aussi Harry, elle nous a d'ailleurs beaucoup aidé depuis que tu l'as eu, mais, il y a toujours un doute…'' répondit Hermione peinée.

'-Elle peut voir à travers le polynectar ou les capes !''

'-Ce n'est pas pareil…''

'-Et les fantômes ?'' demanda Draco.

'-Ils sont là aussi !''

'-Bien voila…'' dit le blond en faussant les épaules et en passant une main derrière celles d'Harry. ''C'est réglé.''

Hermione fit un petit sourire.

'-Oui, mais au cas ou, si on vous voit vous rapprocher vers la salle sur demande, c'est qu'il y a pas de problème.''

Tous hochèrent la tête.

'-Oh ! Je viens de penser !''S'exclama Pansy.

'-Toi ? Tu peux faire ça ?'' la charia Blaise qui reçut une baffe. ''Aie ! Fais attention, tu aurais pu nous faire mal !''

'-Toi ? C'est pas grave ! Et non j'aurais pas touché Hermione, je sais me maîtriser, moi ……''

Prise au piège entre les deux Serpentard Hermione riait bien.

'-Donc tu disais, Pansy ?'' reprit-elle.

'-Oui, je disais, Draco, il faut que tu fasse attention à ce qu'il ne te saute pas dessus avant, durant le trajet !''

'-Appelle moi andouille tant que tu y es ! Merci, je ne savais !''Répliqua le blond en lui tirant la langue. Langue qu'Harry aurait rêvé de chopper au passage.

'-Bon, sinon, je crois que l'on a fait le tour !'' dit Ron.

'-Je pense aussi'' ajouta Hermione.

'-bien, alors, on vas y allé ! On a cours demain.'' Dit Blaise avec désinvolte.

Hermione se releva immédiatement sur ses deux jambes.

'-Mais oui, c'est vrai !'' elle regarde l'heure affichée sur une pendule au mur. '' Mince alors ! Il est presque 10 heures et je n'ai pas encore relue mes cours pour demain ! Il faut absolument que je le fasse avant de me coucher ! C'est parti les garçons, on y va !''

Baise, Draco et Pansy furent halluciné par la vitesse des ses paroles.

'-Elle arrive à dire tous ça sans respirer ?'' demanda doucement Draco à l'oreille d'Harry et celui-ci soupira.

'-Et encore, tu n'as pas vu quand elle nous fait la morale ! Là, tu as raison d'avoir peur !''Avoua le brun alors en se relevant alors que le blond fit semblant de vaciller sous la nouvelle.

'-Idiot !'' répliqua Harry avec un sourire en tirant sur son bras pour qu'il se lève a son tour.

Les autres étaient déjà debout et avaient commencé à se diriger vers la porte. Au pas de celle-ci, tout le monde se dit au revoir, la Gryffondor avec un peu plus de vitesse que les autres. Elle sortit tout de suite, traînant Ron avec elle. Blaise et Pansy les suivirent de près mais en passant la porte, ils prirent la direction opposée, vers les cachots. Harry s'apprêtait à sortir à son tour quand une main lui retint le bras et que la porte se ferma toute seule.

De l'autre coté, le roux avait cessé de marcher, arrêtant Hermione par la même occasion.

'-Quoi ?'' demanda-t-elle.

'-Harry ! Il n'est plus là !''

Elle se retourna pour voir que son ami disait vrai. Elle vit la porte fermée et personne derrière eux. Puis elle reprit sa marche en direction de la tour des Gryffondor comme si de rien n'était.

'-Eyh !''

'-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Il est entre de bonne main !''. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Ron décida qu'il n'aimait définitivement pas ce sourire. Merlin seul sait ce qui allait se passer avec les deux là dans cette salle. Enfin, pas seulement Merlin, Hermione semblait le savoir aussi, et rien qu'a la voir, cela ne signifiait rien de bon … (nda : ça dépend pour qui -)

Mais il abandonna quand il sentit Hermione le tirer par la manche en disant '' laisse les tranquille''. Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le dortoir des Gryffondor accompagné par la brune. Ils parcoururent leur trajet sans faire attention à qui ils croisaient, après tout, ils étaient préfets.

De son coté, Harry avait été retenu par Draco. Le blond l'avait tiré par le bras à l'intérieur de la salle et maintenant, il lui agrippait fermement la taille, comme si il avait peur que le Gryffondor s'enfuie. Il plongea son visage dans le cou du brun, et respira profondément.

'-Enfin tous les deux !'' dit-il, les yeux fermés, alors qu'il s'imprégnait de l'odeur du survivant. Maintenant, il se serrait tendrement.

'-Oui.'' Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire alors qu'il s'abandonnait dans les bras de son blond. Il s'était un peu crisper au moment où le Serpentard l'avait attrapé, mais maintenant, il se détendait complètement.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un bon moment. Puis Draco desserra son étreinte. Harry, surprit se retourna vers lui, et reçu en échange un sourire doux et confiant. Le blond le tira sur le canapé, l'assit sur ses genoux et le reprit dans ses bras. Le brun se laissa faire avec délice tendit que son petit ami avait entreprit de lui dévorer le cou méticuleusement.

Il ne put retenir une série de gémissement, le cou était définitivement une des ses parties les plus sensibles. Et il n'y tint plus. Il tourna la tête pour attraper les lèvres occupées sur sa nuque. Draco, loin de lui l'envi de refuser une telle invitation, se laissa faire avec délice. Il fut tout d'abord embarqué dans un tendre baisser, où ils prirent le temps de se redécouvrir. Et Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond qui les entrouvrit tout de suite invitant la sienne à danser avec celle de son brun. A partir de là, leur baiser se fit plus sauvage, plus intense. Chacun n'avait qu'une seule envie, de parcourir l'ensemble de la cavité buccale de l'autre sans se séparer de la langue de l'autre.

La position qu'ils avaient n'était pas très confortable, alors sans se détacher de Draco, Harry se retourna pour se trouver à califourchon sur ses genoux. Là, il purent approfondir leur baiser, et ils le firent durer un long moment. Mais pendant ce temps, les mains de Draco vagabondaient sur tout le dos du Gryffondor, puis se stoppèrent sur ses fesses et les pressèrent.

Harry sentait l'excitation monter en lui, ainsi qu'en Draco. Il pouvait largement sentir le membre érigé du blond contre le sien. Et la pression faite par ses mains sur ses fesses ne fit qu'augmenter ce désir.

Il commença à se mouvoir son bassin tout en se rapprochant. Quant il fut collé à Draco, et sans quitter ses lèvres, il entreprit des mouvements de hanche, frottant ainsi les deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, juste séparés par leurs vêtements.

Ils ne purent retenir des gémissements étouffés par leur bouche qui ne voulaient pas de décoller de l'une de l'autre.

Draco était au paradis. Il avait été surpris de voir Harry si entreprenant, comparé à la nuit dernière, mais il ne regrettait absolument rien. Au contraire ! Cette situation l'excitait de plus en plus et il n'avait envi que d'une chose, se libérer avec Harry. Il insista encore plus sur les fesses de son petit ami et entama un mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches, les callant à la même cadence que le brun.

Mais Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer mais il ne voulait pas comme ça. Pas sans toucher se corps qui se mouvait en dessous de lui. Il voulait partir en même temps que lui, il voulait qu'il ressente la même chose que lui.

Alors, par une pulsion de courage, il fit descendre une de ses mains accrochées au cou du blond pour la faire glisser le long de son ventre, puis au niveau du nombril, pour enfin arriver au niveau du pantalon.

Il sentit les abdos du blond se contracter sous son touché alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour voir son homme troublé par ses attouchements.

Il tomba ses des yeux en fusions. Le bleu de glace habituel était remplacé par un ciel orageux. Harry les trouva magnifique. Il voulait se perdre dedans, il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de son coté, le blond pensait exactement la même chose. Lui aussi avait immédiatement plongé son regard dans celui du Gryffondor et était face à deux émeraudes en fusion. Les yeux plissés, et les joues rouges par l'excitation le rendaient encore plus désirable qu'à l'habitude.

Il sentait toujours les doigts d'Harry descendre plus bas. Il les sentit aussi jouer avec le bouton de son pantalon et réussir à l'ouvrir. Il fut surpris de l'audace se son petit ami mais ne s'en plaignit pas, au contraire, il ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor soit le seul à passer à l'action et par la même occasion, être le seul à recevoir du plaisir.

Alors il fit déplacer une de ses mains qui se situaient sur les fesses du brun, pour la poser sur la fermeture de son jean.

Il sentit Harry passer la main dans son boxer et prendre en main son sexe gorgé de sang. A ce geste, il ne pu se retenir de crier de plaisir. Et il fit tout de suite de même, et il eut le plaisir d'entendre un cri de pure extase s'échappant de la bouche d'Harry qu'il s'empressa de récupérer avec ses lèvres.

A partir de là, plus rien autour d'eux n'existait. La seule chose qu'ils voyaient était l'autre. La seule chose qu'ils sentaient était la main de l'autre sur leur sexe ainsi que leur bouche qui se dévorait.

Bientôt les deux mains se mirent en mouvement en même temps, faisant ressentir les mêmes sensations chez les deux garçons. Et ils sentirent de plus en plus la jouissance monter en eux. A un tel point qu'ils se courbèrent en même temps, resserrant un peu plus leur excitation l'une contre l'autre. Maintenant leur torse était collé, leurs lèvres ne se séparaient plus et leurs mouvements de hanches étaient en parfaite synchronisation.

Et leurs gestes se firent plus rapide, leurs coups de bassins plus précis, leur baiser plus bestial et leurs gémissements moins compréhensibles, jusqu'à ce que la délivrance arrive. Ils se pressèrent au maximum l'un contre l'autre, leur respiration s'arrêtèrent et leurs mains se crispèrent. Ils éjaculèrent en même temps sur leur ventre, le sperme s'étalant sur leur abdos.

A bon de souffle, ils se détendirent essayant de respirer convenablement, Draco se reposant sur le dossier du canapé la tête en arrière et Harry sur le torse et les épaules du blond.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre leur respiration.

Puis Harry, en tournant le visage vers le bond, eu le plaisir de tomber nez à nez avec sa superbe gorge qu'il s'empressa de dévorer. Et Draco s'empressa de réagir en gémissant.

Il se redressa et prit le menton d'Harry entre ses doigts pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Mais cette fois, avec délicatesse et douceur. Un baiser presque chaste, digne d'un moment de grande tendresse.

Puis ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Et Draco prit la parole d'une voix roque.

'-Harry …'' il s'éclaircit un peu la voix '' Harry……''

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

'-Harry … je crois qu'on va devoir y aller'' dit-il, un air triste se répandit sur son visage.

Le brun eu la même réaction.

'-Tu as raison.'' Il l'embrassa doucement puis se leva, entraînant par la même occasion Draco par la chemise.

Une fois tout les deux debout, ils s'enlacèrent tendrement.

'- je veux pas partir'' chuchota Harry.

'- je sais, moi non plus… mais on ne peut pas rester là ! Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas.'' fit il à voix basse en serrant encore plus le gryffondor contre lui.

'-Après alors ! Après toute cette histoire ! Quand tout serra redevenu normale !'' demanda-t-il avec espoir.

'-Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On ira directement dans ma chambre de préfet ! Ça serra beaucoup plus pratique.'' il fit un petit clin d'œil significatif au brun. ''Puis tu sais, on vient de commencer, nous avons tout notre temps !'' il lui caressa les cheveux tendrement.

'-Oui.'' Fit Harry avec un sourire avec qu'il le mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un dernier baiser.

Ils se rhabillèrent tranquillement, remettant tant bien que mal un peu d'ordre dans leurs vêtements, sans oublier un sort de nettoyage (nda : merci la magie! ). Puis Blond décida de raccompagner Harry comme la nuit dernière.

Cette pensée troubla un peu le brun. Il se souvenait que Draco lui avait avoué ses sentiments la veille devant le portait de la grosse dame, et qu'il n'avait pas attendu sa réponse. Cela peina un peu le Gryffondor qui décida d'y remédier dès que possible.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement, main dans la main jusqu'au repère des rouge et or.

Arrivés devant le portait, et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages (nda : vous imaginez ! Rogue ou miss teigne ! beuhhhh) et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois.

Quand il se séparèrent, Harry colla son front contre celui de son petit ami et lui murmura :

'-Je t'aime moi aussi'' il l'embrassa encore une fois chastement et se dirigea vers le portrait, murmura le mot de passe et disparu derrière laissant un Draco perplexe avec un franc sourire mais béat sur le visage.

Il passa les doigts sur sa bouche et son sourire se fit encore plus niait. Puis, il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait à bras ouvert remplit de petits Gryffondor aux yeux vert.

Mais non loin de là, comme la veille, une personne avait vu toute la scène. La rage bouillait en elle. Il fallait qu'elle agisse, sinon, se serrait perdu.

Il fit demi tour, la rage se sentant dans son aura magique, et disparu au détour d'un couloir.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

'-Ron ……Ron………… RON ! ……… RONNNN WEASLEYYYYYYYYYYY !'' Hurla Seamus pour la centième fois.

Le rouquin sursauta dans son lit, se leva aussi vite que possible et se mit au garde-à-vous devant l'Irlandais.

'-Kes-sex-pass ?'' demanda-t-il les yeux fermés, la tête sur le coté, en train de comater. (nda : mdr ! on dirait moi au réveille !)

L'Irlandais prit le roux par les épaules et le secoua un bon coup.

'-Aooh aie ! Mais qu'est ce qui va pas ce matin ? T'es malade ?'' demanda-t-il un peu plus réveillé.

'-Il se passe que vous êtes rentrés à je sais pas quelle heure hier, et que vous avez fait un bouquant monstre. Et deux, j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi,_ IL_ a un gros sourire niai sur le visage !'' dit-il en montrant Harry qui dormait comme un petit bébé dans son lit.

'-Euhh ………''

'-Très éloquent. Mais encore ?'' insista Seamus.

'-Mais j'en sais rien.'' Mentit le roux. '' Il est rentré tard, et je sais pas ce qu'il a fait…''

'-Viens Seamus, Ron y est pour rien.'' Dit Dean en tirant son ami, puis il se tourna vers Ron. ''Excuse le, mais tu sais comment il est quand il a pas ses 8 heures de sommeil !''

'-De QUOI ?'' fit un voix au loin.

'-Nan Rien !'' répondit Dean assez fort pour que le Gryffondor l'entende dans des escaliers '' tu vois !'' ajouta-il à voix basse à Ron avec un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son ami pour aller déjeuner.

Ron le regarda partir en souriant. Puis, il se tourna vers Harry en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien faire avec celui-la ?

Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le bord du matelas pour regarder son meilleur ami dormir. Il ressemblait vraiment à un gros bébé avec se sourire béat sur le visage. Et il le regarda avec un peu plus d'insistance, retraçant les courbes de son visage des yeux. Il était très mignon, il fallait le dire.

Ron avait passé les deux derniers jours à réfléchir sur ce que Hermione lui avait dit. Etait-il vraiment jaloux de Malfoy ? Oui, il l'était, mais tout simplement par ce qu'il avait peur que son meilleur ami l'abandonne. Tout cela n'était que de l'attachement qui s'était mêlé à ses sentiments. Il avait voulu garder Harry rien que pour lui. S'était peu être de l'égoïsme, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il aimait Harry mais il ne savait pas comment. Puis tout s'était éclaircit quand il avait vu Blaise, ce Serpentard de malheur, tourner un peu trop près d'Hermione. Et cela n'en finissait pas. Depuis, il avait compris qu'Harry était son meilleur ami et qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais que ses sentiments se tournaient plus vers la Miss je-sais-tous de Gryffondor. Malheureusement il avait aussi comprit que cette conquête ne serait pas simple.

Il reporta son attention sur le brun. Il fallait commencer à le réveiller, et vu comment il dormait, cela n'allait pas être de la tarte. Il pouvait bien se demander se qu'il avait fait hier soir pour être dans cet état …… Après mure réflexion, il ne voulait pas savoir !

Il commença par l'appeler doucement pour ne pas trop le brusquer. Mais la manière n'avait pas l'air de bien marcher, alors il passa la manière forte, tempi pour lui, il s'était fait réveillé méchamment par sa faute, il fallait bien qu'il paye.

Il attrapa ses épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, exactement comme Seamus avait fait avec lui quelques minutes avant.

'-Gneuh ?'' fit Harry en ouvrant un œil. '' Kes-sex-pass ?'' (nda : sentiment de déjà vu … pas vous?)

'-Harry faut se lever, c'est l'heure du ptit dej, et Hermione doit déjà nous attendre.''

Ils mirent en tout et pour tout, vingt minutes pour se lever et l'habiller. Et quand ils arrivèrent en bas …

'-Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt !'' dit Hermione en les suivant.

Bien sur, comme les garçons avaient traîné, ils n'avaient pas croisé les Serpentard devant la porte de la Grande Salle, il devait déjà être à l'intérieur depuis longtemps.

Les doutes d'Harry se confirmèrent quand il se posa à sa table, il rencontra les yeux du Serpentard qui essayait de cacher son inquiétude sûrement due à son retard. Pour le rassurer, le brun lui fit un sourire. Il voulut lui envoyer un clin d'œil, mais quelqu'un l'interrompit avant. Seamus lui envoya une accolade dans le dos, et sous le choque, Harry se retrouva la tête la première sur la table.

Il se redressa en foudroyant l'irlandais du regard.

'-Nan mais t'es malade ?''

'-Moi ? Pas du tout !'' fit-il avec un grand sourire. ''Mais toi par contre, dis moi, blonde ou brune ?''

'-Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es tombé sur la tête ?'' dit Harry de plus en plus énervé.

'-Mais non ! Je te demande, la fille avec qui tu étais hier, blonde ou brune ?''

A cette phrase, Ron et Hermione s'étouffèrent avec leur jus de citrouille.

'-Mais en quoi ça te regarde ?''

'-Ah ! Ça veut dire que tu étais avec quelqu'un ! Et puis, on est pote, tu peux tout me dire !''

'-Va chier !''(nda : j'ai la priorité absolue pour cette réplique ! ceux qui me connaisse savent pourquoi mdr)

'-Oh ! Quelle vulgarité !'' (nda : encore de moi ! )

Mais Seamus n'était pas près d'abandonner.

'-Allé, dis !''

'-Oui, Harry ne garde pas ça pour toi !'' commença Dean, alors que Neville tendait l'oreille.

'-Quoi ? Harry s'est trouvé quelqu'un ?'' demanda Ginny en se joignant à son tour dans la conversation.

Au bout de cinq minutes ininterrompues de questions en tout genre, Harry en eu marre et s'écria :

'-C'est un mec ! Content ? C'est la seule chose que vous saurez !

Sur ce, il se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte.

'-Ca y est, vous avez gagné !'' dit Hermione en se levant à son tour.

'-Désolé les gars, vous y êtes allé un peu fort ! A toute !'' Ajouta Ron en se dirigeant dans la direction d'Harry et Hermione laissant derrière lui les garçons du dortoir plus que surpris par la révélation de leurs amis.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

'-Calme-toi Harry !'' demanda Hermione avec un air suppliant.

'-Mais ça les regardent pas ! De quoi ils se mêlent tous !'' s'énerva-t-il alors qu'il frappait le mur du château de son poing.

'-Arrête ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien.'' Dit la jeune fille en lui prenant la main pour qu'il évite de ce la fracasser une fois de plus contre la paroi de pierre.

'-Tu les connais, ils sont curieux comme pas deux, surtout Seamus, s'était obliger qu'il te questionne un moment ou à un autre.'' Le rassura-t-elle.

'-Moué …''

'-Ah bah vous êtes là ! Merci de me prévenir !'' s'écria Ron, qui venait de passé la porte d'entrée du château.

'-Désolée, Ron, je l'ai suivi. Il voulait prendre l'aire.''

Harry s'assit contre le mur du château, il n'avait vraiment pas envi de retourner en classe et de recroiser par la même occasion ses camarades. Normalement, rien que le fait d'allé en cour de défense contre les forces du mal lui aurait remonté le moral, mais rien qu'en pensant à ce qui les attendait……

'- Allé les gars, il va falloir aller en cour !'' dit la jeune fille.

Un soupir commun lui répondit.

Ca allait être une super journée !

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

17h ! Leur journée était enfin finie !

Leur dernier cour, Astronomie, c'était passé en douceur, comparé aux deux heures de défenses qu'ils avaient passé en début de matinée. Toute la classe était ressortie plus verte que la veille et passablement dégoûtée de la poiscaille durant un petit moment.

Les trois Gryffondor décidèrent donc, à la sortie de la tour d'astronomie, de tout préparer pour le soir même, ils partirent donc en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour déposer leurs affaires. Et au passage, Hermione en profita pour leur intimer la liste de devoir qu'ils avaient à faire pour lundi.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans la Grande Salle, deux heures plus tard avec tous leurs devoirs bouclés pour la semaine prochaine, merci Hermione !

Le repas se passa tranquillement malgré de tresse qui commençait à envahir de plus en plus l'estomac d'Harry. Ses deux amis le regardaient avec inquiétude le voyant tourner sa fourchette dans son assiette sans jamais la portée à sa bouche.

'-Il faut que tu manges, rry, sinon tu n'auras pas de force pour tout ce soir, et c'est pas bon.'' Lui dit Ron.

'-Il a raison Harry'' insista Hermione avec un petit sourire encourageant.

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de la tête sans trop de conviction les yeux toujours tournés vers son plat qu'il regardait sans trop voir. Jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelque chose heurter sa tête pour ensuite tomber à coté de son verre.

Harry leva les yeux et tomba sur un morceau de papier chiffonner. Hermione et Ron le regardaient, incrédules, attendant de savoir ce que signifiait ce bombardement intempestif.

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard d'ensemble dans la grande Salle pour trouver le coupable, puis il tomba sur Draco qui lui fit signe de la tête d'ouvrir la petite boule de papier. Avec un air interrogateur, Harry obéit.

_« Espèce d'idiot, _

_Arrête de ruminer, tu vas y arriver, alors fais un effort pour manger un peu !_

_Je ne veux pas me retrouver prisonnier d'un malade tout simplement par ce que mon petit ami n'a pas eu l'idée de se remplir l'estomac !_

_Un peu de nerf, tu es le survivant, ………… qui aura droit à ………… si je m'en sort bien !_

_Trêve de plaisanterie ! Mange !_

_Je t'aime !_

_DLM………… »_

A la lecture du message, Harry esquissa un sourire discret mais heureux, Draco s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui malgré ce qu'il laissait paraître dans son petit mot. Alors, il plia le petit papier et le mit dans sa poche, espérant que tout ça serrait vite fini, pour qu'il puisse avoir sa récompense.

Sans rien dire à ses amis qui le regardaient, il se tourna vers son assiette, la fourchette à la main et commença à manger un peu de tout.

Les deux Gryffondor, surpris, passèrent en revue toute la Grande Salle espérant trouver un indice. Et pour finir, ils tombèrent sur la table et Serpentard où Draco regardait innocemment le faut plafond, de la couleur du ciel.

Il fallait pas chercher plus loin. Les deux rouges et or haussèrent les épaules simultanément et retournèrent à leur repas.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

21h 45, l'heure du départ. Mais Harry était encore dans le dortoir, à tourner en rond. Non qu'il avait peur d'y aller, enfin si un petit peu, il était maintenant un Gryffondor sans aucune part de Serpetardise, mais il avait quand même la peur au ventre.

Il reprit son courage à deux mains, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Draco, et il devait impérativement redevenir normal.

Il jeta un regard d'ensemble au dortoir et vit avec ravissement qu'il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous dans la salle commune, tant mieux. Mais il savait d'avance que Ron était déjà partit avec Hermione dans la Salle sur demande rejoindre les autres Serpentard et Draco devait lui aussi attendre.

Il ne restait plus que lui. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait posé sur son lit, l'a mit sur les épaules et sortit du dortoir.

Il traversa sans aucun problème la salle commune, franchissant le portrait de la grosse Dame en même temps de deux élèves rentraient juste à temps pour le couvre feux. Mais une fois qu'il eu passé la porte, il se permit de s'appuyer deux secondes contre le mur pour soupirer un grand coup.

L'heure de vérité était enfin arrivée. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il fallait qu'il répare ses bêtises. Après une autre respiration, il s'élança enfin dans les couloirs, passant un grand nombre de corridors et d'escaliers pour enfin arriver dans le Grand Hall qui était plus sombre que les couloirs qu'il avait traversé. Il voyait à peine le mur d'en face, et un silence pesant reniait.

Harry était sur ses gardes, le moindre son, le moindre mouvement, il le repèrerait. Et malgré l'obscurité, qui remplissait le Hall, le brun chercha autant qu'il put du regard son blond.

Mais il n'y avait personne. Draco étai-il peu être déjà partit ? Pensant qu'il le suivait ? Nan, mais une frayeur traversa quand même Harry jusqu'au moment où il entendit des pas à sa gauche. Il tourna tout de suite la tête et fut content de voir que son blond arrivait doucement mais sûrement, ses cheveux pale procurant le seul éclat de clarté.

Le Serpentard se plaça devant le grand escalier, et attendit. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour se diriger vers lui. Et à quelques centimètres de son blond, il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule juste pour signaler sa présence. Mais celui-ci ne se retourna pas pour autant et esquissa un petit sourire rassurant puis se mis en marche.

Harry le vit s'éloigner. Il attendit quelques secondes, juste pour être espacer d'une bonne dizaine de mettre histoire de ne pas se faire repérer.

Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

De leur coté, Ron et Hermione était dans la salle sur demande depuis une dizaine de minutes, Blaise et Pansy les ayant rejoint depuis peu. Ils avaient invoqué une salle vaste, de façon à ce que rien ne les gênent plus tard. Dans un coin, il y avait juste une cheminée entourée de deux canapés où ils étaient assis tous les quatre.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils regardaient avec attention la carte du maraudeur, les deux Serpentard devant bien reconnaître le génie des Gryffondor d'avoir créer une tel carte dans le passé.

Hermione avait profité des quelques minutes qui leur restaient pour leur expliquer plus précisément le système, puis ils avaient suivi Harry depuis sa sortie du dortoir des Gryffondor jusqu'au Grand Hall. Ensuite, ils avaient pu voir le drapeau marqué du nom de Draco se rapprocher à son tour, s'arrêter près de brun puis repartir.

Ainsi, tous s'étaient dis que ça allait vraiment commencer.

Ils redoublèrent donc de vigilance depuis que le blond avait pris son départ, voyant que le brun cherchait toujours à laisser un minimum d'espace entre eux deux.

Draco les traîna dans un grand nombre de couloirs ainsi que d'étages, faisant quelques détours, mais tout en se dirigeant en même temps vers la Salle sur Demande.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Harry rasait les murs. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, même sous sa cape d'invisibilité, et tout en même temps, ses sens étaient en alerte, focalisés sur Draco mais aussi sur l'ensemble du couloir qu'ils parcouraient.

Il comprenait enfin la phrase fétiche de Maugrey « vigilance constante »

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le couloir des enchantements. Draco se trouvait à environ cent mètres devant lui, alors qu'il était caché derrière une des statues qui encombraient le couloir mais qui pour une fois, étaient bien utiles.

Mais quand qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir à la suite du blond, une ombre commença à apparaître sur le mur face aux fenêtres où passaient quelques rayons de lune. Cette ombre pris forme humain, mais Harry ne voyait personne excepté Draco.

Mais soudain, une forme opaque apparue petit à petit prenant l'apparence d'un homme. Ou plus précisément, son apparence.

Harry sursauta, retenant une exclamation de surprise à l'arriver plus que surprenante de son double. Il le vit alors se fondre dans le noir, tout en suivant lui aussi le Serpentard d'assez près.

Il ne faisait pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel, (nda : si on compte pas sa super entrée !) mais il avait une certaine grâce à se fondre dans le décor,(nda : pour Yuchan : à faire un effet 3Dà la tapisserie mdr ! ) et à marcher de façon à se qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre. Pour preuve, Draco n'avait fait aucun mouvement qui laisserait penser qu'il avait remarqué quoique ce soit, il continuait de marcher tranquillement.

Harry sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter allégrement depuis qu'_il_ les avait rejoint. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que quelque chose tourne mal. Mais tout suivait leur plan, son autre les avait suivit, et maintenant, il priait Merlin que Draco prenne la direction de la Salle sur Demande avant que l'autre ne tente quoique ce soit.

Le blond devait l'avoir entendu, car, au croisement des escaliers, il prit celui qui s'arrêtait à l'étage en dessous.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione, Ron, Blaise et Pansy étaient effarés. En particulier les deux Gryffondor qui étaient plus que surprit de l'apparition de l'autre moitié d'Harry. Enfin, plutôt la manière dont il était apparu.

En effet, d'habitude, toutes les personnes sans exception étaient repérées dès qu'elles rentraient dans le champs que recouvrait la carte, ou dans un quelconque recoin des parties pliées. Mais cette fois, le Harry Serpentard était arrivé à sa manière. Son nom s'était mit à apparaître tout doucement entre les noms des deux autres. Le _« Harry Potter » _était apparu de la même façon de le titre de la carte quand on disait _« je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », _comme si l'encre coulait sur le parchemin.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher et encore moins de penser à autre chose, ils devaient les suivre, et les garder en vue, d'ailleurs le blond se dirigeait vers ici, suivit de près par les deux Gryffondor. Ils n'étaient plus très loin, juste à quelques couloirs d'ici, ils se mirent sur leurs gardes. Ils allaient bientôt agir.

Hermione leva les yeux de la carte pour regarder ses amis qui avaient fait pareil. Avec un hochement de la tête synchroniser, ils se levèrent en même temps et sortirent leur baguette.

Ils sortirent de leur petit coin chaud près de la cheminée, pour se placer près de l'entré, en pool position, Les garçons de chaque coté de la porte et les fille au juste devant, Hermione gardant en mains le parchemin des maraudeurs.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre près pour l'attaque, la rouge et or fronça les sourcils. Normalement, les trois garçons de devraient pas tarder. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur la carte et poussa un cri de surprise quand elle vit que les deux points désignant Draco et Harry s'étaient stabilisé et que le troisième point désignant aussi Harry se rapprochait des deux autres assez rapidement.

Son cri attira l'attention des trois autres qui se rapprochèrent. Après un coup d'œil de leur part, ils se dirigèrent tous quatre en courant vers la porte puis vers leurs deux amis. La situation ne leur disait rien qui vaille, surtout qu'ils étaient quand même à une dizaine de couloirs de distance.

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**

Harry stoppa net.

Son double était en train de rattraper Draco.

Harry Serpentard se plaça derrière celui-ci et l'enlaça soudainement. Le blond sursauta de surprise et essaya de se dégager.

'-Chut mon petit blond.'' Chuchota-t-il doucement au creux de son oreille. '' Alors, je t'ai manqué ?'' demanda-t-il en insistant un peu plus son étreinte.

'-T … toi ! Si tu savais !'' dit Draco en essayant de se dégager mais en vain.

'-Allons, allons. C'est comme ça que tu m'accueils après tout ce temps ? Tu m'a manqué tu sais ! Je me languissait de te revoir.'' Dit-il en léchant la jugulaire droite du blond.

'-Et bien pas moi !'' cria le Serpentard tout en bougeant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Mais Harry était beaucoup trop fort, et celui-ci exaspéré, retourna le retourna dans ses bras et le coinça entre le mur froid du château et son corps.

Draco poussa un gémissement sous le dur traitement qu'il venait de recevoir, sa tête ayant frappé la roche.

'-Dis voir, t'en à pas marre de me coller contre les murs de ce foutu château ?'' alors que sa tête lui tournait.

'-Oh non, pas le moins du monde, et si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envi de te faire contre se mur…'' susurra Harry contre ses lèvres alors qu'il colla ses hanches contre celles du blond. '' C'est une _chance_ que je t'ai trouvé ce soir, _seul _dans se couloir.''

Puis il se pencha pour embrasser le Serpentard voracement.

Harry, lui, fulminait. Comment osait-il toucher _son_ petit ami ! Même si il était son double, il n'avait pas de droit. Le brun voyait rouge. Il se mit a courir en leur direction, bien décidé à sauver son blond et par la même occasion, redevenir un.

Pendant ce temps, Harry Serpentard s'était mit en action sur le blond, ses hanches ayant apparemment carte blanche. Il insista un peu plus son baiser le rendant dur et sauvage,ne se souciant pas du blond qui faisait out pour se dégager de sa prise.

Mais il finit le baiser. Il recula un peu son visage sans desserrer son étreinte.

'- ça aussi ça me manquait !'' dit-il dans un soupire. '' Et tu sais ce dont j'ai envi là, tout de suite ?'' il déposa une pluie de petit baiser sur le visage du blond.

Harry était maintenant à quelques centimètres d'eux. Tampis pour la salle sur demande ! Il fallait agir tout de suite. Il dégaina sa baguette et s'apprêta à enlever sa cape.

'- ceux eu je veux, c'est toi, mais avant …… on va se débarrasser de ton petit copain.''

Il cria la dernière partie de la phrase, et tout en callant une main sur la gorge du blond pour éviter qu'il ne s'enfuit, il se tourna et arracha la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry.

Celui-ci, surprit que son double l'ai trouvé, garda sa baguette en joue mais oublia le sort.

Et dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit, Harry serpentard, la main toujours tendue vers lui, invoqua un informulé sans baguette qui le figea sur place.

'- Je savais que tu n'étais pas loin toi ! Toujours à nous coller comme une sangsue !'' dit-il avec un sourire sadique. '' Mais là, tu ne pourra plus nous déranger !''

Alors que sa main tenait toujours le sort qui le figeait, il invoqua le même sort dans son autre main, qui pétrifia directement Draco qu'il tenait par la gorge.

Il se plaça devant Harry, attrapa le blond qu'il colla contre lui et lui lécha la naissance du cou sans que celui-ci puisse bouger, sous le regard assassin du brun qui ne pouvait rien faire lui non plus.

Mais des bruits de pas résonnèrent au bout du couloir.

'-Tient, la cavalerie arrive !''

Il passa une main autour de la taille de Draco et donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac d'Harry qui s'écroula sous le choc. Il enleva le sort qui maintenait le Gryffondor tandis que les autres criaient aussi for t qu'ils pouvaient tout en courant.

Quand ils furent à deux mètres d'eux, il leur fit un sourire sadique et disparu de la même façon qu'il était apparu, emportant avec lui Draco inconscient.

Ron, Hermione Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils purent, mais ils ne réussirent pas à l'arrêter.

Ils se jetèrent sur Harry qui était étendu sur le sol. Il criait, mais il avait tellement mal qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se tenait l'estomac avec les mains. Et quand Ron frola son épaule, il eu un déclique.

Il se redressa sur les genoux en en fixant un point invisible, il hurlait sa douleur.

'-DRACOOOOOOOOOOO !''

**8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8**


End file.
